Una Ley Superior
by Mira Black-Lupin
Summary: Traducción... "Soy consciente de que pasará. Tú y yo tendremos un hijo, yo lo llevaré en mi vientre durante nueve meses, después daré a luz al bebé y luego lo criaremos. ¿Es correcto?"
1. Noticias Alarmantes

**Hola a todos, esta historia esta siendo editada (por fin) ya que bastante falta le hacía demos gracias a hyoz por esto! Gracias!.**

**Y bueno espero que aquellos que no la hayan leído la disfruten y aquellos que ya la leyeron pues la disfruten aún más!**

**Disclaimer: **_Una ley superior_ es una traducción del fanfiction _A Higher Law_ de _Nynaeve80_ por _Mira Black Lupin_. Nada es mío, la historia y todos los personajes les pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** & **Nynaeve80 **en mi profile podrán encontrar el link a la historia original en inglés.

- - - - - - - - - **Una ley superior** - - - - - - - - - - 

(A Higher Law)

**Capítulo 1. Noticias Alarmantes**

Hermione cruzó la puerta del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, apenas tomándose tiempo para cerrarla detrás de ella. Se movió tan rápido que la madre de Sirius apenas y tuvo tiempo de gritarle cuando ya había cruzado zumbando el marco. Había una reunión de la Orden que comenzaba en cinco minutos y estaba determinada a no llegar tarde.

Aún era un miembro reciente en la Orden y habían algunas personas que sentían que no estaba a la par, independientemente de lo que hubiera hecho en el pasado. El llegar tarde a la reunión solo haría que hubieran más negativas hacia su persona.

Redujo la velocidad de su paso antes de entrar al comedor donde la reunión se estaba llevando a cabo. Cuando atravesó la puerta cuido de mantener su expresión tranquila y relajada, y visualizó a una de sus mayores adversarias…Nymphadora Tonks. Hermione la ignoro y deliberadamente escogió un asiento a la derecha de Harry, lo más lejos de ella como fuera posible.

Cuando conoció a Tonks por primera vez, la mujer mayor fue amable y divertida, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro. Seguía siendo así… con todos _excepto_ con Hermione. No podía entender lo que había hecho para molestar a Tonks, pero era evidente que la mujer ya no disfrutaba de su presencia. Harry y Ron incluso lo habían notado, lo cual era un testimonio de lo evidentes que eran sus acciones. Ellos eran sus mejores amigos, pero no estaban hechos exactamente del material de Sherlock Holmes.

Casi se rió de su pensamiento acerca del detective de la literatura muggle, pero mantuvo sus rasgos inexpresivos. Sus deseos de ser considerada una adulta superaban cualquier otra cosa en ese momento. Tonks fue por mucho, la más franca en mantener a Hermione, Harry y Ron fuera de la Orden, pero Hermione tenia la sensación de que era algo más personal con ella. Tonks había hecho más de una declaración en el sentido de que Hermione todavía era una bebé, y que simplemente no estaba lista para el "trabajo real". Desesperadamente había querido hechizar a la Auror, pero sabía que si lo hacia solo le daría crédito a las declaraciones de Tonks. En cambio, estaba decidida a actuar de manera tan madura como le fuera posible, incluso si maldecía en silencio a la metamorfaga en su mente.

Remus Lupin y Kingsley Shacklebolt llegaron momentos más tarde, y la cara de Tonks inmediatamente se iluminó. Le avisó a Remus con voz ruidosa que le había guardado un asiento. Kingsley sólo le sonrió antes de sentarse al lado de Hermione. Ella se dio cuenta de la mirada con fulgor que le disparo Remus a Kingsley antes de sentarse junto a Tonks, quien llevaba en ese momento el cabello largo, hasta los hombros, de un brillante color rosa.

— Pobre tonto — refunfuñó Kingsley para si mismo, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué fue eso? — le susurró al Auror. Él era un hombre grande y ella siempre se había sentido un poco intimidada por él, hasta que comenzó su formación para Auror. Él le había sido de gran apoyo y fue el primero en oponerse a Tonks cuando objeto la presencia de Hermione. Después de esto, se había convertido rápidamente en una de las personas favoritas de Hermione.

Kingsley le echó un vistazo antes de responder con diversión — Solo digamos que Remus con gusto negociaría asientos conmigo ahora mismo.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle que es lo exactamente quería decir, Dumbledore llamó a la Orden a reunión. Ella se enderezó rápidamente y dirigió su atención a su antiguo profesor. No fue hace mucho que habían asistido a su entierro, solo para descubrir que su muerte había sido simplemente un plan para sacar a los Mortífagos de sus escondites. Ellos tuvieron que regresar después de un año, justo después de que Voldemort fue asesinado por Harry. Lamentablemente, no todos los seguidores de Voldemort fueron encontrados, de ahí la necesidad de que la Orden siguiera existiendo. Mientras que los Mortífagos habían disminuido en número, todavía habían algunos funcionarios de alto rango en el Ministerio que estaban bajo vigilancia de la Orden.

— Empecemos con las buenas noticias, ¿de acuerdo? — el anciano sonrió, sus ojos centellearon un poco. Continuó relatando la captura de tres ex-Mortífagos. Ahora todos cumplían cadena perpetua en Azkaban. El cuarto hombre había optado por quitarse la vida en lugar de cumplir sentencia en prisión. Los prisioneros no habían sido reclutas superiores de Voldemort, sino lacayos de bajo nivel, pero aun así todavía era alentador librar al mundo mágico de esos peligrosos criminales.

— Ahora, las noticias más _desagradables_. — Dumbledore hizo una pausa, mirando a Remus con lo que parecía ser una mezcla de compasión y pesar. — Como ustedes saben Marcus Lestrange, antiguo Mortífago, aún conserva su puesto en el Ministerio. Recientemente ha puesto en práctica algunas leyes que, me temo, pueden ser un signo de difíciles tiempos por venir.

Todos los miembros presentes permanecieron en silencio, mirando fijamente a Dumbledore esperando a que continuara. — Tal parece que apunto a uno de los nuestros –hombres lobo. — con sus palabras, todos miraron a Remus. Hermione rápidamente miro a Dumbledore de nuevo, comprendiendo a Remus, que probablemente estaba avergonzado de ser señalado. Él no estaba precisamente orgulloso de su condición, y siempre parecía incómodo cuando se mencionaba.

— Como ustedes saben, los hombres lobo tienden a vivir más tiempo que la mayoría de los magos, y poseen cualidades

curativas muy inusuales. Al parecer, el Ministerio está esperando para hacer uso de estas _ventajas_.

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Tonks gritó: — No podemos dejarlos tener a Remus, Albus. ¡Tienes que hacer algo! Por qué no nosotros…

El viejo mago la interrumpió a la mitad de su enfático discurso, para alivio de Hermione. — Nadie se esta llevando a Remus, Nymphadora. — Hermione se rió por dentro, sabiendo cuánto odiaba Tonks que la llamaran por su nombre de pila. — Sin embargo, exigen que todos los hombres lobo sanos transmitan algunas de sus cualidades.

Hermione pensó que Dumbledore parecía ligeramente incómodo con aquella última oración, pero la pregunta de Remus rompió el resto de sus pensamientos. — ¿Se refiere a que tengo que infectar a otros con mi licantropía? — su voz estuvo llena de lo que sonó a terror, y su rostro se puso mortalmente pálido. Su corazón inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el hombre lobo. Él había afrontado a numerosos opositores en la guerra, y nunca había mostrado ni la mitad del miedo que tenía en su cara ahora.

— No, no, mi querido muchacho. Nada de eso. — lo tranquilizó Albus. Remus suspiró y relajó los hombros. — La ley se refiere en realidad a… la crianza. — Las cejas de Remus se alzaron, pero Albus continúo antes de que alguien lo pudiera interrumpir. — El Ministerio les esta requiriendo a los hombres lobo que se emparejen con una bruja o mago dentro de los próximos dos meses.


	2. Voluntarios

**Hola a todos de nuevo!! me encanta verlos por aquí! Esta vez vamos por el Segundo capítulo ya beteado por la maravillosa hyoz! !**

**A disfrutar!! Y a dejar muchos reviews!! Besos!!**

- - - - - - - - - **Una ley superior** - - - - - - - - - - 

(A Higher Law)

**Capitul****o 2: Voluntarios**

— Eso no es posible — dijo Remus bruscamente, sacudiendo su cabeza. — La ley declara que nosotros _no _debemos reproducirnos ¿recuerda? ¿Por qué querría el Ministerio a un mestizo para emparejarse? Eso no tiene sentido — Tonks parecía querer oponerse al uso de Remus del término de mestizo, pero una mirada de Dumbledore la hizo callar.

— Parece que el Ministerio descubrió, al parecer por accidente, dicen, que los descendientes de hombres lobo tienden a curar más rápido, y ellos-

— No lo haré. — le interrumpió Remus con firmeza. — No voy a traer a un niño inocente a este mundo a sabiendas de que será un preso una vez al mes, escupido, temido, odiado. No está bien, no voy a hacerlo. — todos los demás, incluyendo Hermione, estaban demasiado conmocionados con la noticia como para considerar hablar.

— Remus, no haz comprendido — le habló Albus gentilmente al hombre lobo, ignorando a los miembros restantes. — Tus descendientes no se transformarán como tu. Podrían ponerse ligeramente agitados durante la noche de luna llena, pero serán normales. La única diferencia será que se curarán rápidamente y que probablemente sobrevivirán más que todos sus compañeros. — él colocó su mano sobre la mano de Remus antes de continuar. — El Ministerio dejo claro que todos los hombres lobo están obligados a procrear en las próximas ocho semanas. En lo personal yo creo que algunos magos están tratando de crear una raza superior a algunas clases, pero por el momento tenemos que cumplir con sus deseos.

El hombre lobo lució incrédulo ante la declaración de Dumbledore. — ¿Es eso de lo que se trata? ¿Quieren crear algún tipo de raza híbrida? — se rió amargamente. — ¿Entonces mi papel es convertirme en una especie de donador de esperma? — más de uno de los miembros presentes, incluyendo Hermione, se estremecieron por sus crudas palabras.

— Algunos pueden verlo de esa forma, pero yo, por mi parte, no lo hago. — respondió Dumbledore, manteniendo sus ojos sobre Remus. El brillo familiar en sus ojos se redujo ligeramente, pero Hermione aun pudo ver determinación en su rostro. — Si tú tienes a este niño con alguna bruja de la Orden, podrás cuidarlo hasta que te parezca y el Ministerio sólo requerirá periódicas visitas al doctor. El único peligro es si el Ministerio escoge a tu pareja.

— ¡Ese _no_ es el único peligro! — escupió Remus, sorprendiendo a Hermione con la furia en su voz. Él por lo general mantenía un estricto control sobre sus emociones, pero parecía que estaba perdiendo el control por el momento. — El _peligro_ estará en mí cría. No seria justo para la bruja o para mi… hijo — dudó en la última palabra, casi como si por decirla lo hiciera real — Por favor no me hagas hacerle daño a alguien así.

Remus lucía como si aun estuviera luchando una batalla dentro de sí. De repente se levanto de la mesa, solo para congelarse cuando Dumbledore le dijo — No pienses en huir Remus, te necesitamos aquí, y vamos a superar esto juntos. No criaras al niño solo, y no será alejado de ti — el tono en su voz era mas áspero de lo que Hermione alguna vez había escuchado. Harry apretó su mano cuando ella soltó un ligero jadeo. Él casi sonaba… enojado. Los demás miembros permanecieron inmóviles, ningún valiente, o ninguno tal vez lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacer un movimiento. — No vas a sacrificarte para salvar a otros, Remus. Lo haz hecho antes y no lo harás otra vez.

Parecía como si todos estuvieran aturdidos. La información que Dumbledore había compartido era demasiado bizarra para procesar. La ley parecía haber salido de la nada, sin ningún tipo de advertencia ó razonamiento detrás de ella. Remus era un mago poderoso, y segundo al mando de la Orden. Él casi siempre era escogido para las misiones más peligrosas, pero nadie podría haber previsto _esta_. Hermione resistió al impulso de pellizcarse para asegurarse de que esto no era un sueño… corrección,_ pesadilla_.

— ¿Quién es la bruja? — preguntó Remus resignado mientras se sentaba en su silla de nuevo. El fuego en su voz de repente se esfumo, y ahora solo sonaba… _cansado_. Sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos, y mantuvo sus abatidos ojos mirando fijamente en la mesa llena de rayones frente a él.

— Afortunadamente, el Ministerio, ha dejado a cada hombre lobo escoger su pareja — contestó Dumbledore.

Remus dio un in característico resoplido en respuesta. — Que _agradable_ que me dejen escoger a la bruja a la que me veo obligado a embarazar — dijo sarcásticamente. — ¿Y si me rehúso a ir con ese plan?

— Entonces me temo que estarás sujeto a cualquier número de castigos, que lo más probable es que incluyan una estancia en Azkaban. — respondió Dumbledore de manera uniforme. — Tu condición es muy conocida y he sido informado de un número de brujas que ya han preguntado por ti. Si tú no escoges a una bruja, una será escogida para ti, y no tengo duda de que será alguien no simpatizante a la causa de la Orden.

Antes de que alguno pudiera contemplar las implicaciones de sus palabras, Tonks tomo la palabra. — ¡Yo lo haré! — dijo saltando de su asiento. Remus la miró con sorpresa mientras que Dumbledore simplemente soltó un suspiró. Hermione había pensado que Remus estaría contento, ya que él y Tonks habían estado saliendo, pero no lucia nada feliz con la perspectiva de que su novia se convirtiera en su pareja.

— Tu sabes que no puedes, Nymphadora. — el suave sonido de la voz sedosa de Snape tomo a todos por sorpresa. Él raras veces hablaba durante las reuniones, y casi todos sus comentarios eran tensos y acortados. La suavidad de su voz impresionó a Hermione más que si él le hubiera gritado.

— ¡Ah, cállate, Severus! — gritó Tonks, causando que todos se sorprendieran por su tono. Su arrebato fue más evocador al tono cortante de Snape en lugar de su habitual tono amistoso. — Haré lo que yo demonios quiera hacer y tu no vas a- — su voz fue inmediatamente silenciada por un movimiento rápido de la varita de Dumbledore. Él hizo una pausa antes de continuar en un tono de voz bajo — Severus tiene razón, Nymphadora.

Arthur Weasley, que había estado sentado tranquilamente con Molly durante toda la reunión, tomó la palabra. — ¿Por qué no puede Tonks ser la pareja de Remus? — preguntó quedamente, todavía sosteniendo en su mano la mano de Molly. Su esposa, todavía alterada por la terrible noticia que acababan de darles secaba sus ojos con un pañuelo.

Dumbledore dio otro pesado suspiro antes de contestar. — Tonks, tanto como le guste negarlo en este momento, no es capaz de tener hijos. — tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, Tonks comenzó a protestar, alegando que no sabían a ciencia cierta, que podría ser diferente con el niño de Remus. Con un movimiento de cabeza de Dumbledore, Severus se trasladó a la cocina, probablemente para conseguir una poción para calmar a la bruja.

A pesar de que ya no era mas precisamente amiga de Tonks, Hermione no pudo dejar de sentir lástima por ella. Era obvio para todos que Tonks estaba enamorada de Remus, y Hermione no podía imaginarse lo que seria tener un trato con el hombre que amaba para que tuviera un hijo con otra mujer. El sentimiento de impotencia evidente en el rostro de la mujer fue lo suficiente incluso para que Hermione la compadeciera. Ella pudo escuchar a la señora Weasley murmurar 'pobre, cariño' en voz baja.

— Remus, sé que no es necesario inculcar la gravedad de tu decisión. No es justo lo que tienes que hacer, sobre todo con lo que ya has sufrido, pero me temo que no hay otra manera. He pasado las últimas tres semanas luchando contra esto, pero está fuera de mis manos, por el momento. — su tono suave parecía incompatible con sus palabras, pero esto ayudó a calmar a Tonks, no obstante, Severus volvió con una poción que le entrego inmediatamente a una agradecida Tonks.

Alastor Moody, con su voz propiamente brusca, prácticamente escupió — ¿Quién va a ser? Tiene que ser alguien en quien confiemos. No quiero ver que el niño termine con aquellos asquerosos, vil-

— Sí, sí, Alastor, creo que todos sabemos a lo que te refieres. — le interrumpió Dumbledore. Moody murmuró algunos sentimientos más interesantes en voz baja, lo que habría sido muy cómico en otra situación. — La pregunta se queda, sin embargo. Tenemos que encontrar una bruja, y pronto.

Hermione no tuvo ni idea de lo que la poseyó para hacer eso, pero fue como si su boca hubiera trabajado de forma independiente a su mente. Antes de darse cuenta, escuchó una tímida voz, su voz, decir; — Yo lo haré.


	3. Acusaciones y Discusiones

Título: A Higher Law (TRADUCCION)

Autora: Nynaeve80

Traducción: Mira Black Lupin

Pareja: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Nada es mio todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones: Debo hacer notar que esta historia NO ES MIA, su escritora es Nynaeve80 así que todos los comentarios acerca del fic son para ella, yo solo hago el intento de traducirla por que la verdad es uno de mis fics favoritos y bueno yo solo podré recibir comentarios acerca de lo bien ó mal que la historia ha sido traducida jaja aunque creo que serán más comentarios malos que buenos, en fin… este… que mas? Bueno pues que al ser traduccion pues he cambiado algunas cosillas en realidad son minimas pero debía ser así para que fuera entendible, si tienen alguna sugerencia !bienvenida sea!, bueno eso es todo que la disfruten!!.

**A Higher Law**

**Capítulo 3. Acusaciones y Discusiones**

Remus había entrado en la reunión, temiendo los arranques inevitables de Tonks. Ella le había hecho saber lo que sentía por él. Aunque él la consideraba una bruja talentosa y Auror, él no tenía ningun sentimiento amoroso en su corazón para ella. Había tratado en numerosas ocasiones hablarle de sus sentimientos por ella, pero ella insistia en que el podría amarla si sólo le diera algo de tiempo.

Kingsley, había sido un amigo y confidente durante los ultimos meses. Él conocía la renuencia de Remus para ver a Tonks, y aún el mismo había hablado con ella en algunas ocasiones. Remus había estado esperando poder evitar sentarse al lado de ella, pero ella prácticamente le había gritado justo en el momento en que puso un pie en la habitación, no pareciendo notar lo avergonzado que lucía su rostro. Kingsley, por otra parte, tenía el nervio de sonreirle con satisfacción cuando el se sentó al lado de Hermione.

Hermione Granger… Remus había olfateado su olor antes de que él llegara al comedor. Ella siempre olía a frambuesas, uno de sus olores favoritos. No sabía cuando exactamente había sucedido, pero había desarrollado algo por la joven bruja. Ella era veinte años más jóven que él, y no digamos que fué su alumna. Las probabilidades de que ella le devolviera ese sentimiento eran probablemente las mismas de él enamorarse de Tonks. Mientras Dumbledore daba las noticias acerca de las capturas recientes de Mortífagos, él le dió una rápida mirada a Hermione, solo para encontrarla con su atención puesta sobre el viejo mago.

Él había estado pensando sobre como hacer para sacarsela de la cabeza. Sin embargo, esto cambió unos momentos después cuando Dumbledore comenzó a explicar la nueva ley de crianza, realmente se sentía enfermo del estómago y no tenía ni la más minima idea de lo que iba a hacer. Él nunca había querido tener niños, sabiendo que fácilmente podría heredar su licantropía a sus hijos. Él amaba ser profesor, pero tener niños porpios era simplemente inadmisible y legalmente prohibido… hasta ahora, que de repente se había hecho obligatorio.

Él ahora se sentó atontado, mirando a la misma bruja que había estado ocupando sus pensamientos hace apenas diez minutos. A no ser que su oído de repente le hubiera fallado, Hermione acababa de ofrecerse para tener _a su_ hijo. Él rápidamente echó un vistazo alrededor del cuarto para encontrar a cada uno en distintas etapas de shock. Los Weasleys, incluyendo a sus cinco hijos presentes, tenían la boca abierta, mientras que Snape, Moody y McGonagall tenían en su cara el rechazo.

" Hermione, no tienes por que hacer esto, realmente no es… "

Las palabras de Remus fueron cortadas por Dumbledore. "En realidad, Remus, ella puede hacerlo". Él dirigió su Mirada hacia el mago que seguía viendo a Hermione. "Lamentablemente, no tenemos muchas opciones. No deseo presionarla, señorita Granger, pero usted puede ser la única opción que tenemos. A no ser que, desde luego, a Minerva ó a Molly les gustara ofrecerse. " Ambas mujeres se ruborizaron ligeramente con sus palabras, pero ninguna habló.

Las palabras de Dumbledore fueron encontradas por un resoplido burlón de Tonks. " _Tiene que_ haber otras opciones. De ninguna forma esa niña va a tener al hijo de Remus

POV de Hermione

En cuanto ella se ofreció, todas las miradas del cuarto se concentraron en ella. Ella luchó contra el impulso de retorcerse en su silla. Esperaba desesperadamente que nadie le preguntara porque ella se había ofrecido, porque francamente ni ella misma tenía idea. Se alegró por la interrupción de Dumbledore, pero no le gustaron los comentarios viles de cierta bruja.

El énfasis ella puso a la palabra _niña_ enfureció a Hermione, tanto que quiso levantarse de un salto de su asiento y gritarle de vuelta, pero no le darñia esa satisfacciñon a Tonks. En cambio, contestó con una voz tranquila "No soy una niña Tonks y esto es desición de Remus, no tuya". Ella no levantó su voz ni un poco, pero el silencio repentino en el cuarto le aclaró que todos entendieron que ella no estaba feliz.

El silencio reinó por unos momentos y Hermione hechó un vistazo a donde Remus estaba sentado. Sus ojos ámbar estaban sobre los suyos, pero ella no podía leer lo que él pensaba. Su cara permaneció impasible, pero ella estaba feliz al notar que al menos él no pareció horrorizado con su oferta. Tonks, por otra parte tenía una mirada de furia sobre su cara que nadie podría confundir. "Lo único que quieres es acostarte con él, de eso se trata todo esto. Te gusta y ahora piensas que puedes robarmelo y…"

"¡Nymphadora!" La voz de Remus sonó como un azote. Su rostro, ya no impasible, tenía una mirada que Hermione nunca había visto sobre él antes. Esto no era cólera ó amargura, como él había mostrado antes en la reunión, esto era_ rabia_ pura. Él se había levantado de un salto de su silla, y estaba a solo unos centímetros de Tonks cuyo labio inferior había comenzado a temblar. Su voz era peligrosa y baja, "Esperarás en la habitación de al lado, donde me reuniré contigo en un momento y tendremos una conversación civilizada sobre esto. ¿Fuí claro?" Hermione echó un vistazo nerviosamente a Dumbledore, pensando que interferiría, pero él con calma miraba la escena con un rostro sereno en su cara. Harry se había puesto tenso al lado de ella, pero no soltó nunca su mano.

Tonks sólo cabeceó con su cabeza como respuesta, su pelo rápidamente cambió de un color rosado a uno azul oscuro. Una vez que ella se hubo marchado Remus volteo hacia Hermione de nueva cuenta antes de decirle suavemente "Volveré en un momento, luego me gustaría hablar contigo en privado, si es posible".

Ella sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espalda por la suavidad de su voz. Ella simplemente respondió, "Por supuesto", antes de que él diera vuelta y se dirigiera hacia fuera de la habitación. Independemente de la vergüenza que ella sintió por el arrebato de Tonks rápidamente se disolvió cuando Remus abandonó el cuarto. Otros miembros de algún modo decidieron que su salida era señal para expresar sus opiniones sobre el asunto. La sra. Weasley y Ron estaban completamente en contra de la idea de que ella fuera la pareja de Remus y Moody murmuro algo sobre que era demasiado ridículo de comprender. Snape en realidad pareció estar a favor de ello, pero Hermione sospechó que era sólo porque él sabía que esto molestaría a los demás.

Hermione miró a Harry, su major amigo en el mundo, que aún no había dicho nada. Ella estuvo más interesada en su opinión que en la de alguien más, salvo Remus. Antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle lo que pensaba, él habló, " Creo que Hermione tiene razón". Su mirada fija fue enfocada concentrada en Dumbledore, que cabeceó para que continuara. " Si la pareja de Remus resulta estar con los Mortífagos, lo más seguro es que el pierda a su hijo. Además es casi seguro que ellos usarían al niño para atrapar a Remus y al resto de la Orden". Él hizo una pausa un momento antes de voltearse hacia Hermione, "No puedo pensar en nadie más que fuera una mejor madre. "

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, ella sintió lágrimas en sus ojos. Tener el apoyo de Harry era más de lo que ella podría expresar. La idea de ser madre la asustaba, pero la idea de Remus en Azkaban ó casado con una Mortífaga, era aún peor. . Ella podría decir que Harry se sentía de la misma forma y esto la emocionó para defender su decisión hasta el final. Dumbledore estaba extrañamente silencioso, solo cabeceando a lo que Harry había dicho. Había todavía algunos murmullos, sobre todo provinientes de Moody, pero nadie podía argumentar a la lógica de Harry, aún la Sra. Wesley.

Ella desesperadamente deseó que Remus regresara así ella podría evitar los argumentos durante un momento. La conversación con él debía ser más facil que conversar con alguien más, excepto tal vez Harry ó Dumbledore. Con sus ojos amables y la risa suave, Remus siempre era alguien con quien es fácil dirigirse. Él había sido un maravilloso mentor para ella, sobre todo ahora que él ayudaba a entrenar a la nueva clase de Aurores de la cual ella era parte. El trabajo obviamente había estado bien para él, y él se veía major de lo que se había visto en años. Ella se ruborizó un poco cuando ella comprendió cuanto tiempo había pasado observando a su antiguo Profesor.

Afortunadamente, unos momentos más tarde, Remus entró en el cuarto, e hizo señas a Hermione para que lo seguiera. Él brevemente explicó que Tonks se había retirado a su cuarto, él preguntó a Snape si él podría ir a verla. En vez de rechazarlo ó contemplar a Dumbledore por una salida, Snape inmediatamente asintió, recogiendo sus cosas y marchándose sin decir una palabra. Que ella supiera, Snape nunca había obedecido ninguna orden de Remus sin al menos dar lucha. Mientras Hermione seguía a remus a la sala de estar, ella no podía menos que preguntarse si de repente había sido enviada a una especie de universo alterno. Y pensar que su más grande preocupación hasta hace una hora era llegar tarde a la reunión…

Bien aquí estamos con la tercera entrega de tan hermosa historia jajaja, ya empezamos a ver el lado salvaje de Remusin y vaya que le ha tocado una buena regañada a Tonks.

En el siguiente capitulo veremos la tan esperada conversación entre Remus y Herms y veremos algunas mejillas sonrojadas de parte de ambos!!.

Bien por ahí me preguntaron que cada cuanto voy a actualizar y bien la idea es actualizar cada aproximadamente 4 dias todo depende de cuanto trabajo tenga pero prometo no hacerlos esperar mucho.

En fin quiero agradecer a: james-hermylove, mica-prongs, Navigo, mond, Darias, Quimera16, Lady du Verseau y Palowin!!! por haberme dejado un review muchas gracias miren que me animan mucho mucho!! Y bueno gracias también a los lectores anónimos que aunque no dejen review siguen la historia (espero que sean muchos) y bueno es todo por hoy nos vemos en la próxima actualización bye!!

Y denle click a "Go" y dejenme unas hermosas palabras andanlessss si??? Jajaja bueno bye!!!


	4. Bumblings and Blushes

Título: A Higher Law (TRADUCCION)

Autora: Nynaeve80

Traducción: Mira Black Lupin

Pareja: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Nada es mio todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones: Debo hacer notar que esta historia NO ES MIA, su escritora es Nynaeve80.

Nota: POV (Point of View ó Punto de vista)

- - - - - - - - - - **A Higher Law** - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 4. Bumblings and Blushes**

**POV de Remus**

Remus miró fijamente a la joven bruja sentada a lado de el. Ella realmente estaba bastante aturdida y el no podía entender porque Harry aún no había hecho ningun comentario. Él sabía que Ron era una causa perdida, pero creyó que "El niño que vivió" habria sido bastante inteligente para hacer algún movimiento. Remus y Kingsley habían tenido más de una conversación acerca de Hermione y estuvieron de acuerdo en que si ellos fueran más cercanos a su edad, ellos probablemente competirían el uno con el otro por su atención. Él se sentía como un anciano lascivo cada vez que la veía.

Su belleza era innegable, pero él siempre pensó que era su inteligencia lo que la distinguía de las demás chicas. Cuando Sirius estaba en la escuela, él tenía permanentemente una manada de hermosas chicas detrás de él, pero Hermione tenñia más cerebro que todas ellas juntas. Ella seguramente se merecía algo major de lo que él podría ofrecerle. "Hermione", dijo él , sintiendo la necesidad de comenzar la conversación antes de que su imaginación empezara a volar , " no tengo palabras para decirte lo que tu oferta significa para mi, pero antes de que yo siquiera pueda considerarlo, quiero estar seguro de que sabes en lo que te estas metiendo". Él mantuvo sus ojos sobre ella esperando una reacción.

Ella miró silenciosamente a la pared antes de voltear su rostro para afrontarlo. "Yo no me habría ofrecido de no saberlo".

Ella había dicho sus palabras lenta y cautelosamente, casi como si ella estuviera aún un poco temerosa de molestarlo. Él no podia culparla por la escena que montó Tonks. " Por favor no me malinterpretes, Hermione. No pienso que tu seas una niña", él hizo una pausa cuando él vio una pequeña risa embellecer sus rasgos, "pero tu eres jóven y la idea de que arruines tu vida por mi es…"

"No arruinaré mi vida" Hermione interrumpió. "Además, como tu lo dijiste, esto es mi vida, entonces siento que estoy suficientemente preparada para para decir que podría arruinarla y que no". Él estuvo un poco desconcertado por la repentina agudeza en su voz. Al parecer ella se apegaba verdaderamente a sus raices Gryffindro – valiente, leal… y terca.

"Remus" Hermione comenzó más despacio esta vez, "no quise sonar tan agresiva, pero creo que es major ser claros. No estoy haciendo esto por ninguna obligación o presión, francamente quiero ayudar y se que soy la major opción que tienes en este momento. Si tu encuentras una major opción, entonces, tómala pero no dejaré que tu sentimiento de culpa me impida hacer algo que necesita ser hecho. Me importas mucho como para dejar que eso pase".

Remus de Nuevo se encontro asombrado por la diosa de cabello castaño que tenñia delante de él. Ella sonó tan determinada que parecía que fuera ella la que fuera veinte años más vieja en vez de él. Después de que todo lo que ella había sufrido, estaba dispuesta a alterar el curso de su vida entera solamente para salvarlo. Ese pensamiento era tan estimulante. " No sé que decir, Hermione. Hay tantas cosas que estan pasando por mi cabeza ahora mismo, no sé que camino tomar. Entiendo que quieras ayudar, pero esta no es una mission para la Orden que sera completada en unos meses. _Tendremos un hijo"._

Juzgando por la mirada sobre la cara de la castaña, sus palabras no fueron apreciadas. "No hace ni tres minutos que tu dijiste que no me veías como una niña, aún segues advirtiendome lo obvio como si fuera demasiado tonta para entenderlo". Ella contestó con serenidad. _Al menos ella no ha comenzado a gritar aún …_ "soy consciente de que pasará. Tu y yo tendremos un hijo, yo llevaré en mi vientre al bebé durante nueve meses, luego daré a luz al bebé y luego lo criaremos. ¿Es correcto? "

Él se sentía que estaba en un campo de minas, y cualquier movimiento en falso causaría una explosion masiva. Ella nunca había mostrado su carácter delante de él, pero había escuchado bastantes historias de Ron y Harry como para saber que ella lo tenía. Algo que lo hacía más difícil era su incredible capacidad de lógica, le ponía muy nervioso que ella lo se comportara como en una mision para la orden, normal, racionalmente, lógicamente, razonablemente. Él esperaba algunas lágrimas, gritos, pero en cambio él solamente obtuvo oraciónes concisas llenas de razón indiscutible. Esto no ayudaba. Esto la hacía aún más atractiva…

" Técnicamente, sí. " Él respondió. "Sin embargo, hay todavía algunos puntos de los cuales tenemos que hablar. Y ya que tu _no eres una niña_,_"_ hizo una pausa para darle énfasis, " adivino que la primera cosa que tenemos que hacer es determinar si tu estás dispuesta a _crear_ un niño conmigo".

Él finalmente vió el primer signo de emoción en ella cuando un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Su respuesta, sin embargo, fué casi clínica. " En realidad, este asunto es más sobre que estas dispuesto a hacer. Estoy preparada para participar en la creación de un niño contigo. Sin embargo, mis sentimientos Sin embargo, mis sentimientos no son tan importantes como tus sentimientos ó debo decir, _deseos_ lo que determinará si el acto puede ser completado ó no".

Esto fué la occasion de Remus para ruborizarse ante su comentario. Ella básicamente decía que mientras él fuese capaz de funcionar, ella estaba de acuerdo aún y cuando no fuera agradable. No estaba exactamente adulando su ego, pero al menos a ella no le repugnaba completamente la idea de dormir con él. De todos modos él estaba curioso sobre una cosa…"Hermione, tu eres… virgen? "

Sus mejillas ahora si estaban definitivamente sonrojadas pero Hermione estaba en su misma situación. Ella aclaró su garganta antes de contestar "No, no lo soy".

Remus soltó el aire que no sabía que habñia estado reteniendo, al menos no iba a tomar su inocencia también. Él podría arruinar su vida, pero esto lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor, saber que su primera vez no sería debido a una estúpida ley. De todos modos él no pudo suprimir la leve punzada de cellos en su estómago cuando escuchó que ella habñia estado con otro hombre. Tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de preguntarle con cuantos hombres había estado.

Hermione sintiño un escalofrío en su espalda cuando afrontño de Nuevo su rostro. " Sé que no soy tan experimentada como tu podrías esperar, pero esto segura de que si me provees de cualesquiera preferencias que tienes, hare todo lo posible por realizar tus deseos". Ella mantuvo su cabeza en alto cuando ella habló, manteniendo sus ojos en su cara todo el tiempo.

Remus casi se ahogó con sus palabras, le quiso preguntar si lo decía enserio, pero no creyó que fuera un movimiento inteligente. ¿En realidad ella estaba sugiriendo que no pudiera verla atractiva? La idea en si era absurda, si ella hubiera escuchado la mitad de las cosas que él le había dicho a Kingsley, ella no estaría preocupada en lo más mínimo sobre eso. De todos modos el lobo en él penso que esto podría ser una Buena idea sería la menor parte de bit afectado(preocupado) sobre _esto._ El lobo en él pensó que podría ser buena idea dar algunas peticiones, solo par aver que pasaba…

Mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos lascivos, Hermiones continuó. "Creo que deberíamos porgramarlo por la luna llena. Ya que sera el próximo jueves, pense que podríamos llevarlo a cabo el miércoles por la noche".

Ya que las visiones de Hermione todavía estaban en su cabeza, él no era realmente capaz de decir nada en ese momento, entonces sólo le dió una mirada perpleja en respuesta. "Bien, sé por mis estudios que el lobo es más fuerte justo antes de la luna llena, entonces eso podría ayudar. El lobo tiende a tener más fuerza sexual, entonces podría ser más fácil para ti estar… excitado".Ella lo explicó como si fuera obvio, pero el rubor sobre su cara mostró que ella no estaba tan cómoda con sus palabras como ella había tratado de parecer.

Sin pensar Remus contesto con una sonrisa, "Confia en mi Hermione, eso es la última cosa con la que necesitaré ayuda" En cuanto las palabras abandonaron su boca, él casi murió de la vergüenza. Él esperó que ella abandonara la habitación por sus palabras, pero ella simplemente se ruborizó más. _¡Por las barbas de Merlin, sonó como un anciano pervertido!_ " Lo- Lo siento. Creo que no dije esto correctamente. Lo que quise decir es que eres muy atractiva y bien, no creo…" Sí, él oficialmente estaba bastante mortificado por morir ahora.

"Um, gracias, Remus. " Hermione respondió suavemente, claramente tan avergonzada como él estaba. Le tomaría dos meses superar la humillación para poder volver a dirigirse a ella de nuevo. "Te encuentro atractivo también". Él sintió su corazón encogerse un poco por sus palabras. ¿Ella lo encontraba _atractivo?_ Excluyendo a Tonks, habían pasado muchos años desde que una mujer le había dicho esas palabras… bueno una que no sabía acerca de su _pequeño problema peludo_.

" Entonces estamos de acuerdo con que sea el próximo miércoles entonces?" Ella preguntó, otra vez con ese tono serio. Le recordaba a Minerva con ese tono.

No sabía por qué él le estuvo de acuerdo, pero oyó las palabras salir de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlo. " Sí, me parece bien. "

Cuando iba a pararse del sofa, ella alcanzó a colocar su mano sobre su rodilla. No haciendo caso a la sensación de calor que inundo su cuerpo, alzó la vista hacia su rostro. " Remus, solo tengo una pequeña petición…"

---------------------------------------------------------

muajajajaja que sera esa pequeña petición que tiene Herm para Remus??!! Acaso será que Herms tiene alguna fantasía y para cooperar en la "creación del niño" Remsie tiene que disfrazarse del Calamar Gigante?? Jajaja pues no lo sabremos hasta el próximo capítulo!! Si alguien tiene una idea de cual es la petición de Herms haganmela saber y el que acierte se llevará ta ta ta taaaaaan (música de tambores es que hay poco presupuesto para los efectos de sonido) un vale por una hora con Remsie justo una noche antes de luna llena para hacerle lo que quieras!!!Llame ya!!! Nuestras telefonistas estan esperando su llamada!!! Y si no hay presupuesto para la llamada solo den click en **Go **y además contribuirá con la noble causa de alegrar a esta humilde traductora!! A cooperar!!

Y bueno por ultimo pero para nada menos importante los agradecimientos!! a: james-hermylove, mica-prongs, Navigo, mond, Darias, Quimera16, Lady du Verseau, Palowin, rasaaabe, Varg22, Sucubos y lara!!!! Gracias me alegra el día entrar a mi mail y ver las alertas de Reviews!!!

Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo!!! Bye!!


	5. Petición de una esposa

Título: A Higher Law (TRADUCCION)

Autora: Nynaeve80

Traducción: Mira Black Lupin

Pareja: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Nada es mio todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones: Debo hacer notar que esta historia NO ES MIA, su escritora es Nynaeve80.

Nota: POV (Point of View ó Punto de vista)

- - - - - - - - - - **A Higher Law** - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 5. Petición de una esposa**

**POV de Harry**

Durante los minutos pasado, los miembros de la Orden habían estado intendando desesperadamente encontrar a otra posible compañera para Remo. Incluso aunque Harry y Dumbledore ya hubieran expresado sus opiniones, parecía que todavía cada uno de ellos estaban contra la idea de que Hermione desempeñara ese papel. La Sra. Weasley había sugerido a cada una de las que pensaba, sin embargo ninguna era una opción possible. Todas las mencionadas estaban casadas ó comprometidas ó estaban bajo sospecha de la Orden. Ron aún había llegado a sugerir a Ginny en vez de Hermione, pero Arthur rápidamente había desechado aquella oferta. Ginny era apenas mayor de edad, y su relación con Draco Malfoy no la hacía candidata por el momento.

Harry echó un vistazo a Ron, que estaba con su discurso acerca de que Hermione no podia tirar su vida a la basura de esa forma. Él quiso golpearlo en la cabeza, pero se contuvo, al menos hasta que la reunion hubiera terminado. Si Ron hubiera admitido sus sentimientos a Hermione hace años, esto probablemente nunca habría sucedido. Los sentimientos de Ron hacia Hermione fueron la razón por la que él nunca la había perseguido. Él siempre la había visto como una amiga íntima y Ron había admitido sus sentimientos hacia ella antes de que Harry pudiera comenzar a pensar en ella como algo más que una amiga. Cuando Harry comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos sobre ella durante sus sexto año, él se prometió que no haría ningún movimiento hasta que Ron lo hiciera. Seguía esperando.

A decir verdad él veía a Hermione hoy en día como algo más que una amiga íntima. Tal vez era por la guerra, pero él no podia verse tan cerca de alguien. De alguna forma parecía que él y Remus compartieron el mismo problema, había demasiado dolor en su vida para dejar entrar un poco de alegría. Así que él se sentó ahí escuchando el porque eso no funcionaría y esperando que Remus dijera que sí a Hermione. Dudaba que ellos cayeran perdidamente enamorados pero, la creación de un niño era siempre un milagro y no había otras personas que merecieran más un milagro que Hermione y Remus.

Unos momentos más tarde, Remus entró en el cuarto otra vez con Hermione. Ron abruptamente cerró su boca, si fué por la varita de Dumbledore o su propia intención, Harry no estaba seguro, pero apostaba sobre Dumbledore. Dumbledore aclaró su voz, "¿Han tomado alguna decisión? "

El ecuarto entero estaba completamente silencioso antes de que Remus hablara, " Sí, Hermione y yo tendremos un hijo juntos". Cuando las palabras fueron dichas, Harry estaba seguro que el cuarto estallaría en maldiciónes y los gritos de cólera. En cambio, la gente inmediatamente comenzó a levantarse de un salto, felicitando a la pareja sobre la decisión. Él aún no podía alcanzar a Hermione porque muchos miembros de la Orden se habían acercado a ella. Incluso Ojo Loco había dado unas palmadas en la espalda de Remus con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa en su rostro. Harry echó un vistazo hacia Dumbledore, pero este solo encogió sus hombros como si dijera que él no tuvo nada que ver con el cambio de opinión de los miembros de la Orden.

Sra. Weasley actualmente asfixiaba a Hermione con un abrazo, llorando y dandole consejos, todo al mismo tiempo. Arthur había estrechado la mano de Remus, mientras Charlie y Bill comenzaron a hacerle algunas advertencias al hombre lobo, sin duda amenazas sobre dañar a Hermione. Remus simplemente cabeceó e intentó soltar a Hermione de la mujer que se adhería a ella. Kingsley, que había expresado su aversión por la idea no hace ni cinco minutos, ahora fue a abrazar tanto a Remus como a Hermione, deseándoles buena suerte.

"¿Realmente va a permitir que esto pase? ¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo aquí?" Gritó Ron, haciendo a cada uno detenerse y mirarlo fijamente. Su pregunta fué dirigida a Dumbledore, pero Remus dió un paso adelante para contestar. Ron eran una pulgada o dos más alto que el hombre lobo, pero remus tenía una pulgada o dos sobre el hombre lobo, pero Remus aunque era delgado también era musculoso mientras que Ron acababa de dar el estirón recientemente. Ron avanzó otro paso amenazador hacia Remus, pero Hermione afortunadamente termino con ese enfrentamiento.

"¡Tu lenguaje Ron! " Ella lo regañó. Cuando él trató de responder, ella inmediatamente hizo un hechizo silenciador lanzandolo directamente a su pecho. Mirandola con sorpesa, se sentó en la silla más cercana. " Remus y yo hemos tomado esta decisión, y no hay nada que nadie, _incluyéndote_, pueda hacer para cambiar nuestra decisión. Esto debe ser hecho por Remus y la Orden y tú mantendrás tu boca cerrada. ¿Quedó claro? ".

De repente pronto pareció comprender que casi toda la familia Weasley estaba presente, y miró con aire de culpabilidad a Molly. La mujer simplemente sonrió y cabeceó a cambio, mostrando su aprobación a las acciones de Hermione. Antes de que él pudiera dares cuenta, una sonrisita había aparecido en la boca de Harry. "¿Encuentras algo graciosoen esto, Harry?" Dumbledore pregunto, echando una divertida mirada en su dirección.

" Yo solamente me preguntaba como el pobre de Remus iba a sobrevivir 9 meses a los cambios bruscos de humor de Hermione" contestó Harry, perdiéndose otra vez en la risa.

Hermione hizo todo lo posible por fulminarlo con la mirada, pero ella terminó por reírse, también. "¡oh, Harry, eres un tonto! " dijo ella dándole un abrazo. Mientras el resto del cuarto se rió disimuladamente con sus comentarios, él no podía menos que pensar que Remus era un hombre afortunado. Fué varios minutos más tarde antes de que alguien se acordara de quitar el hechizo silenciador de Ron.

**POV de Hermione**

Los días siguientes eran los más agitados de su vida entera. No sólo era ella a punto de convertirse en madre, también tenñia que mover sus cosas de la Madriguera hacia Grimmauld Place donde Remus vivía. Para su sorpresa, Remus había insistido en que compartieran un dormitorio en la primera planta. Naturalmente sería amueblado con dos camas, pero era de una manera extrañamente consolador tenerlo así de cerca.

Ella estaba ocupada con los detalles de última hora que realmente no tenía oportunidad para contemplar lo que estaba haciendo exactamente. Ella había mostrado una apariencia fuerte frente a Remus, pero dentro de ella estaba petrificada. El impacto de lo que hacía le dió de lleno, se quedaba sin tiempo. Hoy era martes por la noche, y en menos de una semana ella probablemente estaría embarazada de su antiguo profesor. En menos de veinticuatro horas, dormiría con Remus J. Lupin… ! Oh Dios mio!

A pesar de todo, ella había hecho una promesa a Remus y a ella misma, y ella iba a cumplir con eso. Molly Weasley ya le había dado sus numerosos libros sobre la educación y el embarazo, conociendo su naturaleza curiosa querría más información sobre que esperar. Los libros estaban llenos de hechos útiles, unos bastante interesantes mientras otros eran simplemente aterradores. Ella oyó un golpe en su puerta antes de que con cuidado fuera abierta, revelando al futuro padre de su hijo.

"¿Lista para irnos Hermione?" Preguntó con una sonrisa sobre su cara. Él le había dado un incredible apoyo durante los días pasados y algunos de sus miedos habían sido aliviados. Independientemente de que pase en los próximos meses, estaba segura de que podría contar con que Remus estaría ahí para ella y su hijo.

"Tan lista comopodría estar " contestó ella, sonriendole de vuelta. Dió un paso adelante y aceptó el brazo de Remus cuando él la escoltó abajo para la reuniñon de la Orden. "¿Piensas que reaccionarán bien a lo que hemos hecho? " preguntó ella, odiando la timidez de su voz. Quiso sonar segura por Remus más que nada, pero la idea de informar a los miembros de la orden acerca de su "progreso" era bastante para agitar sus nervios.

"Absolutamente" Dijo Remus con seguridad, girando su cabeza para sonreirle a ella una vez más. Suspirando, ella lo siguió en el cuarto, intentando con su major esfuerzo para no adherirse de su brazo.

Ellos entraron en el cuarto aún con sus brazos unidos. Ron les dirigió una mirada molesta, pero todos los demás simplemente los saludaron normal. Ella notó que Tonks estaba ausente de la reunión. _Gracias a Merlin por los pequeños favores._ Dumbledore inmediatamente comenzó la reunión, reportando acerca de una notica que recibió acerca de dos Mortífagos que habían.

En cuanto Dumbledore terminó sus anuncios, Harry despacio se levantó de la mesa con una Mirada de shock en su rostro. Los presentes lo miraron curiosos, el seguía en pie sin movimiento alguno. Hermione, que se sentaba frente a él, le preguntó silenciosamente, " "¿Estas bien Harry?" Desde la muerte de Voldemort, él no había experimentado ninguna visión extraña o sueños, pero él parecía estar en algún tipo de estado parecido a un trance en este momento. Ella esperó que esto no fuera un signo de problemas cercanos.

"¿Hermione, qué llevas en tu mano?" Harry preguntó con una voz acerada.

Ella echó un vistazo abajo a su mano izquierda, rápidamente comprendiendo que él finalmente había notado su anillo de bodas. Ella debería haber sabido que él sería el unico, no sólo por haberse criado con muggles sino que también era más observador que Ron al manos. un – no sólo era él levantado por muggles, pero él era seguramente más observador que Ron era al menos. Sacando fuerza contestó firmemente, "Llevo un anillo de bodas Harry"

Había algunas unas conversaciones que habían continuado alrededor de ellos, pero en este punto estas terminaron con su respuesta. Ella lanzó una mirada hacia Remus que apretó su mano en apoyo. Volteando a ver a los demás él contesto, "Hermione y yo nos casamos esta tarde".

Un jadeo colectivo llenó el cuarto, y aún Dumbledore levantó sus cejas en sorpresa. Harry aún tuvo que tomar sus ojos de Hermione, y él habló antes de que alguien más tuviera posibilidad. "No entiendo, Mione. No creí que ustedes dos… vaya…quiero decir, la ley no decía que ustedes tuvieran que casarse, entonces ¿Porque lo hicieron?" Su voz voto se calmó como él pasó sus manos por su pelo con frustración. Su pelo rebelde se hizo aún más desordenado, sobresaliendo en cada dirección, pero Hermione no desafió a mencionárselo. Ahora no era definitivamente el momento.

" Fué una ceremonio muggle" explicó ella, enviando otro vistazo rápido en Remus. " Mis padres son religiosos, y no quise hacerles daño teniendo un hijo fuera del matrimonio. Ellos tienen un tiempo extraños conmigo por ser una bruja, entonces le pregunté a Remus si él aceptaría una ceremonio muggle para mis padres. Los vimos ayer en el almuerzo para explicarles todo, y nosotros tuvimos una pequeña ceremonia hoy". Ella terminó, tratando de no apresurar sus palabras. Si ella hablara tan rápido como ella quería seguramente tendría que repetirlo, algo que ella no quería hacer. Siendo hija única se le habñia permitido el lujo de intimidad su vida entera y de repente la fuerzan a compratir los detalles íntimos de su supuesta vida amorosa, a falta de un major término.

Mientras ella intentó encontrar una descripción más apropiada que _vida amorosa, _la Sra. Wesley interrumpió sus pensamientos, "¿Hermione querida como tomaron tus padres las oticias?"

Ella sabía que esta era una pregunta bien intencionada, pero ella odió compartir los detalles "Ellos lo tomaron sorprendentemente bien. No saben que Remus es un hombre lobo, tampoco ellos saben de la ley de crianza. Creí que entre menos supieran por ahora era mejor". Ella lamentaba que no pudiera decir lo mismo para los miembros de la Orden…

"¿No se alteraron por que te casaras con Remus de un momento para otro? Pensé que ellos podrían no aceptar que te casaras con tu antiguo Profesor" La Sra. Weasley continuaba, no pareciendo notar la renuencia de Hermione para compartir información.

La mano de Remus tomaba la suya, y ella sabía que él no estaba feliz recordando su diferencia de edad. Normalmente, ella encontraba a la Sra. Weasley interesada y preocupada, pero en este momento, sintió que ella solamente estaba curiosa. " Bastó con mencionar que Remus ha salvado mi vida más de una vez en el pasado, eso pareció ayudar. Y desde luego cuando les prometí que ellos tendrían un nieto en menos de un año, ellos estaban tan felices como para empujarnos al altar". Sonrió regresando un apretón a la mano de Remus, esperando que el interrogatorio acabara pronto.

---------------------------------------------------------

Y aquí tenemos la tan mencionada petición de Herms a Remsie y bien que les ha parecido?? Francamente yo quería ver la boda y ver como s ejuraban amor eterno y todo eso jaja pero bueno la autora nos lo ha dejado a nuestra imaginación jeje.

En fin lamento haberme atrasado en publicar pero es que como sabrán estoy vuelta loca con el libro siete jajaja no lo he soltado en mis ratos libres y bueno por eso no había traducido sorry!! Y apenas voy en el capitulo 12!!! Me falta muchísimo!! Pero bueno he estado alejada de todo medio de comunicación, no quiero que me hechen a perder el final, y ustedes ya se lo han leido??? Pues que esperan si no?? jajaja bien bien debo dejar esto hasta aquí si quiero leerme un capitulo más hoy.

Y bueno muchísimas gracias por los reviews!!! Enserio que me levantan el animo y asi traduzo con más ganas!! Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y bueno verdad que ni se tardan nada?? Pues a dejar otro review y a decirme que les ha parecido la peticion de Herms!! Jajaja bueno besitos a todos y todas y nos vemos el siguiente capitulo!! Bye Bye!!


	6. Una opcion

Título: A Higher Law (TRADUCCION)

Autora: Nynaeve80

Traducción: Mira Black Lupin

Pareja: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Nada es mio todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones: Debo hacer notar que esta historia NO ES MIA, su escritora es Nynaeve80.

Nota: POV (Point of View ó Punto de vista)

- - - - - - - - - - **A Higher Law** - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 5. Una opción**

La suerte estaba finalmente de su lado, en ese momento, el número de preguntas había disminuido algo después de eso. Dumbledore continuo con mas noticias para la Orden y lentamente la reunión siguió normalmente. Cuando dieron las nuevas asignaciónes, ella notó que sus tareas giraban en torno a la investigación. Sabía que estar embarazada significaba que no podría participar más en el entrenamiento de Auror, pero sin embargo eso era difícil de comprender. Mientras los demás tenían misiones peligrosas a través del mundo, ella fue dejada con montones y montones de trabajo administrativo. Al menos la biblioteca sería consoladora…

Remus pareció entender como se sentía y pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros en un gesto cariñoso. Ella le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa a cambio antes de voltear a ver a Ron. El chico Weasly más joven había estado desconfiadamente tranquilo durante la reunión, y ella había estado sorprendida de que él no hubiera dicho ni una palabra sobre su matrimonio muggle con Remus. Cuando ella apartó su mirada, él habló con una voz suavemente desdeñosa, "¿Te haz acostado ya con ella Remus?

La cólera inmediatamente inundó la cara de Remus, y él hizo un movimiento para ponerse en pie, pero Hermione colocó su mano en su brazo. La situación era ya lo bastante difícil sin dos miembros de la Orden sobre la garganta del otro. Además, Arthur ya reprendía a Ron en voz alta por su comportamiento. Independientemente del arrebato, ella sabía que la pregunta estaba sobre la mente de todo el mundo, aún Dumbledore. Snape se sentaba silenciosamente al lado de Ron, una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara. En realidad, él había estado riendo así después de que ellos mostraron sus anillos de boda muggles…

"No te preocupes, Ron," dijo ella con frialdad, "la Orden será notificada en cuanto sepa que estoy embarazada".

Ron nunca tuvo oportunidad de responder porque un ruido en la cocina tenía a todos los miembros de la Orden con sus varitas en sus manos. Hubo un momento de silencio seguido de una voz avergonzada, "Estoy bien, no se preocupen". Tonks. Como si la reunión no fuera ya bastante dolorosa, ahora ella tenía que tratar con la novia de su esposo y futuro padre de su hijo. Demonios…

"¡Ah Remus, ahí estas! esperaba que no fuera muy tarde. " ella dijo con excitación cuando ella se acercó a él. "Pensaba que tu… " su voz se calmó cuando ella vió a Hermione sentada al lado de él. "No creí que estarías aquí".

Claramente Tonks aún no la había perdonado por _robarle_ a Remus. "Desde luego que Hermione estaría aquí, Tonks" Dijo Remus suavemente. "Ella va a ser la madre de mi hijo después de todo y ella ahora está viviendo en esta casa". Dijo esto con voz firme, pero Hermione dudó seriamente que eso hiciera una diferencia en la bruja de cabello rosado que estaba delante de ella.

" Remus, eso es sobre lo que quería hablarte. No tienes porque estar más con Hermione" dijo ella animadamente, su cara iluminada como la de un niño en Navidad. Hermione rápidamente notó que la cara de Snape había vuelto a su expresión normal.

" Ya he tomado mi decisión, Tonks. " Dijo Remus con tono cansado.

"¡Tonterías! Tu no sabes aún si ella es capaz de concebir, entonces no piense que…"

"En realidad, te equivocas, " interrumpió Remus bruscamente, haciendo que Hermione saltara ligeramente. " Hermione y yo fuimos a hace tres días a San Mungo, y nos han dado a ambos el certificado de buen estado de salud. "

"Hmph," gruñó Tonks, visiblemente infeliz con las noticias. Ella rápidamente respondió "Eso no importa de todos modos porque encontré un sanador, y pienso que puede haber una posibilidad para mí para tener hijos, así que puedes detener esta tontería y podemos… "

" Tonks, no estoy de humor para tratar con esto ahora mismo. " Dijo Remus, presionando el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos. Ella sabía que él había estado bajo mucha tensión, y esto seguramente no ayudaba. ¿Por qué Tonks no solo lo deja en paz? Y más importante… ¿porque ella tenía él pequeño temor de que Remus cambiara de parecer?

"¿Por qué no discutimos esto en privado? Estoy seguro que la Orden tiene otras cosas de que hablar además de esto," dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía a la puerta de la cocina donde Tonks lo esperaba. "¿Hermione?" preguntó él haciendo señas para que lo siguiera. Ella alzó la vista sorprendida, no pensaba que le pediría que se les uniera.

"No creo que Hermione tenga que estar presente para esto, Remus". Dijo Tonks dulcemente, colocando su mano en el brazo de Remus. Hermione sintió una pequeña torcedura en su estómago, pero lo apartó cuando ella estuvo de pie para unirseles.

"Yo no veo por qué no". Respondió Remus, dando a Hermione una sonrisa suave. "Esto le concierne tanto como a mi. " Él tomó su mano cuando ella se acercó y la condujo por la puerta después de Tonks quien todavía murmuraba algo.

**POV de Remus**

Una vez que él entró en la cocina, se sentó rápidamente, cuidadoso de poner al menos una silla entre él y Tonks. No tenía ni idea de que trucos tuviera ella bajo la manga, pero creyó que cuidando su distancia de ella era el mejor plan por el momento. Hermione se sentó a su lado y él tiró su silla más cerca de si. La necesidad de tenerla cerca era más fuerte conforme pasaban los días y sólo podía imaginarse que pasaría una vez que ellos hayan consumado su matrimonio.

"Remus," dijo Tonks , sacando de su ensueño, "hay un sanador en San Mungo que ha dicho que hay una nueva poción que yo puedo tomar que podría aumentar mis posibilidades de tener hijos". Se alegró de ver que ella no desperdiciaba el tiempo porque el drama constante que rodea la situación ya lo desgastaba. " Ella dijo que si esto funcionaba, hay casi un cuarenta porciento de posibilidades de que yo pueda concebir".

Él escuchó durante unos momentos más como Tonks explicó como la poción trabajaba, y cuales eran sus posibilidades de concebir. Él lanzó unas miradas a Hermione para encontrar su frente contraida en concentración. Sus labios estaban bajos y se veía como si ella frunciera el ceño. Él no podía menos que preguntarse si ella quisiera que él la escogiera por sobre Tonks. A pesar de todo, él ya había decidido lo que él iba a hacer. " Tonks, estoy emocionado por enterarme sobre la poción, y sé que tu estás emocionada tambien, pero yo no veo lo que esto tiene que ver conmigo y Hermione. "

Tonks lo miró de manera confusa antes de responder con una voz seria. "¿No lo ves Remus? ¡Hay una posibilidad de que pueda concebir contigo! Tu no tienes que dormir con ella, tu puedes estar conmigo en cambio. ¡Podemos estar juntos! " Ella casi suplicaba ahora, y Remus sintió su corazón romperse por ella. Realmente se preocupaba por ella, pero él nunca la amaría. Si él fuera honesto con él, él ya tenía sentimientos más profundos por Hermione que los que alguna vez había tenido para Tonks.

" Tonks, sigues diciendo 'si' usted concibe, 'si' la poción trabaja. ¿No hay ninguna garantía, no?" Cuando ella rechazó responder, él siguió. "Hermione y yo sabemos que podemos concebir, y ya hemos hecho proyectos para nuestro bebé. Lo siento, Tonks, pero mi decisión ya ha sido hecha, y no cambiaré de parecer. " Él habló sus palabras con calma, esperando evitar cualquier tipo de reacción violenta de la Auror. Pareció que ella estaba a punto de gritar, pero ella simplemente se levantó de su silla y con frialdad contestó, " Tu, ambos, lamentaran esto un día " dijo antes de desaparecerse con un pequeño 'pop'.

Él se volvió hacia Hermione, esperando verla sonreír, pero ella lucía como si hubiera lagrimas en sus ojos. "¿Qué pasa Hermione?" preguntó, inmediatamente pasando su brazod por sus hombros.

"Lo siento Remus, " susurró ella, luchando para impedir a sus lágrimas salir. "Siento no ser ella. " Antes de que Remus pudiera interrumpir, ella siguió, "no quiero separarlos. Si tu quieres estar con ella lo entenderé, lo juro".

Remus miró abajo a la bruja actualmente enterrada en sus brazos y se maravilló de su desinterés. Él vio ahora por qué Harry y Ron habían sido tan protectores de ella. Parecía tan buena para su propio bien. Había estado impresionado por ella antes, pero los pocos días pasados le habían dado una nueva perspectiva entera sobre la profundidad asombrosa de su carácter. Ella había tomado todo como un desafío, y su optimismo indefectible había sido justo lo que él necesitó. Ella había hecho la cita en San Mungo, habían afrontado las preguntas difíciles de sus padres, y él notó que ella ya tenía un monton de libros para su hijo en su cuarto. Todo esto, solo por él …

Ella estaba completamente equivocada sobre él y Tonks. " Hermione, no quiero que seas como Tonks. Quiero que seas tu. Y tengo que aclarar, nunca he querido estar con Tonks y eso no va a cambiar pronto".

"¿A que te refieres?"Preguntó Hermione, levantando su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, sus ojos todavía brillaban por lágrimas no derramadas. " Sé que ustedes dos estan saliendo, y nunca quise…"

"No estamos saliendo," interrumpió Remus, sabiendo que fue grosero. Tal vez era la luna llena, ó quizás la tensión de la nueva ley, pero él de repente pareció tener menos paciencia de la normal. Hermione, no lo sermoneó sobre sus modales, simplemente lo miró fijamente en él con su boca un poco abierta.

"¡Te refieres a que tu y Tonks no… eso es… ustedes… Oh Merlin!" Dijo Hermione, cubriendo su cara con sus manos. Ella estaba claramente avergonzada por sus suposiciones, pero él estaba solamente agradecido de que hubieran aclarado esto más temprano que tarde.

" Ella me confesó sus sentimientos hace unos meses, pero le dije que yo sólo la veía como un amigo. Esta convencida que cambiaré mi de parecer, pero eso no va a pasar, no importa cuánto ella lo desee, " dijo él tristemente, pensando como lo sentía por ella.

Incluso si ella estaba molesta, merecía a alguien que pudiera amarla del modo que ella lo amó. Él estaba feliz al notar que la cara de Hermione estaba bastante animada por la nueva información.

"¿Asi que, querida esposa," dijo Remus, sintiendo una emoción al llamar a Hermione por su nuevo título, "quisieras volver a la reunión ahora?" Él miró como una sonrisa hizo su camino a través de la cara de Hermione.

"¡Mi marido yo creo que esa es una excelente idea!" ella respondió felizmente, levantándose de un salto de su silla para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Aunque él no se lo dijera a Hermione, él sabía que incluso si Tonks le hubiera garantizado que ella podría concebir, él no habría cambiado su decisión por nada del mundo.

---------------------------------------------------------

Bien Bien cada vez vemos mas cariñito entre Herms y Remsie si siempre se habían gustado el uno al otro sólo que no se habían dado cuenta jaja

Ya sólo queda un capítulo más para poder ver la tan esperada noche de bodas jajaja, en el siguiente vemos un poco de los preparativos así que no se lo pierdan dejen reviews!! Muchos!! Jaja entre más me lleguen más rapido publico y más pronto podrán ver esa capítulo!!! Jajaja solo estoy aplicando un poquito de chantaje!! Vamos dejense chantajear si??? Jajaja en fin ya han terminado de leerse el libro 7??? Que les ha parecido???? Sinceramente a mi no me ha gustado tal vez era que esperaba demasiado no lo se.

Ah si por cierto aunque a estas alturas supongo yo que ya todos habrán encontrado el libro en Internet pues no esta de más mencionarlo si es que alguien no lo ha hecho asi que si hay alguien que quiera leerse el libro en español déjeme su mail y le mando el link bueno eso es todo por hoy besos!!!.

Y den click en GO para actualizar más rápido jajaja BYE!!


	7. Anticipación

Título: A Higher Law (TRADUCCION)

Autora: Nynaeve80

Traducción: Mira Black Lupin

Pareja: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Nada es mio todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones: Debo hacer notar que esta historia NO ES MIA, su escritora es Nynaeve80.

Nota: POV (Point of View ó Punto de vista)

- - - - - - - - - - **A Higher Law** - - - - - - - - - -

**Capitulo 7. Anticipación**

**POV de Hermione**

El resto de la reunión de la Orden fue bien, todas las cosas consideradas, pero estuvo emocionada cuando cada uno de ellos finalmente volvieron a sus casas. Harry todavía vivía en Grimmauld Place con ellos, aunque en el segundo piso, pero él se retiró temprano a su cuarto. Él admitió que estaba un poco alterado por 'la boda', pero entendió el por qué y aceptó que eso tenía que ser hecho. Había dado un suspiro de alivio cuando Harry dijo que estaría ahí para ella cueste lo que cueste. Sabía que podía contar con el, así como con Remus, esto la hacía conservar su sanidad.

La mañana siguiente, urgando bajo su cama, sacó una caja de zapatos y la puso sobre su regazo. Había estado temiendo esto, pero ella sabía que era importante. Sacando su contenido, ella lo extendió sobre su cama, dejando a sus ojos vagar. En la caja de zapatos habían fotografías y recuerdos de su tiempo en Hogwarts. Podía ver a Harry y Ron sonriendole, Hagrid compartiendo un momento con Buckbeak, y aún el baile de Navidad de su cuarto año. Había tantas memorias que se desbordaban por su mente. Mirando aquellas fotografías, nunca habría adivinado que estaría en la situación en la que se encontraba ahora.

Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla, sólo para momentos más tarde unirsele más. Se enroscó sobre su cama y finalmente dejo salir todos sus sentimientos. Todas sus preocupaciones, enfados, frustraciónes salieron en sollozos y lágrimas. De alguna forma esto era llorar por ella, lloraba a la vida que dejaba, lloró por la inocencia de su niñez que ya no tenía. Sabía que desde este momento su vida sería drásticamente diferente. Si ella iba a seguir adelante, tenía que dejar ir su pasado, no importaba lo doloroso que fuera.

Después de unos minutos más de lágrimas, Hermione finalmente secó sus ojos. Inhalando un aliento inestable, guardo las fotografías en la caja de zapatos y la devolvió a su lugar legítimo bajo su cama. Se había dicho que se permitiría un momento de compasión para ella misma y ya lo había hecho. Había terminado su llanto, y ahora era hora de seguir adelante con la nueva vida que ella había escogido. Entraba en su nuevo papel como madre, y técnicamente una esposa, y sabía que eso sería en cada momento tan excitante y recompensante como los ocho años anteriores habían sido. Un golpe en su puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se dió la vuelta para ver a su amiga pelirroja asomar su cabeza a través de la puerta.

"¡Harry pensó que podrías necesitar a un amigo, y ya que él esta todavía un poco alterado contigo y Remus por dormir juntos, él me envió como un reemplazo!" Dijo intensamente Ginny, haciendo reir a Hermione. Ella nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a Ginny en toda su vida. Si había una persona que podría ayudarle ahora mismo, esa era la Weasley más jóven.

Después de darle un abrazo, Hermione dijo "¡Estoy tan contenta de que estes aquí! ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme un poco con algo? "

"¡Por supuesto!" Respondió Ginny rápidamente. "¡Solo dime en lo que me necesitas, y estaré feliz de ayudar!" Ella se sentó sobre la cama de Hermione, dejando a sus piernas pender sobre el borde.

" Bien, en realidad te necesito para … " ella hizo una pausa, suspirando antes de continuar, "necesito que me ayudes para poder seducir a Remus ".

"¿Haz dicho _seducir a Remus_? " Preguntó Ginny con incredulidad "Me temo que no entendí lo que quisiste decir"

" Bien, vamos a estar juntos esta noche por primera vez, y quiero estar segura que Remus este lo suficientemente hum despierto para hum realizar sus deberes como marido". Ella habló rápidamente, esperando que Ginny no dijera nada sobre el rubor en sus mejillas.

Para su alivio Ginny simplemente le sonrió. "Bien, entonces, haz venido al lugar indicado, mi amiga. Tienes suerte de que traiga mi bolso conmigo. ¡Confia en mí, con el tiempo que estaré contigo, él no será capaz de quitarte las manos de encima!" Ella sonrió triunfalmente antes del saltar de la cama y arrastrar a Hermiones al cuarto de baño.

De alguna forma, Hermiones realmente quería que Remus disfrutara esa noche y esa era la mayor parte de la razón por la que ella pasó tanto tiempo preparandolo todo. Otra parte de ella, sin embargo, hacía eso por motivos egoístas. Teniendo un hombre que no te encuentre atractiva puede ser difícil de manejar, pero se hace especialmente difícil cuando estas medio enamorada de él para empezar. Ella estaría mortificada si Remus no pudiera acercarse para dormir con ella, así que estaba determinada a verse tan atractiva como fuera posible para impedir que eso pasara.

Como había dicho, Ginny había traido consigo casi cada maquillaje y productos para su cabello, tanto muggle como magico. Hermione había tomado una ducha rápida mientras Ginny había montado su espacio de trabajo, como le gustaba llamarlo. La chica más jóven inmediatamente había atacado el pelo de Hermione con varias pociones y encantamientos, mientras instruía a Hermione sobre como aplicar un poco de maquillaje a su cara.

Cuando ella había terminado con el maquillaje, Ginny la hizo girar y lanzó un hechizo a ella. "¡Perfecto!" Gritó Ginny. Una vez que ella vio la cara presa de pánico de Hermione, rápidamente añadió, "Es sólo un encantamiento permanecedor, asi que el maquillaje no manchará a Remus. Ningún hombre quiere ser cubierto de sombra azul para los ojos. No te preocupes, esto sólo dura doce horas,después tu puedes lavarte para quitartelo".

Hermione fue a abrazar a Ginny, pero ella se detuvo cuando vió su reflejo en el espejo. Ginny inteligentemente la había mantenido lejos del espejo mientras trabajaba, y Hermione había estado un poco preocupada sobre como luciría. Viéndose ahora, no podía creer que tan increíble se veía. Su cabello lucía hermosos rizos que caían sobre sus espalda, ninguna señal de su antiguo cabello esponjado. Su maquillaje era ligero aunque Ginny añadió lápiz de ojos muggle y la sombra de ojos para resaltar sus ojos. Según ella ese era el mejor rasgo de Hermione y tenía que explotarlo.

"Ginny, no sé que decir," dijo Hermione, tratando de coger su aliento. No podía creer que su amiga hubiera transformado su apariencia en tan poco tiempo. " No puedo agradecerte por todo…"

"¡Sí puedes! " interrumpió Ginny con una sonrisa astuta sobre su cara.

"¡Diviertete con todas esas actividades de _hacer bebés_ de esta noche y serán todas las gracias que necesite!"

"¡Ginerva Weasley!" gritó Hermione, ruborizandose con sus palabras.

"¡Ah, dejate de eso Hermione! " dijo Ginny, poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione. "¡Tu eres hermosa sin mi ayuda y ese pequeño traje de encaje que tu madre te compro prácticamente garantizará que Remus saltara sobre tus huesos en cuanto te vea!"

"¿Te diviertes avergonzandome, Ginny? " dijo hermione, girandose de espaldas para ocultar su cara. Ella fingió estar ocupada ajustando la faja del traje de satin que llevaba puesto, pero esto en realidad era solo pata evitar más bromas.

" Solo por hoy lo juro " dijo Ginny, haciendo una cruz sobre su corazón. ¡" Oh, maldición! ¡Mira la hora! Apuesto a que Remus estará aquí en cualquier minuto. ¡Será mejor que corra! ¡Suerte! " dijo ella mientras le daba un último abrazo a Hermione antes de desaparecer.

Hermione volvió al espejo del cuarto de baño para darse una inspección más antes de que Remus llegara. Miró el camisón de noche de encaje que su madre había insistido en comprarle cuando ella se enteró sobre la boda. No necesitó un espejo para saber que definitivamente sus mejillas enrojecieron. ¿Realmente podría vestir esto delante de Remus?. Recordó hace dos años cuando había ido a nadar con los Weasleys, y Remus había estado allí, también. Apenas podía forzarse a entrar en el agua, y había estado usando un Traje de baño de una sola pieza. Si los acontecimientos iban tal como era previsto, ella se vestiría mucho menos que eso solo en unos momentos.

Escucho un golpe suave en la puerta del dormitorio y la voz de Remus decir su nombre. Tuvo el impuslo de aparecerse en cualquier parte menos donde estaba, pero rápidamente alejó el pensamiento y se dio la vuelta para darse un último vistazo en el espejo. Oía su corazón palpitar en sus oidos y despacio avanzó a la puerta del dormitorio.

**POV de Remus **

Abrió con cuidado la puerta de Grimmauld Place y caminó a través de la sala de estar desierta. Incluso aunque Harry viviera en un piso aparte, Remus le había pedido quedarse en la Madriguera esa noche. Afortunadamente Harry no hizo ninguna pregunta, él sólo estuvo de acuerdo rápidamente. Probablemente no quiso saber por qué, y Remus por supuesto no quiso decirle, entonces ellos estuvieron felices de evitar cualquier explicación torpe. No viendo ninguna señal de Hermione, anduvo despacio a su dormitorio, la mitad esperando y la otra mitad temiendo que ella se encontrara ya ahí. Había estado nervioso todo el día. Sus colegas habían asumido que era debido a la próxima luna llena, y él no hizo nada para negar sus suposiciones. Había demasiados Aurores que pensaban que la idea de alguien _interrumpiendolos_ era comica. Él no compartió aquella opinión, y quiso que todo fuera perfecto esta noche. Entre menos personas supieran lo especial de esa noche era mejor.

Pasó sus dedos por su cabello por centésima vez hoy como iba acercadose a la puerta del dormitorio. Prácticamente se había quebrado la cabeza sobre que vestir esta noche, y finalmente había decidido el un simple traje muggle pantalón negro con una camisa de botones blanca. Habría querido hacerse un corte de cabello antes de esta noche, pero perdió la noción del tiempo con todos los acontecimientos de los días pasados. la pista de tiempo con todos los acontecimientos de los pocos días pasados. _Espero que le guste el look peludo… _(NA. cabello gente no piensen mal jaja ó bueno cada quién imagineselo según sus gustos)

Contrario a lo que Hermione creía, él no tendría ni el mas mínimo problema con su _desempeño_ esta noche… sin embargo, y si a ella le disgustaba la idea de dormir con el…o peor aún, si ella llorara. Merlin, no dejes que llore! Podría manejar una pelea contra Lord Voldemort, espiar a los Mortífagos, y aún una transformación increíblemente dolorosa una vez al mes, pero él no podía manejar el llanto de Hermione, sobre todo no mientras ellos estaban en la cama juntos. Eran estas veces cuando más lamentaba que Sirius no estuviera vivo. Él se burlaría despiadadamente de él, pero al menos el podría ayudarlo sobre que hacer. Si había una cosa en la que Sirius se podía llamar experto, esto eran las mujeres.

El nudo que había estado en su garganta durante todo el día comenzó a hacerse más grande cuando reflexionó que tan realmente insoportable podrían ser las horas siguientes. Las preocupaciones que había estado apartando de su mente los dias pasados de repente vinieron a él, pensando en el peor caso posible. _¿Y si se niega a hacerlo? ¿y si me odia después? ¿y si se rie?_. Penso en aparecerse en el Caldero Chorreante por algo de 'coraje líquido' cuando de pronto le llego un olor, el olor de Hermione. Ella siempre usaba algún perfume caro muggle con un aroma a frambuesas, y siempre que lo olía lo volvía loco.

El pensamiento de que Hermione estaba cerca parecía tranquilizarlo. Sabía que ella probablemente estaba sentaba silenciosamente, esperando que el apareciera. Ella probablemente no estaba nerviosa aún, y aquí estaba él actuando peor que un adolescente virgen. Incluso aunque ella no era virgen, Remus esperó que no fuera demasiado experimentada. Hacía ya un tiempo que el no hacía nada así y se sentía un poco oxidado. Como Hermione había indicado técnicamente no importaba si ella disfrutaba esta noche ó no; sin embargo, estaba determinado a hacer la experiencia para ella tan agradable como fuera posible.

Mientras abría la puerta, llamó a Hermione de nuevo, solo para dejar la palabra en sus labios. El cuarto delante de él de algún modo había sido transformado en un soñador pequeño nido de amor. Había velas por todas partes, emitiendo un brillo suave, romántico. Habían empujado la cama de Hermione a una esquina, mientras su propia cama mágicamente había sido ampliada para que cupieran en ella tres personas fácilmente. En vez de sus sábanas simples de algodón, había ahora sábanas de seda sobre la cama, con almohadas púrpuras que hacían juego.

Mientras la vista de su cuarto era sorprendente, esto de ninguna manera lo preparó para lo que estaba de pie directamente a su lado derecho. Despacio giró su cabeza, Vió a Hermione que estaba de pie en la entrada del cuarto de baño. Inmediatamente sintió toda la sangre de su cuerpo irse a sus regiones inferiores. La pequeña comelibros desgarbada que él conocía se había ido y en sus lugar estaba una hermosa jóven que bien podría avergonzar a una Veela

"Hermione, te ves hermosa," soltó él sin pensarlo. Muy liso, Remus.

"Gracias," dijo Hermione suavemente, caminando despacio hacia él. Su corazón golpeaba desordenadamente en su pecho y sus manos comenzaban a sudar. Esperó que ella no lo tocara aún, porque si lo hacía, estaba casi seguro que no podría contenerse. "Realmente no puedo tomar el crédito, Ginny me ayudó a prepararlo, y de algún modo logró hacer esto, " Hermione sonrió señalando el cuarto recientemente transformado.

"Recuérdame agradecerle un día, " respondió él, no quitando sus ojos de la hermosa criatura delante de él. Se sintió tan indigno de ella, tuvo casi miedo de no poder llevarlo a cabo. Ella era tan simpática, tan hermosa, ella merecía algo mejor que él… también sabía que no podía decirle esto porque ella lo negaría vehementemente omitiendo todas las pruebas de lo contrario. A pesar de todo, todavía iba a asegurarse que ella estaba dispuesta a llevarlo a cabo.

"¿Hermione, estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?".

---------------------------------------------------------

muajajajaja odio dejarlos así en la intriga!! Bueno bueno no es cierto en realidad me encanta dejarlos así!! Jajaja

Que les pareció el capi?? Sinceramente es uno de mis favoritos!! Me encantó traducirlo!! Porque adore ver a Remus todo nerviosito!!! Cosa bella!!!

Y bueno Herms no se queda atrás en cuanto a los nervios!!

Yo también estaría nerviosa no podría esperar a tener al bombon de Remsie en mi cama como Dios nuestro señor en su grandisima misericordia lo trajo al mundo para hacernos la vida más feliz!!!!! Cof cof creo que me estoy saliendo del punto, volvamos, si el punto es que nuestra parejita pues ha estado preparandose para LA NOCHE cada uno por su lado ya sea mentalmente como Remsie ó fisicamente como Herms que mirenla el cambiazo que dió gracias a Ginevra!!!

Ayy me encantó la parte donde Remsie en su inocencia cree que Herms se va a reír de él!! Quien podría hacerlo!!

Bueno bueno en fin chicos y chicas como ví en el capi anterior que se han dejado chantajear!! Pues lamentablemente he de repetirlo! Si! Lo siento en verdad a mi no me gusta hacer esas cosas soy un alma de Dios!! Deveritas Deveritas… pero que se le va a hacer !!

Así que si quieren leer, ver, imaginar, soñar, vivir y sentir el próximo capitulo titulado "La Luna de Miel" pues dejenme reviews!! Muchitosss si??? Miren que si funciona hee!! Que solo he tardado 2 dias en subir este nuevo capi!!!

Así que den click en GO y accedan al chantaje!!!! Bueno cuidense!!! Besitos de un Remsie nervioso!!! Y para los chicos si es que algún chico me lee pues besitos de Hermy en camisón de encaje lista y dispuesta!!!

BYE BYE!!


	8. La luna de miel

Título: A Higher Law (TRADUCCION)

Autora: Nynaeve80

Traducción: Mira Black Lupin

Pareja: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Nada es mio todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones: Debo hacer notar que esta historia NO ES MIA, su escritora es Nynaeve80.

Nota: POV (Point of View ó Punto de vista)

- - - - - - - - - - **A Higher Law** - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 8. La Luna de Miel**

**POV de Hermione**

"Sí, Remus, no tengo dudas de que esto es lo que quiero". Contestó agradeciendo que su voz no sonara inestable. En su interior estaba prácticamente temblando… "¿Que hay de ti?" preguntó después de un momento de silencio.

"¿Sinceramente?" preguntó él suavemente.

Ella tomó una inhalación profunda antes de responder, "Sí, quiero que seas honesto acerca de todo. Esto no funcionará si no somos honestos el uno con el otro". Incluso aunque sabía que sus palabras eran honestas, esto no le impedía estar aterrorizada de lo que él podría responder.

"Tienes razón, como siempre, Hermione," contestó despacio. "¿Por qué no nos sentamos un momento?" Ella inmediatamente cumplió con la petición y tomó asiento sobre la cama. Asumió que Remus querría poner algún espacio entre ellos ya que él parecía un poco nervioso. Estuvo gratamente sorprendida de ver que él se había sentado a solo unos centímetros de ella.

Incluso aunque temía sobre lo que él estuvo a punto de decirle, ella sabía que sería lo mejor, a pesar de todo. No quería forzarlo a algo. Preparándose mentalmente para el rechazo inminente, preguntó silenciosamente, "¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?"

Remus estaba sentado con las manos deteniendo su cabeza mirando fijamente al piso. Finalmente volteo su rostro hacia ella, su expresión denotaba compasión. "No sé si puedo hacerte esto. Hermione, no sabes lo realmente hermosa que eres, pero si lo hicieras podrías ver porque te mereces algo mejor. Aquí estás tú, sacrificando todo por mí, y no puedo darte nada a cambio".

Aunque esto no era un rechazo completo, tampoco era una aceptación. Antes de que ella pudiera responder, Remus habló de nuevo, "Para ser completamente honestos, Hermione, ahora mismo estoy en un dilema. Por un lado, me siento muy atraído por ti ahora mismo y por el otro, me siento culpable como el demonio por querer disfrutar de algo que seguramente tu temes".

Hermione analizó sus palabras. ¿Se sentía atraído?. Aún sabiendo que no era el momento lamentaba no poder ponerse en pie y hacer un baile festivo porque sus esfuerzos de esta tarde habían dado resultado. En cambio, se forzó a enfocarse en el problema ahí. Aunque era estimulante haber admitido su atracción por ella, también era irritante que constantemente se preocupara por ella en lugar de él.

"Me alegra que hayas sido honesto conmigo Remus, y espero que no te importe si te devuelvo el favor". Dijo asegurandose de que su voz sonara tranquila. No podía creer que estaba a punto de admitir uno de sus secretos más guardados, pero sabía que no había ningún otro camino. "Primero que nada, no tengo miedo de esto. Tú pareces pensar que no me eres atractivo, pero no podrías estar más lejos de la verdad".

Él abrió su boca para hablar, pero ella se apresuró a continuar. Si no lo decía ahora, no lo diría nunca. "Contrariamente a lo que la mayoría de la gente asumió, yo siempre quise ser esposa y madre algún día. Cuando la guerra comenzó, francamente creí que no viviría lo suficiente para que eso pasara. Incluso aunque las circunstancias sean un poco diferentes a lo que había imaginado, no podría estar más feliz por como las cosas han resultado. Tú sigues enfocandote en lo que supuestamente yo sacrifico, pero yo prefiero enfocarme en lo que estoy ganando".

Él ahora la miraba como si de repente ella hubiera comenzado a hablar en un idioma extranjero. "Realmente eres la bruja más brillante de tu edad, Hermione, " susurró él, alcanzando su mejilla con su mano. Sus ojos parpadearon en respuesta, y ella no pudo evitar recargarse contra su mano. Siempre le habían gustado sus manos, tan suaves y fuertes. Durante años, su mente había evocado fantasías enteras rodeadas de aquellas maravillosas manos… y ahora ellas le tocaban. Parecía tan surrealista, no lo habría creído si no hubiera sentido sus dedos acariciando lentamente su rostro.

Unos momentos más tarde, él retiró su mano, y tuvo que luchar por no soltar un gruñido de decepción. Sólo había tenido algunos novios en la escuela, y sólo había estado íntimamente con un hombre. Estaba acostumbrada solo a toques amistosos de parte del sexo opuesto y su cuerpo claramente tenía sed de algo más. Queriendo continuar con los planes para esa noche, preguntó de nuevo, "¿Aún quieres hacer esto Remus?".

**POV de Remus **

Había una parte que quiso decir no. Aquella parte débil y temerosa quiso simplemente alejarse y no mirar hacia atrás. Pero otra parte de él, la parte más fuerte, más valiente, quería quedarse con Hermione, y no sólo por una noche, esa era parte de su indecisión. No quería admitirlo, pero él se protegía tanto como la protegía a ella. Si dijera sí, no estaba completamente seguro de que podría estar con ella solo una noche y marcharse con su corazón intacto. Ella ya se había abierto un camino hacia su corazón y no creía poder detenerlo… no estaba seguro de querer detenerlo ahora.

"Sí," dijo, su voz parecía hueca en sus propios oídos. Los hombros de Hermione se relajaron un poco, y le dio una sonrisa radiante. Podría decir que ella estaba aliviada, y se sintió un poco más seguro con su decisión. Tal vez no sería tan malo después de todo, se dijo a si mismo. Aún quería hacer la experiencia placentera para ella, así que trató de concentrarse sobre que haría a continuación. No tenía ni idea de como seducir a una mujer, sobre todo a una tan jóven e inocente como Hermione. Sus encuentros anteriores eran con mujeres más experimentadas que él, y ellas siempre llevaban las riendas.

Pasó su mano por su cabello de nuevo, esperaba algún tipo de intervención divina. _¡Bien, piensa!_ Se ordenó a si mismo. ¿Solo debería besarla ahora ó se requería algo antes? ¿Por qué no había algún libro sobre que hacer en estas situaciones? ¡Si lo hubiera seguramente Sirius lo tendría! _¡Eso es!_ ¿Qué haría Sirius? ¡Frenéticamente recordó sus días de escuela con Sirius y trató desesperadamente de recordar lo que su amigo hacía cuándo veía a una chica bonita… _elogios!_

Volteando hacia Hermione, dijo con voz desigual, "En realidad luces hermosa" rápidamente añadió, "no que no lo seas todo el tiempo, solo quise decir que te ves _especialmente_ hermosa esta noche". Tuvo ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Elogiar a una mujer es siempre difícil, y casi fatal en el peor de los casos. Hogwarts realmente debería haber ofrecido una clase sobre el entendimiento de la especie femenina. Sirius probablemente se habría ofrecido para ser asistente del profesor. Por suerte, Hermione simplemente sonrió y se ruborizó de su intento de elogio.

"Gracias, Remus," contestó, tocando el dobladillo de su traje. "Esto es un regalo de bodas. Esperaba que te gustara". Dejó a su mirada vagar alrededor del traje que se ajustaba alrededor de ella. Había notado un poco de encaje debajo de su bata y estaba bastante curioso en cuanto a lo que ella vestía. Sintió al lobo en él, Moony, empezar a moverse de nuevo, y tuvo muchas ganas de tomarla en sus brazos.

Mirando a Hermione una vez más, decidió rápidamente que por una vez en su vida, iba a dejar a Moony actuar por él. Nunca podría igualar a Sirius porque no estaba de ninguna forma cerca para llevarlo a cabo. Moony no era tan liso como Sirius, pero era definitivamente agresivo, que es exactamente lo que necesitaba ahora mismo. Hermione esperaría a que él hiciera el primer movimiento, estaba seguro de eso. Estaba obligado a no cometer errores, pero ella lucía tan atractiva sentada ahí a su lado, no podía esperar hasta calcular el movimiento perfecto.

"Me gusta muchísimo, Hermione, " dijo levantandose de la cama y extendiendo una mano hacia ella. Ella le dió una mirada interrogante, y colocó su mano en la suya poniéndose de pie. "Sin embargo, cubre demasiado para mi gusto". Soltó su mano y comenzó a mover las suyas despacio de arriba a abajo por sus brazos durante unos momentos. "¿Puedo?" preguntó alcanzando el cordón de su bata.

La escucho tomar un profundo aliento antes de verla cabecear en afirmación. Cuando deslizaba despacio su bata a través de sus hombros, casi se la come con los ojos viendo lo que vestía debajo. Había encaje también, y estratégicamente colocado para cubrir lo que sabía sería el cuerpo más perfecto sobre el que alguna vez pondría sus ojos. "Merlin, Hermione, eres preciosa," dijo, su voz ya ronca. Moony casi aullaba anticipadamente.

Se ruborizó ligeramente, y tuvo miedo de que tratara de cubrirse. En cambio ella, dió un paso un poco más cerca de él y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Sus ojos se cerraron despacio, y hechó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió sus manos vagar sobre su pecho. Su toque era tímido y vacilante al principio, lentamente se hizo más confiado, y rápidamente resbaló su camisa por sus hombros cuando el último botón fué desabrochado.

Volvió su mirada hacia ella, esperando ver su reacción. Sabía que su pecho estaba cubierto de cicatrices, otro desagradable efecto secundario de ser a un hombre lobo. Sus manos siguieron tocando su pecho despacio, delineando sus cicatrices, pensó que ella cambiaría de opinión después de verlo, pero casi lo hace caer de rodillas cuando despacio y de improvisto presionó sus labios en el centro de su pecho. El toque de aquellos labios suaves sobre su piel fué suficiente para encender fuego en sus venas. Olvidándose de sus preocupaciones, la tomó por la cintura y la acercó contra él, presionando sus labios contra los suyos en un posesivo beso. Sentía sus brazos deslizarse alrededor de su cuello y ella dió un pequeño gemido que lo tenía gruñendo en respuesta. Sintiendo sus labios separarse ligeramente, sumergió su lengua en su boca, desesperadamente buscando más de su dulce sabor.

Cuando sintió su lengua acariciar la suya, soltó un gemido. Podría decir por su respuesta que ella quería esto también, y eso sólo sirvió para excitarlo aún más. Podía sentir sus pezones erectos presionarse contra su pecho desnudo, y la necesidad de quitar la ofensiva ropa entre ellos era casi desesperante. Finalmente rompiendo el beso, hizo su camino gradualmente hacia sus pechos, deteniéndose para mordisquear su cuello, oído y clavícula. Quiso devorar cada centímetro de ella mientras le dejaba.

"Remus," suspiró con voz entrecortada cuando el besó lo que supo era un punto sensible detrás de su oído.

"Sí, amor, sí," murmuró él, enterrando su cara en el hueco de su cuello. Deslizando lentamente por sus hombros los tirantes de su camisón de noche, él susurró con voz ronca, "me encanta la forma en que dices mi nombre".

Ella quiso responder, pero él cubrió su boca de nuevo, esta vez con un beso lento, dulce. Con un último tirón, el camisón de noche se deslizó y aterrizó en sus pies. Pudo sentir su sorpresa dentro del beso, pero afortunadamente no lo apartó. A pesar de todo, mantuvo sus manos firmemente alrededor de ella, por si acaso. Cuando él finalmente se retiró del beso, inmediatamente la llevó a la cama. No quería darle ninguna posibilidad de ser conciente, no cuando ella era todo lo que alguna vez había deseado …

Acostándola con cuidado sobre la cama, se tomó un momento para memorizar su cuerpo desnudo. Como había sospechado, su cuerpo era perfecto. Los pechos rellenos, la cintura pequeña, las femeninas curvas de sus caderas… eran suficiente para hacer a un hombre perder el control. Perdiendo el _control total _de si mismo no pudo detenerse en devorar el hermoso cuerpo sobre su cama. Pasó los minutos siguientes simplemente tocando, probando y besando cada parte de ella. Ella gimió y se retorció en respuesta, impulsándolo a seguir. Toda la inseguridad que había tenido era solo una mera memoria mientras él seguía adorando su cuerpo bajo él.

"Remus, detente," susurró Hermione, haciéndolo detenerse inmediatamente. _¿Cambió de opinión? ¿Hice algo mal?_. Se alejó, jadeando, aterrorizado había hecho algo para molestarla. Estaba casi fuera de si por el deseo, desesperadamente esperando que le perdonara por lo que sea que hubiera hecho mal. Abrió su boca para disculparse por molestarla, pero ella lo cortó. "Creo que llevas demasiada ropa encima. "

Lanzó una mirada a su rostro para ver una sonrisa astuta embellecer sus rasgos. Dando un suspiro de alivio, le sonrió abiertamente mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón. Rápidamente se deshizo del resto de su ropa y regresó a los brazos de Hermione que lo esperaba. La besó lenta y profundamente, deslizando su mano a través de su cintura haciendo una pausa para acariciar sus pechos. Ella gimió de nuevo, haciéndolo forzarse en mantener el tenue autocontrol que le quedaba. Moony gritaba por unirse, pero quería estar seguro de que estaba lista para el paso final antes de que hubiera ido demasiado lejos. Retirándose ligeramente del beso, se reflejó en aquellos hermosos ojos cafes preguntándole, "¿Ahora?"

Su voz sonó suave, tomándolo por sorpresa. No estaba seguro de en realidad poder formar frases coherentes en su estado. Esperaba que lo que dijo sonara más como un gruñido que como algo humano. Ella le miró y asintió despacio con su cabeza. Recostada ahí, con su mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados, parecía un ángel. Un dulce y hermoso ángel que quería estar con él. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos por el deseo, y lo observó colocarse lentamente sobre ella. Sus sentidos de hombre lobo fácilmente percibieron su excitación y deslizó un dedo dentro de ella para asegurarse de que estaba lista.

"Remus," murmuró urgentemente, arqueando sus caderas contra las suyas. No desperdició ni un segundo en adentrarse en ella, viendo con satisfacción y orgullo como hechaba su cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido.

"Oh, Hermione," susurró él contra su cuello cuando comenzaron un ritmo lento. Podía sentir su cuerpo apretado alrededor de él, tan mojado y caliente. Era una fantasía convertida en realidad. Después de unos minutos, sintió contraerse sus músculos alrededor de él y su nombre salió de sus labios en un grito estrangulado. Verla tener un orgasmo era la cosa más erótica que jamás haya visto. Enterró el rostro en su hombro mientras sentía su propio climax, sin ser ni vagamente conciente de las palabras que salieron de su boca.

---------------------------------------------------------

Uff!! Pero que calor hace ó soy yo?? Jajaja

Que les ha parecido el capi mis preciosidades?? Esperaban más acción? ó menos acción ó que?

Cuentenme como sería para ustedes la escena perfecta entre estos dos enamorados.

Personalmente yo habría detallado un poco más todo jajajaja

Pero yo aquí sólo soy una humilde traductora jaja

Me ha encantado ver que es lo que piensa Remsie de la "especie femenina" jajaja el pobre estaba aterrado!!! será que de verdad elogiar a una mujer es difícil y hasta fatal en el peor de los casos?? Jajaja que dicen los chicos?? Será??

Me ha dado mucha risa ver que entre pregunta ya pregunta de Hermione Remsie se tardaba una eternidad!! Casi se le duerme la pobre de Herms ahí! Y el aún sin saber si besarla ó no!!

Si yo hubiera sido Herms me lo agarraba, lo lanzaba contra la cama lo desnudaba, lo besaba, le untaría chocolate por todo su hermoso cuerpo y luego…..!!!! cof cof ok ok ando desbocada el día de hoy… a que iba yo??... a sí a que Herms debería haber tomado la iniciativa aunque bueno todavía tiene oportunidad de hacerlo muajajaja

Lo hará?, No lo hará?, Habrá quedado embarazada ya?, Se aventarán el mañanero al día siguiente? Que pasará? Pues eso solo pueden saberlo si me dejan muchos reviews!!! Si, si sigo con el chantaje pero es que mis amores es lo único que funciona con ustedes necesitan mano dura1! Jajaja no, hablando enserio los amoooo me han dejado muchos reviews en el capi anterior muchisisisisisismas gracias así si dan ganas de dejar el trabajo a un lado y ponerme a traducir! Jaja asi que dejadme muchos reviews para poderse leer "La Mañana Siguiente"

Ahh si quería comentarles que por ahí me dijeron en un review que de repente había frases que no quedaban muy claras o algo así y bueno quiero aclarar este punto, como sabrán al ser una traducción pues en ocasiones no hay una traducción literal del inglés al español así que trato de darlo a entender siendo lo más apegado al fic real así que pues de repente suenan raras algunas partes pero pues intentaré mejorar eso… y por otro lado me han preguntado que de cuantos capitulos consta este fic y bueno la respuesta es 28 más un epilogo así que esto apenas comienza!!!

Y bueno corazones eso es todo les mando besitos y recuerden click a GO para dejarse chantajear!!

Hasta la próxima bye bye bye!!


	9. La Mañana siguiente

Título: A Higher Law (TRADUCCION)

Autora: Nynaeve80

Traducción: Mira Black Lupin

Pareja: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Nada es mio todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones: Debo hacer notar que esta historia NO ES MIA, su escritora es Nynaeve80.

Nota: POV (Point of View ó Punto de vista)

- - - - - - - - - - **A Higher Law** - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 9. La Mañana siguiente**

POV de Hermione

Mientras regresaba lentamente a la realidad, Hermione comprendió que por primera vez en su vida era incapaz de pensar. Ni un solo pensamiento había cruzado su mente una vez que Remus hubo entrado en ella. Por primera vez empujó cualquier pensamiento al punto más alejado de su mente y dejó que sus emociones tomaran el control. No podría haber hecho ni el más simple de los encantamientos en su condición y se sentía tan maravillosamente extraño. El único 'pensamiento' que siguió atravesando su mente era que estaba desnuda en una cama con su Profesor… cualquiera de las fantasías que tuvo acerca de Remus eran nada en comparación a la realidad. Esto había sido la experiencia más maravillosa de su vida… y ahora no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de que se supone que tiene que hacer ahora.

Cuando estuvieron juntos, había confiado en su instinto y había hecho caso a esa ventaja. Había permitido a sus deseos 'primarios' tomar el mando de la situación, pero eso no le serviría ahora. _¿Debería quedarse en la cama con él?, ¿Se suponía que debería irse a su propia cama?, ¿Debería esperar a decir algo?_. Si había algo que odiaba, era no saber algo. Desafortunadamente la etiqueta post-coito no es algo que uno pueda encontrar en un libro… no es que esto la hubiera detenido de tratar de encontrarlo de todas formas.

Remus finalmente se alejó de ella unos cuantos centímetros, su respiración aún seguía agitada. Ella se quedó inmóvil, esperando que él le diera una pista sobre que hacer. Después de unos momentos el silencio se hizo demasiado para ella, y lentamente se levantó para dirigirse a su propia cama al otro lado del cuarto. "Ven aquí", la voz suave de Remus la detuvo de su acción. Asintió, posando su cabeza en su pecho y pasando su brazo sobre él. Él la acercó más a su cuerpo, y ella se acurrucó contra él suspirando alegremente.

"Demonios Hermione eso fué asombroso" dijo él, colocando su brazo posesivamente sobre su espalda. No había olvidado que no llevaban ropa encima, pero no podía sentirse avergonzada con él abrazándola tan cerca.

"Sí, lo fué " estuvo de acuerdo ella, desconcertada por su elección de palabras. Raras veces lo había escuchado utilizar alguna maldición aunque fuera suave. Decidió tomarlo como una demostración de que realmente había disfrutado de la tarde. Su corazón se aceleró con le pensamiento de él encontrando placer en su encuentro obligatorio. Quizás él quisiera repetirlo… Inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar de su mente ese pensamiento. Se supone que debería estar concentrada en ayudar a Remus, no en tratar de meterse en sus pantalones de nuevo… verdad?

Decidiendo girar la conversación en una dirección más productiva, dijo. "Separe una cita la próxima semana en San Mungo. Espero que esté bien para ti" dijo sonando un poco tímida.

"Por supuesto" contestó Remus perezosamente, todavía frotando su mano arriba y abajo sobre su espalda. Hacía todo lo posible por no hacer caso de las maravillosas sensaciones que le causaba cuando él habló de nuevo. "¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo el sanador acerca de nuestras posibilidades de concebir?" preguntó silenciosamente.

Hermione no levantó su cabeza, pero una mirada confundida cruzó su rostro. "Eso creo, " dijo despacio. "Ella nos dió bastante información. ¿Te refieres a algo en particular?"

" Ah, pues me refiero a lo que dijo sobre aumentar nuestras posibilidades de concebir si nosotros, um, es decir, si nosotros nos dedicamos a _ciertas actividades_ tanto como sea posible". Volteando a verlo Hermione encontró su rostro adorablemente rojo. y sabía que el suyo lo estaba también. Pareció tan contradictorio que de hecho ellos hayan estado haciendo _ciertas actividades_ hace unos momentos, pero fueran demasiado tímidos para decir la palabra sexo.

"Sí, creo que ella lo mencionó una ó dos veces" respondió ella, recordando perfectamente bien que tan embarazosa resultó ser esa conversación en particular.

"¿Crees que quizás nosotros deberíamos hacer esto otra vez?" preguntó, rápidamente añadió, "para aumentar nuestras posibilidades me refiero, ¿es decir si no te importa?" él planteó la declaración como una pregunta, y Hermione no podía menos que pensar que había un toque de esperanza en eso.

"No me importa en absoluto, Remus," contestó ella después vacilar durante un minuto. ¡quiso gritar inmediatamente Sí!, pero creyó que un poco de discreción sería mejor. "Sé que tan importante es esto y se que tenemos que hacer lo que podamos para asegurarnos de concebir antes de la fecha límite".

Lo sintió y escuchó un suspiro de alivio con sus palabras. Sonriendole él le dijo "¿Por qué no dormimos un poco?. Tenemos el día libre mañana, así que podemos conversar más sobre esto entonces.

Ella simplemente cabeceó en respuesta mientras lo sentía apretarla más. El leve énfasis en la palabra 'conversar' le hizo saber que él tenía algo más en mente. Sonriendo, relajó sus músculos acercandose más a ese cuerpo caliente. Antes de quedarse profundamente dormida, se preguntó brevemente si Remus tenía idea sobre lo que le había susurrado en el oído cuando estaba dentro de ella…

POV de Remus

Al día siguiente, Remus finalmente logró salir de la cama alrededor del mediodía. Él y Hermione habían pasado la mayor parte de las horas pasadas concibiendo un niño, y él estaba placenteramente agotado. Habían intentado salir de la cama hace unas horas, pero una mirada en su cuerpo desnudo lo había convencido que una vez más no podía afectar. Estaba al borde de la desnutrición, pero todo lo que el podía hacer era sonreir.

La noche pasada fué más de lo que había esperado en su vida entera. Ella había sido dulce y sexy, y todo lo que había soñado. Su culpa inicial sobre la situación se había desvanecido cuando ella había respondido a su toque con tanta pasión como él tenía. Desde luego, aún estuvo preocupado de que ella saltara de la cama en el segundo que ellos habían terminado, pero se había quedado con él, abrazandolo durante toda la noche. Su miedo regresó cuando le preguntó sobre hacer el amor de nuevo, y nunca había estado tan feliz en su vida como cuando ella estuvo de acuerdo. El segundo y tercer encuentro fue aún mejor ya que un poco de la torpeza estaba ya fuera del camino.

Entre más pensaba, más comprendió que por una parte esperaba que ella no hubiera concebido la noche pasada… ó esta mañana. Si le tomaba un poco más para concebir, entonces significaba que ellos tendrían que seguir intentándolo. Sabía que debería querer que ella conciba inmediatamente para sacarse de la mente esa ley, pero seguía pensando en lo maravilloso que sería pasar cada noche con ella.

Se veía tan angelical durmiendo al lado de él, que odió despertarla. Finalmente la movió suavemente para despertarla. Estuvo de acuerdo en dejarla ducharse primero, y él permaneció en la cama esperando a ver lo que ella haría. En vez de dirigirse hacia el cuarto de baño, Hermione se quedó en la cama, también, mirándolo con expectación. Comprendió que ella no dejaría la seguridad de la cama hasta que él hubiera salido del cuarto, entonces se levantó y se puso los pantalones de su pijama. Estuvo contento de ver que ella no giró su cabeza, pero no hizo un movimiento para levantarse tampoco. Concluyó que él no iba a verla desnuda de nuevo esa mañana, se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla. Ella se ruborizó graciosamente y prometió no tardar mucho en la ducha.

Luchando contra el impulso de preguntarle si podía unírsele en la ducha, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Estaba determinado a no presionarla, incluso si esto lo mataba. Ya que ella iba a tomar una ducha sola, pensó en preparar el almuerzo para los dos. Afortunadamente se había acordado de ir a hacer las compras ese fin de semana, sabía que podría preparar algo sin mucho problema. Lánguidamente entró en la cocina, inconscientemente silbando una melodía muggle sobre pájaros azules.

En cuanto entró en la cocina, escuchó un pequeño 'pop' a su lado derecho, y su viejo amigo Kingsley Shacklebolt apareció. " Buenos días, Kingsley, " murmuró Remus después de casi hechizar al hombre. La luna llena era esta noche, y el lobo estaba aún más tenso de lo normal.

"¡Hola!, casanova," contestó Kingsley con una sonrisa diabólica.

Remus sintió el rubor en sus mejillas, y se dió vuelta hacia la alacena en busca del alimento. "¿Qué te trae por aquí a esta hora?" preguntó con serenidad, esperando que el hombre hiciera una salida rápida. Las cosas iban maravillosamente entre él y Hermione, y no quiso que nada o nadie destruyera el delicado lazo que habían creado.

" Te traigo la poción matalobos por Snape" dijo Kingsley despreocupadamente. "Además estaba curioso sobre como habían resultado las cosas anoche," respondió su amigo, muy naturalmente. No le había dicho a Kingsley sobre sus planes de anoche, pero esperaba que él podría entenderlo solo. Kingsley lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que su nerviosismo no tenía nada que ver con su próxima transformación. "Juzgando por esos pequeños arañazos en tu espalda diría que bastante bien".

Remus quería quitar esa pequeña sonrisa satisfecha de la cada de Kingsley, pero saber que Hermione había dejado marcas de arañazos en su espalda era como música para sus oídos. Recordó vagamente que Moony quería desesperadamente marcar a Hermione también, pero no podía recordar si lo hizo ó no. Sabía que había disfrutado de sus tres encuentros, pero Moony había estado en el control durante la mayor parte de ello, así que olvidó algunos detalles aquí y allá.

"Si quieres detalles, no tienes tanta suerte, " dijo él secamente, dando un vaso de jugo de calabaza al Auror.

Kingsley aceptó la bebida con una sonrisa satisfecha sobre su cara antes decontestarle, "Tú eres uno de mis más viejos amigos, ¿y no puedes darme algunos cuantos detalles?" Cuando Remus negó con su cabeza, Kingsley añadió, "solo quiero saber si ella estuvo tan bien como en todas esas fantasías que tenías acerca de ella".

Los ojos de Remus destellaron en cuanto recordó que Kingsley también tenía algunas fantasías con Hermione. "Solo para aclararlo, ella está fuera de tu alcance ahora, Kingsley". Realmente no creía que él intentara algo, pero no quería arriesgarse cuando se trataba de alguien tan importante como Hermione.

Kingsley levantó sus manos en defensa, "No te preocupes Remus, sé que tan territoriales pueden ser los hombres lobo" dijo con un poco de humor en su voz, pero Remus sabía que Kingsley había entendido que tan serio estaba sobre estar lejos de Hermione. "¿Entonces aún no puedes darme un pequeño detalle, por los viejos tiempos?"

Remus no tenía ninguna intención de darle a Kingsley, ó a alguien más, los detalles de las veinticuatro horas pasadas, pero sabía que Kingsley no se marcharía hasta que le diera algo. ¿Sacudiendo su cabeza, contestó, "Te daré un detalle, y luego te marchas, esta bien?"

Kingsley inmediatamente cabeceó y se inclinó hacia adelante con impaciencia.

POV de Hermione

Sin conocimiento de ninguno de los dos hombres de la cocina, Hermione había oído casi cada palabra que ellos dijeron. Había escuchado un pequeño 'pop' cuando salía del dormitorio, y comprendió que alguien se acababa de aparecer en la cocina. Se apareció en su dormitorio para segundos después volver a aparecerse cerca de la cocina con un juego de Oídos Extensibles, cortesía de los gemelos Weasley. Ellos se los habían dado hace aproximadamente un año cuando ella estuvo de acuerdo con ayudarles a limpiar la sala de estar después de otra explosión inexplicable.

Casi se sintió mal sobre espiarlos, hasta que comprendió que hablaban de ella. Cuando escuchó a Kingsley mencionar los rasguños sobre la espalda de Remus, cubrió su boca con horror. _¿Realmente ella hizo eso?_. La noche había estado tan llena de emociones enredadas, que no podía recordar ni mitad de lo que hizo ó dijo. Afortunadamente Remus no parecía estar molesto por eso en lo más mínimo.

Como la conversación avanzaba, se sintió un poco molesta con Kingsley por ser tan indiscreto. Por supuesto que él mencionó que Remus había tenido fantasías con ella… _¿Esta bromeando?._ Ella había tenido alguna sobre Remus, pero nunca pensó que él podría tener alguna con ella. Sintiendose un poco más valiente, dió un paso más cerca a la puerta. Quiso acercarse aún más, pero sabía que el sentido del olfato de Remus podría detectar su escencia antes de que ella siquiera pudiera mover su varita.

Cuando Remus estuvo de acuerdo con dar un detalle a Kingsley sobre su noche juntos, sostuvo su aliento, con miedo de saber lo que diría, pero demasiado curiosa para omitirlo. Sosteniendo sus Oídos Extensibles, oyó a Remus decir, "Todo lo que puedo decir es que fué increíble".

¡¿Increíble?!?! ¡Wahoo! ¡Él disfrutó!. Tuvo que poner su mano sobre su boca para impedir gritar de la felicidaded. Regresando silenciosa pero rápidamente al dormitorio, cerro la puerta con cuidado y colocó un encantamiento silenciador sobre el cuarto. Entonces se permitió una celebración completa dando saltos en la cama y riéndose tontamente como una niña.

---------------------------------------------------------

Jajajajaja que tal con la celebración de Herms!!! Sinceramente yo lo hubiera celebrado de otra forma jaja es decir hubiera corrido a Kingsley y me dispondría a celebrar con mi Remsie en la cocina… y en la sala y en el baño y en la biblioteca y en… bueno ustedes me entienden no??... jejeje

También hemos visto la sutileza de Remsie para repetir esas "ciertas actividades"…por supuesto por el bien de la ley de crianza, no crean que por lujurioso no señor jaja y bueno Herms también esta dispuesta a cooperar en tan "noble" causa así hasta yo!!!

En fin y hemos encontrado ese misterio sobre que le dijo ó gruñó ó gimió ó gritó Remsie en el oído de Herms cuando estaba en pleno placer!! ¿Qué será? ¿Qué será?... pues ya saben continuemos con esto del chantaje que al fin y al cabo todos ganamos jaja yo gano reviews y ustedes ganan capitulos!!! Todos felices!!! Así que a dejarse chantajear mis amores y dejarme reviews muchitos andenles!!

Muchas gracias a todos porque se han portado divinos!! Me dejaron muchos reviews en el capitulo pasado un millón de gracias hermosos y de recompensa a las chicas les dejo un Remsie dormidito en sus camas para que se abracen a él y tengan dulces sueños y a los chicos les dejo a una Herms con uñas de gatita para que les deje arañazos en su espalda!!! Así que a disfrutar!!!

Besos!! Bye Bye!!


	10. Confirmandolo

Título: A Higher Law (TRADUCCION)

Autora: Nynaeve80

Traducción: Mira Black Lupin

Pareja: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Nada es mio todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones: Debo hacer notar que esta historia NO ES MIA, su escritora es Nynaeve80.

Nota: POV (Point of View ó Punto de vista)

- - - - - - - - - - **A Higher Law** - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 10. Confirmandolo**

**POV de Remus**

Después de un poco más de acoso, Kingsley finalmente se marchó para dirigirse a su nuevo departamento. Remus siguió mirando hacia la puerta, esperando a que Hermione la cruzara en cualquier momento. Podía oler su aroma, pero era muy débil y ligeramente diferente. Asumió que debió haber usado un shampoo diferente en la ducha y apartó ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

Rápidamente volvió a su tarea de preparar el almuerzo para él y su nueva esposa. La idea de tener a alguien tan hermosa como esposa le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios. Técnicamente, estaban casados sólo ante los muggles y no tenía ningun derecho sobre ella en el mundo mágico. Sólo tenía su palabra, sin embargo, los consideraba una pareja… una extremadamente nada convencional pareja tal vez, pero una pareja al fin y al cabo, era sumamente improbable que ella los viera de la misma forma, pero tal vez una vez que el bebe haya nacido…

Una vez que terminó de colocar dos platos sobre la mesa, Hermione entró en la cocina. Vestía unos jeans con una linda blusa que reconoció como la que Harry le había obsequiado la Navidad pasada. Lucía absolutamente deliciosa en su ropa muggle, pensó en decirselo, sin embargo, lo que salió de su boca fué "Buenad Tardes, amor. ¿Sandwiches, esta bien? "

_¡Cobarde!_. Se regañó. Quiso ser honesto y decirle como se sentía, pero siempre lo hacía sentir como un tímido estudiante cada vez que la veía. Estaba un poco sorprendido de no haber tartamudeado, su boca se secaba cuando ella estaba cerca. Ahora que habían dormido juntos, sabía que esto sólo empeoraría.

"Buenos días, Remus, " respondió con una sonrisa. "Sandwiches esta perfecto. No tenías porque haber preparado el almuerzo para mí".

"No hay ningún problema. Estoy feliz de hacerlo". Contestó Remus, colocando un vaso de jugo de calabaza frente a ella.

"Lo sé, pero debería ser yo quien te atendiera a ti. Después de todo, tendrás una noche agitada hoy". Le tomó un tiempo a Remus entender a lo que ella se refería… la luna llena. Increíblemente, su transformación no era la única cosa en su mente. Normalmente era en lo único que podía pensar, pero parecía haber sido sustituido por pensamientos un tanto traviesos así como agradables, sobre una jóven bruja a poca distancia de él.

"Desde luego," respondió, sonriendole de nuevo. Esperaba que la mañana fuera algo incómoda, pero había sido muy agradable hasta ahora. Ella no parecía molesta ó decepcionada… podría estar siendo bastante optimista pero ella parecía feliz. El pensamiento de que él podría tener algo que ver con eso fué un enorme empujón a su ego. "Kingsley vino a traer la poció matalobos de Snape".

"Oh, creía haber escuchado algo," dijo vagamente dando una mordida a su sandwich. Ella cerró sus ojos con placer y lamió sus labios antes de lanzar un pequeño gemido. "Este sandwich esta delicioso, Remus. No había notado que tan hambrienta estaba".

Remus seguía mirandola sintiendo como el lobo comenzaba a removerse de nuevo. ¡Abajo muchacho! Se dijo a si mismo, rezando por poder mantener al labo a raya un tiempo más. Escuchar sus pequeños sonidos de placer le recordó las horas pasadas y Moony quiso repetirlo cuanto antes. No era capaz de pronunciar ni una palabra, mucho menos una oración completa, asi que terminaron de comer en silencio hasta que Hermione le preguntó, "¿Te gustaría tener compañía esta noche?"

Parpadeó, mirandola fijamente aturdido. Era la bruja más inteligente que había conocido, seguramente sabía que él era un peligro para ella aún y con la poción matalobos. "Hermione, sabes que no es seguro, y …"

"Soy un Animago, Remus," interrumpió ella rápidamente, mordiendo su labio nerviosamente.

"¿Adivino, no registrado?" preguntó, arqueando una ceja. Debería haberlo sabido…

"Técnicamente," aceptó, moviendose nerviosamente en su silla. "En realidad no he tenido tiempo de registrarme aún, pero lo haré pronto. Dumbledore lo sabe por supuesto... A propósito soy un zorro" dijo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa tímida. "Así que regresando a mi pregunta anterior. ¿Te gustaría tener compañía esta noche?"

Él fue a sentarse al lado de Hermione y cubrió su mano con la suya. Esto probablemente no era muy buena idea estando Moony tan atraído por Hermione, pero la verdad era que Remus estaba cada vez más atraído por ella como lo estaba Moony… él solamente lo ocultaba mejor. Cuando él tocó su mano, comprendió que era diferente … Su cara inmediatamente estalló en una sonrisa, haciendo a Hermione mirarlo como si temporalmente hubiera perdido la cordura. "Hermione, me gustaría tu compañía, pero me temo que no puedes venir conmigo esta noche".

"¿Por qué no?" exigió Hermione, deteniendose antes de empezar a gritar.

"Tienes que estar en tu forma de animago para estar cerca de mi y eso no es posible en este momento" respondió con calma, sabiendo que la provocaría a realizar otra pregunta.

"¿Por qué no es posible transformarme en este momento?" preguntó ella, su tono más confuso que enfadado ahora.

Ella lucía como si estuviera preparando un argumento, pero él la cortó antes de que pudiera hablar "Porque, amor," contesto Remus con una sonrisa, "estas embarazada".

**POV de Hermione**

"¿Q-Q-Que?" tartamudeó, mirando fijamente al rostro sonriente de Remus. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Habían pasado menos de veinticuatro horas desde que habían dormido juntos, él no podía saber…

"Estas embarazada, " repitió Remus, su voz más gentil esta vez.

"Como … " su voz se calmó, y Remus arqueó una ceja viendola sonrojarse. "No me refería a _Cómo pasó_, lo que quiero decir es _Cómo lo sabes_" explicó ella, sintiendose algo tonta.

"Tu olor," contestó simplemente. "Noté que tu olor era un poco diferente, un poco más como el mío. Al principio, asumí que era debido a la noche pasada, " dijo, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, "pero después de tu ducha, todavía seguías oliendo de la misma forma"

"Oh," Hermione contestó, incapaz de pensar en una respuesta apropiada. "¿Mi olor es malo?" preguntó, maldiciéndose silenciosamente. Se sintió estúpida por hacer una pregunta tan tonta, pero su curiosidad le ganó como siempre.

"No," dijo Remus lentamente, luciendo pensativo. "De hecho huele mejor. Probablemente no lo hubiera notado si la luna llena no fuera esta noche, apenas pude percibir la diferencia. Hueles como… bueno huele como si tu llevaras una pequeña parte de mí dentro de tí," dijo él, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella dejó vagar su mirada del rostro de Remus a su propio abdomen plano. Si Remus esta en lo cierto, ella ahora esperaba un hijo… un hijo de él para ser exactos. Estaba infinitamente feliz que terminó sentandose porque probablemente se habría desmayado de otra forma. Remus, viendo su angustia, inmediatamente acercó aún más su silla y colocó un brazo alrededor de ella.

"¿Estas bien?" susurró en su cabello. "Si crees que no puedes hacer esto, esta bien. No te forzaré, incluso si…"

"Quiero hacer esto, Remus," contestó ella, interrumpiendolo. "Es solo un poco… sorpesivo". Podía sentir su brazo tenso alrededor de ella. "Quiero decir, sabía que esto podía suceder después de sólo una noche juntos, sobre todo porque lo hicimos en esta fecha" se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, "pero creí que tendría unos días para adaptarme a la idea".

"Lo siento, Hermione," dijo Remus, con un toque de pesar en su voz. "No quise alterarte. Me temo que no soy muy sensible en ocasiones y tengo miedo de que pueda parecer aún peor dentro de unos meses".

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Hermione contestó, "Remus, tu eres una de las personas más sensibles que he conocido. Esto no es tu culpa realmente, sólo necesito acostumbrarme a la idea, eso es todo". Tomando una profunda inhalación, sonrió volteando a verlo, "En verdad voy a ser mamá, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, amor, lo serás" contestó Remus, sonriendole de vuelta. Su corazón latiendo con fuerza y aún más con la idea de su maternidad inminente.

Ella giró su cabeza ligeramente, esperando distraerse del impulso de besarlo, y dijo, "No te arrepientes, verdad?"

Cuando finalmente volteó su rostro hacia él, él colocó su mano izquierda sobre su mejilla. "No había pensado en eso, creyendo que tomaría más tiempo en pasar, pero no, no me arrepiento " Ella parpadeó con sus palabras, tratando de descifrar exactamente lo que él quiso decir. _¿Esto fué demasiado pronto para el… ó decía que quiso seguir 'intentandolo'?_

Antes de que ella pudiera llegar a una conclusión sobre lo que dijo, él habló. "Por supuesto que lo de anoche fué maravilloso, debí haber comprendido que eso daría como resultado la concepción de nuestro hijo". Mientras hablaba él se había inclinado hacia adelante ligeramente hasta que sus rostros estaban separados por unos cuantos centímetros. Apelando a su coraje Gryffindor, Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando sus labios suavemente sobre los de él.

El beso sólo duró unos momentos hasta que Hermione se retirara, curiosa y aterrorizada de la reacción de Remus. Cierto, él había comenzado de algúna forma, pero ella no tenía idea de como respondería a ella besandolo a él. Prácticamente hablando, ellos ya habían cumplido su tarea, así que no había ninguna razón para seguir haciendo esto… a no ser desde luego que no lo hicieran por la tarea.

"Hermione," Remus suspiró, su voz sonó como un mero susurro. Él se inclinó hacia adelante otra vez, y Hermione cerró sus ojos con anticipación. Su otra mano se había movido a su cintura, y ella podía sentir un calor familiar que se extiende rápidamente por sus venas.

"¿Hermione? ¿Remus?" llamó una voz desde la sala de estar. Ellos inmediatamente se alejaron, mirando fijamente a la puerta de la cocina con aire de culpabilidad. Hermione sabía que era Harry, su voz era fácilmente reconocible para ella. Por suerte, Remus rápidamente había cruzado la cocina antes de que Harry entrara en ella..

"¡Hola compañeros!" dijo con alegría, completamente ignorante de lo que acababa de pasar entre ella y remus. Él depositó un beso amistoso sobre la mejilla de Hermione, y Remus hizo un sonido como un gruñido bajo, que rápidamente se convirtió en tos. Hermione le lanzó una mirada interrogante, pero él rechazó encontrarse con su mirada.

"¡Hola Harry," contestó Remus, alcanzando otro plato placa. "¿Gustas unirtenos para almorzar?"

"Ya he comido en realidad, pero muchas gracias de todos modos," dijo Harry, sentandose en la silla al lado de Hermione. Ella notó los ojos de Remus entrecerrandose un poco, pero él no dijo nada.

"¿Harry, sería posible que llevaras contigo a Hermione a la Madriguera esta noche?". Preguntó Remus tomando el asiento del otro lado de Hermione. "Hoy hay luna llena y creo que sería mejor que no estuviera nadie aquí durante la transformación".

Ella quiso discutir, pero sintió la mano de Remus apretar su muslo debajo de la mesa. Aunque quería estar cerca de él esta noche, sabía que consentiría lo que él quisiera. Su transformación ya era lo bastante difícil sin tensión adicional e indudablemente estaría preocupado por ella si se quedaba. Después de todo él había hecho por ella, no permitiría a sus deseos egoístas hacer las cosas peor para él. Sin mencionar que es casi imposible pensar en algo con su mano sobre su muslo…

"Seguro Remus, " dijo Harry rápidamente, echando un vistazo a Hermione. "Tengo que regresar al trabajo, pero vendré a la hora de la cena y podremos irnos entonces. ¿Esta bien para ti? "

Hermione lanzó una mirada rápida a Remus, que asintió con su cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. Ella inmediatamente contestó, "Si, claro".

Harry se marchó unos minutos más tarde, y Hermione dió un suspiro de alivio. Disfrutaba en compañía de Harry, pero realmente quería estar unos momentos más con Remus para hablar sobre su reciente _descubrimiento_. Pero para su decepción Remus le informó que estaría en una misión de última hora con Kinglsey hasta el anochecer. Tratando de ocultar su decepción, simplemente sonrió y asintió con su cabeza. Él debió de haber percibico sus sentimientos, porque le dió un sensible beso sobre los labios antes de desaparecerse.

Los días siguientes pasaron rápidamente, a pesar de su angustia creciente. Después de la luna llena, Remus naturalmente había estado agotado. No había podido pasar mucho tiempo con él y tener una conversación profunda ni hablar. Sentía que su relación estaba en una especie de limbo. No estaba segura de sus entimientos por Remus ó viceversa, pero sabía que sería imposible para entenderlo sin hablar con él primero. La inesperada llegada de Harry la otra noche había interrumpido lo que Hermione sabía hubiera sido un beso asombroso, y Remus no había vuelto a hacer ningún movimiento desde aquella noche.

Suspirando con frustración, ordenado las sábanas antes de ir a la cocina. Lo único positivo era que Remus había insistido en que ella siguiera durmiendo con él en su cama. Nada había pasado, desde luego, pero era consolador pasar la noche recostada al lado de él. Remus le había confesado que algunas de sus pesadillas habían regresado, y el compartir la cama con ella era lo único que parecía ayudar. Feliz por la idea de que su presencia lo calmaba, no dejó pasar la oportunidad y habían compartido cama desde entonces.

"¿Hermione?" llamó una voz desde el vestíbulo.

"¡Ahora voy!" gritó, apurandose en tomar su bolso camino hacia afuera. Ella y Remus iban hacia San Mungo para su cita, y estaba tan nerviosa. Estaba segura de que el presentimiento de Remus era correcto, pero tener a un sanador confirmandolo lo hacia más real en su mente.

Caminando hacia el vestíbulo, jadeó en sorpresa. Remus estaba de pie allí, vestido con unos jeans muggles y una camiseta y lucía absolutamente delicioso. La camiseta se adhería en los sitios correctos, acentuando sus brazos y abdomen. Los jeans en sus caderas y no podía menos que pensar en lo que ocultaban debajo. Remus, viendo su cara, preguntó incómodamente. "¿Algo esta mal, Hermione?"

Parpadeando rápidamente, ella sacudió su cabeza. Podía sentir la subida de calor en sus mejillas, pero afortunadamente él parecía inconsciente de la razón por la que lo miraba fijamente. "No, Remus, solo no sabía que tuvieras ropa muggle".

Remus posó su mirada sobre si mismo sonriendo abiertamente. "Harry me convenció de conseguir esto. Él dijo que si yo iba a ser visto alrededor de la ciudad con una mujer tan hermosa, necesitaba comenzar a vestir un poco más 'cool', según sus palabras. Por favor no me digas lo ridículo que me veo".

Ella rió en silencio y le sonrió de vuelta a Remus antes de contestar, "No te ves ridículo Remus, te ves _sexy_. Casi podrías pasar por un modelo muggle". Por una vez, logró no ruborizarse mientras lo elogiaba, _Gracias a Merlin_.

Las mejillas de Remus, sin embargo, tenían un pequeño tinte rosado mientras le ofrecía su mano. "lo dudo Hermione, pero estoy… em… alegre de que te guste," dijo él vacilantemente sonriendole. Acercandola más, paso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras se aparecían en San Mungo.

**POV de Remus **

Silenciosamente recordando agradecerle a remus por la ropa, Remus caminó por el vestíbulo hacia la oficina de los sanadores. No estaba seguro de cual sería la reacción de Hermione, pero escuchando que ella lo veía _sexy_ era más de lo que podría haber esperado. Nunca se había considerado guapo, al menos no comparativamente hablando. Después de crecer con semejantes rompecorazones como James Potter y Sirius Black, él siempre se etiquetó como _pasable_.

Mirando a Hermione, nuevamente sintió un poco de temor. La perspectiva de tener un hijo lo asustaba, pero debía ser peor para ella. Él no tenñia que llevar al bebé durante nueve meses, y él tampoco lo iba a parir. Ella estaría sola con esa carga, pero no parecía estar terriblemente molesta por eso. Después de su asombro inicial el otro día, no había visto ni un gramo de agitación en ella. Había estado tratado de hacerla sentir segura.

Cuando ellos finalmente entraron en el cuarto de examinación, notó que el sanador que estaba ahí era diferente al que ellos habían acudido la primera vez. Tan correctamente como pudo preguntó por el otro sanador y la mujer rubia delante de él le dedicó una mirada perpleja, "¿No fueron informados?" Ella echó una mirada de forma significativa a Hermione, "hablé con su abuelo el otro día, y él solicitó que su caso me sea transferido. He tratado con cinco embarazos de hombre lobo, más que cualquiera en este hospital" dijo ella con un poco de orgullo de su voz.

Cuando ella giró de espaldas para cerrar la puerta, Remus lanzó una mirada divertida a Hermione articulando 'Dumbledore'. Ella le sonrió de vuelta mientras la sanadora se presentaba. "Soy Sharon, y seré su sanadora de este momento en adelante. Ahora, su expediente dice que usted esta aquí por un posible embarazo, así que comencemos, esta bien?"

Ella señaló hacia la mesa y Hermione de mala gana subió, su rostro lucía un poco pálido. Remus acercó su silla a la cama, y tomó su mano. Ella le obsequió una sonrisa agradecida antes de regresar su atención a Sharon. Unos momentos más tarde, la sanadora agitó su varita mágica, murmurando un hechizo que él nunca había escuchado. Hermione soltó un pequeño sonido y de pronto comprendió que estaba apretando su mano con mucha fuerza. Murmurando una disculpa, se forzó a relajarse, al menos por ella.

La sanadora consultó su expediente brevemente, haciendo numerosos apuntes. La tensión era casi insoportable para él, y podía sentir su sudor formarse sobre su labio superior. Estuvo a punto el gritar por la frustración cuando la sanadora lo miró con una enorme sonrisa en su cara y dijo, "Felicidades, Sr y Sra. Lupin. Tal parece que van a ser padres en apróximadamente siete meses".

---------------------------------------------------------

muajajajaja como que serán padres en siete meses si hace apenas una seman que tuvieron su encuentro amoroso!!!!!!!?????

De quién será el bebé??

Tal vez de Harry??, tal vez de Ron y por eso estaba tan enojado??, tal vez de Kingsley y por eso quería más detalles de su encuentro??, tal vez de Dumby y por eso le cambió el sanador a Herms??? Muajajajaja

Opinen de quien creen que sea el bebé de Herms???

Si quieren saberlo no se pierdan el próximo capítulo la semana que viene…

¿Qué? ¿Que no quieren que me tarde una semana? ¿Enserio?

Bueno pues creo que podrían convencerme ya ustedes saben como!!! Jajajaja

Así es que para decubrir la paternidad del hijo de Herms den click a GO y a convencerme mis amores!!

Bueno a mis niñas les dejo besos de Remsie super sexy en ropa muggle y a los niños pues les dejo a una Hermy embarazada para que se hagan cargo del niño!! Si lo siento chicos pero es que nomas no me dejan ustedes reviews! Y estoy segura que algun par de chicos debe leer esto!! O será que somos puras niñas aqui? Bueno si es así podemos aprovechar y portarnos mal!! Jeje

Bueno chiquillos y chiquillas click a GO para hacerle la prueba del ADN al bebe de Herms!!

Besos!! Bye Bye!!


	11. Diciendole a la Orden

Título: A Higher Law (TRADUCCION)

Autora: Nynaeve80

Traducción: Mira Black Lupin

Pareja: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Nada es mio todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones: Debo hacer notar que esta historia NO ES MIA, su escritora es Nynaeve80.

Nota: POV (Point of View ó Punto de vista)

- - - - - - - - - - **A Higher Law** - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 11. Diciendole a la Orden**

**POV de Remus**

Sintió como si hubiera sido golpeado en el estómago… muy fuerte. ¿Siete meses?. No podía mirar a Hermione, sabiendo que la furia era evidente en su rostro. Ellos habían dormido juntos hace sólo una semana, así que no había manera de que el bebé fuera suyo si a ella le quedaban 7 meses. Se sintió, a falta de otra palabra… traicionado. Sabía que no tenía mucho sentido porque tecnicamente ellos no estaban "saliendo" hace dos meses, pero la idea de que ella había estado con alguien más justo antes de él y no le había dicho que podría estar embarazada…

"Eso no es posible," dijo Hermione, su voz apenas diferente a un susurro. "Nosotros estuvimos juntos hace apenas unos días".

Al parecer la sanadora vió la aparencia de sus rostros por lo que rápidamente explicó, "Les pido una disculpa, creí que su sanador anterior les había advertido. Los embarazos de hombre lobo son un poco diferentes de un embarazo normal. ¿Supongo que este es su primer hijo?" Cuando ellos asintieron con su cabeza, ninguno capaz de decir una palabra, ella continuó, "Si el niño es hijo de un hombre lobo, ya sea hombre ó mujer, ellos por lo general nacen a los siete meses en lugar de nueve. Los hombres lobo, como estoy segura que usted sabe Sr. Lupin, son más fuertes que una bruja ó mago normal, así que naturalmente se desarrollan más rápido en la matriz. Según mis cálculos," dijo mientras consultaba de nuevo el expediente, "diría que tiene aproximadamente unos seis días de embarazo".

Remus soltó un enorme suspiro aliviado, dandose cuenta de que no sabía que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Volteo a ver a Hermione, que lucía tan aliviada como él mismo. Sharon simplemente sonrió y añadió, "Usted y el bebé estan sanos, y creo que podríamos saber el sexo dentro de aproximadamente cuatro ó cinco semanas".

Ella continuó explicando otros detalles sobre el embarazo, pero Remus apenas y escucho alguna palabra. Mantuvo sus ojos sobre Hermione, no creyendo haber dudado de ella. Debería haber sabido que ella no le haría eso, y esperaba que le perdonara por su desconfianza momentánea. Después de unas instrucciones más, Sharon le dió a Hermione un pergamino con la fecha de su siguiente cita escrita ahí y salió del cuarto.

Aclarando su garganta, Remus se inclinó hacia adelante, a la vista de Hermione. "Y-Yo… lo siento Hermione, no quise dudar de ti, es solo que… "

"Esta bien, Remous, " dijo ella con suavemente, dándole una sonrisa. "Me habría sentido de la misma forma su estuviera en tu lugar. No estoy enojada, lo juro". Viendo el alivio en su rostro añadió "lo importante aquí es que vamos a tener un hijo, y él ó ella esta bien".

Sintiendo un impulso repentino de abrazarla, Remus rápidamente la envolvió en un abrazo. Sus brazos rodearon su cuello y él la acercó aún más hacia si. Enterrando su cara en su cabello, susurró, "Dios, Hermione, lo hiciste. No puedo creerlo, lo hiciste".

El sonido de alguien aclarando su garganta tenía hizo que Remus se apartara de Hermione. Sharon, la sanadora, al parecer había olvidado algo. Remus la miró un poco avergonzado, a lo cual ella sólo sonrió. "Lamento la interrupción, Sr. y Sra. Lupin. Solo olvidé algo," dijo mientras tomaba su carpeta. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, haciendo una pausa cuando colocó su mano sobre la manija de la puerta. "A propósito, yo no estaba ahí, pero estoy bastante segura de que usted hizo su parte Sr. Lupin".

**POV de Hermione**

Sentía un nudo en el estómago mientras se preparaba para la reunión con la Orden en la noche. Tal como había prometido, informarían a todos sobre el embarazo, y estaba un poco temerosa sobre que sucedería. Cada uno de ellos la había apoyado hasta ahora, pero la confirmación de un embarazo era también la confirmación de otro hecho… que ella y Remus habían dormido juntos. Para alguien que trató de mantener en secreto las pocas citas que tenía, estaba cerca de la tortura tener que admitir delante de otros que había dormido con un hombre que podría ser su padre.

Afortunadamente Remus se había quedado con ella la mayor parte del día, eso había ayudado tremendamente. Él era un increíble apoyo, a pesar de haberle pedido perdón numerosas veces por dudar de ella. Había estado impresionada cuando la sanadora había dicho en principio la fecha del parto y no se atrevió a mirar a Remus. Pudo sentirlo ponerse tenso al lado de ella, y Merlin sabe que es lo que estaba atravesando su mente. Había tratado de tranquilizar a Remus diciendole que entendió porque estaba molesto, y él no había dicho realmente nada en la oficina, pero ella podía decir que el se sentía un poco culpable aún.

Después de terminar una pequeña investigación ella tuvo que ponerse al día, se encargo de la limpieza de la casa. Remus había sido enviado a una misión para la Orden, así que necesitaba algo en que ocupar su tiempo. Harry la había encontrado a mitad de su tarea, diciendole que era el instinto de una futura madre crear su nido, pero ella solamente se rió. Eso era en realidad más un hábito nervioso otra cosa. Sus nervios estaban tan alterados hoy que ni un buen libro podría mantener su atención. Cuando Remus regresó a casa alrededor de las 5:00, la casa estaba prácticamente intachable. Después de que supo que Harry estaba en la casa, decidieron darle todos los detalles del día.

"¿Harry? ¿Te importaría unirtenos un minuto?" Remus le llamó desde un sofa en la sala de estar. Despúes de darle una sonrisa consoladora, él se movió para que Harry pudiera sentarse en medio de los dos.

"Por supuesto, ahora voy" gritó Harry desde la cocina. Él surgió unos momentos más tarde, cargado de varios bocadillos y un par de cervezas de mantequilla. Cuando él vio sus expresiones, se encogió y dijo. "¿Soy un chico grande, recuerdan?"

Hermione se rió mientras veía a su amigo tomar asiento. Estaba tan nerviosa con esto como lo estaba con la reunión de la Orden, pero sabía que Harry sería su apoyo siempre. Su amistad había sido una constante en su vida durante los pasados siete años, y él había prometido que esto no cambiaría ahora. "Harry, nos gustaría hablar contigo un momento si no te importa," comenzó Hermione.

Harry suspiró mientras recargaba la espalda en el sofa. "No se preocupen, se lo que me van a decir," dijo él con resignación.

"¿Lo sabes?" preguntó Remus, la confusión era evidente en su voz.

" Desde luego. Sé que ustedes tratan de tener un bebé y probablemente no quieran que "el niño que vivió" viva aquí. Si ustedes quieren que me mude puedo hacerlo. Molly ya me ha ofrecido un lugar en la Madriguera, así que puedo irme esta noche si ustedes quieren".

Hermione solamente miraba a Harry fijamente. ¿Cómo puede pensar que ellos no lo querían cerca? Esta bien, su presencia habría sido incómoda si él hubiera estado por ahí durante la _concepción_, pero esa parte ya había pasado. Sacudiendo su cabeza, contestó, "Harry, no queremos que te mudes. Nosotros en realidad esperábamos que te quedaras con nosotros si no te importa. "

Ahora era el turno de Harry de mostrarse sorprendido, lanzando una mirada rápida entre Remus y Hermione. No viendo ninguna señal de que estuvieran bromeando, suspiró con alivio. "Eso es bueno porque realmente me gusta estar aquí. ¡Remus es el mejor compañero de casa que podría pedir, y ahora que Hermione esta aquí, podemos tener buena cocina también! "

"No soy tan buena cocinera Harry" dijo ligeramente avergonzada por el elogio.

"Tengo que diferir. He disfrutado mucho de tu comida en estos días" dijo Remus, sus ojos ámbar mirando los de ella. El calor que irradia de su mirada fija casi derritió su interior. Estaba agradecida de que Harry estaba entre ellos en ese momento porque de lo contrario habría estado tentada a lanzarsele encima.

"¡Ahem!," Harry aclaró su garganta. "¿Bien, hay algo más que necesitaban preguntarme? "

"Oh, hum, sí, Harry, " contestó Hermione, sintiendo su cara enrojecer. Si seguía mirando fijamente a Remus así, Harry podría cambiar de parecer sobre gustarle vivir con ellos. "En realidad nos gustaría que nos hicieras el honor de ser el padrino del bebé".

"¿y-y-yo?" Harry tartamudeó, mirandola fijamente con su boca abierta. Ella solamente cabeceó, tratando de no reírse de su expresión…eso realmente no tenía precio. "¿Voy a ser padrino?" susurró.

"Si te gusta , el trabajo es tuyo," dijo Remus, dandole una sonrisa divertida.

"Dios, Remus, Hermione… yo no se que decir" dijo Harry, todavía hurgando en sus palabras.

"Si tu no quieres Harry no hay ningún problema" dijo Hermione suavemente.

"¿Qué?" Harry prácticamente gritó. "¡Desde luego que quiero!. Yo solo… quiero decir… es que…" sacudió su cabeza, y Hermione podía ver las lágrimas no derramadas brillando en sus ojos esmeralda. "Sólo estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos".

Se lanzó a los brazos de Hermione, casi tirandola del sofa. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, ella sintió una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla. Cuando Harry finalmente se retiró del abrazo, ella se dió cuenta de que no era la única que había dejado salir algunas lágrimas. Harry inmediatamente abrazó a un Remus sonriente, aun cuando el abrazo era algo menos efusivo que el de ellos. Mirando hacia ella sonrió limpiando sus lágrimas, "Ustedes tienen apróximadamente siete semanas, así que no tarden mucho!"

Hermione se sentó confusa durante un momento antes de entender a que era a lo que Harry se refería. Ellos sólo tenían siete semanas hasta la fecha límite puesta por el Ministerio. "En realidad, Harry, yo ya estoy embarazada".

Si él estaba feliz antes, no era nada comparado con su reacción ahora. Inmediatamente la levantó del sofa en un abrazo haciendola girar por los aires. Cuando finalmente la dejo en el suelo, Remus parecía listo para lanzarsele encima a Harry. "Ten cuidado en ella Harry, esta embarazada".

Hermione no pudo menos que rodar sus ojos a Remus.¡Había estado embarazada durante seis días, no seis meses!. Sabía que probablemente él sería un poco protector en exceso ya que el embarazo era sumamente importante para él, pero esperaba que fuera un poco más razonable. Lamentablemente, Harry pareció estar de acuerdo con Remus e inmediatamente pidió perdón. "Harry, no exageres. Estoy embarazada no desauciada".

Harry la miró con escepticismo mientras ella estaba ahí dandole su mejor parecido a Molly Weasley. De pronto el se volteó a ver a Remus. "¡Ella limpió la casa entera hoy!" exclamó, señalandola con un dedo como si estuviera acusandola de un crimen.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Remus, arrugando su frente. "¿Te refieres a que _tu_ no limpiaste la casa?" le preguntó a Harry incredulamente.

"¡No! ¿Por qué haría yo eso?" respondió Harry, actuando como si la idea en si fuera ridícula.

Hermione comenzaba exasperarse un poco. "Solo limpié la casa, Remus, no es realmente…"

"Necesitas sentarte Hermione. No tenía idea de que hubieras hecho eso. No necesitas limpiar estando en tu condición," su voz era apacible, pero firme, y ella podría decir que él no iba a responder bien a sus argumentos. Ella recordó los consejos de su madre antes de su boda… _aprende a perder tus batallas cariño_. Decidiendo que esta era una batalla que podía permitirse perder, se sentó sobre el sofa. Remus inmediatamente acomodo los cojines detrás de ella, mientras Harry le traía algo para beber de la cocina.

En cuanto recargo su espalda en el sofa, tuvo que admitir que estaba un poco cansada por la limpieza. Naturalmente no iba a decirles esto, pero no pasaba nada si tomaba una pequeña siesta antes de la renunión. Bostezando, cerró sus ojos y se enroscó en el sofa. Cinco minutos más tarde, Remus regresó de la biblioteca con el libro que ella le había pedido en la mano, sonrió mientras veía a la madre de su hijo en un pacífico sueño.

**POV de Harry**

La reunión de la Orden no podía haber sido más rápido. Él le había prometido a Remus no decir nada antes de tiempo, pero el casi explotaba con las buenas noticias. ¡Iba a ser padrino!. Parecía un sueño realizado para él. Le encantaban los niños y tarde ó temprano quería los propios, pero sabía que pasarían varios años antes de que esto sucediera. Ahora, podría obtener experiencia sin toda esa responsabilidad. ¡Y desde luego, que no podía esperar para malcriar a su ahijado!. Siempre pensó en cmo Sirius habría tomado la noticia de ser su padrino, pero ahora sabía muy bien quen tan emocionante puede ser.

Entró en el cuarto de reuniones para encontrar solo al Profesor Dumbledore y la Profesora McGonagall ahí. Después de intercambiar saludos, tomó asiento en la esquina más alejada. Sabía que todos iban a querer felicitar a Hermione y a Remus una vez que hayan dado la noticia, así que decidió alejarse del tumulto. Unos minutos más tarde, la mayor parte de los miembros de la Orden llegaron, salvo algunos que estaban todavía en alguna misión. Cuando Hermione y Remus llegaron, notó que venían tomados de la mano. Se veía un poco extraño, pero de nuevo ella tendría que hablar acerca de su embarazo con todos esta noche, así que probablemente sea sólo un signo de apoyo… _¿verdad?_

Dumbledore inmediatamente comenzó la reunión, el reporte sobre el progreso hecho en la última tentativa de capturar Mortífagos. Marcus Lestrange estuvo causando problemas adicionales en el Ministerio, pero afortunadamente ningúno de esos problemas tenía nada que ver con el decreto de los hombres lobo. Harry notó que tanto Hermione como Remus se pusieron tensos una vez que ese nombre fue mencionado. Aparte de eso la reunión fue relativamente normal.

"Bien, Remus, escuché que tienes algunas noticias para dar" dijo Dumbledore, volteando su rostro sonriente hacia el hombre lobo.

La cara de Remus enrojeció un poco, y asintió con su cabeza. El cuarto de pronto estaba mortalmente tranquilo. Incluso Ron y Tonks estaban silenciosos mientras esperaban una respuesta de Remus. El resto de los miembros de la Orden pareció sostener su aliento, Remo aclaró su garganta, luego dijo calmadamente, pero con un notable toque de orgullo, "Hermione está embarazada".

Aunque Harry sabía que los miembros de la Orden estarían emocionados, no estaba preparado para barullo desenfrenado que estalló después de haber sido mencionadas esas tres palabras. La Sra. Weasley, quien había sido uno de aquellos que estaban sosteniendo el aliento, empezó a llorar de alegría, así como McGonagall y Arthur Weasley. Fred y Georde, que resultó estar sentado al lado de Hermione, inmediatamente se lanzó a ella en un abrazó, mientras los demás se acercaron rápidamente para dar sus felicitaciones a la pareja.

Harry vio la enorme sonrisa sobre el rostro de Remus, y se dio cuenta que no podía recordar algun momento en dónde se hubiera visto más feliz de lo que se veía en ese instante. Parecía tan extraño ver esa felicidad en su rostro, cuando hace menos de dos semanas lo único que había era desesperación. Viendo a sus amigos felices y sonriendo calento su corazón infinitamente.

Mientras los miembros de la Orden abrazaban a Remus y Hermione, Harry notó que Remus se ponía tenso cada que un hombre abrazaba a Hermione. Había apenas unos cuantos centimetros entre ellos, y parecía tocarla en todo momento. Aunque no pudiera demostrarlo aún, comenzaba a sospechar que Remus veía a Hermione como más que solo la madre de su hijo.

Afortunadamente, Ron estaba sentado silenciosamente en la mesa, sin decir una palabra. Tonks le susurró algo a Snape y se fue hacia la cocina pasando inadvertida entre los miembros. Unos momentos más tarde, Snape la siguió, dando solo una cabeceada de despedida a Remus, que cabeceo en respuesta. Harry sabía que ese gesto parecería bastante pobre para algunos, pero esto era probablemente lo más cercano que alguna vez Snape haya estado de felicitar a alguien.

---------------------------------------------------------

Hola mis amores, lamento haber tardado más que de costumbre, se han portado super bien conmigo y me han dejado muchos reviews! Muchas gracias!

Pero veran fué causa de fuerza mayor, estuve hospitalizada y bueno no me siento nada bien pero hice el esfuerzo de terminar la traducción y aquí la tienen.

Disculpen si hay más errores de lo normal pero es que ando demasiado medicada y no coordino lo suficiente.

Como siempre espero que les haya gustado el capi y bueno todas acertaron a que Herms no se atrevería a engañar a Remsie afortunadamente!

En el próximo capitulo sabremos un poco más acerca del embarazo de Herms y sabremos sobre esas palabras que le susurró Remsie al oido a Herms mientras estaban en lo suyo ahh y sabremos quién fué ese hombre con el que estuvo Herms antes que Remsie!!

Y bueno pues a dejar reviews para que me alivie prontito y actualizar rapido!!

Bueno chicas lo siento mucho pero ahora no les dejaré nada de Remise jaja es que estoy enfermita y lo necesito para que me de mimos! Jaja ustedes comprenden verdad?

Bueno click a GO para olvidar el dolor que me carcome como si fuera un cruciatus y actualizar prontito!!

Ahhhh y ya vamos por los 100 reviews!!! No me la creo!!! Ya pensare en que regalarle a quien deje el review numero 100!!

Besos bye bye!!


	12. Protección

Título: A Higher Law (TRADUCCION)

Autora: Nynaeve80

Traducción: Mira Black Lupin

Pareja: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Nada es mio todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones: Debo hacer notar que esta historia NO ES MIA, su escritora es Nynaeve80.

Nota: POV (Point of View ó Punto de vista)

- - - - - - - - - - **A Higher Law** - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 12. Protección**

**POV de Hermione**

"Oh" dijo ella, volteando hacia Remus. "Olvidamos decirles la otra noticia". Señalando con su cabeza hacia Harry y dirigiendole una sonrisa a Remus. "Le hemos pedido a Harry que sea el padrino del bebé."

Los miembros de Orden inmediatamente enfocaron su atención sobre Harry, llenandolo de abrazos y apretones de mano. Harry sonreía abiertamente de oreja a oreja mientras recibía los Buenos deseos de sus amigos. Había esperado que Ron al menos felicitara a Harry, pero él simplemente fulminó con la mirada de manera amenazante a su amigo mejor. Tonks pareció haber abandonado el cuarto, y Hermione tuvo que admitir que su ausencia no la alteraba. En cuanto todas las felicidades fueron dadas, Dumbledore regresó la atención a los asuntos de la Orden.

"Antes de olvidarlo, quiero repartir las misiones de esta semana," dijo Dumbledore mientras repartía varios pergaminos a los miembros de la Orden. Naturalmente le dieron varias tareas, todas ellas requerían solo de investigación.

"No puedo tomar esta misión, Albus, " dijo Remus bruscamente, causando que cadas uno de los presentes, incluyendo Hermione, dirigiera su mirada hacia él. Remus era por lo general el más entusiaste sobre las nuevas misiones y nunca había rechazado una desde que Hermione se había unido a la Orden.

"¿Puedo preguntar porque no puedes tomar la misión, Remus?" preguntó Dumbledore, sus ojos aún centellando. Aunque su rostro estuviera serio, sus ojos siempre parecían dar la impresion de que reía por dentro.

"Harry y yo no podemos irnos al mismo tiempo. Uno de nosotros tiene que estar aquí para Hermione," explicó Remus mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Luchó para impedir que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

"Hermione puede quedarse con nosotros," ofreció Arthur, mirando a su esposa que asintió enérgicamente. "Siempre nos ha gustado tenerla con nosotros".

Hermione alzó la vista hacia Remus, esperando que estuviera de acuerdo, pero estuvo sorprendida cuando el negó con la cabeza. "Aprecio la oferta, pero el lugar más seguro para ella es aquí. No quiero dejarla desatendida si puedo evitarlo".

Él se vió tan decidido, Hermione iba a quedarse callada _pero_ ella ya le había dejado ganar una _batalla_ antes sin decir nada. Era más que irritante escuchar a la gente hablar de ella como si no estuviera parada enfrente de ellos. "Remus, la Madriguera es casi tan segura como Grimmauld Place. Francamente pienso que estaré bien, así hay…"

"Remus tiene razón," dijo Dumbledore, cortándola en medio de la oración. Realmente quería argumentar el tema un poco mñas, pero aún era un miembro de la Orden, y el tono autoritario de Dumbledore le dejó saber que sería inútil. "¿Kingsley, te importaría cambiar misión con Remus?"

Kingsley inmediatamente dio un paso hacia adelante para cambiar pergaminos con Remus, que cabeceó hacia Dumbledore. "Entonces me marcharé ahora, así volvere mucho antes de que Harry tenga que marcharse mañana". Con eso, él le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y desapareció. Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo para entender que había pasado antes de que él desapareciera. Esta era una de esas veces que pensaba habría sido más fácil enamorarse de un muggle… ó al menos alguien que no pudiera desaparecer a capricho.

Cada uno parecía un poco nervioso con la salida repentina de Remus, pero la Profesora McGonagall inmediatamente se encargó de la situación. "¿Hermione, querida, por qué no nos dices un poco más sobre el embarazo?". Hermione le lanzó una Mirada a sus palabras. _¿Por qué quiere saber acerca del embarazo?_. La mujer siguió, "Esto es ahora oficialmente asunto de la Orden cariño, y todos te protegeramos a ti y al bebé durante los próximos nueve meses".

Hermione sonrió debilmente mientras se sentaba de Nuevo en su silla. Otros miembros comenzaron a sentarse en sus sillas también, todos ellos al parecer interesados en 'el embarazo'. Comprendiendo que nunca más tendría intimidas, comenzó, "En realidad, los embarazos de hombre lobo sólo duran siete meses, así que el bebé estará aquí más pronto de lo que piensan. "

Como esperaba, cada nuevo dato de información que ella dió provocaba otra pregunta. Hermione les comentó la mayor parte de los detalles que la sanadora les había dado, haciendo una pausa para explicar como su 'abuelo' había interferido para que transfirieran su caso a un sanador más experimentado en San Mungo. Varios miembros rieron en silencio, ninguno engañado ni un poco por la expression inocente de Dumbledore. Cuando finalmente el mago más viejo habló, se encontró dudando en contestar. "¿Hermione, cómo esta Remus afectado por todo esto?"

Ella abrió su boca para contestar, para cerrarla otra vez. Incluso aunque los miembros tuvieran que saber como Remus cambiaría en los próximos siete meses, todavía se sentía incomoda para hablar de él cuando no estaba presente. Dumbledore debió haber sentido su conflicto interior porque añadió, "es mejor que lo sepamos así podemos prepararnos. Estamos emocionados porque estes embarazada, pero la Orden debe protegerlos a ustedes tres hasta que esa ridícula ley sea abrogada." Él mantuvo sus centellantes ojos azules sobre sobre los suyos mientras hablaba y sabía que luchaba una batalla perdida.

Suspirando respondió, "Obviamente, sufriré cambios así como Remus. La sanadora dijo que mis hormonas pueden estar un poco más alteradas que en un embarazo normal, sobre todo alrededor de la luna llena. Ella también dijo que Remus se haría un poco… sobreprotector," casi vaciló con la última palabra, intentando decir la frase lo major posible.

Dumbledore asintió con sus palabras, mientras Fred habló, "¿Es por eso por lo que me gruñó cuando te abracé?"

"¡Fred Weasley!" gritó la Sra. Weasley dandole una mala mirada a su hijo.

"¡Mamá no lo regañes, es verdad" George intervino ganandose una mirada igual. "¡Él me gruñó a mi también!"

"Tal vez sólo tenía miedo de que ustedes dos deslizaran en su bolsillo un caramelo de dos lenguas," dijo Harry riendo.

Hermione se sintió sonrojar, pero no podía menos que sonreir con el intento fallido de los gemelos de parecer inocentes. Sus expresiónes de asombro fingido no disminuyeron la furiosa mirada de la Sra. Weasley en lo más mínimo, aún cuando Artthur parecía tratar de suprimir una pequeña sonrisa. Aunque no quería sabía que tenía que explicar. "Fred, George en realidad ustedes tienen razón," dijo ella, enviando una sonrisa de disculpa a la Sra. Weasley. Sabía que confirmando sus argumentos sólo los animaría a seguir con su comportamiento, pero no podía hacer nada. "Remus se hará más protector del bebé, y de mí, sobre todo con otros hombres alrededor. La excepción, desde luego, será Harry ya que él es el padrino". Rió interiormente viendo a Harry sacar el pecho con orgullo.

"¿Es por eso por lo que no quiso que te quedaras en la Madriguera?" preguntó Arthur Weasley.

"Sí, estoy segura que era por eso," estuvo de acuerdo Hermione rápidamente, no queriendo contestar más preguntas de las necesarias sobre aquel asunto particular.

"¿Y una vez que el bebé haya nacido Remus volverá a la normalidad otra vez?" preguntó Fred, todavía con su típica y natural sonrisa bondadosa.

"Desde luego," Hermione contestó con una sorisa. Estuvo agradecida cuando la conversación finalmente continuó a un asunto más seguro acerca de nombre de bebé y colores de cuartos de niños. Para el atardecer los gemelos Weasley habían convencido a la mayor parte de los miembros de la Orden de hacer apuestas acerca del sexo del bebé.

Cuando los miembros de la Orden dejaron el cuarto, Hermione se sentó en su silla, pensando en su conversación con la sanadora. La sanadora le dijó que Remus se haría sobreprotector hasta posesivo con ella, pero eso no explicaba lo que había estado pensando por días. Cuando ella y Remus habían dormido juntos, él había murmurado en su oído muchas veces, "Eres mía, Hermione, toda mía". A no ser que estuviera equivocada, Remus no recordó haberlo dicho y nunca lo había mencionado. En realidad había pasado _antes_ de que ella quedara embarazada, o técnicamente cuando ella quedó embarazada, entonces no podía haber sido debido a su reacción de llevar a su bebé…Si no era eso, entonces que fué?

**POV de Remus**

Agradecido de haber terminado con su misión, Remus rápidamente se apareció de nuevo en Grimmauld Place. La misión consistió principalmente en vigilar y aunque no era peligroso si llevaba tiempo. Y fué este tiempo el que gastó en pensar. Naturalmente, su pensamiento favorito era una bruja de cabello castaño llamada Hermione…

Recreó en su mente cada momento de los pasados días con ella. La forma en que sonreía, la forma en que reía, la forma en que caminaba… Ellos sólo habían estado conviviendo durante pocos días, pero a él le parecía como si hubieran estado juntos durante años. Ella entraba tan bien en su vida y el hecho de que esperaba a su hijo sólo la hacía más hermosa ante sus ojos. Había estado tratando de convencerse de que se sentía atraído sólo por que ella estaba esperando un hijo suyo, pero finalmente admitió la verdad… estaba enamorado de Hermione y el bebé no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Recordó lo que ella le había dicho la primera vez que ellos habían discutido la situación. Ella había dicho 'criaremos al niño juntos'… No estaba seguro pero esperaba que ella quisiera decir que se quedaría con él después de que el bebé haya nacido. En realidad quería que se quedara con él porque lo amaba, no porque se sintiera obligada. Tenía exactamente siete meses para hacer que se enamorara de él, y no quería desperdiciar ni un minuto. Primero que nada debía averiguar contra que, ó más bien dicho contra _quien_ competía.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, encontró a Hermione guardando la comida en la alacena. Estaba de puntillas tratando de alcanzar un gabinete. Silenciosamente paso un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras colocaba el artículo sobre el anaquel con su otra mano. Ella dió un pequeño jadeo por la sorpresa antes de relajarse en su abrazo.

"No quise asustarte," dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ah ¿Y exactamente que pensabas hacer, Remus?" respondió Hermione con una sonrisa en broma.

"Sólo quise ser un caballero, eso es todo amor" dijo él no molestandose en mover su brazo de su cintura. Estaba contento de notar que ella no parecía incomoda con la cercanía entre ellos.

"Bien, ya que eres un caballero,¿quizás podrías poner la mesa por mí?. Terminaré la salsa y después podemos cenar" dijo ella, regresando su atención a la cazuela magicamente calentada delante de ella.

"Por supuesto, ¿pero no es un poco temprano para la cena?" preguntó Remus frunciendo levemente el ceño. Tenía hambre pero poner la mesa significaba tener que soltarla, algo que no quería hacer en ese momento. De mala gana la soltó y comenzó a acomodar la vajilla de plata.

"Harry tiene que salir temprano, así que pense que podríamos cenar temprano esta noche". Viendo su rostro ella preguntó preocupadamente, "¿Estas de acuerdo?"

"Sí, no hay ningún problema para nada" contestó Remus, tratando de borrar el ceño de su expresión. Le molestó que ella hubiera cambiado los planes por Harry, aún cuando sabía que era absurdo sentirse así. No podía menos que preguntarse si…

"¡Hey!, Remus!" llamó Harry mientras entraba a la cocina. "¡Justo a tiempo! Justamente me tenía que ir ahora mismo" dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Hermione. "Tendré que tomar mi comida para llevar, Mione".

Hermione diligentemente envolvió la comida de Harry y se la dió. Después de despedirse de ella con un abrazo rápidamente se apareció en su nueva misión. " Bien, creo que esa fué una despedida rápida" comentó Remus mientras terminaba de poner la mesa para dos.

" Sí, Harry ha estado ansioso todo el día. Creo que estaba listo para comenzar la misión. Si tiene mucho tiempo libre, comienza a pensar en la guerra ó en Sirius y eso por lo general termina por deprimirlo". Dijo Hermione mientras tomaba dos tazas del armario.

Remus esperó hasta que ella se hubiera sentado al lado de él en la mesa antes de hablar. Había tratado de encontrar alguna forma de hacer su pregunta discretamente, pero esto de todos modos la molestaría. A pesar de todo, se iba a volver loco si no sabía la respuesta, así que… "Hermione, tú y Harry alguna vez…" se tranquilizó pensando que ella comprendería la indirecta. Cuándo no respondió, continuó, "Bien, ustedes dos alguna vez, em… ¿durmieron juntos?. No es que eso sea mi asunto, así que si no quieres contestar, entiendo" añadió apresuradamente.

Los ojos de Hermione se habían abierto mucho, y sacudió su cabeza despacio antes de responder. "Harry y yo nunca hemos estado juntos, Remus. Sólo somos amigos". Estuvo callada por un momento, luedo habló de nuevo, "Sólo he estado con otro hombre además de ti".

Escuchar que sólo era su segundo amante hizo que su corazón saltara de alegría. Se odió por pensarlo pero su corazón le gritaba por averiguarlo. "¿Puedo preguntar quién fué?". _Por favor no digas que Ron… _

En vez del responder, Hermione lanzó una Mirada a su plato, casi como si estuviera mirando la mesa fijamente. Cuando finalmente habló, su voz estaba excepcionalmente tranquila. "Fué Viktor Krum. Nosotros estábamos juntos justo antes la guerra, y él … " hizo una pausa para suspirar, "él y yo habíamos hablado de matrimonio. No le comenté a nadie entonces, y cuando él murió, creí innecesario hablar acerca de lo que pudo haber sido."

En aquel preciso momento, Remus se sintió más inferior que un gusano. Prácticamente la había forzado a hablarle sobre su pasado doloroso todo debido a su inseguridad. "Hermione, lo siento tanto. Yo… no se que decir. No debí haber preguntado y te pido perdón por…"

"No te disculpes, Remus" dijo Hermione suavemente, levantando su cabeza para encontrar sus ojos. "Eres la única persona a quién se lo he dicho, y francamente se siente bien hablar de esto". Ella le dió una pequeña sonrisa, " Además, yo era más jóven entonces, y mirando hacia atrás, dudo bastante que nosotros hubiéramos terminado juntos. "

No se atrevió a preguntar por qué, pero ella siguió hablando como si él hubiera hecho la pregunta. "Él pertenecía a una larga línea de sangre pura, cada uno de ellos pensaba que los nacidos de muggles eran despreciables. Algunos miembros de su familia estaban unidos con Voldemort. Salir conmigo en secreto era una cosa, pero él habría tenido que darle la espalda a su familia entera si hubiera querido casarse conmigo" dijo ella con deje de tristeza en su voz.

"Habría estado loco de no hacerlo" dijo Remus, para él mismo, pero Hermione escuchó sus palabras de todos modos.

"Gracias, Remus, " dijo Hermione, su rostro un poco enrojecido con el elogio. Él se alegró de que sus palabras tuvieran un efecto positivo sobre ella. Después de hacerle recordar cosas desagradables, lo menos que podía hacer era hacerla sonreir de nuevo.

"Realmente lo creo Hermione" dijo, apoyando hacia adelante ligeramente para capturar su mirada. "Tu sabías que yo era un hombre lobo mucho antes de Harry y Ron, ún así no le dijiste a nadie. Podrías haberme delatado mil veces sin que nadie pensara mal de ti, y aún así me diste el beneficio de la duda. Cualquier hombre sería un tonto si te dejara".

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Jelou!!! Como han estado mis niñas?? Yo un poco mejor aunque no del todo pero pude traducirles el capi en un tiempo bastante razonable no?? jaja**

**En fin bueno ya estamos viendo a un Moony más posesivo y eso me encanta!! Es super sexy!!!**

**Ya vimos que fué lo que Remsie le dijo al oido a Herms mientras estaban en proceso de hacer al bebé y también vamos viendo como se comportará Remus con el embarazo jaja esto me encantó porque no sólo será Herms la de las hormonas alteradas sino el tambíen!!! Y cuidadito con cualquier macho que intente hacercarse a su hembra y a su cachorro porque sacará las garras!!!**

**En el siguiente capi veremos como Herms pues empieza con los malestares tipicos del embarazo, vemos a Harry metiendo su cuchara para sacarles la verdad sobre sus sentimientos a estos tortolitos, vemos a Herm dandole permiso a Remsie de salir con otras si el quiere (pero que esta pensando!!) ahhh jajajjaja y lo major viene al final Hermione tiene un ligero problemita tambien debido al embarazo y no sabe como remediarlo, bueno si que lo sabe pero lo de pena!! A que no se imaginan que es?? **

**Jajaja pues ya saben para averiguar el problemita de Herms click en GO y dejenme sus sugerencias sobre que creen que sea problemita de Herms!!!!**

**Bueno mis niñas les mando muchos besos posesivos de Remsie!!**

**Bye Bye!!**


	13. Cambios

Título: A Higher Law (TRADUCCION)

Autora: Nynaeve80

Traducción: Mira Black Lupin

Pareja: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Nada es mio todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones: Debo hacer notar que esta historia NO ES MIA, su escritora es Nynaeve80.

Nota: POV (Point of View ó Punto de vista)

- - - - - - - - - - **A Higher Law** - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 13. Cambios**

**POV de Hermione**

Cuando Remus le dijo que cualquier hombre debía estar loco para dejarla, desesperadamente quiso confesarle que ella se sentía de la misma forma sobre cualquier mujer que renunciara a la posibilidad de estar con él. En cambio, se ruborizó furiosamente y le dijo un patético 'gracias'. Recordaba que era un poco tímida con Víktor en un principio, pero él nunca la había afectado del modo en que lo hacía Remus. Cuando Remus la había abrazado por la cintura antes de la cena, literalmente sus rodillas se debilitaron. Si el no hubiera mantenido su abrazo, probablemente hubiera terminado en el piso.

Había pensado en confesarle sus sentimientos más de una vez, pero estaba un poco preocupada sobre su la veracidad de aquellos sentimientos. Después de todo, él había sido sólo su segundo amante. _Sus sentimientos eran reales ¿ó estaba atrapada en el romance de la situación?_. Tener un hijo de alguien seguramente cambia la perspectiva de una mujer, y quería estar segura antes de hacer el ridículo. Además, Remus no había enviado alguna señal clara sobre como se sentía. Él solía alagarla mucho, pero de nuevo, tal vez también estaba afectado por el hecho de que ella esperaba a su hijo…

Los siguientes tres días habían sido una tortura para Hermione. Cada mañana prácticamente corría al cuarto de baño a devolver su estomago. La primera mañana, había creído que que algo que cenó la noche anterior le había caído mal. Después del tercer día, se tuvo que forzar a admitir que experimentaba el principio de nacuseas matutinas. La sanadora le advirtió que los 'síntomas' del embarazo serían peor para ella, pero no pensó que tendría que afrontarlos tan pronto.

Remus estaba más ocupado que de costumbre, así que ella cuidó de ocultarle las náuseas matutinas. Indudablemente se preocuparía por ella e innecesariamente se estresaría aún más. Por lo general él se iba antes de que ella despertara, lo que hacía más fácil ocultárselo. Creyó que había hecho un buen trabajo con eso, pero una nota sobre la mesa de noche durante la cuarta mañana demostró que él era más observador de lo que ella creía. Sobre la mesa, había un pequeño pedazo de pergamino que tenía su elegante letra…

_Hermione, amor, intenta con el chocolate. Ayuda._

_Remus_

No era una larga carta de ninguna forma, pero notó que la había llamado 'amor'. _Seguramente eso contaba para algo, ¿verdad?_. No quería hacerse ilusiones sobre Remus, pero no podía negar que su corazón revoloteaba un poco siempre que él se encontraba cerca. Incluso aunque por lo general él se marchaba temprano por las mañanas, ella instintivamente extendía su mano buscándolo cuando despertaba. Incluso contaba las horas para verlo de nuevo… _¡Patético!_

Suspirando, se levantó de la cama y tomó el chocolate de la mesa de noche. Una de las debilidades de Remus era el chocolate y siempre pensaba en él cuando veía esa mezcla dulce. Aunque no tenía ningún deseo de comer algo en ese momento, pensó que no afectaría intentarlo… después de todo, el peor de los casos sucedería en unos minutos más de todas formas.

Increíblemente, comenzó a sentirse mejor casi en cuanto el chocolate tocó sus labios. Mientras más comía, mejor se sentía. Después de que había devorado la barra de chocolate entera que Remus le había dejado, se sentía casi… normal. Temiendo causarse un dolor de estomago ella misma por haberse comido todo el chocolate, bajo la escalera para probar un verdadero alimento.

El día pasó tranquilamente, a excepción de la desafortunada experiencia de Harry con un niffler en el ático. Había aparecido cubierto de polvo y suciedad, además de agujeros en su ropa. Cuando le preguntó que pasó, él simplemente frunció el ceño y se dirigió a su cuarto para arreglarse. Reapareció una hora más tarde, luciendo y actuando mucho más como él mismo.

**POV de Harry **

"Creo que comenzaré con el cuarto del bebé hoy" anunció Harry mientras se sentaba en la mesa. Había pensado comenzarlo mucho más temprano, pero ese condenado niffler le había dado un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

"¿El cuarto del bebé?" repitió Hermione con una mirada confusa en su rostro.

"Sí, el cuarto del bebé, Hermione. ¿Ya sabes, el cuarto donde mi ahijado dormirá una vez que él ó ella haya nacido?" preguntó bromista.

La cara de Hermione enrojeció un poco mientras soltaba un ruidoso 'hmph'. "Ahórrate el sarcasmo, Sr. Niffler," dijo ella con una sonrisa parecida a la de Malfoy sobre su cara.

Harry sabía que sus mejillas estaban calentandose por su pequeño sarcasmo, pero no hizo caso a su ataque. Estaba más interesado en averiguar sore su relación con Remus que en empezar una guerra de insultos ingeniosos. Aunque ella hubiera dicho en la reunión que Remus sólo era sobreprotector con ella debido al embarazo, él no estaba convencido de eso. Había visto el modo en que ellos se miraban el uno al otro, y no parecía tener nada que ver con el bebé nonato. Ya que él era más cercano a Hermione, decidió probarla a ella primero. "¿Supongo que querrán hacer el cuarto del bebé al lado del suyo? Estoy seguro de que eso haría más fácil levantarse por las noches una vez que el bebé haya nacido".

Hizo todo lo posible por parecer despreocupado, y estaba impresionado por lo capaz que fue de mantener un rostro indiferente. Hermione simplemente asintió con la cabeza, claramente distraída por algo más… ó alguien más. Continuó, determinado a conseguir una reacción de ella, "Asumí que tu y Remus se quedaran juntos una vez que el bebé haya nacido, por supuesto. Quiero decir, después de todo ustedes criarán al niño juntos… ¿no?"

Hermione parpadeó rápidamente con su pregunta, y rápidamente se giró para tomar algo nerviosamente de la alacena. " Um, en realidad Remus y yo realmente no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar de esto aún, Harry. He estado embarazada sólo poco tiempo".

Despacio se acercó a ella por detrás, haciendo una pausa a algunos pasos de ella. "¿No crees que deberías hacerlo?. ¿Qué pasaría si Remus comienza a salir con alguien más?". Hizo una pausa cuando la vió tensarse ligeramente. "¿Estarías de acuerdo en que tu hijo tuviera una madrastra?"

Hermione despacio se dió vuelta para afrontarlo, su cara estaba alarmantemente palida. "E- En realidad no pense…" su voz me hizo desistir mientras ella colocaba una mano sobre su estómago. "Discúlpame Harry, pero tengo que ir a buscar un poco de chocolate".

Trató de disculparse, pero ella se fue antes de que pudiera decir algo. Una ola de culpa lo golpeó una vez que ella salió de la cocina. No quiso presionarla tanto, pero ella había estado esquivando sus preguntas durante días. Su intención era descubrir sus sentimientos por Remus, no romper su corazón en dos. Juzgando por su reacción, sus sentimientos por Remus eran mucho más profundos de lo que ella había dejado ver. Hubiera logrado que ella lo admitiera si no hubiera mostrado el tacto de un hipogrifo preguntandole. Reprendiéndose mentalmente, rebuscó chocolate en la alacena, determinado a hacerla sentirse mejor.

**POV de Remus **

Después de terminar otra misión, que consistía en interrogar a dos supuestos Mortífagos, Remus se apareció en casa. Había estado tan ocupado con asuntos de la Orden últimamente que parecía como si no hubiera visto a Hermione en semanas. Harry le había informado de que ella sufría de nauseas matutinas y esperaba que el chocolate la hubiera ayudado. El hecho que no le hubiera dicho ella misma sobre su malestar era un poco inquietante, pero trató de sacarlo de su mente. En defensa de Hermione, él no había estado exactamente muy disponible los días pasados.

En cuanto atravesó la puerta, supo que algo andaba mal. Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá, mirando inexpresivamente el fuego de la chimenea. Cuando ella finalmente levantó la vista hacia él, sus ojos lucían algo que él sólo pudo definir como dolor. Se acercó precipitadamente al sofá arrodillandose delante de ella. "¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Estas bien?"

"No te preocupes Remus, el bebé está bien" contestó en tono monótono. Le tomó a Remus unos segundos comprender que no estaba preocupado por el bebé del todo… había estado preocupado por ella.

"Lo sé, pero pregunté cómo estas _tú_" dijo él, colocando sus manos sobre las de ella.

"Y-Yo… creo que necesitamos hablar" dijo ella con voz inestable. Remus simplemente cabeceó y se levantó de su posición arrodillada para sentarse al lado de ella en el sofá. Su corazón latía rápidamente, pero no quiso demostrarlo. No tenía ni idea de de cual sería el tema de la conversación, pero la expresión sobre el rostro de Hermione no era buena señal. "Me dí cuenta hoy que todavía hay cosas de las que necesitamos hablar" comenzó ella, su voz ligeramente más fuerte. "Tengo curiosidad sobre que planes tienes sobre nosotros cuando el bebé haya nacido".

_Casarme contigo en una ceremonia mágica y pasar el resto de nuestras vidas dichosos_ pensó inmediatamente. Naturalmente, no se atrevió a decir esas palabras en voz alta. Había fantaseado sobre que Hermione se quedara con él después del nacimiento del bebé, pero no tenía ninguna intención de decirselo a ella, sobre todo no ahora. Decidiendo que un poco de honestidad no estaría mal, contestó, "supongo que será como tu quieras, pero pensé que podríamos seguir viviendo juntos si está bien para ti".

Estuvo encantado de ver formarse una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios. "Sí, está bien para mi, yo solo…" hizo una pausa de nuevo, "Sólo quiero que sepas que no tengo ningún problema si tu quieres salir con otras mujeres. Entiendo que nunca pregunté si tu estabas saliendo con alguien antes de todo esto y ciertamente no es justo para ti" dijo, apenas haciendo una pausa para respirar. "Técnicamente sólo estamos casados en el mundo muggle, así que entenderé si quieres compañía femenina de vez en cuando".

En el momento en qu eella terminó de hablar, la boca de Remus estaba abierta en asombro. De todas las cosas que ella podría haber escogido para hablar, esto no era lo que él había estado esperando. _¿Por qué cree que quiero ver a otra mujer?_. Pensó, todavía incapaz de hablar. Sólo estaba interesado en una mujer y era la que estaba esperando a su hijo. La única razón en la que podía del porque ella había abordado ese tema era porque ella quería salir con alguien más… " No tengo ningún interés en ver a otras mujeres, Hermione, me alegra que lo preguntaras.¿Estás interesada en salir con alguien más?" La posibilidad de que ella podría encontrar a otro hombre más atractivo que él le quemaba por dentro.

"¿Yo?" dijo Hermione, su voz sonó más alto de lo normal. "¡Desde luego que no! Solamente creí que tu podrías querer ya que estoy segura que tu probablemente acostumbres tener una… actividad más… regular" Sus mejillas ardían mientras decía las últimas palabras y Remus sabía que su propia cara estaba ligeramente sonrojada también. Básicamente ella asumía que el solía tener encuentros íntimos de forma regular… _si tan sólo supieras_

"En realidad," dijo Remus limpiando su garganta, "Sólo he tenido algunas amantes en mi tiempo, Hermione. Y ya que estamos trabajando sobre ser honestos el uno con el otro, creo que debería decirte que esa vez contigo fue mejor de lo que alguna vez haya experimentado, en la vida real ó en sueños". Se sintió un poco tonto al decir aquellas palabras en voz alta, sabía perfectamente que ella no sentía de la misma forma. Viktor Krum era un jugador de Quidditch y Remus dudó que pudiera compararse con él.

Esperó que Hermione se ruborizara con su franqueza, pero no había ni un sonrojo en su cara. Había, sin embargo, casi un brillo que la rodeaba. Había escuchado que las mujeres embarazadas tienen 'un brillo' especial, y había visto la cara del Lily iluminarse cuando esperaba a Harry… pero nunca esperó ver el rostro de Hermione lucir así. Se veía… _feliz_. "Remus, me alaga que te sientas de esa forma. Aunque no tenga mucha experiencia, nuestra noche juntos ciertamente sobrepaso todos mis otros encuentros".

**POV de Hermione **

Debería estar avergonzada acerca de su revelación sobre sus sentimientos acerca de su noche junto a Remus, pero no pudo detener las palabras que salieron de su boca. Ella no había sido capaz de expresarlo antes cuando él la alagó, y no quiso cometer el mismo error de nuevo. Juzgando por la expresión emocionada sobre la cara de Remus, él estaba placenteramente sorprendido por su admisión.

"Ah, a propósito, gracias por le chocolate. Parece que el bebé agradézcale por el chocolate. Parece el bebé es igual a su padre, entre más chocolate como, mejor me siento" dijo con una sonrisa embromadora, pero estuvo un poco sorprendida cuando el rostro de Remus se ensombreció.

"¿Hermione, por qué no me dijiste sobre tus náuseas matutinas?" Su voz era baja, pero no había enojo en ella. Él pareció herido más que enfadado.

"L-Lo siento, Remus" dijo ligeramente avergonzada. La última cosa en el mundo que quería era hacerle daño a él. "No quería preocuparte y se que tienes mucho en la cabeza en este momento…."

"Siempre tendré tiempo para ti y nuestro bebé, Hermione," dijo él con seriedad. "Quiero que me digas que es lo que sucede, incluso si piensas que estoy cansado ó estresado. Te dije que estaría a tu lado en todo momento, y pienso hacerlo".

Después de lo dicho por Remus, Hermione encontró más fácil abrirse ante él un poco más. Durante los días siguientes, pasó más tiempo con Remus, hablando de todo lo relacionado con el embarazo, incluyendo sus nauseas matutinas, el sexo del bebé, y naturalmente nombres para el bebé. Creyó que era demasiado pronto para pensar en nombres para el bebé, pero Remus le recordó que no iba a querer estar haciendo la decisión final cuando ella estuviera a sólo días de dar a luz.

Aunque ellos habían mencionado algunos nombres, no habían sido capaz de estar de acuerdo con alguno hasta ahora. Los miembros de la Orden les habían sugerido algunos nombres, todos ellos sugerencias aceptables excepto Fred y George, ellos habían insistido en que 'Severus' sería un nombre perfecto para el bebé. Sin embargo, ellos lo sugerían sólo después de que Snape había dejado la reunión.

A pesar de sus preocupaciones, los miembros de la Orden habían permanecido visiblemente silenciosos sobre los detalles en cuanto a su relación con Remus. Sabía que ellos tenían discusiones sobre sus teorías cuando ella no estaba cerca, pero afortunadamente no se lo habían mencionado ni a ella ni a Remus. Ella había intentado sacarle alguna información a Harry, pero él permaneció tercamente evasivo. Todo lo que dijo fue que Fred y George estaban curiosos en cuanto a como fue la concepción, entonces ella cambió rápidamente de tema, no queriendo saber en lo que mentes inquisitivas estaban interesadas sobre su noche con Remus.

Estaba emocionada porque sus nauseas matutinas pararon de forma repentina y Harry le había dadobastante chocolate para todos los próximos meses. Lo que ella no esperó, sin embargo, era que sus hormonas comenzaran a afectarla en otra forma menos tratable. Su lucha para mantener sus alimentos en su estómago no era nada comparada a la lucha que tenía sobre sus manos ahora. Mientras la náusea fácilmente eran remediadas con chocolate, aún tenía que encontrar un remedio aceptable para esto…

Hermione estaba, a falta de un mejor término, _lasciva_. Antes de que sus hormonas se agitaran, sentía los deseos normales de una joven siempre que Remus estuviera ante ella. Él era, después de todo, sumamente atractivo en su opinión, y no digamos un mago brillante. Ahora, sin embargo, si Remus estaba en el mismo cuarto con ella, sentía un impulso aplastante de, en palabras de Ginny, _saltarle encima_. Más de una vez, se encontró envuelta en una fantasía, imaginando sus labios sobre los suyos de nuevo, sus manos fuertes recorriendo su cuerpo… sólo escuchar su nombre la ponía caliente y agitada. Gimiendo con frustración, se levantó de la cama, ansiosa de ir a su cita con la sanadora. La mejor parte era que Remus estaba en una misión, así que esperaba encontrar alguna cura a su _problema_ sin que Remus se enterara. Sabía que había prometido mantenerlo informado, pero esta situación era demasiado vergonzosa para admitir. Además, ella lo pensó, con la forma en la que se sentía, incluso si tratara de decirle, lo más probable es que terminaría _demostrándoselo_ en lugar de decirselo.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Hey!! Jelouu People!! Que les ha parecido el Chap!!?? A mi me encanta, hay un poquito de todo y ya vemos como cada vez se sinceran más estos dos, aunque claro por que Harry metió su cuchara pero que mas da!!!

Me ha encantado la forma en que Remus cree que su amado chocolate todo lo cura jaja pero bueno le ha servido a Mione para detener sus nauseas que lindo me ha parecido eso que le dice Herms a Remsie de que el bebé es igual a su papá por eso del gusto al chocolate!! Tiernisimo!!

Y bueno ahora Herms tiene otra problemita, se le han alborotado las hormonas y anda horny!!! Jaja aunque con Remus tan cerca yo no necesitaría estar embarazada para pasarmela saltandole encima todo el tiempo!!!

No se pueden perder el próximo capitulo!! En verdad que no!!

Es de mis favoritos digamos que medio capitulo me la pase llorando de la risa y la otra mitad abanicandome por tanto calor!!! Dios!!!!

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!! LOS AMO!!!

Ahhh por cierto gracias a choconinia porque me ha dejado algunos fics que le gustaría que tradujera, ya me los he checado y hay uno que le tengo puesto el ojo tal vez ese sea mi proxima traduccion ya veremos y bueno si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia para traducir es bien recibida!!! Que parejas pues principalmente obvio Remus/Herms, Remus/Sirius, Herms/Sirius, Herms/Severus, Remus/Harry, Sirius/Harry jaja vaya con mis parejitas no? medio raras jaja pero que le vamos a hacer me gusta lo diferente jaja

Ahhh y luna black21, me dejo saber un detallito que tiene toda la razón del mundo ¿Como la vajilla que puso Remus era de plata si el es un hombre lobo? Pero bueno tienes razón… Detallitos!! Jajaja

Ahora si click en **Go** para que Remsie les deje un chocolatito en su mesita de noche y tengan excusa para saltarle encima como agradecimiento!!!

Cuidense besitos!!

Bye Bye!!!!


	14. Resolviendo el Problema

Título: A Higher Law (TRADUCCION)

Autora: Nynaeve80

Traducción: Mira Black Lupin

Pareja: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Nada es mio todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones: Debo hacer notar que esta historia NO ES MIA, su escritora es Nynaeve80.

Nota: POV (Point of View ó Punto de vista)

- - - - - - - - - - **A Higher Law** - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 14. Resolviendo el Problema**

**POV de Remus**

Estaba feliz de cómo había ido su día. La investigación que Dumbledore le había dado había sido mucho más fácil de lo que imaginó y su entrenamiento de Auror había estado a la perfección. De hecho estuvo tan bien que la clase había terminado una hora antes, eso quería decir que tenía el tiempo justo para ir a la cita de Hermione en San Mungo.

Hermione repetidamente le mencionaba que no tenía porque ir a cada cita, pero sentía que él debía estar ahí al tanto… ella no había sido la única que leía libros de embarazo. Kingsley le había dado un libro "Guía de Supervivencia para maridos con esposas embarazadas", y con diligencia había estado leyéndolo siempre que tenía tiempo libre. Kingsley lo hizo como una broma, pero Remus lo había encontrado bastante útil. El libro decía que los esposos necesitaban estar tan involucrados en el embarazo como fuera posible y estaba intentando hacer eso. Quería que ella confiara en él, incluso que dependiera de él, así que aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para demostrarlo.

Estaba infinitamente agradecido con Dumbledore por haberles asignado a la mejor bruja de San Mungo. Los embarazos de hombre lobo eran un acontecimiento raro, y él había estado esperado tratar con un sanador que nunca hubiera escuchado acerca de uno, mucho menos atendido alguno por si mismo. Tener un sanador que había atendido cinco embarazos era casi un milagro para él. A pesar de ese entrometimiento por parte de Dumbledore, él se había mantenido curiosamente silencioso sobre los sentimientos de Remus por Hermione. No dudaba que el viejo mago tuviera idea de lo que Remus siente verdaderamente por su 'esposa', pero afortunadamente se había mantenido callado… alejado.

Hizo su camino al punto de aparición en el Ministerio, ansioso de alejarse de algunos de los aurores. Logró evitar a Tonks y dio un suspiro aliviado cuando llegó al hospital. Rápidamente fue al mostrador de información, donde fue informado sobre la ubicación de la oficina de la sanadora. Caminó por el pasillo, vió su reloj y se dio cuenta que de que iba solo diez minutos tarde. Abrió la puerta, esperando ver a Hermione sorprendida agradablemente por su entrada, pero en cambio su rostro tenía una mirada de horror. Su corazón saltó a su garganta mientras su mente intentaba encontrar argumentos que causarían esa reacción, pero la voz alegre de la sanadora puso fin a sus pensamiento.

**POV de Hermione**

En cuanto llegó al hospital, inmediatamente se dirigió a la oficina de Sharon. La sanadora empezó a tomar notas, notando que Hermione solo había aumentado medio kilo hasta ahora. "¿Estas segura de que comes lo suficiente?" le preguntó una vez que Hermione se había colocado sobre la mesa de examen.

"Sí," dijo Hermione firmemente, "prácticamente he estado viviendo de chocolate durante las dos últimas semanas. Eso ha ayudado mucho con las náuseas matutinas".

"¿Chocolate, dices?" dijo Sharon, sus cejas se levantaron con sorpresa. "Parece que siempre hay algo diferente con cada mujer". Le dió una sonrisa amistosa a Hermione antes de continuación, "Tú y el bebé están en en perfecta forma y podremos saber el sexo del bebé en tu siguiente cita. Me gustaría que aumentaras un poco más de peso de ser posible, pero lo verdaderamente importante es mantener una dieta sana". Observó la expresión preocupada de Hermione antes de añadir, " el chocolate está bien, desde luego".

Hermione dio un suspiro aliviado mientras comenzaba a relajarse. Había estado un poco preocupada con la cita, pero escuchar que el bebé estaba sano pareció borrar la mayor parte de sus miedos. Sabía que Remus estaría emocionado con las noticias, así como el resto de la Orden. Harry había estado fastidiandola por días sobre comer más, así que contemplaba seriamente omitir esa parte de las instrucciones de Sharon, cuando la sanadora interrumpió sus pensamientos. "¿Haz tenido algún otro problema hasta ahora?"

La tensión que había sentido en un principio resurgió de pronto. Dio una profunda inhalación y dijo cuidadosamente, "Bien, he estado un poco, umm, quiero decir, mi cuerpo ha estado…" cerró sus ojos frustarada mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras exactas para explicar su situación.

"¿Haz tenido algún cambio brusco de humor?" Sharon incitó pacientemente, no sorprendida por la repentina carencia de habilidad de Hermione para hablar coherentemente.

"No," Hermione dijo Hermione despacio, sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente.

"¿A veces quieres gritar sin ninguna razón?"

"No"

"¿Tienes algún impulso repentino de golpear algo o a alguien?"

"No". No le habría importado golpear a Ron en la boca, pero sabía que ese impulso no tenía nada que ver con estar embarazada.

"¿Haz experimentado alguna urgencia sexual?" preguntó la sanadora mirando hacia su carpeta. Cuando Hermione no contestó, levantó su mirada con una sonrisa sobre su rostro. "Bien, aparentemente hemos encontrado lo que te ha estado dando algunos problemas. Esto también me da una idea del género del bebé, pero dejemos eso para después".

Hizo unos apuntes más sobre su carpeta antes de volver a dirigirse a Hermione. "Tienes que hablar de esto con tu marido cuanto antes. Como dije tus hormonas estarán peor de lo normal, así que es mejor hacer lo que puedas para aliviar esas urgencias. Ya que estas casada, imagino que no será difícil encontrar algún alivio", dijo ella con un guiño.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de más con las palabras de Sharon, un movimiento que no pasó desapercibido por la sanadora. Cuando Sharon le dio una mirada interrogante, Hermione respondió rápidamente "Él viaja mucho por su trabajo, así que no estoy realmente segura… "

En ese preciso instante la puerta de la oficina de la sanadora se abrió y Hermione se quedó viendo fijamente a la última persona que que quería ver en ese momento… _su marido_.

**POV de Remus **

Una vez que Sharon lo saludó, tomó un asiento al lado de la mesa de exámen, todavía intentando entender porque Hermione lo había mirado como si ella estuviera siendo conducida a su muerte. Cuando preguntó si todo iba bien, ella simplemente cabeceó, pero su expresión afligida no cambió. Sharon, sin embargo, que había estado de espaldas contestó a su pregunta, asumiendo que iba dirigida a ella. "Oh, sí, Sr. Lupin tal parece que su esposa y el bebé están perfectamente sanos. En realidad le mencioné a su esposa que debe ganar un poco más de peso durante las próximas dos semanas, así que trate de que se alimente bien", dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Relajandose un poco, Remus le dio una sonrisa amable a la sanadora antes de voltear a ver a Hermione. Ella sonrió débilmente, luego volteo a mirar a la sanadora. Lucía un poco pálida y se preguntó si estaba sintiendo nauseas. Cuando le ofreció un pedazo de chocolate, ella simplemente negó con su cabeza, de nuevo negandose a hablar.

"¿En que estabamos?" preguntó Sharon, su pulgar colocado sobre su barbilla de manera pensativa, "¡Por supuesto!. Estabamos discutiendo sobre el problema de la Sra. Lupin", dijo con una sonrisa sospechosa.

Hermione trató de protestar que eso no era realmente un problema, pero la voz de Remus fue alta. "¿Qué problema?" preguntó, tratando de controlar la cólera de su voz. Él y Hermione habían acordado mantenerlo informado de cualquier problema que ella tuviera y no estaba contento de que no lo hubiera hecho.

"Parece qe la Sra. Lupin ha estado experimentando un aumento en sus impulsos sexuales, que es algo completamente normal en embarazos de hombre lobo" explicó Sharon con total naturalidad. "Yo solamente le explicaba que ustedes dos deberían asegurarse que estos impulsos sean aliviados para prevenir cualquier estres excesiva sobre el bebé".

Remus todavía procesaba la información cuando lanzó una mirada a Hermione. Su rostro ya no estaba palido, ahora era casi tan rojo como el suéter que llevaba puesto. Trató de encontrar su mirada, pero ella evitaba cualquier contacto con sus ojos. Él hacía todo lo posible por no parecer impresionado, pero estaba seguro que hacía un trabajo pésimo.

Sharon, olvidado su incomodidad, continuó en un tono clínico. "Ella comentó que usted pasa mucho tiempo fuera de la ciudad, entonces comprendo que no pueda ser capaz de satisfacer todas sus necesidades", dijo ella, haciendo una pausa para respirar. "Somos un hospital mágico, pero no estamos privados a los acontecimientos en el mundo muggles. Ellos tienen algunos maravillosos artículos que pueden ayudarle a aliviar cualquier impulso que usted tenga. Los muggles por lo general se refieren a ellos como vibrad…"

"No será necesario," la interrumpió Remus sintiendo su rostro caliente. No estaría sorprendido si el color sobre su rostro rivalizara con el de Hermione en este momento. Él, también, estaba familiarizado con esos artículos pero no tenía ningún deseo de que ella los usara. A decir verdad, él quería ser él_ único_ que _aliviara_ todos los impulsos que ella tenía. Sabiendo que no podía demostrar su amor por ella delante de la sanadora que pensó que ellos estaban locamente enamorados, explicó rápidamente, "no viajaré tanto durante los próximos meses, así que creo que podremos hacernos cargo de eso sin ningún problema".

Vió a Hermione mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo. La sanadora simplemente sonrió con entusiasmo y comenzó a darles los detalles de la siguiente cita. El resto de la cita fue pasado en silencio, con Remus y Hermione ambos evitando mirar el uno al otro directamente. Ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, tratando de entender como se sentían sobre la nueva situación…

**POV de Hermione **

Cuando habló por primera vez con Remus acerca de tener a su hijo, se sintió un poco avergonzada, cuando ella y Remus durmieron juntos por primera vez, se sintió un poco torpe. Cuando tuvo que decirle a la Orden que estaba embarazada, se había sentido sumamente incómoda… pero todas aquellas cosas no podían compararse ni remotamente con como se sentía en aquel momento. Mortificada no era realmente una palabra bastante fuerte para expresar la profundidad de sus emociones, pero no podía pensar en una palabra con una connotación más fuerte. El que Remus haya averiguado sobre su 'problema' definitivamente estaba en su lista de las experiencias más humillantes en su vida.

Después de que él le dijo a la sanadora que los artículos muggles no eran necesarios, no habían dicho una sola palabra. Ellos simplemente cabecearon y sonrieron al sanador, luego se dirigieron a casa sin decir una palabra. Quería decirle a Remus que sólo olvidara todo de lo que se había enterado, pero esperaba que su sentimiento de humillación disminuyese, así podría conseguir el valor para hablarle. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, y no tenía ni idea de si estaba enfadado ó disgustado. Discutía consigo misma sobre usar un encantamiento de memoria sobre él cuando su voz la detuvo.

**POV de Remus**

Sus sentidos estaban más aumentados ya que se acercaba la luna llena así que podía oler la ansiedad y vergüenza hemanando de Hermione. No había dicho una palabra desde que abandonaron la oficina de la sanadora y medio esperaba que ella huyera de él. Era casi gracioso… casi. Sabía que esta sería un recuerdo gracioso en unos años, pero ahora mismo, no era nada de eso.

Mientras ella estaba avergonzada por la situación, el estaba de hecho un poco excitado. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para traer la idea de continuar una relación física con ella. El problema era que no tenía ni idea de cómo abordar el tema. Tenía que ser cuidadoso, sobre todo ahora que ella estaba alterada. Si presionaba demasiado o dijera la cosa incorrecta, podría perder la excelente oportunidad para hacer que se enamorada de él.

No era tan arrogante como para asumir que su desempeño en el dormitorio era tan bueno que ella se enamoraría únicamente debido a eso. Sin embargo, realmente creía que si le mostraba cuánto le preocupaba ayudándole con su 'problema' simultáneamente mostrando su amor físicamente, él podría tener una oportunidad. Casi rió, pensando como nunca había actuado antes, asumiendo que no había ni una remota posibilidad de que ella le correspondiera. Ahora metódicamente planeaba la forma de ganarse su corazón…

Cuando entraron a la casa, podría decir que ella pensaba encerrarse dónde él no pudiera alcanzarla. Decidido a impedir que eso pasara, habló, "Hermione, ¿Crees que podríamos sentarnos y hablar un momento?" mantuvo su voz tranquila, no queriendo molestarla, pero a pesar de todo pudo verla tensarse.

No habló, sólo cabeceó mientras se acercaba despacio al sofá. Remus tomó lugar al lado de ella, cuidadoso de no tocarla aún. "Sé que esto no es lo que…"

"Lo Siento," susurró ella, haciéndolo parar en medio de la oración. Ella torcía sus manos nerviosamente, y su pie daba un toque en el suelo. "Sé que te dije que te haría saber acerca de cualquier problema que tuviera, pero yo…"

"No hay ninguna necesidad de pedir perdón," dijo él, interrumpiendola. Ella volteó a verlo con una sorpresa visible en su rostro. "Entiendo porque no quisiste decirme y no estoy molesto contigo en absoluto. Sin embargo creo que tenemos que hablar acerca de que podemos hacer para resolver el problema". Mientras hablaba, lentamente colocó su mano izquierda sobre la de ella. Afortunadamente ella no trató de apartarse.

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de responder, "Realmente no hay nada por resolver Remus. Sé que quieres ayudar, pero estaré bien, en verdad. Es solo algo con lo que tendré que tratar": Su voz se hizo más fuerte mientras hablaba, casi como si ella tratara de convencerse a ella misma en vez de a él.

"No, Hermione, eso no va a pasar," contestó, su voz firme, pero gentil. "La sanadora dijo que los impulsos pueden estresar al bebé y también sobre ti. Tenemos que encontrar una solución viable al problema". Reuniendo todo su coraje continuó, "y a no ser que tengas otra opción, propondría que sea yo el que te ayudo con esto".

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon a un tamaño casi cómico mientras lo miraba fijamente. "Remus, ¿Q-Q-Que exactamente estas diciendo" preguntó, con un toque de pánico en su voz.

"Digo que ya hemos estado juntos íntimamente y no veo ninguna razón por la que yo no pueda… satisfacer tus necesidades" dijo, sintiendo como su rostro se calentaba de nuevo. Cuando ella no respondió, añadió, "Por supuesto, si tu sientes que no puedo satisfacer adecuadamente tus necesidades, entonces entiendo. Estoy seguro que podríamos encontrar…"

"¡No seas ridículo!" dijo Hermione, sus propias mejillas todavía sonrosadas. "Tú… capacidad ciertamente no está en duda. Yo solo… Quiero decir, Remus, sería cruel forzarte a hacer algo así por mi".

Si él pensara que eso no la molestaría, probablemente se hubiera reído de lo que dijo. Dijo lo mismo que el usó cuando ella se había ofrecido para tener a su hijo. "¿Te das cuenta que es exactamente eso lo que te dije cuando te ofreciste a tener un hijo conmigo?" Cuando ella no respondió, continuó, "¿Y recuerdas lo que me dijiste?. SI mal no recuerdo era algo como nadie esta forzandome a hacer nada… _Quiero ayudar_".

Hermione sacudió su cabeza despacio, débilmente protestantdo, "Pero esto no es lo mismo… "

"Sí, lo es," insistió Remus con seriedad. "No estoy haciendo esto por obligación ó presión. Quiero ayudarte, como tu me ayudaste". Él hizo una pausa un momento antes de añadir, "y en caso de que no lo hayas notado, disfruté participando en la creación del bebé contigo y no veo ninguna razón de porque esto sería diferente".

Su cara enrojeció a un rojo más profundo pero podía ver en las orillas de su boca aparecer una ligera sonrisa. "Odio cuando mis propias palabras son usadas contra mí," dijo ella. Él despacio atrajo su mano hasta sus labios, sonriendo contra su piel mientras la besaba tiernamente. "¿No decías que hay que dejar a las mujeres embarazadas hacer lo que quieren todo el tiempo?" ella bromeó, su risa haciéndose un poco más amplia.

"Creo que leí eso en algún sitio, pero tendrás que perdonar a un viejo hombre lobo por tener mala memoria", dijo ligeramente. Rápidamente levantandose, tiró de su mano, colocándola a un lado de él. No soltó su mano, disfrutando de la sensación que su toque siempre le causaba.

Una mirada interrogante cruzó su rostro, pero rápidamente fue sustituida por una sonrisa. "No me salgas con eso de ' soy un hombre lobo viejo' basura. Tú no eres viejo y sé por experiencia que tienes una memoria _selectiva_, no una _mala_.

Ella juguetonamente palmeó en el brazo de una manera coqueta mientras se reía. Parecía mucho más relajada, y Remus decidió aprovechar la oportunidad. Mientras ella retiraba su brazo, él tomó su otra mano, agradeciendo a sus reflejos de hombre lobo. Despacio atrajo ambas manos hasta sus labios, besando cada dedo gentilmente mientras mantenía sus ojos sobre los suyos. Su expresión risueña rápidamente se convirtió en una de sorpresa y se atrevía a decir, _lujuriosa_. Podía detectar el débil olor de su despertamiento y esto lo volvía loco. Sabiendo que esto era lo que estaba esperando, no perdió tiempo. "Ven a la cama conmigo".

**POV de Hermione**

Un pequeño jadeo escapó de su garganta cuando escuchó aquellas palabras. Aunque sonó como una orden, sabía que él pedía su permiso. Él nunca le haría daño y seguramente no la forzaría a hacer nada… _no que él tuviera que hacerlo_. Sólo estar así de cerca de él básicamente aseguraba que ella estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que sea que él quisiera. La humillación que sintió antes fue completamente olvidada cuando miró fijamente sus ojos ámbar, con el mismo nivel de deso que ella sentía.

Simplemente asintió con su cabeza y él rápidamente comenzó a andar hacia el dormitorio, sus manos todavía entre las suyas. Cuando entraron en el dormitorio él liberó sus manos para cerrar la puerta y usando su varita mágica colocó un encantamiento silenciador y otro para sellar la puerta. Su respiración era ya desigual, probablemente una combinación entre nerviosismo y excitación. Sin una palabra, Remus fue y se sentó sobre la cama, colocando su espalda contra la cabecera. Ella se mantuvo de pie en el mismo lugar, no sabiendo exactamente que hacer.

Remus separo sus piernas ligeramente e hizo señas para que ella se sentase entre ellas. Se acercó a la cama y despacio se sentó, cerrando los ojos con dicha cuando sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Él tiro de ella hacia atrás contra su pecho y ella podía sentir su aliento calido contra su cuello. "Sólo relájate, amor", dijo él con voz baja y rasposa en su oído, haciendola estremecerse en respuesta.

Comenzó a sentir un poco de culpa en su mente cuando comprendió lo que él iba a hacer. En ese momento Remus se movió un poco detrás de ella y pudo sentir de pronto algo duro contra ella. Lentamente alcanzó su blusa mientras seguía besando su cuello y la culpa simplemente se fue…

**POV de Remus **

Casi estaba impresionado de lo sensible que era ella a su toque. Él había estado preparado a persuadirla para dejarlo tocarla, pero ella había estado muy dispuesta hasta ahora. Esuchar sus pequeños gemidos de placer le dio un nivel de confianza que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Deseandola aún más, se enfocó en satisfacer a la encantadora bruja en sus brazos.

Una vez que él desabotonó su blusa, deslizó sus manos debajo de esta para acariciar su vientre desnudo. La idea de que su hijo estaba dentro de ella la hacía más hermosa de lo que creyó posible. Controló su mano a lo largo de su sostén, buscando el broche y rápidamente lo abrió una vez que lo encontró. Pudo sentirla tensándose en respuesta y continuó susurrándole palabras en el oído calmándola. Ella se relajó otra vez, e incluso arqueó su espalda un poco, mientras presionaba sus pechos entre sus manos. Los masajeó durante un momento, deleitándose con los pequeños sonidos de placer que ella emitió, antes de deslizar su mano derecha un poco más abajo.

"Remus," suspiró Hermione cuando su mano abrió el botón de su pantalón. Su respiración se volvió más rápida ahora y él se excitaba más a cada segundo. Lentamente deslizó su mano debajo del borde de encaje de sus pantaletas, haciendo una pausa peligrosamente cerca de su objetivo antes de volver a alejarse un poco. "Por favor Remus, no juegues conmigo, no creo que pueda manejarlo", pidió Hermione. Deslizó su mano más abajo sintiendo su calor rodear sus dedos. Estuvo asombrado de que tan mojadas estaban sus pantaletas, considerando que apenas la había tocado. Deslizó un dedo dentro de ella, mientras su pulgar gentilmente hacía círculos en su punto sensible, obteniendo un gemido de la jóven bruja.

"¿ Es esto lo que querías?" preguntó mientras lamía y mordía el lóbulo de su oído, su mano izquierda continuaba masajeando sus pechos.

"Oh si, Remus, esto es exactamente lo que quiero" respondió entrecortadamente, su voz profunda reflejando su deseo.

Mientras deslizaba otro dedo dentro de ella, comenzó a gemir más fuerte, Como él deslizó aún otro dedo dentro de ella, ella comenzó a gemir más fuerte, sus caderas levantándose ligeramente. Podía decir que ella estaba cerca y se inclinó de nuevo para susurrar en su oído, "Córrete para mí, amor".

Su petición fue casi inmediatamente concedida mientras ella comenzaba a gritar su nombre cada vez más fuerte, retorciéndose y gimiendo bajo sus manos. Ella se convulsionó violentamente y gritó su nombre mientras se corría. Mientras la veía regresar lentamente a la realidad, hizo algo que nunca creyó posible… agradeció a Merlin por Marcus Lestrange y su ley de crianza de hombre lobo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Uff!! Vaya forma de resolver el problemita de Herms!!

Este capi creo que es mi favorito!! Hubo de todo me dio mucha pena y risa la pobre de Hermione toda avergonzada cuando Remsie llego al consultorio de Sharon jajaja y más cuando esta sugirió un vibrador para consolar a Herms, vieron que el lobito es celoso hasta de los vibradores??!! Jajaja pero bueno Herms debería agradecer a Merlin que Remsie hubiera llegado en ese momento porque gracias a eso muy amable y desinteresadamente (si como no) se ofreció a darle una manita (literalmente hablando) a Herms con su problema!!!! Que noble de su parte no?? Jajajaja

Bueno en el siguiente capi vemos como Herms pues la pura verdad no le basta con una vez así que sigue acosando al pobre de Remus que ni le gusta, además vemos una platica bastante interesante de Harry!! Asi que no se lo pierdan!!

Como siempre un millon de gracias por sus reviews!!! Sigo con lo mismo sobre si quieren sugerirme algún fic para traducir pues bienvenido!!!

Bueno eso es todo por hoy y click en **GO** para que Remus les de una manita jaja

Besos a todos!!! Bye Bye!!


	15. Una mano que ayuda

Título: A Higher Law (TRADUCCION)

Autora: Nynaeve80

Traducción: Mira Black Lupin

Pareja: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Nada es mio todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones: Debo hacer notar que esta historia NO ES MIA, su escritora es Nynaeve80.

Nota: POV (Point of View ó Punto de vista)

- - - - - - - - - - **A Higher Law** - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 15. Una mano que ayuda**

**POV de Hermione**

Hermione despertó una hora más tarde, su vergüenza anterior regresó al comprender que es lo que había pasado. Remus apenas la había tocado, y ella se convirtió en una desesperada, prácticamente rogándole por liberarle la tensión sexual. Peor aún, todavía estaba tratando intensamente de evitar saltarle encima. Uno pensaría que estando el dormido disuadiría sus hormonas, pero no era el caso. Su pecho, que había sido descubierto en algún punto después de que ella quedara dormida, se burlaba de ella, casi desafiandola a tocarlo. Los músculos en su torso estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de vello rubio, que desaparecía bajo el pantalón de la pijama que vestía. Esto le tomó más autocontrol del que le gustaría admitir para impedir quitarle la pijama de un tirón.

Levantándose silenciosamente de la cama, se dirigió a la _suya_, que había estado abandonada durante casi un mes. Se colocó su bata roja de seda alrededor de ella. Aunque disfrutaba durmiendo en la cama de Remus, no podía estar tan cerca de él en su estado. Como se encontraba, probablemente no dormiría mucho de todas formas, pero al menos podría evitar más experiencias humillantes… _tal vez_

"¿A dónde va Señora Lupin?" una voz suave llegó a ella. Brincó ante el inesperado sonido, casi colgándose de la lámpara en el proceso.

"¿Disfrutas asustandome?" susurró reprendiéndolo. Mientras se daba vuelta para afrontarlo, mantuvo sus manos sobre sus caderas imitando la postura de 'regaño' de su madre.

Remus, no estuvo afectado por su tono, simplemente rió en silencio mientras se elevaba de la cama con sus codos, aparentemente comodo con el hecho de que aún estaba medio desnudo. "No hay necesidad de susurrar, Hermione, y prometo no asustarte si vuelves a la cama".

"N-No… puedo, Remus" dijo mordiendo su labio inferior. Esto era un tic nervioso que había intentado evitar muchas veces sin éxito.

Remo frunció el ceño con su respuesta. "¿Por qué no?, ¿Pasa algo". Cuando ella no respondió, bromeó, "No ronqué de nuevo, ¿verdad?"

Ella sonrió débilmente antes de sentarse en su cama. manejó una risa débil antes de sentarse sobre su cama. Por un momento pensó en inventar una excusa al porqué tenía que dormir en su propia cama. Sabía que tenía un gran número de habilidades, pero entre ellas no estaba mentir, así que optó por la dolorosa verdad. "No eres tu Remus. Bueno, técnicamente, eres tu, pero es realmente más acerca de mí".

Sabía que estaba divagando y esperaba que Remus la interrumpiera en cualquier segundo. En cambió, con calma la miraba fijamente, paciente esperando a que terminara su explicación. Sin embargo ella era la pura imagen de los nervios, se había levantado de la cama y caminaba a través del cuarto. "Estando cerca de ti es muy difícil para mí… relajarme", dijo tratando de escoger sus palabras con cuidado. "No creo que sea una buena idea para mí dormir en tu cama esta noche".

"¿Por qué no?" vino la respuesta de Remus.

"¿Por qué no?" repitió Hermione, la frustración se hacía presente dentro de ella. Él es un maldito intelectual, ¿no podía imaginarse porque?. Recordó vagamente la advertencia de la Sra. Weasley de que los hombres eran insoportablemente densos, pero con el tiempo se había asegurado que Remus no caía en esta categoría… _que equivocada_. Solamente deseaba que Remus entendiera lo que estaba tratando de decirle así podría regresar a su cama para una noche irregular de pseudosueño. En cambio, iba tener que explicarle detalladamente… pasó sus manos por su cabello, tomó una profunda inhalación. ¡Sólo dilo! se reprendió ella misma. _¿Él quería honestidad, no?_

"La razón del por qué no, es…" su voz se alteró cuando perdió los nervios. "¡Ah maldición!" exclamó de repente, tomando desprevenido a Remus. "No sé porque es tan difícil de decirlo, especialmente porque hemos _participado_ en eso". Estaba nuevamente caminando a través del cuarto, agitando sus brazos mientras seguía con su discurso. "Cuando estoy cerca de ti, quiero… saltarte encima, ¿esta bien?. Sí, así es, quiero saltarte encima Remus. Sé que no es bonito pero así es"

**POV de Remus **

Viendo a Hermione caminar por el cuarto era absolutamente adorable. Su rostro estaba sonrojado con frustración, sus ojos aún más brillantes por la emoción. Pensaba en que tan apasionada estaba cuando le dijo que quería saltarle encima. Logró mantener su boca cerrada, pero sabía que sus cejas prácticamente habían desaparecido en el nacimiento de su cabello. Su reacción inicial debía ser preguntar para estar seguro si ella se sentía bien, si estaba soñando, etc. Moony, sin embargo, estaba listo inmediatamente a consentir sus deseos y preguntó, "Todavía quieres saltarme encima, Hermione?"

Estando en la orilla de su cama, ella alzó la vista hacia él, la pasión todavía mostrandose en sus ojos color caramelo. Su rostro tenía una expresión de añoranza, se preguntó si estaba imaginando cosas. Entonces ella abrió su boca, y suavemente susurró la palabra que él había estado esperando, "Sí".

Golpeado por un momento de audacia, Remus se levantó un poco más en la cama, extendiéndole su brazo. "Entonces regresa a la cama, amor", dijo con una voz ya ronca por la emoción. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero las esquinas de su boca dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa y supo que era suya. Dándole una sonrisa astuta, ella se dirigió a la cama, colocando su mano sobre la suya.

Habría sido más caballeroso besar su mano, o quizás recostarla tiernamente sobre la cama, En cambio, Remus le dio un tirón hacia él, colocándola encima de si, mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás acomodándose en la cama. Su mano izquierda estaba sobre su nuca, aplicando la presión justa para acercar sus labios a los suyos. Su mano derecha, no queriendo permanecer ociosa, comenzó inmediatamente a buscar el cinturón de la bata. Casi rasgó la tela en dos en su afán de quitarle el camisón, pero ella simplemente gimió en respuesta, olvidando completamente la ahora arruinada prenda.

La movió ligeramente, dejándola sentarse a horcajadas sobre él mientras buscaba deshacerse de su sostén. Una vez que sus pechos estaban libres, comenzó a acariciar, lamer y morder de una forma casi frenética, su deseo por unirse a ella era casi aplastante. Ella siguió jadeando y gimiendo de placer mientras trabajaba en liberar su casi dolorosa erección del pantalón de su pijama. Su mente estaba tan nublada por la lujuria que no escuchó el golpe en la puerta hasta que Hermione lo detuvo.

"¿Q-Qué? " tartamudeó, su voz aún jadeando. Entonces escuchó la voz de Harry detrás de la puerta, preguntando si estaban bien. Maldijo en voz baja obteniendo una pequeña risa de Hermione. Le hizo señas para que permaneciera callada mientras tomaba su varita y quitaba el encantamiento silenciador del cuarto.

"Estaré ahí en un segundo Harry" dijo levantándose de la cama. Hermione rodó sobre su lado, no quitándole los ojos de encima. Escuchó los pasos de Harry alejándose hacia la cocina y se inclinó sobre el casi desnudo cuerpo de su esposa "Prométame que te quedaras aquí para que podamos terminar esto cuando regrese" dijo en voz baja.

"¿Aún quieres terminar esto?" preguntó Hermione, tirando de las sábanas para cubrirse, para su decepción.

"¿Contesta esto a tu pregunta?" respondió Remus, señalando a esa sensible parte de su anatomía que mostraba su excitación. Hermione lo veía con una mirada de maravilla sobre su cara y sabía que si ella lo tocaba ahora, olvidaría ir a hablar con Harry. Ella se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, haciendo a su corazón palpitar agitadamente, alejándose rápidamente, "Date prisa", fue todo lo que ella dijo, enviándole una tímida sonrisa.

Remus inmediatamente comenzó a buscar sus pantalones, esperando cubrir con su ropa la evidencia de sus actividades. Después de terminar de vestirse, se dirigió a la puerta, enviando una última mirada de deseo a la bruja sobre su cama.

**POV de Harry**

Harry entró en la casa de muy mal humor, preguntandose que iba a hacer con su terco mejor amigo. Ron era muy inmaduro en ocasiones y no era ningún secreto que tendía a ser celoso hacia los chicos que mostraran alguna atención hacia Hermione. El fiasco entero con Viktor Krum durante cuarto año ciertamente había sacado lo peor de él. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos hacia Remus habían sobrepasado los celos y actualmente llegaban al odio. Harry había intentado hablar con Ron sobre eso hoy, pero había insistido en que Harry simplemente estaba ciego a lo que pasaba.

Ron estaba convencido que Remus solamente usaba a Hermione, y terminaría haciéndole daño a la larga. Harry no creyó que fuera cierto por dos motivos: en primer lugar, Remus nunca había mostrado ser nada más que un hombre honorable y simplemente no podía imaginarlo haciendole daño a Hermione. En segundo lugar, había visto las miradas furtivas entre Remus y Hermione y ellos actuaban más bien como una pareja feliz que como dos amigos que tenían que estar juntos por las circunstancias.

No viendo a Remus o Hermione en la entrada, llamó suavemente sobre a su puerta. Remus respondió unos momentos más tarde, y Harry entró en la cocina para esperarlo. Cuándo Remus llegó dentro de poco, Harry decidió que era una buena oportunidad de averiguar que es lo que sentía Remus por su mejor amiga… "¿Cómo estas Remus?"

"Bastante bien, Harry. ¿Cómo estás tú?" preguntó con una sonrisa amistosa sobre su cara. A pesar del hecho que la luna llena se acercaba, Remus lucía mucho menos pálido como normalmente lo hacía… de hecho casi se veía un poco sonrojado en ese momento.¿Qué exactamente había estado haciendo?

"Bien, bien," murmuró Harry, contemplando como acercarse al hombre lobo. Ir directo al punto siempre funcionaba mejor con los hombres, preguntó, "Remus, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Por supuesto", dijo Remus asintiendo con su cabeza mientras se encargaba de preparar dos platos de sopa. "Solo estoy preparando algo de cenar para Hermione y para mí para cuando ella despierte. ¿Qué querías preguntarme?"

"¿Cuáles son exactamente tus sentimientos hacia Hermione?" Harry preguntó sin rodeos.

Harry casi rió cuando uno de los platos resbaló de la mano de Remus y se estrelló en el suelo. Remus murmuro una disculpa, su cara ardía mientras reparaba el plato con un movimiento de su varita. "Harry, tu sabes que me preocupo profundamente por Hermione y yo…"

"No trato de ser rudo, Remus, pero por favor ahórrate la respuesta ensayada", interrumpió Harry secamente. "Yo veo mucho más que la mayoría de la gente, y no soy tan denso como parezco"

Remo simplemente rió en silencio mientras dejaba los dos platos sobre la mesa. "Merlin, Harry, sonaste justo como tu padre, " dijo él, haciendo a Harry reír a pesar de él. "Me gustaría darte una respuesta simple, pero no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo".

"Dame cualquier respuesta que puedas, sólo que esta sea verdadera" respondió Harry, manteniendo sus ojos sobre la cara de Remus.

"No me había sentido de esta forma en mucho tiempo, aún no estoy seguro de lo que siento por Hermione" dijo Remus, mirando fijamente en el espacio. "Yo siempre me preocupo por ella, pero últimamente mis sentimientos han sido diferentes. No soy realmente un experto sobre estas cosas, pero si tuviera que adivinar… " su voz se calmó mientras volteaba su rostro para afrontar a Harry, "yo diría que estoy enamorándome de ella".

Harry jadea, completamente impresionado por la declaración de amor de Remus. Esperaba que Remus admitiera algunos sentimientos platónicos, pero no tenía idea de que su ex profesor de DCAO sintiera algo tan fuerte por Hermione. Estaba bastante seguro de que no estaría preocupado por la situación una vez que el shock hubiera pasado, pero sus cerebro tenía problemas en este momento procesando la información que Remus le confesó

"Sé que probablemente estarás molesto conmigo en este momento, y no te culpo" dijo Remus con inquietud, pasando su mano por su cabello. "No quise que esto pasara y si me odias…"

"No te odio," interrumpió Harry silenciosamente. "Estoy un poco… consternado", admitió esperando que Remus supiera exactamente que la palabra consternado era poco para lo que sentía. "No tenía idea de que sintieras eso por Hermione", dijo todavía tratando de digerir la confesión de Remus. "Obviamente, puedo entender por qué. Me refiero a que ella es hermosa e inteligente y …"

"¿Estas enamorado de ella?" preguntó Remus suavemente, mirando fijamente a Harry con sus ojos ámbar. La emoción en su cara no era cólera, era una mezcla de miedo y tristeza. La boca de Harry estaba abierta, pero Remo continuó antes de que él pudiera responder. "Si lo haces, sólo dilo y me quitaré del camino, lo juro. Yo nunca me interpondría entre ustedes dos y Hermione te necesita en su vida".

"Hermione siempre me tendrá en su vida, " Harry contestó cuando su voz finalmente regresó, "pero sólo como un amigo. La amo como a una hermana, Remus, y creo que la última cosa que deberías hacer es alejarte de ella".

Remus levantó la mirada con sorpresa por sus palabras. "¿Quieres decir que no tienes ningún problema en que un hombre lobo demasiado viejo como para se su padre se enamore de ella?" su voz casi parecía incrédula, pero Harry descubrió un poco de optimismo, también.

"No cuando eres tu el hombre lobo, " Harry respondió con una media sonrisa. "Admito que no te imaginé como la parteja de Hermione, pero ciertamente pudo ser peor. Sé que nunca la harías daño, y mientras ella sea feliz, yo soy feliz".

La cara de Remus estalló en una sonrisa tonta que Harry nunca había visto. No pudo evitar pensar que esa sonrisa iba más con Sirius que con Remus, pero estaba emocionado por el ex-merodeador a pesar de todo. Remus había llenado un vacío en su vida, y estaba probablemente tan cerca de él como nadie. Viendo a Remus tan feliz era suficiente para dalre a Harry un poco de esperanza en su propio futuro. "¿Y, como reaccionó Hermione cuando le dijiste?" preguntó, mirando como la sonrisa de Remus desparecía.

"Eee, pues no he tenido tiempo exactamente para, emm, decirle aún", dijo Remus, pasando una mano por su nuca. Cuando él vio la mirada sobre la cara de Harry, rápidamente añadió, "pienso decirle, solo quiero esperar el momento apropiado".

"Deberías decirle pronto", aconsejó Harry. "Tengo la ligera impresión de que no se molestaría en escuchar lo que sientes por ella".

"Gracias por todo, Harry", dijo Remus suavemente. "No sé que yo haría sin tí". Mientras se levantaba de la mesa la sonrisa tonta regreso al rostro de Remus. "Debería ir a ver si la bella durmiente ha despertado". Tomó los platos de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina, prácticamente saltando de alegría.

Harry lo siguió unos momentos más tarde, riendo en silencio. Sabía que Ron se alteraría aún más con las noticias. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, ellos claramente tenían mucho en común, y sabía que a Hermione le había gustado Remus desde tercer año. Acercandose a su cuarto, hizo una pausa en el final de la escalera cuando escuchó un sonido extraño. Mientras se acercaba más al cuarto de Remus y Hermione, escuchó una risa tonta de nuevo. Merlin, Hermione Granger riendose tontamente. La conocía hace mucho tiempo y podría contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que la había escuchado reirse tontamente. Sabía que debería alejarse ahora, pero su curiosidad lo había vencido. Mientras presionaba un oído sobre la puerta, las palabras se hicieron más claras …

"Creí haberte dicho que permanecieras en la cama como una niña buena", dijo Remus en un tono ronco que Harry no sabía que poseía.

"Te tardaste, así que decidí levantarme un momento", respondió Hermione con ligereza. "Creo que estaba algo cansada de ser una buena niña".

Escuchó la risa femenina de Hermione seguida de un gruñido salvaje de Remus. "Entonces creo que deberíamos regresar a la cama para que puedas ser _castigada_ apropiadamente por ser mala",

Harry inmediatamente se alejó se la puerta, sus ojos abiertos con asombro. Juzgando por los sonidos provenientes del cuarto, estaban ocupados en actividades que no quería saber. Tan silenciosamente como podía, Harry subió la escalera a su cuarto, haciendo todo lo posible por impedir que las imágenes inquietantes nublaran su mente.

**POV de Hermione **

Dos semanas más tarde, Hermione se encontró suspirando felizmente sobre el sofá. La quincena pasada había sido más agradable de lo que ella alguna vez podría haberse imaginado. Remus había comenzado 'a ayudarle', y él tomaba su trabajo en serio. Ella sonrió abiertamente a si misma recordando lo maravilloso que él había sido con ella, tanto dentro como fuera del dormitorio. Desde luego, hubo algunas pruebas…

Darles la noticia a sus padres de que estaba embarazada era una de esas. Ellos, como la mayor parte de los muggles, asumieron que ella se había embarazado cuando ella y Remus estuvieron casado. Rápidamente explicó la situación, aún cuando ella omitiera decirles acerca de la licantropía de Remus. No se avergonzaba de eso, al contrario, eso era lo que lo había convertido en el hombre maravilloso que era. Sólo quería dejar que sus padre conocieran primero a Remus. Así, tal vez cualquier noción preconcebida que ellos tuvieran sobre los hombres lobo podría ser cambiada…

Acababa de levantarse para dirigirse a la cocina cuando la puerta de la calle se abrió. Asustada por el ruido repentino, se levantó del sofá. Parado en la puerta, los ojos esmeralda casi locos por el miedo, pertenecían a su mejor amigo, Harry Potter. Mirando su cara supo inmediatamente que algo malo había pasado.

"Remus … " dijo Harry aún sin moverse, "es Remus, Hermione. Él ha sido… a-a-tacado".

Su último pensamiento consciente antes de que ella cayera en el sofá era como iba a sobrevivir sin él.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No han adorado el comienzo del capitulo? Jaja porque yo si jaja por fin estan dejando a un lado la vergüenza y se estan dedicando a asuntos más… satisfactorios!

Ahh y ahí tenemos la tan esperada confesión de Remus sobre su amor hacia Herm pero se lo ha dicho a Harry… algo es algo esperemos que se decida pronto a decírselo a Herms!!

Y por otra lado… Noooo!! Pero que le ha pasado a mi pobre Remsie!!! es que tanta felicidad no podía durar!!

Bueno si quieren saber que le paso al pobre lobito y quien se lo hizo… no se pierdan el próximo capitulo!!!!

Bueno como siempre mil gracias a sus reviews!! Y a dejarme más para saber que les ha parecido el capitulo!! Y quien creen que haya herido a Remsie!!!!

Bueno les mando mil besitos y nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion!! Bye Bye!!


	16. El Crimen

Título: A Higher Law (TRADUCCION)

Autora: Nynaeve80

Traducción: Mira Black Lupin

Pareja: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Nada es mio todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones: Debo hacer notar que esta historia NO ES MIA, su escritora es Nynaeve80.

Nota: POV (Point of View ó Punto de vista)

- - - - - - - - - - **A Higher Law** - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 15. El Crimen**

**POV de Hermione**

Su siguiente recuerdo era estar siendo conducida por un largo vestíbulo en San Mungo, la voz de Harry de fondo. Las voces de extraños iban y venían mientras trataba desesperadamente que su conciencia no partiera de nuevo. Cuando finalmente despertó, se encontraba en una cama del hospital San Mungo, con Harry a su lado. "Lo siento tanto Hermione!, dijo Harry, su voz quebrandose dolorosamente.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver a su mejor amigo. Lucía tan agitado, uno pensaría que se culpaba a si mismo por verla ahí… de pronto su mente fue bombardeada con pedazos de su 'conversación' con Harry antes de que se desmayara… "Harry, ¿q-q-ue pasó?" preguntó Hermione tratando de no derramar las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Cuando Harry no respondió, Hermione dijo, "Puedes decirme, Harry. Puedo manejarlo, lo prometo", hizo una pausa esperando que el explicara que había sucedido. "Puedo estar embarazada, pero aún puedo manejar lo que sea que haya pasado". Harry seguía silencioso y un mal pensamiento puso su sangre fría. Su corazón latiendo salvajemente en su pecho, preguntó preocupadamente, "todavía estoy embarazada, ¿Verdad?"

Harry inmediatamente se levantó de la cama y la abrazó. "Sí, Hermione, tú y el bebé estan bien", dijo él con dulzura, acariciendo su cabello. "Siento haberte preocupado, yo solo…" él hizo una pausa, tomando aire profundamente antes de continuar, "Remus fue herido, amor, pero el sanador dijo que estaría bien".

"¡Oh, Harry! " Hermione sollozó, soltando un suspiro de alivio mientras se abrazaba más fuerte a Harry. Aunque todavía estaba preocupada por el estado de Remus, el hecho de que estaba bien alejó todos sus miedos. Independemente de lo que haya pasado, ella estaría ahí para él, cueste lo que cueste. Sólo la idea de criar a su hijo sin él, era suficiente para aturdirla de nuevo.

"Relájate, Hermione" susurró Harry en su oído, acariciando su espalda. Se preocupaba por ella como si se tratara de una niña asustada, que sinceramente no estaba muy lejano en este momento. "Te prometo que él esta bien, y están haciendo todo lo que pueden…"

"Quiero verlo", dijo Hermione, su cabeza se alejó para ver a Harry. Si remus estaba realmente bien, entonces tendrían que dejarle verlo. No podía pensar en Remus estando absolutamente solo en una cama de hospital, preocupado y posiblemente asustado. "¿Dónde está?"

"Está en otro cuarto", dijo Harry con cuidado, mientras Hermione se enderezaba. Creía que el se negaría a su petición y no tenía ninguna intención de ceder en esto tan fácilmente.

Tomó casi veinte minutos de negociación, pero al final Harry decidió dejarle ver a Remus. Cuando él finalmente aceptó a su petición, ella inmediatamente se levantó de la cama, poniendose su ropa en cuanto Harry se giró. Ella dejó que Harry la conduciera al cuarto de Remus, teniendo que tomarse de su brazo para apoyarse.

Esperaba que Remus estuviera vendado y quizá aún estuviera sangrando levemente cuando lo viera. Cuando finalmente lo vio, sin embargo, estuvo sorprendida gratamente. Había sólo unas vendas, y nada de sangre en ningun lugar a la vista. Él estaba, desde luego, pálido de manera poco natural y sus ojos estaban cerrados, dándole una impresión de estar cerca de la muerte. Su primer instinto había sido acercarse a su cama, pero Harry le hizo prometer que no lo molestaría. Le habían dado una poción para dormir y sólo les permitieron verlo debido a la influencia de Dumbledore.

Hermione silenciosamente se acercó a su cama, decidiendo colocarse en una silla un poco alejada. Harry estuvo al pie de la cama de Remus, mirando tristemente y, si no se confundía, avergonzadamente. Cuando le preguntó sobre ello, Harry sólo sacudió su cabeza, rechazando dar cualquier idea de sus sentimientos. Regresando su atención a Remus, sostuvo su mano con la suya con cuidado acariciándola con sus dedos en forma circular.

Siguió con sus atenciones durante varios minutos, haciendo alguna pausa de vez en cuando para ver a Harry. Él se encontraba en la misma posición al final de la cama de Remus, casi paraecía una estatua, apenas parpadeaba. Le murmuraba algo a Remus, pero ella no podía distinguir lo que decía. Remus aún no se movía, pero el sanador había advertido que probablemente no despertaría por varias horas.

Harry finalmente la convenció de ir a comer algo y ella se levantó de su silla de mala gana. Colocó un beso en la frente de Remus antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Su piel estaba caliente, casi con fiebre, cuando ella presionó sus labios a su frente. Lamentó dejarlo ahí absolutamente solo, pero sabía que Harry tenía razón; los sanadores ya les estaban pidiendo que dejaran el cuarto y su estomago protestaba cada vez más fuerte a cada minuto que pasaba.

Cuando abandonaron el cuarto, Hermione se dirigió directamente a la Sra. Weasley quien estaba fuera del cuarto. "Oh Sra. Weasley no la había visto" tartamudeó Hermione, avergonzado por su despiste. Aunque estaba físicamente bien, sabía que su mente estaba a un millón de kilómetros de distancia. Viendo al hombre que amaba tendido prácticamente comatoso en una cama de hospital, la tenía muy alterada. Incluso con Harry asegurando que Remus estaría bien, desesperadamente quería estar en su casa con Remus, no en un frío e impersonal vestíbulo de hospital.

"¡Oh, cariño, siento mucho lo que pasó" dijo la Sra. Weasley, envolviendo a Hermione en un abrazo maternal. Ella notó que la cara de la mujer mayor estaba cubierta de lágrimas y sus manos temblaban.

Observando, Hermione vió a otros Weasleys, incluyendo a Arthur, Charlie, Fred, y George. Ellos invitaron a Hermione y a Harry a almuerzar con ellos, y aceptaron inmediatamente la oferta. Unos minutos más tarde, ella se encontraba rodeada por simpáticos pelirrojos que la miraban tristemente. "¿Cómo te mantienes tan tranquila, Hermione?", Fred preguntó con cuidado.

"Simplemente lo hago, Fred, " respondió Hermione con una sonrisa leve. La última cosa que tenía ganas de hacer era sonreir, pero sabía que los Weasleys eran protectores en exceso y analizaban cada uno de sus movimientos. "Es solo un poco surrealista en este momento. EL sanador dice que Remus se recuperará completamente, pero pueden pasar algunos días antes de que pueda regresar a casa".

"Estoy segura que de que todo resultará bien, querida", dijo la Sra. Weasley, acariciando su mano de modo tranquilizador.

Hermione cabeceó distraídamente. "La única cosa que no puedo entender es cómo pasó. No puedo imaginar a Remus siendo tan descuidado y Dumbledore me dijo él mismo que sólo era un Mortífago el que estaba de guardia".

Notó como la Sra. Weasley movió su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada del Sr. Weasley. Fred y George palidecieron con sus palabras, ninguno se atrevió a encontrar su mirada. Charlie abrió su boca como si fuera a hablar, pero la cerró de nuevo mientras miraba a otro lado. Echando un vistazo a Harry, preguntó vacilantemente, "¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que saben lo que pasó?"

Charlie suspiró pesadamente antes del responder, "realmente sabemos que pasó, Hermione, pero no es algo con lo que queramos preocuparte en este momento. Más bien es complicado, y es probablemente mejor si…"

"Quiero saberlo ahora, Charlie", dijo Hermione con serenidad, tratando de controlar su carácter. Su marido había sido gravemente herido ¿y ellos creían que dejándola en la ignorancia haría las cosas mejores?. Los hombres francamente no tenían idea a veces… Estaba a sólo unos segundos de armar una escena cuando Harry habló.

"Te explicaré todo, Hermione" dijo Harry silenciosamente, enviando a un vistazo rápido a la Sra. Weasley. Ella asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza casi imperceptiblemente "Solo necesito estar seguro de que vas a estar bien antes de que te expliquemos todo. Va a ser un poco… shockeante".

Hermione se sentó silenciosamente, haciendo todo lo posible por parecer tranquila. Por dentro estaba a punto de un ataque de nervios, pero ella sabía que cualquier signo de debilidad le impediría averiguar la verdad sobre el ataque. Manteniendo sus ojos enfocados en Harry, esperó pacientemente a que comenzara a narrar el ataque.

"Estoy seguro que sabes que Remus estaba en una misión de la Orden y él fue atacado", comenzó Harry despacio. Hermione quiso ir directo a la explicación, pero ella otra vez se mantuvo paciente. "Él estaba con un miembro de la Orden y la misión había ido tal como fue prevista. El ataque en realidad ocurrió en el camino de regreso de la misión".

Hermione vió como los ojos de Harry iban a la deriva lejos, teniendo la mirada perdida con una expresión desesperada sobre su cara. Ella quiso decirle algo, tratar de ayudar a aliviar su dolor obvio, pero Fred habló en cambio. "¿Crees que deberíamos marcharnos, Harry?. Podría ser más difícil para ella si estamos aquí".

El poco autocontrol que tenía se fue al escuchar las palabras de Fred. "Por favor no hables de mí como si no estuviera aquí, Fred" dijo con irritación. " Aprecio tu preocupación, pero soy bastante capaz de decidir a quien quiero a mi alrededor". Fred enrojeció, pero sabiamente decidió no responder. Ella regresó su mirada fija a Harry, quien echaba un vistazo nerviosamente al Sr. Weasley otra vez. "¿Harry?. Por favor, te lo pido solo dime que paso".

Ella sabía que su tono suplicante tiraría en los sentimientos de Harry, debilitando su decisión de no decirle la verdad completa y no estuvo decepcionada. Harry soltó un suspiro derrotado antes de continuación, "Remus fue atacado por un miembro de la Orden, Hermione".

Hermione de pronto se sintió muy, muy fría. Su corazón pareció detenerse, y ella podría sentir que las gotas de sudor se formaban sobre su frente. Los Weasleys estaban silenciosos, al igual que Harry. Esto no importaba porque nadie tenía que decirle que miembro de la Orden había sido. Recordó por quién estaba acompañado Remus en la misión y supo quien la había traicionado a ella y a su pareja… _Ronald Weasley_.

**POV de Remus**

Su primer pensamiento consciente después de despertar fue que tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible por alguna razón desconocida. Su siguiente pensamiento era más como '_¿Qué diablos hago aquí?_'. Hechó un vistazo alrededor de su cuarto, esperando impacientemente a que su visión se aclarara. Cuando finalmente pudo enfocar a las personas en el cuarto, descubrió que la bruja más hermosa en el mundo estaba dormida sólo a unos centímetros de él.

Enroscada en una silla de hospital incómoda estaba Hermione Granger Lupin. Solo verla dormida tranquilamente lo hizo sonreir. Cuando emitió un pequeño pequeño quejido, todos los pensamientos anteriores de su dolor de cabeza desaparecieron. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en lo encantadora que era y en lo afortunado que se sentía por tenerla en su vida…

Las memorias de los acontecimientos recientes comenzaron a destellar por su mente. La ley de crianza, 'el matrimonio', la misión… Cautelosamente echó un vistazo a su cuerpo blando sobre la cama, esperando que el daño no fuera demasiado severo. Estuvo gratamente sorpendido de encontrar todos sus miembros intactos, y ninguna notable ó grotesca cicatriz… al menos no más de las que ya tenía. Naturalmente, sabía que poseía capacidades de curación bastante insólitas, pero después de lo que había ocurrido…

Su última memoria era de Ron que apuntaba su varita mágica hacia él, y luego todo estuvo negro. Al principio erróneamente había asumido que uno de los Mortífagos los había seguido, y Ron simplemente levantaba su varita mágica para protegerlos contra uno de sus enemigos. Vagamente recordó decir el nombre de Ron antes de caer inconsciente.

Mirando a Hermione dormida en la silla, decidió no decirle todos los detalles concernientes al ataque. No tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero estaba seguro que ella había sufrido durante cada momento. La última cosa que quería hacer era causarle más dolor – admitiendo que uno de sus mejores amigos en el mundo lo había atacado seguramente la dañaría. Estaba seguro que ningún otro miembro de la Orden había atestiguado el ataque, así que decidió mencionar nada excepto a Dumbledore. Seguramente el viejo mago podría encontrar alguna manera de mantener a Ron lejos de Azkaban sin dejarle permanecer en la Orden.

"¿Remus?" una voz suave a su izquierda interrumpió sus pensamientos. Echó un vistazo para ver a Hermione sonreír somnolienta. Antes de que tuviera una posibilidad para responder, se lanzó hacia él, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El peso de su cuerpo apretaba contra alguna golpe, pero disfrutaba de la sensación de calor que irradia de ella demasiado como para decir algo. Despacio colocó su brazo derecho alrededor de ella, enterrando su cara en su hombro.

Él no podía distinguir la mayor parte de que lo que ella decía, pero sabía que lloraba. Frotó su espalda amorosamente, tratando de calmarla. No estaba histérica aún, pero sabía que esto no tomaría mucho tiempo. Él siguió murmurando palabras calmantes en su oído durante varios minutos hasta que ella se calmara lo suficiente para dejar de llorar.

"L-Lo siento Remus" tartamudeó con vergüenza, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Se alejó lo suficiente para sentarse en el borde de la cama. "Solo estaba tan preocupada y no sabía si tu…"

"No hay necesidad de pedir perdón, amor", respondió Remus, acariciando su mano izquierda con amor. Siempre sentía una pequeña emoción cuando veía la alianza en su dedo, incluso si era un anillo muggle… por ahora. "Sé que debiste haber estado preocupada, pero estoy bien ahora. Solo una pequeña herida, quizás, pero nada que no se curará".

Le dio otra sonrisa de aseguramiento, esperando convencerla de que estaba bien, pero ella aún se veía poco convencida. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?" preguntó, su curiosidad tomando lo mejor de él. Su voz estaba aún un poco ronca, y se preguntó hace cuanto tiempo que no la había usado.

"Una semana", contestó. "Trataron de hacer que me fuera a casa hoy, pero estoy tan feliz de haberme quedado", dijo ella, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas de nuevo. "Estaba tan preocupada y …" su voz ahogada otra vez mientras sacudía su cabeza. "Estoy feliz de que estés bien".

Tomó su silla y la acercó aún más a la cama. Sentándose en ella, inconscientemente frotó su estómago. Remus fue golpeado de pronto por un pensamiento inquietante, y Hermione debe haber entendido la mirada sobre su cara porque rápidamente respondió, "el bebé está bien, Remus".

Remus soltó un suspiro. Estaba infinitamente agradecido de que su hijo estaba bien, pero aún estaba un poco preocupado por su esposa. Se veía bien, pero solía interiorizar sus miedos en vez de demostrarlos. Colocó un mechon de su cabello color caramelo detrás de su oído, "Estás bien, amor?"

Por primera vez desde que había despertado, Hermione lo recompensó con una sonrisa genuina. Viendo en sus ojos fijamente contestó, "Estoy bien, ahora que estas de vuelta". Si ellos hubieran estado en casa en vez de en un cuarto de hospital, él habría sugerido que se retirarán a su dormitorio. En cambio, acercó su mano izquierda a sus labios y plantó un beso suave en sus dedos. Ella le dio otra sonrisa tímida mientras un suave rubor se asomaba en sus mejillas.

"¿Así que, que haz hecho mientras dormía?" preguntó con voz ronca, manteniendo una sonrisa sobre su cara. Ella lo dio un vaso de agua, que él tomó con gratitud, antes de responderle.

"He tratado de quedarme aquí tanto como fuera posible, pero Harry ha estado vigilándome como un halcón", admitió ella, las esquinas de su boca tirandose hacia arriba. "Habrías estado orgulloso. Creo que él puede ser tan en exceso sobreprotector como lo eres tú", bromeó ella.

Remus rió en silencio en silencio suavemente, inmediatamente se estremeció por un dolor en su costado derecho. Hermione se levantó de un salto para llamar a una enfermera, pero él la detuvo. Cuando las enfermeras aparecieran, harían que Hermione se fuera y él la quería a su lado en ese momento. "¿Cómo están tus padres?" preguntó.

"Ellos están preocupados por ti, pero están bien", dijo Hermione. "Fui a su casa hace tres días y … " ella hizo una pausa durante un momento, " yo les dije todo".

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron con sorpresa por su declaración. _¿Ella les dijo todo?_ Hermione siguió como si él hubiera hecho la pregunta. "Les expliqué sobre el embarazo de siete meses, y sobre que eres un hombre lobo".

Remus sintió su corazón caer. Habría querido estar con ella cuando les dijeran a sus padres sobre su 'condición'. Era casi inevitable que no se alteraran, no queriendo que su única hija estuviera casada con una bestia asquerosa, mestiza. "Lo siento, Hermione, me hubiera gustado estar ahí cuando les dijiste. Y-Yo sé que probablemente ellos no esten demasiado felices conmigo en este momento y …"

"¡No!" dijo Hermione con ferocidad, levantandose un poco de su silla". Ellos no estan molestos contigo, Remus. Ellos piensan igual que yo… nosotros estabamos preocupados por ti independientemente de tu licantropía. Sé que tu no crees esto, pero ser un hombre lobo no significa que seas indigno de ser amado.

La pasión en su voz era inequívoca, sus ojos haciendo eco a su sentimiento des tellando con emoción. Ella despacio colocó su mano sobre su rostro, acariciando su mejilla. Cerró sus ojos como inclinándose sobre su mano, no queriendo estar lejos de ella de nuevo. _Ella pensaba que él merecía amor… no necesariamente su amor, _pero tal vez un día…

El sonido de una garganta aclarándose hizo que Hermione alejara su mano de su rostro. Ambos se giraron con aire de culpabilidad a la fuente del ruido, sólo para encontrar a Harry Potter sonriendo con satisfacción y mirandolos fijamente. No mencionó lo que había presenciado, sólo se acercó a darle un apretón de mano a Remus. "Me da gusto tenerte de vuelta, Remus". dijo Harry como su sonrisa que se hizo un poco más amplia.

"Me da gusto volver, Harry" contestó Remus, mirando con entretenimiento como la cara de Hermione se puso un poco roja. Le gustaba como ella parecia ruborizarse tan fácilmente. Esto la hizo parecer aún más inocente y simpática. "Gracias por cuidar a Hermione por mí", añadió con gratitud.

"Ella era un poco obstinada, pero nada que no pudiera manejar", dijo Harry, enviando miradas juguetonas a Hermione. Ella estrechó sus ojos, pero rió a pesar de ella. Remus logró suprimir otra sonrisita, sabiéndo que no era aconsejable hasta que hubiera sanado. "A propósito, Ron fue capturado hace dos días, y actualmente espera el juicio. Creo que lo tienen en una de las celdas para…"

"Harry", dijo Remus bruscamente, enviando a una mirada rápida a Hermione. "No creo que haya necesidad de …"

"Sé lo que pasó Remus" dijo Hermione severamente, cortándolo. "Sé que quieres protegerme, pero no hay ninguna necesidad. Harry y los Weasleys lo intentaron también y puedo asegurarte," hizo una pausa para el enfatizar, "eso hace más daño que beneficio".

Remus se habría reído si no hubiera estado tan impresionado por su reacción. Él asumió que ella y Harry habrían estado más alterados con la perspectiva de su amigo mejor siendo enviado a Azkaban. "Ustedes parecen tratar con esto bastante bien" comento silenciosamente. "Yo habría esperado una reacción muy diferente de ustedes".

Hermione y Harry ambos se miraron el uno al otro, sonriendo tristemente. "Hemos tenido una semana para acostumbrarnos a la idea, supongo" dijo Harry, regresando su atención a Remus. "Estuvimos devastados al principio, sobre todo los Weasleys, pero Ron no ha sido él en un largo rato. Aunque nosotros nunca esperáramos esto", dijo Harry como él gesticuló hacia Remus, "estabamos preocupado de que pudiera hacer algo que lamentaría más tarde. Estamos contentos de que estes bien."

Harry sacudió su cabeza, como si borrara sus pensamientos, antes de hablar de nuevo, esta vez mucho más intensamente. "Hermione, aunque no quieras oír esto, tendrás que irte pronto. Las enfermeras estaban sobre mí por dejar quedarte aquí y ellass comenzarán sus rondas en los siguientes cinco minutos más o menos".

Hermione respondió frunciendo el ceño mientras su labio inferior sobresalía ligeramente. Era, en la humilde opinión de Remus, el puchero más lindo que había visto alguna vez. Él sonrió abiertamente a Harry que intentaba sofocar su risa. "No me mires así Hermione", advirtió Harry. "He hecho todo lo que puedo hacer y no creo que esos enormes ojos cafés tuyos trabajen tan bien con las enfermeras como lo hacen conmigo".

Remus se rió a pesar del dolor al ver como Hermione le sacó la lengua. Estaba agradecido de lo bien que habían reaccionado a la detención de Ron. Estaba preparado para gritos, llantos, aún alguna pequeña negación, pero ellos parecieron manejarlo así como podrían esperar. Se imaginó que los días pasados habían sido tumultuosos sin embargo, hizo una nota mental para hablar con Harry sobre eso más tarde. Por el momento, simplemente quiso disfrutar de los últimos pocos minutos de tiempo que podría compartir con Hermione antes de que las enfermeras se la llevaran lejos.

"¿Harry, podrías darnos un momento?" preguntó Remus, sonriendo mientras Harry dio un una reverencia antes de salir del cuarto. Regresó sus ojos a la encantadora compañía sentada al lado de él. "Voy a extrañarte" dijo con voz ronca, atrayendo su mano otra vez a sus labios.

"Oh, Remus", susurró ella fervientemente, "te extrañaré también. Prometo volver mañana por la mañana". Sus palabras fueron dichas con tal fervor que él sabía que volvería. "Todos estarñan felices de saber que estas despierto. Estoy segura que pasaré la mitad la noche diciendole a cada uno, y la otra mitad llorando de felicidad", dijo mientras reía suavemente.

"Cuidate y te veré pronto" dijo Remus, deseando desesperadamente no estar pegado en una cama de hospital. Quiso decirle que la amaba, nunca la dejaría… pero no podía hacerlo ahora. San Mungo no era exactamente un lugar romántico para profesar el amor eterno de alguien y la devoción.

"Lo haré, lo prometo", contestó mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para depositar un beso sobre su frente. Iba a alejarse, pero agradeciendo a Merlin por sus reflejos parecidos a un lobo, la tomó de la nuca y tiró, enviando sus labios a juntarse con los suyos. Su brazo gritaba de dolor por el esfuerzo, pero olvidaba todo menos los suaves y dulces labios de la madre de su hijo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hola Hola people!!! Como les ha quedado el ojo con el descubrimiento del atacante de Remsie???... yo no me lo esperaba de hecho yo imaginaba que sería Tonks pero nada, de igual manera no crean que Tonks va a quedarse asi de tranquilita como hasta ahora hee pero eso es más adelante…

Pero que tierno capitulo no les ha parecido? Sobre todo el final me encantan ese lobo!! Osea claro que no iba a dejar a Hermione irse sin haberle dado un buen beso, tenía que desquitar la semana que estuvo inconsciente!!

Bueno el siguiente capi se titula encantamientos olvidados ya vamos por el capi 17!! Que rápido pasa el tiempo jaja aunque creo que para ustedes no!! Creanme que hago mi mejor esfuerzo por actualizar lo mas pronto!! Pero bueno volviendo al tema… ah si el siguiente capi pues vemos el regreso de Moony a su casa, el recibimiento jaja ya sabrás a que me refiero, algo de humor y vemos a una Hermione más… mm desinhibida por así decirlo jaja así que a dejar reviews!!!

Ya queda poco para saber si el bebé es niño ó niña y para la esperada declaración entre esta parejita!!

Así que entre más reviews más pronto actualizo!! Jajaja

Les mando besotes y gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review aunque sea para decirme que como tardo en actualizar jaja pero esta bien así me meten presión y no aflojo la traducción… bueno hasta el próxima capitulo!! Bye bye!!


	17. Encantamientos Olvidados

Título: A Higher Law (TRADUCCION)

Autora: Nynaeve80

Traducción: Mira Black Lupin

Pareja: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Nada es mio todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones: Debo hacer notar que esta historia NO ES MIA, su escritora es Nynaeve80.

Nota: POV (Point of View ó Punto de vista)

- - - - - - - - - - **A Higher Law** - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 17. Encantamientos Olvidados**

**POV de Hermione**

Después de otras 48 horas Remus fue dado de alta de San Mungo y tomó cerca de otra semana más antes de que luciera como solía hacerlo. Durante esa semana hubo luna llena, así que naturalmente fue enviada a dormir a la Madriguera de nuevo. Era extraño estar ahí sin ver a Ron, pero hacía todo lo posible por no pensar en eso, sabiendo que solo causaría estrés al bebé. Durmió de forma irregular, despertando cada hora a lo largo de la noche. Aunque no tenía ningún dolor físico, no se sentía completamente bien tampoco. Hizo una nota mental de hablar de eso con Sharon en la próxima cita, que había sido aplazada por la permanencia de Remus en el hospital.

Sus padres los habían visitado en la semana y estaba intrigada en ver como se comportarían con Remus. Sabía que su padre estaba todavía un poco incómodo con la idea de tener un hombre lobo como yerno, pero pareció satisfecho una vez que vio que tan bien cuidaba Remus de ella. Su madre, desde luego, inmediatamente había visto el romance de la situación, y apasionadamente había declarado que los dos vencerían todos los obstáculos. Estaba mortificada escuchando a su mamá hablar acerca del verdadero amor, sabiendo que su matrimonio muggle era lo equivalente a un engaño. Remus, sin embargo, había estado simplemente maravilloso… colocando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, sosteniendo su mano. Quizás esto era optimismo de su parte, pero él parecía actuar el rol de marido cariñoso demasiado bien para ser solamente una actuación…

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Hermione se regañó a si misma por haberse perdido otra vez soñando despierta. Después de arreglarse para el día, Hermione se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo. Remus fue enviado a otra misión, a pesar de sus protestas. Dumbledore le prometió que esta no sería riesgosa, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse. Sabía que Remus se volvía loco lentamente siendo incapaz de ayudar a la Orden, así que finalmente se tranquilizó. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, llegaría justamente en unos cuantos…

"Hola amor" una voz profunda se escuchó detrás de ella. Supo inmediatamente quién era sin necesidad de voltear.

Cuando sintió sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de su cintura, se inclinó hacia atrás recargandose en su pecho, agradecido que finalmente estaban solos. Apenas habían tenido algún momento para ellos una vez que Remus había regresado a casa del hospital y había habido _cero_ contacto físico… ugh "Hola a ti guapo" dijo bromista. Podía sentir ya el estremecimiento ahí abajo y no podía esperar a que el almuerzo terminara, entonces ellos podrían…

Lamentablemente, este era el momento exacto que los gemelos Weasley escogieron para aparecer… de nuevo. Esta era su tercera visita en estos días y esto volvía loca a Hermione. Aunque amaba a los Weasleys por su preocupación, su gusto por dar, comenzaba a irritarle todas las interrupciones. La semana pasada, casi cada miembro de la Orden había pasado a ver a Remus y a preguntar si podían ayudar de alguna forma. Era increíblemente atento, desde luego, pero también frustrante. La Sra. Wealsey había sido, por mucho, la más persistente, aunque Ojo loco Moody hubo visitado mucho también.

Hermione desistió en preparar el almuerzo, considerando que su cocina entera estaba ahora cubierta con platillos preparados por Molly Weasley. Aún y cuando estaba algo perturbada por la repentina aparición de los gemelos, les ofreció algo de comer, que ellos con mucho gusto y gula, aceptaron. Simplemente sonrió en silencio mientras miraba a Fred y George abalanzándose sobre un pastel de calabaza.

"Dime Remus, viejo amigo" comenzó Fred, haciendo una pausa para meter un pedazo de calabaza dentro de su boca, "¿que dices de un pequeño juego de Quidditch el fin de semana?. Creo que podremos invitar a Hill y Charlie, tal vez incluso a Oliver Word para un pequeño partido amistoso. Han pasado años desde que hemos tenido un buen…"

"No creo que Remus este en condiciones de jugar Quidditch aún chicos", dijo con una sonrisa en forma de disculpa, fingiendo que no bullía por dentro. Podría perdonarles el visitarlos sin avisar, pero no iba a quedarse como si nada mientras ellos monopolizaron el tiempo de Remus. Remus, desde luego, era bastante capaz de jugar Quidditch si quisiera, pero esperaba que pudiera convencerlo de enfocarse en una actividad _bajo techo_ en cambio…

Fred y George lucían un poco decepcionados, pero no se quedaron de esa forma por mucho tiempo. "Desde luego, desde luego" dijo George con una sonrisa.

Parecía que quería decir algo más, pero Hermione lo cortó antes de que tuviera una oportunidad. "Remus, luces un poco pálido. ¿Por qué no vas a recostarte un momento?", preguntó dulcemente. Odiaba sonar tan mandona, creíble ó no, pero sentía que tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Remus levantó sus cejas en respuesta, cabeceo su cabeza en consentimiento. Esperaba que captara la indirecta, pero todavía se veía un poco confuso a su salida. En cuanto salió del cuarto, Hermione regresó su atención a los dos chicos pelirrojos. "Si no les importa, hay un pequeño favor que me gustaría pedirles".

Fred y George echaron un vistazo el uno al otro, tragando aire nerviosamente. "Seguro, Hermione" contestó Fred, ofreciéndole una sonrisa atrevida.

"Tengo un problema aquí y no se exactamente que hacer" comenzó. Se sintió casi culpable por engañarlos, pero era por una buena causa…

"Oh, somos definitivamente los hombres correctos para ayudar " se jactó George. "Podemos manejar todo tipo de situación". Fred le dio un guiño mientras George hacía una reverencia. "Estamos en su servicio, señora".

Hermione sonrió. Los tenía justamente donde quería. "¡Excelente!. No puedo decirte que alegre estoy de escuchar eso". Mantuvo sus ojos sobre ellos para estar segura de que tenía su atención. "No quiero más visitantes sin avisar desde hoy y los hago responsables de eso".

Sus palabras encontraron un silencio sepulcral por parte de los gemelos. Sus bocas estaban abiertas, pero ningún sonido venía de ellas. "¿Bien?" Hermione los incitó.

"¿Nos estas haciendo responsables?" preguntó George, la expresión atontada todavía sobre su cara. "No somos gente responsable, Hermione. Seguramente alguien de tu inteligencia entiende eso". Fred asintió con su cabeza enérgicamente en acuerdo.

" Alguien de mi inteligencia entiende que ustedes dijeron estar 'a mi servicio', y tengo la intención de tomar ventaja de eso", respondió Hermione, riéndose del dúo molesto. "No hemos tenido un momento para descansar y necesitamos un pequeño descanso. No tengo el corazón para decirle a cada uno, así que cuento cone ustedes para hacerlo".

"¿Te refieres a que tenemos que decirles a _todos_?. ¿Incluso a nuestra madre?" dijo Fred con incredulidad.

Hermione cabeceó firmemente. "Sí, a todos, incluyendo a su mamá. Normalmente no les pediría esto a ustedes, pero no he tenido suerte con mis sutiles insinuaciones hasta ahora. Parece volverse cada vez peor y ustedes dos son las personas más creativas que conozco. Seguramente ustedes pueden ayudar en algo".

Fred lucía un poco pálido, mientras que George parecía un ciervo lampareado. "¿Qué pasaría si no, uh, tenemos éxito con nuestros esfuerzos?" preguntó Fred vacilantemente.

"Entonces creo que tendría que explicarle a su madre porque es incapaz de encontrar su florero favorito de su abuela", contestó Hermione. Estaba razonablemente segura que había tenido éxito en su misión cuando vio las miradas devastadas sobre sus caras.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la sala de estar, hizo una pausa para voltear y afrontar a los gemelos. "Ah, y una cosa más", dijo con una sonrisa, mientras sus rostros tomaban una expresión nerviosa, "Lo que hizo Ron no fue su culpa. Nadie los culpa, aún menos yo". Dijo la última parte suavemente, asegurándose que su mirada estuviera fija. Sabía que se sentían culpables sobre lo que Ron había hecho, aún cuando ellos mismos no hubieran hecho nada mal. La aprehensión sobre sus caras despacio se derritió y le ofrecieron pequeñas sonrisas a cambio. Mientras daba vuelta de nuevo para marcharse, casi juró haber visto lágrimas brillando en sus ojos.

**POV de Remus **

Remus entró en su cuarto, intentando evitar tomar una siesta hasta averiguar porque Hermione actuó así. Ella con eficiencia lo había corrido de la cocina, y estaba ansioso de averiguar por qué - sobre todo considerando que estaba ahora sola con dos bromistas. Podía sentir al lobo en él revolviéndose mientras pensaba en su pareja a solas con dos hombres. No era que no confiara en Hermione, pero no podía confiar en alguien más alrededor de ella.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama, incapaz de esperar más. Tal como él abrió la puerta del dormitorio, Hermione dio un paso por la entrada en el. Esto le tomó un momento para recuperarse, y luego rápidamente cerró la puerta detrás de ella, cuidadoso de colocar un encantamiento para sellar la puerta. "¿Porqué hiciste eso?" preguntó, incapaz de evitar la sospecha en su voz.

"Acabo de asegurarme de que no tendremos más visitantes indeseados paseando por aquí a todas horas del día" respondió Hermione con aire de suficiencia. Viendo el escepticismo sobre su cara, ella siguió, "Le pedí a los gemelos un pequeño favor, y ellos me aseguraron que no me defraudarán".

Remus podría sentir que las esquinas de su boca se estiraban un poco mientras pensaba en las implicaciones de sus acciones. Si no tenían más interrupciones, entonces ellos podrían estar solos... juntos… en la cama. "¿Cómo manejaste una hazaña tan asombrosa?" preguntó, su sonrisa haciéndose más amplia.

"Tengo mis formas" contestó enigmáticamente. "Después de todo, recuerdo que un guapo mago me dijo alguna vez que era la bruja más inteligente de mi edad". Mientras hablaba se acercaba más a él, moviendo sus caderas ligeramente.

Remus amó lo cerca que estaba de él ahora. Lentamente se sentía más cómoda con él, a pesar de su carencia de contacto durante las dos semanas pasadas y no podía esperar para ver lo que ella le tenía para esta noche. Él tomó su mano izquierda, tirándola hacia él, y murmuró en su oído, "Tu eres la más hermosa también".

Miró con placer como ella tembló con sus palabras. Mirando fijamente en sus ojos, él podría ver la lujuria evidente ahí, sabiendo que sus mismos ojos reflejaban lo mismo. Despacio desabrochó los botones de su blusa, adorando como la hacía suspirar solo con el toque más leve. Mientras deslizaba la blusa por sus hombros, notó que su estómago había crecido un poco. Aunque aún su peso era insuficiente para una mujer embarazada, podría distinguir los principios de un pequeño golpe. El saber ella llevaba a su hijo la hacía aún más hermosa.

Mientras la recostaba tiernamente en la cama, comprendió que era la primera vez que habían actuado por sus sentimientos sin hablarlo primero. Ninguno de los dos tenía que ser convencido de que esto es lo que querían. Cada minuto pasado con ella solamente reforzaba la convicción de que ella era la única para él. Él le diría sobre sus sentimientos pronto… por el momento, estaba contento de demostrárselo a cambio.

Desabrochando el broche de su sosten, quitó la prenda a un paso agonizantemente lento. Las veces anteriores habían sido más apresuradas y esta vez quiso saborear cada momento. No quería omitir ninguna oportunidad de atesorar su hermoso cuerpo. Cada momento que consiguió pasar con ella era el cielo puro, y no quería tomar nada por sentado… no quiso tomarla por sentado.

Un pequeño gemido escapó de él cuando sintió a Hermione alcanzar sus pantalones. Sus manos ágiles ya habían quitado su camisa y estaban haciendo un rápido trabajo con el resto de su ropa. Avanzando hacia la cama, se deshizo del resto de sus ropas e hizo un movimiento hacia la casa cuando Hermione lo detuvo. "Espera", dijo ella suavemente, sus ojos viajando de arriba a abajo sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó él, sintiéndose algo tímido estando ahí sin ninguna ropa encima.

"Nada" respondió Hermione astutamente, "Solamente quería verte desnudo un poco".

"¿Ah enserio?" dijo Remus sonriendo abiertamente de oído a oído. La idea de que ella lo encontrara atractivo desnudo era bastante para que cierta parte de su anatomía se levantar aún más. "¿Qué tal si me devuelves el favor?" mientras hablaba caminó hacia la cama donde se encontraba tendida Hermione, todavía medio vestida. No gastó ningún tiempo desnudándola del resto de su ropa, incluyendo unas encantadoras bragas de seda roja y recostándose al lado de ella. Apoyándose sobre su codo , tiernamente acarició su piel desnuda, haciendo una pausa de vez en cuando para admirar a la mujer a lado de él.

"Remus, yo…" Hermione se calmó cuando él comenzó a acariciar sus pechos. Sus palabras se convirtieron en gemidos mientras él seguía acariciándola.

"Eres tan hermosa Hermione" susurró mientras bajaba su cabeza hacia sus pechos. Inmediatamente fue saludado por otro de sus gemidos, éste más fuerte que los anteriores. Se preguntó brevemente si Harry estaba en casa, pero el pensamiento lo abandonó rápidamente cuando sintió sus suaves manos acercarse al sur a un destino inequívoco. Dentro de unos segundos, ambos gemían y se retorcían del placer…

No sabían que mientras el encantamiento para sellar la puerta estaba activado, el encantamiento silenciador no había sido colocado y unos gemelos pelirrojos estaban justo fuera de su puerta, mirandose fijamente el uno al otro con asombro. "Creo que él esta en condiciones de algo más menos el Quidditch" uno murmuró al otro antes de aparecerse en su propia casa, sonrisas sobre sus rostros pecosos.

**POV de Remus **

Remus despertó la mañana siguiente con una sonrisa sobre su rostro. Acababa de pasar la mejor parte de las últimas doce horas haciándole el amor a Hermione, y se sentía completamente relajado, satisfecho, y… feliz. Su cuerpo estaba algo cansado por el entretenimiento, pero ya ansiaba repetirlo. Echó un vistazo a Hermione que estaba recostada sobre la cama, enroscada en posición fetal con su cabello rodeándola. Le recordaba a una pequeña y delicada flor, una que el quería nutrir cuidar por el resto de su vida.

Despacio se levantó de la cama, no queriendo molestar a su ángel durmiente, e hizo su camino a la ducha. Dando un paso bajo el agua caliente, comenzó a sentir el cansancio de la noche pasada siendo siendo lavando. Sonrió a si mismo, pensando en cuánto disfrutó de las actividades de la noche anterior. Cuando iba a ajustar el rocío de la ducha, sintió dos brazos envolverse alrededor de su cintura.

"Buena días, amor" susurró, su voz todavía algo ronca. Casi se estremeció cuando sintió su mano resbalar un poco más abajo. Su pequeño cuerpo fue presionado contra el suyo y podía sentir el contorno de su silueta femenina.

"Buenos días, Remus" ronroneó ella en su oído, su mano izquierda arrastrándose todavía hacia abajo. Tomando el jabón en su mano derecha, lo liberó de su asimiento y comenzó a pasar el jabón entre sus manos. Casi lo derritió cuando poco después comenzó a enjabonar su cuerpo tiernamente, comenzando con su espalda, después sus piernas, y finalmente su pecho. Cuando ella dejó a sus manos resbalar bajo su pecho, cerró los ojos, perdido en una maravillosa fantasía que cobraba vida. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace algunos meses que esto pasaría, habría pensado que pertenecía a San Mungo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto cuando la sintió tomarlo en su boca. Lanzó una mirada hacia abajo para ver a Hermione de rodillas, su boca y lengua haciéndole maravillosas cosas malas. Con el agua caliente extendiéndose por su espalda, y el calor de la boca impaciente de Hermione contra su piel, encontraba bastante difícil seguir en pie. Pasó sus manos por su suave cabello, tomándolo mientras gemía su nombre una y otra vez.

"Dios, Hermione, oh si, justo así…" gruñó, sabiendo que no podría durar mucho más. Trató de advertirle que estaba cerca, pero ella sorprendentemente no se había movido de su posición. Podía sentir la tensión en su abdomen y sabía que estaba a sólo segundos. Intentó alejarla una vez más, pero ella se mantuvo firme. Incapaz de retrasarlo más, se corrió con un grito estrangulado, derrumbándose contra los azulejos momentos más tarde. El único pensamiento que vino a su mente mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo por la pared era que nunca podría mirar la ducha de la misma forma de nuevo.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Ufff!!! Pero que buen capitulo!!!

Hermione se merece una ovación de pie no les parece??!! Pero bueno esto no acaba aquí, todavía falta un intercambio de palabras entre estos tortolitos bajo la regadera!!

Bueno este capi estuvo dedicado para **choconinia **que hoy jueves cumple añitos!! Felicitaciones niña!! Cuantos cumples?? Si se puede saber claro jajaja

Y bueno el siguiente es uno de los capis más esperados porque descubriremos si el baby es nene ó nena!! Que les gustaría que fuera??? Dejenme su opinión!! ¿Que nombre le pondrían si fueran ustedes quienes estuvieran en el lugar de Herms!!??

Bueno sin más por el momento… Click a **GO** y dejar reviews para hacerle un ultrasonido a Herms y saber si es niño ó niña!!!!

Ahh y debido a una queja por parte de **taniamalfoyfelton **acerca de que ya no les he compartido a MI LOBITO pues a quien lo quiera click a **GO** para tener a Remus en tu ducha listo y dispuesto esperando por ti!! Sin más por le momento…

Besitos!! BYE BYE!!!


	18. Niño o niña

Título: A Higher Law (TRADUCCION)

Autora: Nynaeve80

Traducción: Mira Black Lupin

Pareja: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Nada es mio todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones: Debo hacer notar que esta historia NO ES MIA, su escritora es Nynaeve80.

Nota: POV (Point of View ó Punto de vista)

- - - - - - - - - - **A Higher Law** - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 18. Niño ó niña**

**POV de Hermione**

Cuando descubrió que Remus estaba en la ducha, decidió hacer su movimiento. Sabía que se estaba lanzando descaradamente sobre él como una desesperada, pero a él no había parecido importarle hasta ahora. Además, recordó, siempre podría culpar a las malditas hormonas del embarazo. Después de todo, estar embarazada debía tener alguna parte buena de vez en cuando.

Mientras Remus despacio se deslizaba hacia abajo por la pared de azulejos en la ducha, haciendo una pausa para cerrar el agua, dejó salir unas palabras que nunca imaginó vendría de su boca. Parpadeó con sorpresa y suspiró ruidosamente causando que Remus abriera los ojos por el sonido. "Merlin, Hermione, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que me haces?"

Simplemente se ruborizó con la respuesta, no exactamente segura de como contestar a su pregunta. Acababa de atestiguar lo que podía hacerle físicamente, pero todavía no estaba segura lo que le hizo emocionalmente. Notando su silencio, él contestó en cambio. "Me vuelves loco", confesó él, todavía respirando con dificultad por su esfuerzo anterior. "No puedo creer que hayas hecho… _eso_. Es malditamente increíble".

"¿Te gustó?" preguntó Hermione, de repente sintiéndose muy tímida. Su 'maniobra' anterior no era algo que ella había hecho muy a menudo, y no estaba completamente convencida de haberlo hecho correctamente. Remus al parecer lo había encontrado suficiente, pero ella estaba todavía bastante insegura sobre su técnica.

"Dios, sí, me encantó", contestó Remus sin rodeos, sus ojos todavía con una mirada ausente. "Prométeme que nunca le harás esto a nadie más que a mí" dijo él, con sus ojos cerrados.

Hermione buscó alguna señal de que bormeaba, pero él se veía tan serio como nunca. Sonriendo, respondió, "Lo prometo". No pudo evitar la emoción al escuchar la posesividad en su voz. Sabiendo que él la quería solo para él le daba un empujón a su confianza. Ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer era asegurarse que podía tenerlo todo para ella, también… reuniendo todo su coraje, dijo, "Prométeme que no dejaras que nadie te haga esto más que yo".

Para su placer, Remus inmediatamente respondió, "Hecho". Soltó una risa corta. "No puedo imaginarme ningun otra promesa más fácil de mantener", dijo mientras estiraba una mano para ayudarla y colocarla más cerca de él, volteo a verla y acarició su mejilla suavemente. " Te… ¿te gustó hacer eso?"

Alzó la vista hacia él, viendo la expresión seria sobre su cara. "Sí, me gustó" admitió tímidamente. Vio el alivio pasar por sus rasgos con sus palabras. Sintiendo un impulso por explicarse, dijo suavemente, "Sabes muy dulce".

Las cejas de Remus alzadas mientras apretó su abrazo sobre ella. "¿Enserio? no tenía idea", dijo él con una risa. Ella podría decir que la culpa que tuvo en un principio se borraba. "¿Alguna posibilidad de que te devuelva el favor hoy?" preguntó moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

Podía sentir sus mejillas calientes por sus palabras. "Tenemos cita en San Mungo hoy y una reunión con la Orden esta noche, así que no estoy tan segura de que tendremos tiempo," respondió un poco temblorosa. En realidad, estaba aterrorizada con la idea. Nunca había dejado a nadie hacer eso, ni a Viktor. Eso era solo un poco…personal. Estaba consciente de que su idea era un poco absurda ya que había dormido con Remus, pero no podía cambiar sus sentimientos.

Afortunadamente, Remus no siguió con el tema y ella estaba muy feliz para pasar a otros temas. Unos momentos más tarde, estaban en su dormitorio, vistiéndose para el día. Ella siguió lanzandole miradas a Remus mientras se ponía su ropa, segura de que él hacía lo mismo. "Creí que percibirías mi olor antes de que tuviera posibilidad de acercarme a ti en la ducha", admitió Hermione, dirigiéndole una sonrisa tímida.

"Sería cierto, excepto por el hecho de que yo todavía estaba cubierto con tu olor por la noche pasada - no que me importe en lo más mínimo", Remus dijo con una leve sonrisa satisfecha sobre su cara mientras abrochaba su camisa. Sus ojos recorriendo despacio su figura y su lengua salió rápidamente humedeciendo sus labios.

Un golpe en la puerta fue la única cosa que la impidió rasgarle inmediatamente la camisa. Abriendo la puerta, se encontró con Harry nervioso en el vestíbulo. "¿Mione? ¿Está Remus ahí?, eh, tengo que hablarle sobre algo… personal" dijo, su cara que tomando un tinte rojo.

Hermione le dio una mirada extrañada, pero decidió decir nada. Después de todo, su mejor amigo en el mundo estaba actualmente encerrado lejos en una prisión, entonces no era completamente inesperado estar un poco indispuesto. "Desde luego, Harry", dijo ella amablemente mientras daba un paso en el pasillo. "Solo esta terminando de arreglarse. Tenemos una cita en aproximadamente quince minutos, pero puedes hablar con él hasta esa hora. Estaré en la cocina si me necesitas".

**POV de Harry **

Temía esto casi tanto como había temido decirle a Ginny que quería terminar con ella durante su último año en Hogwarts. Aunque ella lo tomara sorprendentemente bien, él había tenido un dolor de estómago durante días. Aquí estaba, otra vez, en el mismo barco. Comprendiendo que se volvía loco por esperar, decidió dirigirse a Remus ahora antes de que perdiera los nervios.

"Harry, entra. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" preguntó Remus, sonriendo afablemente. Remus hizo señas para tomar asiento sobre la cama mientras él se sentaba en una silla. No paso desapercibido para Harry que la cama de Hermione lucía como si no hubieran dormido en ella en semanas.

"Sé que tienes solo unos minutos, así que seré directo", dijo Harry, suspirando. "Hay algunos detalles sobre el par de semanas pasadas que tu no puedes saber y parece que es lo mejor para mí decirte ahora en vez de más tarde". Remus simplemente cabeceó mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante en su silla, una mirada intensa sobre su cara.

"Cuando Hermione averiguó que fuiste atacado, ella se d-desmayó y tuve que llevarla al hospital". Remus abrió su boca para hablar, pero Harry lo detuvo. "Sé que debimos haberte dicho, pero quisimos estar seguros primero de que estabas bien." Remus todavía no parecía feliz con la explicación, pero por suerte permaneció callado. "Cuando ella se despertó, exigió verte, y bien, tu sabes así como yo lo persuasiva que puede ser". Le dio a Remus una sonrisa sardónica que él devolvió.

" Más tarde ese día, nos reunimos con los Weasleys que habían ido a verte. Fue entonces que Hermione averiguó lo de R-Ron" dijo Harry, silenciosamente maldiciéndose por haber como dijo las últimas palabras. Había esperado pasar por la explicación sin deshacerse, pero ya tenía problemas solamente diciendo el nombre de Ron.

"¿No podías haber inventado algo en vez de decirle?" Remus preguntó, su voz un poco aguda.

"¿Con Hermione?" Harry preguntó con incredulidad. "Ninguno de nosotros, ni siquiera Arthur, es lo bastante inteligente como para decir una mentira sin que ella lo supiera. Decidimos que era mejor decirle en vez de que ella misma lo averiguara más tarde".

Remus dejó caer su mirada al piso, su cara inexpresiva. Desde hace algunos momentos, se preguntó, "¿Cómo tomó ella las noticias?"

"Nada bien", contestó Harry sinceramente con una mirada severa. "Ella no podía tomar ninguna poción tranquilizante por miedo a que hiciera daño al bebé y tomó un buen rato para que parara de llorar. Desde luego…" Harry dijo, sintiendo sus propios ojos con lágrimas, " ella no fue la única. La familia entera Weasley estaba devastada, y dudo que hubiera un ojo seco entre todos"

Harry siguió, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para impedir a las lágrimas derramarse. "Ella estuvo deprimida durante días, aunque estoy seguro que ella se negaría a decirte algo sobre esto. Visitarte siempre parecía animarla, aunque. El día que despertaste fue como un milagro para ella", dijo, mirando como los propios ojos de Remus estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"Gracias por cuidar de ella, Harry", dijo Remo, su voz ronca por la emoción. "No sé lo que ella habría hecho sin ti. Yo debería haber estado ahí para ella, en vez de estar en una cama de hospital, haciéndola preocuparse aún más…"

"Eso no fue tu culpa, Remus" dijo Harry, sabiendo que no podía soportar más. "Fue m-mía".

Remus regresó su mirada a Harry, sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. "¿Harry, de qué en el nombre de Merlin estás hablando?"

"El día en que sucedió, Ron y yo habíamos estado peleando otra vez por ti y Hermione, " Harry comenzó temblorosamente. "Esa no era la primera vez que nosotros habíamos peleando por eso. Eso parecía que era de lo único que él quería hablar últimamente".

Harry hizo una pausa, girando su cabeza ligeramente. No podía ver a Remus a los ojos después de lo que había hecho. "Ron te acusaba de usar a Hermione, y y-yo le dije que tu habías dicho que la a-amabas. Él estaba furioso, y… él te atacó tres horas después", susurró aquellas últimas palabras mientras la primera de muchas lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

**POV de Remus**

Remus sintió algunas de sus propias lágrimas caer despacio por sus mejillas mientras veía el dolor sobre el rostro de Harry. Era evidente que la culpa lo carcomía por dentro, aun cuando no tuviera ninguna razón para culparse. Levantándose de la silla, Remus fue y colocó sus brazos alrededor del hombre más jóven. El gesto consolador hizo que el sollozo de Harry aumentara un poco más en un principio, pero sus lágrimas finalmente disminuyeron. "Harry, esto no fue tu culpa", dijo Remus suavemente, retirándose del abrazo para mirar a Harry a los ojos. "Esto fue error de Ron, no tuyo. Tu no eres más responsable de sus acciones que los demás. Tu eres su _amigo_, Harry, no su _guardián_"

"Pero si yo no le hubiera dicho lo que dijiste, entonces él no podría tener…" la voz de Harry cortada por la emoción, incapaz de terminar la oración.

"Lo que dijisteo era la verdad, y yo le habría dicho a Ron yo mismo si él hubiera preguntado", Remus inmediatamente respondió. "No tengo ningún problema con que le hayas dicho a Ron que amo a Hermione". Él se aseguró de mantener su voz firme, deseando, no _necesitando_, que Harry entendiera que él no había hecho nada malo.

Harry se limpió unas lágrimas mientras volteaba a ver a Remus con una expresión sorprendida sobre su cara. "¿Significa que le haz dicho a Hermione que la amas?" preguntó, sorbiendo la nariz suavemente.

"Er, pues no exactamente", admitió Remus. "Parece que ella es la única persona con la que no soy capaz de hablar tranquilamente aún". A pesar de él, soltó una pequeña risita, asombrado por lo ridículo que sus palabras sonaron. La única persona que necesitaba saber era la única persona que él no tenía el coraje para decirle.

"¿No quieres decirle?" Harry preguntó, dando a una suave risa por las palabras de Remus.

"Te digo que, Harry", Remus dijo, palmeando su espalda, "haré un trato contigo. Si tu dejas de culparte por todo este lío, entonces le diré a Hermione lo que siento por ella".

Remus vio como Harry cabeceó vacilantemente, una sonrisa lentamente haciendo su camino a través de su rostro. Lanzó un vistazo a Remus antes de decir, "espero que seas un hombre paciente, porque puede tomarme unos días superar esto, compañero".

"No te preocupes" dijo Remus con una risa, "Tomará al menos unos días para mí también decidirme". Él tendió su pañuelo hacia Harry para limpiar las pocas lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. "Quise decir lo que dije, Harry. No tienes nada por que sentirte culpable y sé que todos los demás sienten igual que yo lo hago".

La sonrisa de Harry pareció ensancharse después de esto y alzó la vista hacia Remus con sus ojos brillando intensamente. "Estoy realmente feliz de que Hermione te haya encontrado, Remus".

Remus tragó el nudo en su garganta. Escuchar esas palabras Harry le recordó tanto a James, y sabía que su antiguo amigo Merodeador estaría orgulloso del joven delante de él. "Yo también Harry".

Mientras Harry se dirigía hacia la puerta, se giró para mirar hacia atrás. "¿Um, Remus, te importaría si te pido un favor?"

"Por supuesto que no, Harry", Remus respondió inmediatamente. El hombre más jóven lucía como si una carga pesada hubiera sido levantada de sus hombros, y Remus quiso estar seguro que permaneciera así. Él le habría concedido a Harry cualquier cosa, solo para ver su sonrisa despreocupada de nuevo. Harry no había sonreído mucho ya que la guerra, y las últimas tonterías de Ron seguramente no ayudaron a la situación.

"¿Crees que tu y Hermione podrían recordar el encantamiento silenciador de ahora en adelante?"

La boca de Remus se abierta, y sin duda sabía que su rostro se había puesto rojo. Él abrió su boca, tratando de hablar, pero su vergüenza impidió a su lengua trabajar. Harry casi se cayó de la risa por ver la incomodidad de Remus. Remus finalmente logró hablar, "Como tu… quiero decir, cuantas veces tu… oh Merlin Hermione va a matarme".

Harry prácticamente aullaba a esta hora, sus manos agarrando sus costados. "Dios, Remus, no creí que alguna vez…" hizo una pausa, jadeando, "viera tu cara…" más jado, "tan roja".

Sabiendo que era inútil intentar y negar nada, Remus simplemente sacudiósu cabeza y se rió. Harry otra vez lo había impresionado con que tan cómodo pareció estar sobre él y Hermione. Él pensaba tener que lidiar con una reacción peor, posiblemente violencia física, una vez que Harry supiera sobre el grado de intimidad en su relación con Hermione. Inclinando hacia adelante, preguntó cautelosamente, "¿Tu no estas… molesto por eso?

Esto tomó a Harry unos momentos analizarlo, pero él dio la vuelta para afrontar a Remus otra vez. "Quise decir lo que dije sobre ti y Hermione. Mientras tu la ames, estot feliz por ustedes. Si tu le haces daño… " él se calmó, sus ojos momentáneamente destellando con cólera. Remus cabeceó rápidamente, entendiendo las amenazas silenciosas.

"Yo nunca le haría daño, Harry", dijo Remo firmemente, manteniendo sus ojos sobre Harry.

"Lo sé" sonrió Harry suavemente mientras abría la puerta. "Ah, y a propósito, Fred y George también lo saben".

**POV de Hermione**

Cuando abrió la puerta, encontró a Remus rojo y a Harry sonriente mirando fijamente hacia ella. Cuando ella les dio una mirada interrogante, Harry sólo sonrió más ampliamente. "!Los veo esta tarde!" dijo Harry intensamente mientras pasaba delante de ella.

"¿Qué fue eso? Preguntó Hermione cuando Harry abandonó el cuarto.

"Um, nada, amor", respondió Remus rápidamente, su cara todavía carmesí. Se levantó de su silla para dirigirse a la entrada donde ella estaba de pie. "Creo que mejor deberíamos dirigirnos a la cita".

Su ceja se elevó de manera inquisidora, pero ella le dejó deslizarse. Independemente de la conversación que ellos tenían debió haber sido bastante embarazosa para Remus, así que dudó que le diera muchos detalles.

Harry, por otra parte, probablemente sería más fácil, así que resolvió preguntarle en cambio. Se mantuvo callada mientras llegaban a San Mungo vía red Floo, riendo silenciosamente mientras veía a Remus tomando nerviosamente su ropa.

Cuando ellos entraron en el cuarto Sharon ya se encontraba ahí, preparando afanosamente el cuarto. "¡Ah, entren! " ella exclamó, apresurandolos a introducirse. "He estado esperando con impaciencia verlos aquí". Vio sus rostros confusos y añadió, "no están emocionado por averiguar el género de su bebé?"

"Desde luego", dijo Hermione suavemente, enviándole una sonrisa brillante. Ella echó un vistazo a Remus que cabeceaba enérgicamente, su cara en este momento volvía a lucir normal.

"Me alegra escucharlo", dijo Sharon con una sonrisa. "Me asustaron durante un momento. Temía que siguieras teniendo el el mismo problema que tenías la última vez", añadió ella con un guiño.

"Ah, ningun problema en esa área", dijo Remus.

Hermione le dio una mirada, pero no pareció importarle mientras le sonreía un poco con satisfacción en respuesta. "Todo va maravillosamente".

Sharon sólo sonrió abiertamente en respuesta mientras ayudaba a Hermione a subir a la mesa. Unos momentos y un hechizo más tarde, dio la vuelta hacia Remus, "Parece que su esposa todavía tiene un peso un poco insuficiente. No peligrosamente, pero ella todavía tiene que aumentar un poco más de ser posible".

Hermione se erizó ligeramente por sus comentarios. Ella estaba cuarto después de todo, y era más que capaz de alimentarse ella misma. "No hay ninguna necesidad de hablar del asunto como si no estuviera presente. Puedo asegurarte que como en abundancia", dijo respirando audiblemente.

Sharon simplemente rió en silencio en respuesta. "Desde luego, querida, no quise decir que no lo hagas", dijo ella con una sonrisa. "Es solamente que las mujeres embarazadas tratan de evitar ganar peso adicional así que es deber del marido asegurarse de que coman lo suficiente. Ya que el Sr. Lupin parece un marido tan devoto, asumí que él querría asegurarse que tu y el bebé estaban tan sanos como fuera posibles".

Hermione bajó su cabeza ligeramente por los comentarios de Sharon. _Quizás estoy un poco sensible hoy_, pensó volteando a ver a Remus, que reía con alguna emoción desconocida en sus ojos. Se dio cuenta de lo feliz que lucía en ese momento – lucía como un hombre enamorado. Antes de que pudiera abrigar su mente alrededor de su reciente epifanía, Remus habló "Antes de que lo olvide, Hermione se ha sentido un poco cansada alrededor de la luna llena. ¿Es normal?"

Sharon inmediatamente asintió con su cabeza, su expresión seria. "Sí, lo es. Ya que el bebé es en parte hombre lobo, los días alrededor de la luna llena serán un poco difíciles para ti. Asegúrate de descansar mucho, comer bien y evitar cualquier actividad vigorosa". Sharon hizo una pausa mientras echó un vistazo a Remus con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa. "A propósito, Sr. Lupin, me temo que eso incluye toda actividad en el dormitorio también".

Mientras la sanadora comenzó a examinar su carpeta, Hermione giró su atención hacia Remus, sabiendo que su desafortunada tendencia a ruborizarse había revelado su vergüenza. Remus simplemente murmuró "Maldición", bajo su aliento antes de guiñar hacia ella. "No te preocupes, amor, lo haré por ti, lo prometo", susurró él con voz ronca mientras apretaba su mano.

Su comentario afortunadamente pasó inadvertido por la sanadora, aun cuando la cara de Hermione estaba seguramente bastante roja para garantizar las sospechas. A pesar de todo, Sharon simplemente sonrió hacia Hermione mientras levantó su varita mágica. "¿Ahora, dónde estabamos? Ah si… el género de su bebé…"

**POV de Harry **

Él prácticamente saltó por las escaleras hacia abajo después de su clase de entrenamiento, agradeciendo que el día finalmente esta terminando. Su conversación con Remus había ido maravillosamente y con inquietud esperaba su llegada. Había estado tan ocupado con los acontecimientos del ataque de Ron que aún no había pensado sobre el genero que quería para el bebé.

Por un lado, una niña sería maravilloso. Podía imaginarse una versión en miniatura de Hermione con el cabello risado y unos enormes ojos cafes. Él sabía instintivamente que sería un consentidor y le daría cualquier cosa que ella quisiera. Nunca le había gustado decirle 'no' a Hermione y sería diez veces peor con su hija…

Por otra parte, desde luego, un niño también sería bastante espectacular. Mientras él sería igual de malo sobre hecharlo a perder, sería de un modo diferente. Por ejemplo, él podría enseñarle al niño como jugar Quidditch o jugar snap explosivo. Tal vez al niño le gustarían las travesuras como a Fred y George, o quizás él disfrutaría leyendo como Remus y Hermione…

Justo cuando Harry estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, escuchó el sonido de la red floo activándose. Corrió a la chimeneas, con imapiencia mirando como Remus y Hermione estaban quitándose el polvo ellos mismos.No siendo capaz de contener su entusiasmo más, prácticamente gritó, "¿Y Bien?"

Remus sólo le echó un vistazo a Hermione antes de voltear hacia él con una enorme sonrisa sobre su rostro. "Niño".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Es un niño, es un niño!!!!

En lo personal quería que fuera una niña me puedo imaginar perfectamente a Remsie siendo papi de una nena siendo aún más sobreprotector y celoso!!! Pero por otro lado un mini Remus me mata de la ternura!! Me imagino que será super inquieto y bromista como imagino que pudo haber sido Remus de no ser un hombre lobo, algo así como era Remsie en la epoca merodeadora pero 10 veces más!!

Bueno bueno en el próximo capitulo esta parejita le da la hermosa noticia a la Orden además habrá un día de shopping y bueno como ya hemos visto a Remsie confesar su amor por Herms a Harry bueno ahora es el turno de Herms con Ginny solo que esto desencadenara algo muuuuuuy interesante!!! Asi que no se pierdan el próximo capitulo!!

Y como siempre click en **GO** para que Remus les devuelva el favor de la ducha!!!

Besitosss!! Bye Bye!!!


	19. De compras

Título: A Higher Law (TRADUCCION)

Autora: Nynaeve80

Traducción: Mira Black Lupin

Pareja: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Nada es mio todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones: Debo hacer notar que esta historia NO ES MIA, su escritora es Nynaeve80.

Nota: POV (Point of View ó Punto de vista)

- - - - - - - - - - **A Higher Law** - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 19. De compras**

**POV de Remus**

Harry casi los había atacado cuando averiguó que ellos tendrían un niño un niño. Remus nunca lo admitiría, pero en secreto había estado esperando un niño desde hace algún tiempo. Obviamente, habría estado feliz con una niña, pero algo sobre tener a un niño para continuar con su nombre lo golpeó por dentro. Nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que su nombre continuaría a futuras generaciones. Ahora, iba a haber otro Lupin corriendo alrededor… todo gracias a Hermione.

Lanzó una mirada a la bruja de cabello castaño sentada al lado de él en la reunión. Su cara tenía una expresión intensa, y claramente fue enfocada en lo que Dumbledore les decía. Con aire de culpabilidad comprendió que debería prestar atención también, pero no podía quitar su mirada fija de ella. Más de una vez, Harry juguetonamente le había dado un codazo bajo la mesa, tratando de dirigir sus pensamientos a la Orden. Simplemente le daba una sonrisa avergonzada y su mirada inevitablemente irían a la deriva a Hermione dentro de algunos segundos.

"¿Remus, te gustaría darnos una actualización sobre cómo van las cosas?". La voz de Dumbledore hizo a Remus saltar ligeramente, su rostro enrojeció. Harry hizo un trabajo pobre para sofocar una sonrisita, mientras Hermione lo golpeaba en el costado.

"Ah, sí, desde luego", contestó él, aclarando su garganta. Rápidamente empezó a explicar todo hasta ahora, decidiendo dejar la información más importante para el final. "Nos reunimos con el asistente social del Ministerio y nos informó que tenemos todas las provisiones necesarias por la ley de crianza de hombre lobo", terminó con una sonrisa leve. Su reunion con el asistente social lo había tenido nervioso por decir poco y él y Hermione habían suspirado de alivio una vez que ellos fueron 'aprobados'.

Las felicitaciones se escucharon de todos los miembros de la Orden, todos felices con las buenas noticias. Remus sonrió brevemente a Molly Weasley, notando como sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas otra vez. Ella había estado sobre todo emocional desde la detención de Ron, y ella estaba constantemente altanto sobre él y Hermione. No importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía aliviar la culpa que los Weasleys sentían.

"Naturalmente, seguiremos teniendo visitas rutinarias, pero hasta ahora, el Ministerio parece ser que no intervendrá", Remus declaró. "Ah, y una cosa más", añadió "tendremos un niño".

Él se inclinó atrás en su silla, contenido para mirar las reacciones de los miembros de la Orden. Desde luego había ovaciones habituales y aplausos; cada uno estaba emocionado con las noticias hasta ahora, y esto añadió combustible al fuego. Tonks estaba otra vez, visiblemente ausente, así no había ninguna reacción desafortunada en la celebración. George y Fred inmediatamente se levantaron de un salto y con una lista en la mano, comenzaron a reunir las apuestas que cada uno había colocado unas semanas antes. Había algunos afortunados, naturalmente, pero sorprendentemente casi todos habían escogido niña. Para su sorpresa, Snape había adivinado correctamente, y casi río cuando George le dio su recompensa metálica. Dumbledore, teniendo apuesta por una niña, aceptó gentilmente la derrota, reprendiendo en broma a Remus por defraudarlo. Cada uno hablaba y se reía inmediatamente, pero esto pronto se calmó cuando George anunció, "Profesora McGonagall ¿quiere sus ganancias ahora ó más tarde?".

Remus quitó su mirada fija de Dumbledore hacia la bruja remilgada al lado de él, riendo en silencio mientras veía sus mejillas teñidas de rojo. George tenía el dinero en su mano estirada delante de ella. Minerva finalmente aclaró su garganta ligeramente y arrebató el dinero de las manos de Jorge, obsequiándole uno de sus famosos fulgores. Los ojos de Dumbledore centelleaban como un loco, y Minerva giró hacia él y con una voz aguda dijo, "No digas una palabra, Albus".

Cada uno tenía una sonrisa por las payasadas de George, y la reunión finalmente terminó. Echando un vistazo a su izquierda, él fijó su mirada otra vez sobre Hermione. Ella debe haberlo sentido mirarla fijamente porque ella volteo a verlo, su cara enrojeció de manera adorable unos momentos más tarde. Remus se inclinó para susurrarle, "creo que el bebé puede estar cansado. ¿Nosotros deberíamos ir a acostarnos, no estas de acuerdo?".

Miró como ella revoloteó sus pestañas largas rápidamente, alzando la vista hacia con aquellos candentes ojos negros. Contaba con que ella captara su no tan indirecta sutil porque quería pasar algún tiempo solo con ella. Cuando ella cabeceó con una sonrisa tímida, inmediatamente se levantó de la mesa, disculpándose a él y a Hermione. No vió la mirada astuta que recibió de los gemelos Weasley, y no se habría preocupado incluso si se hubiera dado cuenta.

Cerró la puerta y rápidamente realizó todos los encantamientos necesarios, dio la vuelta para encontrar a Hermione cambiandose de ropa. Ella vestía esos adorables shorts cortos, aun cuando él sabía que no se quedarían mucho tiempo. Ella no se había puesto aún su blusa y tenía una vista gloriosa de sus firmes pechos y el vientre hinchado ligeramente. Andando despacio detrás de ella, con cuidado quitó de sus manos la blusa y la colocó en la cama. Antes de que ella pudiera girar para regañarlo, él colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, apoyándolos ligeramente sobre su estómago.

"Nuestro hijo esta ahí", susurró mientras colocaba apacibles besos a lo largo de su cuello. Ella cabeceó en respuesta, un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios. Su brazo derecho siguió frotando círculos sobre su vientre, mientras el izquierdo se deslizó hacia arriba para acariciar sus pechos desnudos. Recordó a James decirle que los _atributos_ de una mujer aumentaban durante el embarazo y Remus estaba feliz de descubrir que era cierto. Mientras el gentilmente apretaba su pezó, ella dio un quejido de placer mientras se empujaba a si misma hacia sus manos.

"Hazme el amor, Remus", susurró ella, su voz apenas audible. Mientras él despacio la condujo hacia la cama, comprendió que a partir de aquel momento, él haría cualquier cosa por hacerla suya.

**POV de Hermione **

La noche que ellos averiguaron que tendrían un niño fue una de las noche más increíbles de su vida. Después de la reunión, Remus había hecho el amor con ella, casi reverentemente, a lo largo de la noche entera. Él había sido tan sensible y gentil, diciéndole lo hermosa que era, lo afortunado que se sentía por estar con ella… Era como las novelas muggles y nunca soñó que experimentaría algo tan maravilloso.

Ahora, casi un mes más tarde, ella se encontró sin lugar a dudas enamorada de Remus. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que ella se enamoraría de un hombre lobo que era 20 años más viejo que ella, ella los habría juzgado locos. Ahora, recordaba la vida antes de Remus. Su mundo entero giraba alrededor de él en este momento y eso le daba un poco de miedo. Decidiendo que necesitaba estar en compañía femenina, invitó a las dos mujeres Weasley y a su mamá a ir de compras con ella.

Recientemente había comenzado a mostrar, un poco de falta de peso, mucho para consternación de Remus. Ellos sólo habían peleando dos cosas durante el embarazo - su peso y Ron. Remus estaba determinado a hacerla comer más y ella estaba determinada a comer solo cuando tenía hambre. Cuando ella trató de indicar lo ilógico de su pensamiento, él empleaba un sin fin de métodos creativos para quitarle cualquier argumento de la cabeza.

El tema de Ron, sin embargo, era una historia diferente. Había recibido una lechuza de Ron, queriendo verla antes de su juicio, que aún estaba pendiente; supuestamente debido a la carencia de pruebas contra él, pero era más como los miembros del Ministerio decidían como proceder. Arthur Weasley era muy querido en el Ministerio y a nadie le agradaba enviar a su hijo a Azkaban. Uno casi podría ver que las ruedas políticas dar vueltas en sus mentes, tratando de entender como la desgracia de Ron podría de algún modo avanzar sus propias carreras.

A pesar de todo, Hermione estaba agradecido del retraso. Estaba furiosa con Ron por lo que hizo, pero no había sido capaz de simplemente borrar todos aquellos años con él como su mejor amigo. Su motivación principal para visitarlo no era necesariamente consolarlo, sino averiguar por qué. Remus había sido nada más que amable con Ron, y ella desesperadamente quiso entender que hecho hizo que Ron hiciera algo así. Remus firmemente había rechazado hablar de eso al principio, pero ella despacio lo había convencido. Ella esperó que él estuviera de acuerdo pronto ya que el juicio de Ron indudablemente ocurriría pronto.

Mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, soltó un suspiro lento. Así como estaba emocionada de con su día de 'chicas', también estaba un poco aprensiva con dejar a Remus absolutamente solo. Aunque él hubiera ido a numerosas misiones en los meses pasado, ella nunca lo había dejado. Él la había animado a ir, desde luego, una vez que averiguó que ningun hombre estaría presente. Sabía que él estaba preocupado por el bebé, pero en secreto esperaba que extrañara su compañía también. Todavía no le decía acerca de sus sentimientos, pero comenzaba a tener una sospecha de que él podría sentir lo mismo…

Ya que su mamá no podía entrar a las tiendas mágicas, optaron en cambio hacer las compras en Londres Muggle. Dejar a los Weasleys, aún a las mujeres, cerca de los muggles era un riesgo enorme, pero Molly y Ginny habian estado con imaciencia hacer comprar para el bebé durante meses. Echando un vistazo a la calle, descubrió el coche de su mamá, ya equipado con un asiento de coche para su hijo nonato. Sonriendo a si misma, caminó por la calle inconscientemente frotando círculos sobre su estómago.

Las cinco horas siguientes fueron más agradables de lo que ella alguna vez había pensado posible. No tenía idea de que hacer compras para bebé fuera tan divertido. Hasta ahora, ella había comprado casi todos los artículos más grandes como una cuna, un parque de niños, y aún un cochecito. Su mamá había tratado de pagar todo, pero Hermione tercamente había insistido en pagar por unas cosas. Las Weasleys trataron de pagar algunas cosas, también, pero Hermione vetó su oferta. Mientras sus padres no eran de forma ridícula ricos, ellos sólo habían criado a un hijo, no siete, entonces sus ingresos disponibles eran bastante diferentes de Molly.

Al final, su mamá pagó por la mayoría de los artículos más grandes, mientras Hermione pagó casi todos los artículos más pequeños. Habían estado de acuerdo en encontrar a Remus para el almuerzo en la casa de su mamá e hicieron su camino por la acera con bolsas de compras en la mano. Hermione inmediatamente lo descubrió, sentando afuera con un libro sobre su regazo. Su cara encendida cuando él la vio, y ella sintió ese cosquilleo familiar bajar por su espalda. Solo una simple sonrisa de él hizo que ella se derritiera y bien un simple toque prácticamente…

"¡Hermione!" Remus llamó, interrumpiéndola en su soñar despierta. Sabiendo que había una enorme sonrisa sobre su rostro, subió los escalones para abrazar a su 'marido'. Colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, acercándola apretadamente contra él. Ella suspiró en su pecho, saboreando el sentimiento de ser abrazada por él.

**POV de Ginny **

Aunque nadie la había llamado alguna vez la bruja más inteligente de su edad, estaba segura de que poseía una inteligencia por encima de la media. Hermione y Remus, sin embargo, pareciera que suponían que ella era ciega. Era bastante obvio hasta para alguien con medio cerebro que ellos estaban enamorados el uno del otro. Ya que Hermione no había confiado en ella, asumió que ellos no habían confesado sus sentimientos aún. Juzgando por la pequeña mordida amorosa que ella tenía sobre su cuello la semana pasada, ellos eran bastante cercanos el uno del otro.

Su día haciendo compras muggles con Hermione fue bastante informativo. Mientras su mamá y la Sra. Granger pasaron el día entero charlando, Ginny pasó mucho tiempo observando a su amiga. Ella había ganado un poco de peso, pero casi todo estaba en su estómago, así que ella todavía no parecía muy grande. La mayor parte de la ropa de maternidad era demasiado grande para ella, así que había optado por comprar ropa en tiendas normales, solo unas tallas más grandes de lo normal. Mientras hacian sus compras, Ginny notó que su cara lucía soñadora cada vez que Remus era mencionado. Ella no admitió extrañarlo, pero más de una vez había dicho en voz alta, que estaría haciendo Remus.

Ahora, mirando como Remus saludó a Hermione, estaba segura que ellos estaban enamorados. Actuaban como si hubieran pasado sías separados en lugar de solo unas horas. Resolviendo a averiguar más detalles sobre su relación, anduvo con calma hasta la casa de Grangers. "¡Hola Remus!" saludó tratando de impedir que su risa saliera.

"Ah, hola" dijo Remus, echando un vistazo alrededor como si de pronto se diera cuenta de la presencia de otras tres mujeres aparte de Hermione. Su mamá y la Sra. Granger devolvieron su saludo, y luego la atención de Remus rápidamente regresó a Hermione. "Probablemente estarás cansada de caminar hoy.¿Por qué no vamos adentro así podrás poner tus pies en alto?"

"Remus, realmente no estoy cansada", protestó Hermione débilmente, aun cuando ella le permitió conducirla al interior. Ginny también notó que ella lanzaba miradas hacia él mientras andaban hacia adentro. Interesante …

Él condujo a Hermione al sofa, sentandose sólo a centímetros de su lado izquierdo. "¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien?" preguntó, sus ojos buscando su cara.

"Estoy bien" respondió Hermione con una sonrisa. "Mi espalda esta solo un poco adolorida" admitió ella, "pero estará bien en unos minutos".

Sin una palabra, Remus la tomó por las caderas y la acercó a él, colocándola entre sus piernas. Colocando sus manos bajo su blusa, comenzó a masajearla en la espalda baja. "¿Se siento esto bien?" él preguntó, su voz más baja de lo que Ginny alguna vez le había escuchado.

"Sí, gracias, Remus", contestó Hermione, su voz parecía sin aliento, mientras cerraba sus ojos. Su mamá intercambió una mirada con la mamá de Hermione, pero ninguna hablo. La forma íntima en que él la tocaba, añadido a lo a gusto que Hermione parecía estar, lo hizo obvio para Ginny que ellos no hacían esto solamente por una tonta ley del Ministerio… ellos estaban definitivamente enamorados.

"¿Por qué no le mostramos a Remus lo que compraste hoy, Hermione?" sugirió Jane Granger, revolviendo los bolsos por algunos artículos que habían comprado. Ella sostuvo varios artículos, con orgullo mostrando la ropa, juguetes, y otros objetos de primera necesidad del bebé que ellos habían comprado.

"Son encantadores, Hermione, pero… ¿es todo lo que compraste?" preguntó Remus vacilantemente, su frente contraía mientras examinaba los bolsos.

"¡Ah, no!" dijo Hermione rápidamente, girando su cabeza para dirigirse a Remus. "Las cosas más grandes serán entregadas dentro de unos días", dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Compraste algunas cosas para ti?" preguntó, colocando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oído.

"Sí, compre dos pares de pantalones y unas blusas" contestó ella, lamiendo sus labios nerviosamente.

Remus miró con ceño fruncido por sus palabras. "Pensé que convinimos que comprarías un nuevo guardarropa para los próximos meses" regañó él.

"Lo sé, es solo que todo era caro y pense que sería mejor gastar el dinero en el bebé", explicó ella en tono suplicante.

Jane Granger, que silenciosamente había estado observando la pareja, habló encima, "Hermione, querids, tu padre y yo ya hemos dicho que si necesitas un poco de dinero, nosotros estaríamos felices de ayudar".

Ginny había esperado que Remus protestara correctamente, conociendo lo delicado que era sobre su situación económica. En cambio, él sorprendió a cada uno, incluyendo a Hermione, echandose a reír. Después de comprender que las mujeres lo miraban fijamente con miradas confusas sobre sus rostros, finalmente explicó. "Sra. Granger, mientras que Hermione y yo apreciamos su oferta, no es realmente necesario. Actualmente tenemos más dinero que no sabemos que hacer con él".

Hermione lucía asustada por la evelación y levantó una ceja a Remus "¿Lo tenemos?" preguntó inciertamente.

Él cabeceó en respuesta antes del contestar en un tono bromista, "olvidas que Harry y yo heredamos la fortuna de los Black?"

"Pero tu diste ese dinero a Hogwarts" protestó Hermione, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Traté de donarlo a Hogwarts pero Dumbledore sigue rechazando mi oferta. Minerva finalmente me dejó comprar unas escobas para el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor el año pasado, pero el resto está en nuestra cuenta bancaria en Gringotts" declaró Remus con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

Hermione lo miro fijamente con una mirada de confusión, la misma mirada que Ginny estaba segura había sobre su propio rostro. Había olvidado la herencia de Sirius. Harry había heredado bastante de sus propios padres, así que nunca había hablado sobre la herencia de Sirius. Remus no parecía haber gastado ni un poco del dinero de Sirius, así que había asumido que lo había regalado. Hermione, al parecer, había asumido lo mismo.

"Eso significa que…" la voz de Hermione se tranquilizó cuando comprendió la situación.

"Eres una señora muy rica", terminó Remus, tratando de no reírse con su expresión.

Hermione de pronto empezó a señalar a Remus, "Si tienes tanto dinero, ¿por qué no haz gastado nada de el en ti?, Harry me dijo que tuvo que obligarte para poder comprarte solo un par de jeans" dijo en tono acusador.

Remus se ruborizó ligeramente antes explicar en voz suave, "No creí correcto gastarlo en mí, pero quiero asegurarme que mi esposa e hijo tengan lo mejor de todo". Colocó su brazo alrededor de las hombros de Hermione, acercándola hacia él. Ginny casi jadeó por la mirada que había en su cara. Si él no era un hombre enamorado, entonces ella no era un sangre pura.

En un tono ligero,él añadió, "Además, ¿no crees que Sirius me patearía por tener una esposa e hijo?"

Hermione rió en silencio ligeramente, todavía un poco aturdida por la nueva información. "Supongo que si", admitió ella, "pero todavía quiero que compres tanta nueva ropa como yo lo haga"

Ginny vio su mandíbula, y sabía que Hermione ganaría esta lucha. Remus podría ser bastante obstinado también, pero aún su propia madre batallaría en hacerla cambiar de opinión una vez que Hermione estaba decidida. Remus abrió su boca para protestar, pero Molly Weasley tenía otros proyectos. "Eso suena como una fantástica idea, cariño" dijo, enviando a Remus una sonrisa dulce. "¿Remus, por qué no vas a hecharle un vistazo al té mientras Jane me muestra donde estará el cuarto del bebé?"

Él simplemente sonrió en respuesta, probablemente comprendiendo que iba a ser vencido cueste lo que cueste. Se levantó del sofa, lanzando una mirada a Ginny antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Ella simplemente le dio una sonrisa inocente a cambio mientras Jane saltaba de su silla, ansiosa de mostrarle el cuarto de su futuro nieto. En cuanto cada uno estuvo fuera del alcance del oído, Ginny prácticamente se echó encima de su amiga. "¿Vas a decirme qué pasa entre tu y Remus?" preguntó dulcemente.

"¿A-A-A que te refieres?" Hermione tartamudeó, nerviosamente reorganizando algunas bolsas de compras. Ginny notó el cuidado tomado en evitar su mirada.

"Me refieron a que actuaron como si no se hubieran visto en semanas, no en horas" contestó ella con una mirada de saber algo. Hermione abrió su boca para indudablemente justificar sus acciones, pero ella volvió a hablar. "El modo en que miran el uno al otro lo hace bastante obvio, pero noté una pequeña mordida amorosa sobre tu cuello la semana pasada también. Así que, repito, ¿qué pasa con ustedes dos?"

Hermione solamente la miró fijamente durante un momento antes de que su cara se desarmara "No lo sé", respondió miserablemente.

Ginny inmediatamente se sintió culpable por causar dolor a su amiga y tomó el lugar en el que Remus estaba sobre el sofá al lado de Hermione. Colocando un brazo amistosamente alrededor de sus hombros, susurró, "no quise molestarte. Si no quieres hablar acerca de eso…"

"¡No!. Realmente quisiera hablar acerca de eso, Ginebra", contestó Hermione, limpiándose una lágrima. "Es solo que… no estoy completamente segura de que esta pasando. Yo solo quería ayudarlo, pero ahora yo estoy…" su voz se calmó mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz. "Creo que estoy enamorada de él".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Estoy Feliz!!!, estoy feliz porque hemos sobrepasado los 200 reviews!! Si!!! Todo gracias a ustedes!!! Y tambien estoy feliz porque Herms por fin ha admitido que esta enamorada de Remus y tambien feliz porque gracias a esto se desencadenara algo muy importante!! Jajaja

Enserio que ahora si no pueden perderse el siguiente capitulo porque será la tan esperada confesión de amor entre estos dos tortolos!!! Si!! Por fin!!

Y bueno que les ha parecido este capi? Yo me he muerto de la risa viendo que McGonagall ha apostado con los gemelos!! Y ganó!!! Quien la viera, si hasta Snape y Dumby lo hicieron jaja porque no ella?? Jajaja

Bueno bueno chicos me retiro que tengo que irme a una party jaja miren que hoy se da el grito de independencia de mi país! Arriba México señores!!!

Mexico lindo y querido si muero leeeeeejoos de ti que digan que estoy dormida y que me traigan aquí!!

Reviews??? Si?? Porfavor??? Jajaja hay que llegar a los 300!!! Si se puede si se puede!! Y para las mexicanas (y las que no pues tambien) click a **GO** para tener a Remus vestido de charro y con todo y mariachi afuera de tu balcón llevandote serenata!!! Jajajaja

Bueno cuidense mucho!! Besitos hasta el proximo capitulo!! Bye!!


	20. Sentidos de Hombre Lobo

Título: A Higher Law (TRADUCCION)

Autora: Nynaeve80

Traducción: Mira Black Lupin

Pareja: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Nada es mio todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones: Debo hacer notar que esta historia NO ES MIA, su escritora es Nynaeve80.

Nota: POV (Point of View ó Punto de vista)

- - - - - - - - - - **A Higher Law** - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 20. Sentidos de Hombre Lobo**

**POV de Remus**

Las dos chicas en la sala de estar no sabían pero Remus escuchó cada palabra que habían dicho. Su sentido del oido aumentado, era uno de los pocos beneficios deser un hombre lobo, no era algo que aprovechara a menudo, pero estaba alegre de haber elegido ese momento. Casi tiró la bandeja del té cuando escuchó a Hermione admitir que estaba enamorada de él. Su corazón prácticamente estallaba de alegría por sus palabras. Ginny estaba ocupada en tranquilizar a Hermione diciendole que Remus sentía lo mismo e hizo una nota mental de agradecerle después a la pelirroja.

Entró en la sala mientras que Hermione le daba a Ginny algunos detalles sobre sus encuentros en el dormitorio. Su descripción acerca de su habilidad sexual fue ciertamente una sorpresa placentera y tuvo que luchar para evitar una sonrisa formarse en su rostro. Las dos jóvenes mujeres parecían desconcertadas levemente cuando él entró, aunque no se dijo nada sobre el tema anterior. Cuando Molly y Jane volvieron a entrar al cuarto varios minutos después, Remus decidió que no podía esperar más. Inventando una débil excusa para él y Hermione, rápidamente llevó a su desconcertada esposa de vuelta a casa, ansioso de estar a solas con ella.

Estaba decidido a decirle lo que sentía desde hace semanas, no podía seguir manteniendo el juego por más tiempo. Harry había estado molestandolo por días, diciéndoles que tenía que finalizar con su promesa'. Había estado aterrorizado con la perspectiva de decirle a Hermione sobre sus sentimientos… hasta este momento. Escuchar que ella sentía lo mismo había desencadenado un torrente de sensasiones que había mantenido suprimido por miedo al rechazo. Ahora sabía que ella lo amaba tambien.

"Hermione, amor, necesitamos hablar," dijo seriamente mientras se sentaba en el sofa. Encontró irónico que estaba en el mismo sofá en donde la discusión sobre tener un hijo juntos. Se había preocupado por ella entonces, pero no era nada comparado a loque sentía ahora por ella. La miró mientras ella se sentaba nerviosamente, su rostro todavía con una expresión confusa.

"Te dije antes que quería que fueras honesta conmigo, pero me temo que no he sido muy honesto contigo últimamente", comenzó, viendo el dolor cruzar su rostro y odiándose por causarle aunque sea un momento de dolor. "Desde hace algunos meses, te he escondido algo y creo que es hora de que te diga toda la verdad".

Hermione parecía acero por las noticias, su cuerpo entero tensado levemente. "Primero que nada, ¿recuerdas cuando te pedí que permanecieras en mi cama debido a mis pesadillas?. Bien… realmente nunca tuve ninguna pesadilla", dijo, rápidamente tomó su mano para evitar que hablara. Si ella hablaba, él nunca le diría que la amaba. "Yo… quería que durmieras en mi cama, y esa fue la mejor historia que pude inventar en ese momento. Era un pequeño enganño, lo sé, pero no podía estar en el mismo cuarto contigo sin poder tocarte".

Remus se felicitó silenciosamente por romper el hielo, admitiendo sus pequeñas mentiras sin arruinarlo demasiado. Estaba determinado a ser tan directo y honesto como sea posible acerca de todo. "Cuando descubrí acerca de tus 'hormonas', odié que tuvieras que pasar pore so, pero una gran parte de mi estaba feliz", dijo vacilante, un poco avergonzado por lo egoísta que había sonado. Hermione, sin embargo, parecía estar shockeada por sus palabras para tener alguna reacción en este momento. "Deseaba hacerte el amor de Nuevo y eso me dió la excusa perfecta".

A pesar de su confianza anterior, comenzaba a sentir el peso de la

situación. Estaba confesando sus sentimientos de amor por Hermione… la mujer de sus sueños. Nunca le había dicho a alguna mujer que la amaba antes y hacerlo a ciegas no era la sensación más tranquilizante del mundo. Anheló tocarla, aunque solo fuera sostener su mano, pero sus palmas sudaban tanto por el momento. En lugar de eso, tomó una respiración profunda antes de continuar, "Nunca pensé que pudiera enamorarme, ó casarme ó tener un hijo".

"Mi vida entera, he odiado quien soy. Me desdeñé a mi mismo por ser un hombre lobo y a menudo pense que pagaría cualquier precio por ser liberado de mi condición". Se detuvo brevemente otra vez, recuperando su respiración. Su garganta se sentía más apretada por el momento, pero rechazó detenerse hasta que le hubiera dicho todo lo que sentía. "Por primera vez en mi vida, estoy agradecido por ser un hombre lobo. De hecho me siento bendecido por ser uno, porque de otra forma yo nunca… hubiera estado contigo".

Vaciló en las últimas palabras, las emociones que había suprimido amenazaron con emerger. Miró su rostro viendo sus ojos brillando con lo que asumía eran lagrimas. Rogó silenciosamente que las lágrimas fueran de felicidad. Con su boca todavía levemente abierta, ella lucía como si deseara decir algo, pero no hizo ningún sonido. Sabiendo que era el momento de la verdad, dijo con voz suave, "nunca he hecho esto antes y se que no es romántico ó tierno y ciertamente te mereces eso. Te mereces un hombre que pueda cortejarte con palabras, rosas y velas".

"No te merezco, pero no puedo dejar de desearte. Debes y podrías tener un hombre jóven y atractivo en tus brazos, no un hombre lobo viejo como yo". Pasó nerviosamente sus dedos a través de su cabello mientras cambiaba de posición en el sofá. No te acobardes, se dijo mentalmente. "Todo lo que tengo es tuyo si lo deseas, incluyendo mi corazón. Lo has tenido durante algún tiempo ahora y probablemente lo tendrás el resto de mi vida lo desees ó no. Debí habertelo dicho antes, pero quiero que lo sepas ahora… te amo".

No estaba seguro sobre que reacción esperar, pero ciertamente no esperaba que no hubiera reacción alguna. Ella seguía estando sentada inmóvil, casi como si estuviera en trance. ¿Quizás pensaba en cómo dejarlo facilmente? Su corazón cayó pesadamente con el pensamiento de ella rechazando su amor e intentó recordarse a si mismo su confesión a Ginny. Sintiendo la necesidad de hacer algo con ese silencio, agregó, "yo no quiero abrumarte, pero sentía que tenía que…"

"Yo también te amo, Remus", contestó Hermione, sus ojos cafes brillando hacia él. Ella apenas terminó de decir su nombre cuando él se lanzó sobre ella, acercándola a él tanto como podía. Sabía que eventualmente tenía que dejarla ir de sus brazos, pero todo lo que podía pensar en el momento era el hecho de que por primera vez en su vida, el amor no estaba fuera de su alcance.

**POV de Hermione**

Era simplemente asombroso pensar como un día tan ordinario podía dar la vuelta repentinamente y convertirse en uno de los momentos más increíbles de tu vida. Había soñado, incluso deseado que Remus le dijera que la amaba. Una chispa de esperanza aparecía en su pecho siempre que él estubo e intentaba evitarlo sin éxito. Dejándose creer en una fantasía que solo la conduciría a un corazón roto… _eso penso_.

Ahora se encontraba envuelta firmemente en los brazos del hombre que amaba, su rostro enterrado en su hombro. Todas las emociones que había mantenido alejadas por meses estaban listas para estallar de una sola vez y no podía detener algunas lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas. No importaba porque eran lágrimas de alegría, no de dolor. Él la amaba. Ella lo repetía en su mente, casi como un mantra. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad…

"Harry!" exclamó mientras se alejaba precipitadamente de su abrazo. No podía creer que estuviera tan concentrada como para olvidar lo que esto podría hacerle a Harry.

"¿Qué hay con Harry?" Remus preguntó confuso, mirando decepcionado como ella se había separado de sus brazos.

"¿Qué voy a decirle? No sé como vaya a reaccionar sabiendo que nosotros…"

"Harry sabe, amor" contestó Remus interrumpiendola acariciando ligeramente su cabello. Su expresión lentamente se convirtió en una sonrisa brillante. "Le dije hace semanas y é les el que ha estado persiguiendome para que te dijera".

"Quieres decir… ¿que le dijiste a él antes que a mí?" Hermione preguntó con voz incrédula. No estaba molesta necesariamente, sino que no podía creer que Harry había sabido todo y que no le hubiera dicho nada.

"Sí," Remus admitió, pareciendo levemente culpable. "Deseaba decirte, pero estaba asustado de que mis sentimientos no fueran correspondidos. Eso podría haber arruinado nuestro matrimonio muggle", dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, haciendola reír.

"¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?" Hermione finalmente preguntó, su naturaleza curiosa incapaz mantenerse oculta. Harry podría tener un cuerno como regalo de cumpleaños este año por molestar a Remus, pero tenía el presentimiento que algo más había sucedido también. Sospechó inmediatamente de algunos de los Weasleys… si alguien podría hacer que Remus admitiera sus sentimientos, tenía que ser alguno de los pelirrojos.

"Bien, emm…" Remus comenzó, pareciendo incómodo, "De hecho escuché tu conversación con Ginny hoy".

"¿Lo hiciste?" dijo con sorpresa en su voz. Aunque sabía que no tenía razón para ruborizarse puesto que él sentía lo mismo, sus mejillas de todas formas se sonrojaron por la verguenza.

"Fue un accidente", dijo rápidamente, tomando sus manos entre las suyas. "Nunca he hecho algo así a propósito, es solo que… bueno, te escuché hablar de umm…"

"¿Lo bueno que eres en la cama?" Hermione completó, asombrandóse a si misma y a Remus por su comentario descarado. Cada palabra que le había dicho a Ginny era verdad y comprendió repentinamente que no le importaría experimentar algunos de sus talentos de primera mano. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se colocó ella misma en su regazo. "Cada palabra era verdad," susurró en su oído, encantada de verlo temblar levemente.

"Me alegra que pienses así", dijo en tono ronco. "Tu también eres muy talentosa, amor".

"Gracias", contestó mientras mordía su lóbulo, ligeramente avergonzada pero satisfecha con sus palabras. Él dejó salir un gemido estrangulado dejandole saber que su plan estaba funcionando. "A propósito, escuché por casualidad tu conversación con Kingsley la mañana después de nuestra primera noche juntos", confesó, dándolo una sonrisa tímida.

Él se alejó levemente para verla fijamente a la cara. "¿Estabas escuchando detrás de las puertas también por accidente?" preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Algo así" fue su vaga respuesta mientras continuaba besando su cuello. Él parecía más divertido que disgustado por andar esuchando detrás de las puertas, pero sus hormonas la impulsaron a cambiar el tema de todos modos. "Dime una de tus fantasías conmigo", dijo, su voz áspera por la emoción. Siempre había estado curiosa acerca de que trataban esas fantasías y ahora parecía la oportunidad perfecta de preguntar.

"Porqué major no te enseño?" murmuró, apretando su abrazo sobre su cintura. En un movimiento flúido, se levantó del sofa, cargándola en sus brazos. Ella dió un gemido leve en respuesta, y él se dirigió rápidamente hacia su dormitorio, nunca quitando sus ojos de ella. "Te amo, Hermione," susurró, su ojos ambar llenos de emoción.

"Yo también te amo," ella repitió, colocando sus labios en los suyos mientras entraban en el dormitorio.

Ninguno de los dos notaron a una persona con lentes, de cabello negro, parado al final de las escaleras sonriendo mientras guardaba un par de orejas extensibles en su bolsillo. "Justo a tiempo" murmuró a si mismo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

**POV de Remus**

Los días pasados habían sido los mejores días de su vida entera, sin excepción. Incluso sus días algo despreocupados de juventud de ninguna manera podían compararse con la dicha que siente estando con Hermione. Ella era tan increíblemente calida y el cariñosa; él literalmente se había pellizcado más de una vez para asegurarse que esto no era algún tipo sueño.

"Pareces estar de buen humor", dijo Kingsley, sacando a Remus de sus pensamientos. Se suponía que debería estar concentrado en su entrenamiento Auror, pero encontraba su mente actualmente ocupada con los pensamientos de las actividades de las noches pasadas.

"¿Enserio?" preguntó, sus labios tirandose hacia arriba mientras luchaba por impedir sonreir abiertamente. Le parecía poco caballeroso, pero quería confiar en el Auror a lado de él.

"Sí, enserio" contestó Kingsley con una sonrisa satisfecha, "y estoy bastante seguro que la señorita Hermione Granger podría…"

"Lupin" corrigió automáticamente, sintiendo un impulso irrefrenable por corregirlo.

Kingsley levantó sus cejas en sorpresa. "Creí que ustedes solo estaban casados en el mundo muggle", dijo él.

"Por ahora", Remus contestó, enviándole una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Ya veo… ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?" preguntó Kingsley, inclinándose hacia adelante con impaciencia.

"Bastante" contestó Remus, haciendo los oídos de Kingsley levantarse. "Pero no puedo. Sin embargo, te dejaré saber que estoy enamorado de ella".

"¿Tú qué?" exclamó Kingsley, su expresión rápidamente cambiando de curiosa a impresionada. El volumen de su voz se había elevado bastante, y Remus colocó un dedo sobre sus labios para hacerlo calar. No le preocupaba que el mundo supiera de su nuevo amor, pero prefirió que no fuera Kingsley quien lo anunciara a todos de inmediato.

"Estoy enamorado de ella", repitió con calma. "Ella me dijo que me ama también, de modo que eso pudiera ser un factor que contribuye a mi buen humor de los días anteiores", admitió con una risa sardónica.

Kingsley se por otro minuto antes de hablar. " Merlin, Remus, no sé que decir", murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Pensé que tal vez ustedes dos todavía estaban, eh, _activos_, pero no creí que ustedes…" su voz profunda se calmó mientras comenzaba a reirse. Remus tuve un poco de miedo de que hiciera comentarios lascivos sobre sus actividades en el dormitorio, pero estuvo sorprendido por la alegría genuine en la voz de Kingsley cuando añadió, "creo que debería felicitarlos a ambos. Ciertamente se merecen un poco más de felicidad".

Remus sintió sus hombros relajarse un poco ante el apoyo de su amigo. No estaba completamente seguro como los otros aceptarían su relación con Hermione. No la dejaría independientemente de como los demás se sintieran sentido, pero sabía que haría daño a Hermione si la Orden no los aceptaba. Teniendo a Harry, y ahora a Kingsley, de su lado solo hizo su día mucho más brillante…

Mientras hacia su camino a la sala de estar después del trabajo, su buen humor desapareció. Su nariz había percibido un olor bastante desconocido, una causa inmediata para alarmarse. Rápidamente se deshizo de su capa, tomó su varita y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Su corazón se acelero por el pensamiento de alguien irrumpiendo Grimmauld Place. Hermione se suponía que no llegaría a casa hasta dentro de una hora, gracias a Merlin. Quienquiera que fuera el intruso, Remus estaba determinado a asegurarse de que no repitiera su ofensa.

Preparandose a si mismo para un potencial duelo, anduvo despacio en el dormitorio, sorprendido de descubrir la escencia que había captado antes tomando… _¿un baño de burbujas?_. Frunciendo el ceño, se acercó más, de pronto percibió los suaves sonidos del agua salpicando. _¿Qué tipo de intruso toma un baño? _Confundidopor las pistas, entró en el baño, sobresaltado por la escena delante de él

Hermione estaba en la tina, cubierta hasta su cuello de burbujas, para su consternación. Viendolo su rostro se rompió en una sonrisa impaciente. Su cuerpo inmediatamente respondió a la vista delante de él, su sangre se dirigió hacia el sur de nuevo. Había estado con Hermione casi cada noche desde la semana pasada, pero no parecía conseguir bastante de ella. Él tiró su camisa sobre su cabeza, andando despacio al borde de la bañera. Ella se movió despacio, causando quealgunas burbujas fueran a la deriva por su exquisito cuerpo. Él lamió sus labios con anticipación, imaginando lo encantador que sería cuando se le uniera en la bañera.

Él se arrodilló al lado de la bañera, apoyando ligeramente hacia adelante. "Hola, amor" susurró él, encantado cuando ella se inclinó para besarlo. Sus labios estaban a solo centímetros cuando de pronto él saltó hacia atras, cayendo sin gracia sobre su trasero. Rápidamente se puso en pie blandiendo su varita. "¿Quién eres?" exigió con voz áspera.

"S-Soy Hermione, amor" Hermione" el impostor contestó en un susurro, de luciendo muy asustado.

"No, no lo eres", discutió él, queriendo maldecir a quien sea que estuviera ocupando su y el baño de Hermione. "Tienes exactamente diez segundos para decirme quien eres realmente o te encontrarás en una celda de Azkaban".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

muajajajaja quien creen que sea?? Atacará Remus al impostor?? Lo enviará a Azkaban?? Que diría Hermione si encuentra a su marido medio desnudo en el baño??!

Opinen!!

Bueno bueno hemos visto por fin la tierna confesión de Remus, el dice que no es romantico pero a mi me pareció de lo más dulce!! A ustedes no???

Y bueno para dejarlos más picados les dejare un avance del próximo capitulo!!

**"Por favor hablame Hermione", susurró él otra vez. "No quise que esto sucediera y haré cualquier cosa si me perdonas". **

Jejeje no se pierdan el próximo capitulo!!!

Y recuerden hay que llegar a los 300!!! Así que a cooperar!!! Porfis!! Jajaja

Hasta la próxima besos!! Bye Bye!!


	21. Revelado

Título: A Higher Law (TRADUCCION)

Autora: Nynaeve80

Traducción: Mira Black Lupin

Pareja: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Nada es mio todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones: Debo hacer notar que esta historia NO ES MIA, su escritora es Nynaeve80.

Nota: POV (Point of View ó Punto de vista)

- - - - - - - - - - **A Higher Law** - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 21. Revelado**

Unos segundos más tarde, vió con horror como la mujer delante de él había cambiado de una jóven bruja de cabello castaño, a una torpe de cabello rosa. "¡Tonks!" gritó, girandose cuando ella trató de levantarse de la tina.

"Remus, por favor déjame explicarte", suplicó ella, "solo quise…"

"No lo hagas" ordenó en tono áspero. "Te esperaré en la sala de estar y será mejor que te pongas algo de ropa antes de dejar este baño".

Salió rápidamente del baño, cerrando la puerta de golpe para asegurarse que ella supiera lo furioso que se encontraba. _Aquella conspiración, engaño, pequeña… ¿Qué estaba pensando?_. Tomando respiraciónes profundas, se forzó a calmarse, sabiendo que tenía que mantener controlado su carácter. Si permitiera a sus emociones para correr libres, podría ser peligroso para él y para Tonks. Aunque no estaba preocupado por ella en este momento, no quería hacer algo que pudiera poner en peligro su relación con Hermione.

Se sentó sobre el sofa, golpeando el piso con su pie para liberar la energía encerrada, mientras esperaba que Tonks apareciera. Afortunadamente, apareció dentro de unos minutos ya vestida. Sabiamente ella se sentó al final del sofa, lo más lejos posible. Parecía un pequeño conejo asustado colocado timidamente sobre un cojín. Su paciencia con ella hace mucho se había acabado, y aún sintió un poco de placer viendola asustada. Con la forma en la que sentía, ella tenía que estar asustada.

"¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?" prácticamente escupió mientras veía fijamente a la bruja delante de él. Ella se estremeció con sus palabras, su cabeza momentaneamente agachada por la vergüenza.

"Sé que me odias, pero te juro que solo trataba de hacerte ver que podríamos estar bien juntos" susurró Tonks, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Él inmediatamente retrocedió, temiendo que podría hacerle un serio daño si ella lo tocara. El aborrecimiento que sentía por ella casi lo consumía y batallaba por recordar porque no debería de maldecirla. "Nosotros _no_ estaríamos bien juntos, Tonks. Para ser una Auror, eres sorprendentemente tonta si no puedes entender esto", respondió con frialdad, sin afectarse por la expresión dolida que cruzo su rostro. "¿Trataste de imitar a mi _esposa_ y tienes la audacia de pensar que yo alguna vez querría estar contigo después de esto?"

"Y-Yo no estaba pensando", admitió Tonks, retorciendo sus manos nerviosamente.

Remus resopló en respuesta. "¿Enserio?" preguntó sarcásticamente.

Sus mejillas enrojecidas mientras seguía mirandolo fijamente con ojos suplicantes. "Solo quise probarte que puedo ser lo que quieras que sea. Solo dime lo que quieres que haga y lo haré", declaró ella enérgicamente, no quitando sus ojos de él.

Remus simplemente la veía fijamente, no completamente seguro de como responder a sus palabras. "Tonks", comenzó despacio, tratando de pensar en las palabras exactas para transmitir sus sentimientos, "lo que quiero es a mi esposa, _Hermione_. Tú puedes cambiar tu aspecto _físico_, pero _no puedes ser_ Hermione".

"¿Sé que dices que la quieres ahora debido al bebé, ¿pero y después que el bebé haya nacido? ¿por qué no podemos estar juntos entonces? ¿ella es sólo tu esposa en el mundo Muggle, no?" preguntó, de nuevo extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Se alejó rápidamente, evitando su toque por poco. Podía sentir la ola de furia que irse y la compasión tomando su lugar. A pesar de su furia por lo que Tonks había hecho, realmente compadecía a la Auror. No fue hace mucho que él tenía lo que penso sentimientos no correspondidos por Hermione y era tortura pura pensar en ella abandonandolo. Sin embargo, simplemente no podía dejar las cosas así; Tonks no era más que persistente y estaba determinado a hacerla entender sus sentimientos. "Estoy enamorado de Hermione, Tonks, y eso no va a cambiar".

"¿Q-Que?" tartamudeó Tonks, sus mejillas oscureciendo. "¿T-Tú estás _enamorado_ de ella? ¡Eso no es posible, Remus! ¡apenas la conoces!"

Juzgando por la incredulidad en su voz, Kingsley no la había informado de su relación con Hermione. Sabía que sus palabras probablemente le haría daño, pero dejarla pensar que alguna vez podrían ser pareja era más cruel en su opinión. " Sí, es _posible_ y nos conocemos el uno al otro mejor de lo que podrías imaginarte. Estamos enamorados el uno del otro. _Siempre_ estaré enamorado de ella, y esto _nunca _va acambiar".

Ella estaba sentada ahí silenciosamente digiriendo sus palabras, casi podñia verla intentar encontrar algo que debatir. Inmediatamente continuó, no queriendo darle ninguna idea falsa. "Esto no tiene nada que ver con el bebé, Tonks. Si no hubiera ningún bebé, yo todavía estaría enamorado de ella. He tenido sentimientos por ella durante meses y gradualmente se han hecho más fuertes", dijo convincentemente, otra vez teniendo que mantener sus emociones bajo control. "No digo esto para hacerte daño, pero nunca he tenido ningun sentimiento que no sea amistoso por ti y nunca lo haré no importa lo que hagas".

Ella estuvo silenciosa durante un momento antes de responder. "¿Así que lo que dices es que sientes por mi lo mismo que sentías hace un año cuando comencé a fantasear contigo?" preguntó silenciosamente, con un poco de incredulidad en su voz.

De nuevo sintió un pequeño tirón de remordimiento por la necesidad de ser brutalmente honesto con ella cuando claramente le dolía. "Tonks, para ser sinceros, yo diría que menos".

Tonks se puso pálida por sus palabras, y despacio cabeceó su cabeza después de unos minutos.Él podía ver unas lágrimas deslizarse por su cara mientras hablaba, "creo que lo he hechado todo a perder, verdad?"

"Todavía me preocupo por ti como un amigo, y no me gusta verte sufrir", hizo una pausa durante un breve momento cuando vio sus ojos encenderse con esperanza. "Pero si alguna vez vuelves a intentar otro truco como este, independientemente de la razón, moriré antes de volver a dirigirte la palabra" prometió, su voz era seria aún, pero sin ira. Quería que ella comprendiera que él no decía esto solamente por el enojo, pero estaba seguro de cumplir su promesa si ella decidía intentar engañarlo de nuevo.

"E-Entiendo, Remus", dijo ella mientras tomaba aire nerviosamente. Mientras se levantaba del sofá, dio media vuelta para afrontarlo de nuevo, "Francamente no creí que ella… quiero decir, yo pense que tu no querías… nunca quise ser tan…"

Él cortó sus oraciones, comprendiendo que ella no estaba en emocionalmente en condiciones para formar oraciones coherentes. "Lo sé, Tonks y esa es la razón por la que creo que lo mejor para ti es que te vayas a casa. Tienes muchas cosas que pensar y personalmente creo que no deberías estar aquí cuando Hermione llegue". Apenas las palabras habían dejado su boca, el pomo de la puerta giró, dejando ver a la misma bruja que Tonks había intentado imitar.

**POV de Hermione**

Ella no necesariamente estaba alarmada por ver a Tonks en la sala con Remus, pero definitivamente estaba sorprendida. No había sabido mucho de la bruja en las semanas pasadas y había estado esperando que su encaprichamiento con Remus hubiera pasado. Al parecer había sido demasiado pedir…

"¡Hola!, Tonks" saludó correctamente. Mientras ella podría sentir una chispa de celos crecer en su estómago, rechazó saltar sobre alguna conlusión imprudente. Estaba conciente de que su embarazo hacia a sus emociones alocarse de vez en cuando y estaba determinada a impedir que aquello pasara delante de su némesis. Además, Remus le había asegurado sus sentimientos más d euna vez y sabía que él no era del tipo de hombre desleal… al menos era mejor que no lo fuera.

"¿Remus, cariño, quisieras decirme que pasa?" preguntó con serenidad, girando su mirada para encontrar la suya. Podía ver la aprehensión en sus ojos ámbar, casi como si tuviera miedo de su reacción.

"Hermione", comenzó Remus despacio, pasando su mano por su cabello en lo que ella sabía era un hábito nervioso, "solo llegué a casa hace unos minutos y Tonks…"

"Vine a cometer un grave error" interrumpió Tonks, echando un vistazo rápidamente a Remus. Hermione sólo levantó sus cejas en respuesta, esperando a Tonks explicarse. "Creo que lo mejor es que me marche ahora, pero quiero que sepas", hizo una pausa brevemente mientras le daba a Hermione una sonrisa triste, "los dos, lo mucho que lo siento".

Sin otra palabra, se apareció con un suave 'pop', dejando a Hermione dandole una breve mirada a su marido. "¿Te gustaría ilustrarme sobre que en el nombre de Merlin pasó?"

Remus suspiró cansadamente mientras asentía con su cabeza. Instintivamente se dirigió hacia el sofá ya que todas las conversaciones importantes parecían ocurrir allí. Unos momentos después de que Remus se sentó al lado de ella, él comenzó a contarle toda la historia, comenzando con como llegó a casa y terminando con la propia llegada de Hermione.

Afortunadamente la historia no era larga, porque tenía un nudo en el estómago para cuando el terminó. Solo en pensar en Tonks y Remus juntos casi la hizo sentirse físicamente mal. Aunque Remus había dado una descripción detallada de algunos acontecimientos, él había dudado acerca de otros más… notables, como que tanto vió a Tonks en la bañera. "¿Qué tan lejos fue esto?" preguntó en un susurro, girando ligeramente su cabeza. No podía mirarlo cuando contestara a su pregunta, sabiendo que podría darle una respuesta que no quería escuchar.

"¿Qué tan lejos fue que?" preguntó Remus suavemente, la confusión evidente en su voz.

Ella suspiró, dispuesta a repetir la pregunta. "¿qué tan lejos llegó antes de que te dieras cuenta de quién era ella?"

Su cabeza todavía estaba girada de Remus, entonces estuvo sorprendida poco después cuando sintió sus brazos fuertes alrededor de ella. "Nada pasó, amor", susurró él con seguridad en su oído. "Juro, que me dí cuenta antes de que siquiera nos besaramos. Nada pasó".

Sintió relajarse en su abrazo, aliviada de que él no había hecho nada con Tonks. Parte de ella aún quería ir y estrangular a Tonks, pero se recordó que era ella la que tenía a Remus, no Tonks. Su mano izquierda ahora acariciaba su cabello, mientras su brazo derecho todavía estaba alrededor de su cada vez más amplia cintura. Solamente ver su anillo, incluso aunque fuera muggle, la calmó. "Por favor hablame Hermione", susurró él otra vez, su voz ligeramente disminuida por su cabello. "No quise que esto sucediera y haré cualquier cosa si me perdonas".

Hermione se alejó lo suficiente para poder verlo. "¿Porqué debo perdonarte?"

"Yo debí ser más persistente en decirle a Tonks que no estaba interesado en ella", contestó él. "Claramente no lo hice y ahora tu…"

"Algunas personas _no quieren_ entender, Remus", contestó cortándolo. Él giró su cabeza hacia ella con sorpresa, haciendo que su cabello rubio oscuro cayera sobre sus ojos. Levantando su mano para peinarselo hacia atrñas, ella pregunto vacilantemente, "puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Lo que sea" inmediatamente respondió, su voz quebrandose ligeramente. Aunque todavía estaba molesta, el peor de sus miedos se había ido desde que Tonks había fallado en su furtiva misión. Remus, sin embargo, aún parecía estar bastante afectado por la mala experiencia.

"¿Cómo supiste que no era yo? ¿Fue su olor?" estaba un poco aprensiva sobre la respuesta que daría, pero no podía mantener su boca inquisidora cerrada por alguna razón.

"No, el baño de espuma quitó el olor. En realidad fueron sus ojos" contestó Remus, dándola una sonrisa leve. "Ella tenía ojos cafes"

Hermione lo miró de manera confusa, no completamente convencida de que decía la verdad. "Remus, amor, tengo los ojos cafes".

"No, no los tienes" argumentó él suavemente, alcanzando con cautela su mejilla. "Tus ojos son color chocolate, excepto cuando la luz los golpea perfectamente, entonces son color bronce con pequeños puntos color oro y verde. Sus ojos eran solamente cafes".

Hermione se sentó sin habla, su boca abierta mirando fijamente a su marido._¿Cómo podía un hombre ser tan increíblemente dulce? _"Y-Yo no estoy realmente segura sobre que decir, Remus" dijo finalmente después de que recuperó la capacidad de hablar. "Yo nunca habría pensado, quiero decir esto no es el tipo de cosas que la mayoría de la gente…"

"No soy la mayoría de la gente, y noto todo sobre ti. He soñado con tu cara tantas veces, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo?" mantenía su tono de voz ligero, pero ella sabía que el quiso decir lo que dijo.

Decidiendo responder, se inclinó hacia delante y presionó sus labios contra los suyos con impaciencia, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Podría decir que él estuvo un poco sorprendido por sus acciones, pero rápidamente se recuperó y sintió su lengua explorar su boca unos segundos más tarde. Se sentía maravillosamente besarlo de nuevo, sobre todo al saber que ella era la única bruja a la que se le permitía hacer esto. Ella intentó profundizar el beso, pero sintió a Remus retirarse. Le envió una mirada cuestionadora, que el contestó, "¿Esto significa que ya no estás molesta?"

Hermione suspiró, deseando poder olvidar la mala experiencia. Estaba cansada y el drama creado por Tonks fue verdaderamente exhaustivo. Solamente quería estar en cama… con Remus… desnudos. ¿Era demasiado pedir? "Aún estoy un poco molesta con la situación, pero no estoy molesta _contigo_" contestó ella.

Él simplemente cabeceó, besando su frente con cuidado. "Siento que tengas que tratar con esto en este momento. Sé que esto es la última cosa que necesitas y no entiendo porque Tonks haría algo…"

"Ella está enamorada de ti, Remus" interrumpió ella, luchando con la sensación de celos en su estomago de nuevo. _Él no está enamorado ella, él está enamorado de ti,_ se recordó.

"No, no lo está" contestó Remus tercamente. "Puede creer que lo está, pero no es así. Sé que pudo haberse ilusionado conmigo, pero ella nunca haría algo así. Pensé que la conocía bastante bien y nunca la habría creido capaz de esto. Simplemente no tiene sentido".

"Sé como te sientes", reflexionó ella distraídamente, pensando en lo similar que era su situación con Ron.

"¿cómo?" Remus preguntó curiosamente, acercándola hacia él un poco más. Ella podía oler su colonia.

"Ron", dijo simplemente, evitando sus ojos. Su reacción estaba obligada a ser algo negativa, basandose en sus conversaciónes anteriores. Cuando él no respondió, volteo a verlo, sorprendiendose de encontrar su rostro avergonzado.

"Y-Yo realmente no había pensado en eso", admitió lentamentente, dándole una sonrisa irónica. "Creo que no puedo soportar imaginarte cerca de él".

Hermione podía ver la tensión en su cara mientras el abrazo en su cintura se apretaba. "Remus, amor, esta bien", dijo con dulzura, colocando un suave sobre sus labios. "No tengo que ir a verlo si eso te molesta. Sé que lo que él te hizo fue horriblemente incorrecto y…"

"No me preocupa lo que él me hizo", interrumpió Remus, sus ojos destellando con cólera. "Estoy preocupado por lo que él te hizo a _ti_".

"¿A _mí_?" preguntó Hermione confusamente. Ron nunca le había puesto una mano encima en todo el tiempo que lo conocía.

"Sí, a ti" respondió él. "Harry me dijo lo alterada que estabas, él había sido tu mejor amigo por casi una decada. No debió haber traicionado tu confianza así".

Hermione abrió su boca para discutir, pero encontró que no tenía nada que decir. No tenía ninguna intención de que Remus averiguara sobre su reacción a la detención de Ron y estaba más que molesta con Harry por decirle. "maldito Harry", refunfuñó bajo su aliento.

Remus soltó una risa profunda por sus palabras, haciendola ruborizarse. Le gustaba que riera, incluso si era a costa suya. Él era aún más guapo cuando sus ojos estaban encendidos así y su risa eran absolutamente perfecta. "Sabes que Harry se preocupa por ti", dijo Remus con una sonrisa mientras ella cabeceaba, "como lo hago yo. Ya que me preocupo tanto por ti", hizo una pausa, dejando a su mirada bajar hacia el piso, "quiero que vayas a ver a Ron antes de su juicio".

La boca de Hermione quedó abierta, completamente atontada por su cambio de opinión. "Pensé que no querías que yo…"

"Iré contigo, desde luego", dijo Remus rápidamente, cortándola. "Creo que si Harry y yo te acompañamos y todo esta instalado a tiempo, entonces esto debería estar… b-bien".

Ella no era el tipo de persona que permanecían calladas, pero se encontró en esa situación en este momento. En vez de decir algo, se lanzó contra el pecho de Remus, abrazándolo con toda su fuerza. Después de todo lo que Ron le había hecho, él estaba todavía dispuesto a acompañarla a verlo… _¡Dios, que hombre!_

"Te amo tanto, Remus", susurró cuando finalmente pudo hablar.

"Yo también te amo", respondió él, deslizando sus manos por su espalda. Ella se movió, tratando de acercarse más, cuando él la detuvo. "¿Es nuevo?" preguntó, deslizandose dentro de su blusa para acariciar con su dedo el encaje rojo de su sosten.

Ella sintió su cara enrojecer un poco con el toque íntimo, sabiendo exactamente a donde esto tarde o temprano conduciría. "Sí, lo compré hoy. Parece que algo de mi ropa me ha quedado un poco pequeña".

"¿Enserio?" contestó Remus, fingiendo asombro mientras su mano derecha comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su blusa lentamente. Con un malisioso destello en sus ojos, murmuró, "Tal vez debería de darle una mirada más de cerca, solo para estar seguros…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Y para los que creían que era Tonks!! Han acertado!! Es que claro que esta bruja no podía quedarse cruzada de brazos!! Y vaya que la han puesto en su lugar, me alegro!! Jaja pero es que nada más no soporto a ese personaje!! En fin!!

En el próximo capi veremos la visita que Hermione le hace a Ron antes de su juicio y vemos como reacciona Remus, según el esta de acuerdo y todo pero se quedará tranquilito??

Y porque hemos batido record de reviews!! Si!! Me han llegado 18 reviews!!! Los amo!! Y por eso les dejare un adelantito del proximo capitulo!!

**"Estoy cansado de ser paciente, Harry, " dijo Remus, dando un paso hacia delante para cerrar la distancia entre ellos. Harry ahora se encontraba presionado contra la puerta, con Remus a solo centímetros de él. "Quitate de mi camino. No quiero hacerte daño", hizo una pausa mientras enredaba sus manos en la camisa de Harry, "pero lo haré si tengo que hacerlo". **

Si señores el lobito estará un poquitin alterado por que Ronnie este tan cerca de su mujer, ya veremos si el pobre de Harry paga los platos rotos ó si Moony se le lanza a la yugular a Ron ó si Hermione logra hacer que el lobo termine panza arriba rascandole la barriga jajaja

Como siempre no se pierdan el próximo capí!!! Ahh y hubo muchos nuevos lectores, asíq ue bienvenidos a todos y espero que les siga gustando la historia!!

Y bueno la ya tradicional suplica por reviews!!! Jajaja please!!! Acuerdense esto es trabajo en equipo ustedes dejan reviews y yo actualizo!!! Es justo no?? Jajaja bueno hasta el proximo capitulo!! Besos abrazos y apapapachos a todos!!

Bye Bye!!


	22. Ron y Severus

Título: A Higher Law (TRADUCCION)

Autora: Nynaeve80

Traducción: Mira Black Lupin

Pareja: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Nada es mio todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones: Debo hacer notar que esta historia NO ES MIA, su escritora es Nynaeve80.

Nota: POV (Point of View ó Punto de vista)

- - - - - - - - - - **A Higher Law** - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 22. Ron y Severus**

Dos días más tarde, Hermione se encontraba a solo unos minutos de su anhelada conversación con Ron. Remus, cumpliendo con su palabra, había pedido que ella hablara con Ron en el cuarto de interrogatorio asegurado por el Ministerio. Harry seguramente había movido influencias también y estaba agradecida tanto con él como con Remus por permitirle hablar con Ron. Tenía un mal presentimiento, casi como una premonición, de que esta sería la última vez que ellos hablarían.

Regresó para darle otro abrazo a Remus antes de entrar en el cuarto asegurado. Cada vez se hacía más difícil abrazarlo con su abultado vientre. Él había insistido en que eso la hacía más hermosa, pero ella se sentía más hinchada que nada. A pesar de todo, era agradable tener un recordatorio constante de su futuro con Remus, un futuro que ella esperaba con impaciencia. "Prometo que seré cuidadosa", susurró ella en su oído. Había intentado tranquilizarlo varias veces, pero la mirada en su rostro le aclaro que ella podría hacerlo una vez más.

"Más te vale", contestó él burlonamente mientras se alejaba. Podría decir que él trataba de poner un rostro valiente para ella, pero era obvio que estaba nervioso. "Te amo" dijo él suavemente, mirando fijamente en ella con sus profundos ojos ámbar.

"Yo también te amo" respondió ella, apretando su mano suavemente. Dando vuelta para afrontar a Harry, dijo suavemente, "Gracias". Harry cabeceó, sonriendo tristemente mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Tomando un profundo aliento, fue a abrir la puerta, solo para ser detenida por Remus. "¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto amor?" preguntó, su mano todavía agarrando la suya fuertemente.

"Sí", dijo ella firmemente, pareciendo más confiada de loq ue se sentía. "Estaré bien". Después de unos momentos, Remus finalmente dejó libre su mano, aunque de mala gana. "Estaré de regreso pronto" dijo mientras desaparecía detrás de la puerta, dejando a dos caballeros preocupados detrás de ella.

Cuando abrió la puerta, no estaba segura de que esperar. Harry la había informado que el jefe del departamento de la seguridad de la prisión era un nacido de muggles como ella, y él favoreció la utilización de métodos muggles y mágicos para el manejo de sus prisioneros. Había esperado algunos guardias quizás, pero no estaba preparada para la vista delante de ella…

Ron Weasley, antiguo miembro del Trío dorado, estaba sentado en una mesa solitaria en medio del cuarto. Los guardias del minisiterio estaban colocados cerca de la pared en todas partes del cuarto, había al menos una docena de ellos según lo que podía contar. Su torso y manos estaban libres de cualquier protección, pero sus pies estaban atados por grilletes enlazados a las patas de la mesa con esposas pesadas. Estaba de nuevo recordando lo serio de la situación; encadenado y rodeado por guardias, ahora habían reducido al chico de rostro pecoso amable y heroico que ella conocía a un ordinario criminal.

Su primer instinto había sido acercase a él y abrazarlo, posiblemente seguido de un golpe en la cabeza también. Las reglas, sin embargo, requirieron que ella no tenga absolutamente ningún contacto físico 'con el preso', entonces despacio tomó asiento en frente de él, no confiando en su voz para hablar aún. Sus ojos estaban sobre los suyo, sin duda esperándola para comenzar el diálogo. En cambio, ella tomó su tiempo estudiando su figura, sabiendo que pronto sólo podría tener esta memoria para consolarla. Su cabello había crecido bastante en las semanas de encarcelamiento y parecía que no se había afeitado en un tiempo tampoco. Su tez, siempre brillante, estaba más pálida de los normal y había perdido un poco de peso. El cambio más notorio, sin embargo, eran sus ojos.

Normalmente una sombra brillante de azul, sus ojos siempre fueron su rasgo favorito de él. Le gustaba como se encendían hablando de Quidditch ó cuando se oscurecían ligeramente concentrado en un partido de ajedrez mágico. Ellos nunca habían tenido el centelleo de los ojos de Dumbledore ó la profundidad de los de Harry, pero un entusiasmo casi infantil era un rasgo único en los ojos de Ron… el entusiasmo ahora había sido sustituido por el dolor. Donde el entusiasmo y la impaciencia habían residido ahora sólo la pena y el dolor estaban almacenados. El saber que Ron estaba en este lugar había sido devastador, pero la vista de cómo esto había destruido su espíritu casi le rompió el corazón.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó, apenas capaz de formar la pregunta. Decidió renunciar a la charla ociosa, sabiendo que su tiempo con él sería corto. No había ninguna esperanza de reclamar la amistad que ellos habían compartido una vez, pero estaba determinada a al menos saber que lo había llevado a cometer un acto tan horrible.

"Hermione, yo…" él se cortó bruscamente, arrancando su atormentada mirada fija de ella. Podía ver que las lágrimas brillar en sus ojos, mientras intentaba buscar las palabras que ella quería escuchar.

"Remus siempre fue amable contigo, con todos nosotros" declaró suavemente, buscando cualquier tipo de la reacción. Ella quería algo, lo que sea que le dejara saber lo que estaba pensando. "¿Supongo que no hay posibiblidad de que estuvieras bajo la maldicion imperio?" preguntó débilmente, conociendo la respuesta a su propia pregunta.

"Desearía que así hubiera sido", susurró Ron, una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla. "Sería más fácil de tratar…" su voz se calmó. Cuando habló de nuevo, había un poco de determinación presente. "Tengo que aceptar la responsabilidad de lo que hice, Hermione. Lo estropeé, y tengo que afrontar las consecuencias".

Hermione miró fijamente en él, no realmente segura de que decir. Estaba rasgada entre dos emociones contrarias - la cólera y la compasión. Francamente no sabía si consolar a Ron o escupir sobre él. Parecía demasiado surrealista, casi como si esto fuera una pesadilla muy complicada que desaparecería por la mañana.

"Cuando llegué aquí todavía estaba tan furioso", admitió, su voz todavía suave. "Me tomó casi tres semanas comprender exactamente lo que había hecho". Hizo una pausa brevemente, suspiró. Cuando comenzó a hablar otra vez, su voz temblaba. "Sé que esto no significa mucho ahora, pero quise decirte que lo siento".

En cuanto las palabras abandonaron su boca, lágrimas frescos comenzaron a caer a torrentes sobre su cara. No hizo ningún sonido, sólo dejó caer su mirada, permitiendo a las lágrimas esparcirse ligeramente sobre la mesa. Ella podía sentir sus propias lágrimas comenzando a bajar por sus mejillas y rápidamente cubrió su boca con un pañuelo para sofocar un sollozo. "No sólo hiciste que casi perdiera a Remus, sino que ahora te he perdido a ti" dijo limpiando una lágrima de su mejilla. "Eras uno de mis mejores amigos Ron y nunca pense que harías algo como esto.¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dejarías todo? Tenías tu vida entera…"

"Tú", dijo Ron simplemente, cortándola. Ella miró fijamente en él, atontada por su respuesta. "Remus te tenía, así de simple. Yo estaba tan furioso, tan molesto porque yo te quería para mí".

"Pero tu nunca…" su voz se calmó mientras le daba una mirada confusa.

"¿Hice ningún movimiento?" incitó, riendo tristemente. "Tienes razón, no lo hice. Tuve miedo, y luego cuando Harry me dijo que estabas enamorada, algo… se rompió". Él dejó caer su mirada otra vez en la mesa, sus ojos cristalinos. "Comprendí que había perdido mi oportunidad y de pronto nada mñas pareció importar".

"¿Entonces decidiste matar… a Remus?" preguntó, haciendo todo lo posible por evitar la cólera en su voz.

"No", contestó vehementemente, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Nunca tuve intención alguna de matarlo. Solo quise que… quise que sintiera el mismo dolor que sentí. Quise que sufriera del modo que yo había estado sufriendo… viendote con él, sabiendo que nunca serías mía…"

Su voz se calmó mientras que parecía que revivía el pasado por un breve momento. Aunque sabía que Ron sentía algo por ella en el pasado, sobre todo por las insinuaciones de Harry, estaba impresionada de descubrir que él seguía sintiendo lo mismo después de todo este tiempo. Tener un amor de niñez era un acontecimiento normal y hasta sano, pero era dolorosamente claro para ella que esos sentimientos habían ido mucho más allá de un amor inocente.

"Tú sabes, yo fui un cobarde aún en el modo en que lo ataqué", confesó silenciosamente mientras cerraba los ojos. "No podía hacer frente a Remus, aún entonces. Yo estaba furioso, pero ni así podía desafiarlo a un simple duelo con palabras ó varitas".

Se inclinó hacia adelante, haciendo los grilletes chirriar contra la mesa. El movimiento repentino precipitó a los guardias. Aunque sus voces fueran tranquilas mientras le recordaban que permaneciera sentado todo el tiempo, su simple presencia amenazaba. Ellos despacio volvieron a su posición, manteniendo sus ojos entrenados sobre él. Ron masculló 'lo siento' antes de inclinarse hacia atrás de nuevo.

"Estoy harto ser un cobarde, Mione", declaró Ron suavemente, sus ojos enfocados atentamente en los suyo otra vez. "Quiero ser… quiero ser la clase de hombre del que estarías orgullosa". Después de un momento habló de nuevo, "la clase de hombre que es Remus".

"Me alegra escuchar eso Ron", respondió ella, enviándole una sonrisa acuosa. "Sé que puedes ser imprudente, impulsivo, y sí, aún un poco tonto de vez en cuando", hizo una pausa mientras él le daba una sonrisa sardónica, "pero sé que puedes ser la clase de hombre que quieres ser. "

"No sé que decir, Mione" masculló Ron, sacudiendo su cabeza. "He estropeado las cosas tanto, y aún así viniste a hablar conmigo. No puedo decirte lo que significa para mi".

"Te perdono Ron", dijo Hermione gentilmente, sonriendole. Aún y con lo enfadada que estaba con él, sabía que él sufriría más de lo que ella y Remus sufrieron y ese sufrimiento no iba a terminar pronto. Pagaría por su error por el resto de su vida, y sólo sería cruel añadirle más a su dolor. Ron simplemente la miro fijamente, lágrimas otra vez formandose en sus ojos. Sabía que él estaba agradecido, aún sin palabras. Uno de los guardias hizo un movimiento leve de mano, indicando que su tiempo con él terminó. Ella se levantó de la mesa, cuidando de no inclinarse hacia delante.

"Sabes que no importa lo que pase, siempre voy a preocuparme por ti Ron", dijo gentilmente, viendo como una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. La hizo feliz verlo sonreir, sabiendo que el lugar donde se encontraba literalmente rasgaría cualquier felicidad de su alma.

En su camino hacia la puerta, la golpeó como irónico el enamoramiento secreto de Ron había sido un cuento muggle de hadas en Hogwarts. A él siempre le pareciño gustar jugar a ser un cabellero de armadura brillante, rescatando a la doncella en apuros para después cabalgar hacia la puesta del sol para vivir felices por siempre. Mirando hacia atrás, le envió una última sonrisa triste antes darse la vuelta hacia la puerta… No habrá final feliz para él esta vez.

**POV de Harry**

Remus había estado caminando sin parar una vez que Hermione había entrado en el cuarto. Los primeros minutos habían sido relativamente lentos caminando a través del pasillo. Lentamente esto había progresado y Remus ahora se encontraba prácticamente acechando, refunfuñando a si mismo mientras cruzaba rápidamente el vestíbulo. "Ella esta bien, Remus" murmuró por lo que parecía ser una millonésima vez.

"Ella ha estado ahí por un largo rato ya, Harry" contestó Remus, girando su mirada hacia él. Harry podía ver los ojos de Remus y parecía que luchaba una batalla perdida contra su lobo interior.

"Hay quince guardias armados ahí, Remus" le recordó, esperando que el el hombre lobo se calmaría. Harry sabía que eso probablemente no serviría, pero lo tenía que intentar. Había notado que la posesividad de Remus con Hermione había crecido lentamente; estaba en un punto donde Remus lo miraba con desconfianza si abrazaba a Hermione demasiado tiempo ó le daba cumplidos a menudo. En las pocas ocasions en que Remus y Hermione habían salido a comer con otros en el Callejón Diagon, Remus no le había quitado la vista de encima, manteniendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura la tarde entera.

"Sí, pero Ron es un mago poderoso, Harry y estoy seguro que hay…"

"Él no puede usar magia ahí dentro, Remus" dijo lentamente, tratando de aliviar los miedos de Remus. El hombre lobo se hacía cada vez más errático, y Harry tuvo un poco de miedo de lo que podría hacer si Hermione no regresaaba pronto.

"Aún así ella podría estar en problemas, Harry" respondió Remus en un tono peligroso. Harry echó un vistazo hasta mirar a Remus mirar fijamente la puerta, sus ojos brillando en un ambar intenso. Sintió un temblor bajar por su columna a sus palabras. Remus no era, por naturaleza, un hombre violento, pero lucía como cada uno de los peligrosos criminales encerrados entre esas paredes. Soltó un gruñido salvaje mientras cruzaba de una zancada el espacio rápidamente… hacia la puerta.

Harry inmediatamente se levantó de un salto, sabiendo a donde se dirigía Remus. Con la naturaleza protectora de Remus, se volvería loco si viera a Hermione sentada cerca de Ron. Decidido a impedir que aquello pasar, Harry alcanzó la puerta justo delante de Remus, con eficacia bloqueandole al hombre la entrada. "Harry, por favor apártate. Esto no te concierne. Solo tengo que asegurarme que Hermione esta bien".

La voz de Remo no era fuerte, pero tampoco carecía de furia. El tono bajo aún era amenazante y Harry sabía que Remus esperaba que se moviera. "Remus, sabes que no puedo dejarte hacer esto. Ella estará afuera en unos minutos, solamente tienes que ser paciente".

"Estoy harto ser paciente, Harry", soltó Remus, dando un paso adelante para cerrar la distancia entre ellos. Harry ahora se encontraba presionado contra la puerta, con Remus a solo centímetros de él. "Quitate de mi camino. No quiero hacerte daño", hizo una pausa mientras enredaba sus manos en la camisa de Harry, "pero lo haré si tengo que hacerlo".

Harry tragó aire nerviosamente, poniendose tenso en enticipación a lo que Remus pudiera hacer. Tal como Remus apretó sus manos sobre Harry, sintió la puerta moviendose, empujándolo hacia Remus. Tropezó con el pie de Remus, haciendo que Remus tirara de él sin gracia alguna para evitar que Harry aterrizara sobre él.

"¿Hola?" La voz de Hermione llamó inciertamente desde la puerta.

"¡Hermione!" exclamó Remus, inmediatamente aflojando su apretón sobre Harry y apresurandoe para colocar sus brazos alrededor de ella. Harry apenas logró impedir caerse mientras luchaba por recuperar el equilibrio.

En el momento en que pudo enderezarse, Remus inspeccionaba a Hermione a fondo para asegurarse de que estaba ilesa. "¿Estás segura de que estás bien, amor?" preguntó con inquietud, pasando sus manos por sus costados y brazos.

"Estoy bien, Remus", dijo Hermione gentilmente, acariciando su mejilla con su mano izquierda. Él fácilmente podría decir que ella había estado llorando un poco, pero pereció que lo manejño mejor de lo que hubiera pensado. Incluso su sonrisa ligera, aunque la tristeza era evidente en sus ojos.

"Gracias, a los dos por esto", dijo, abrazándo a Remus otra vez antes de moverse. Mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Harry sintió más que oir su sollozo en sus hombro. Apretó su abrazo en sus cintura, acercándola más a su pecho.

Después de unos momentos, ella recuperó su calma y se alejó. Harry miró detenidamente en ella, asegurandose que estaba realmente bien antes de aflojar su abrazo. Cuando se arriesgó a darle una mirada a Remus, lo encontró mirandolo airadamente, su boca formando una línea dura. Asustado por la mirada enloquecida en sus ojos, Harry inmediatamente se alejó, liberando a Hermione de su abrazo. Remus no gastó tiempo acercando a Hermione hacia él, murmurando palabras calmantes en su oído.

"¿Por qué no te llevo a casa?" preguntó Remus, frotando su espalda con cuidado. Ella simplemente asintió con su cabeza, sonriendo otra vez a Harry antes de seguir a Remus por el pasillo.

Harry vió como Remus la condujo por el pasillo, su brazo se colocó alrededor de ella fuertemente. Estaba un poco impresionado por el comportamiento de Remus, pero sabía lo suficiente para no estar enfadado con él. Hermione había dicho que Remus se haría cada vez más posesivo mientras el embarazo avanzaba y esperaba por el bien de todo el mundo que nadie molestara a Hermione.

**POV de Remus**

Durante los dos días siguientes, Hermione estaba más tranquila de lo normal, pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo en la biblioteca o leyendo sobre el sofa. Incluso aunque quisiera que confiara en él, dio su espacio, sabiendo que lo necesitaba más que nunca. Él simplemente le ofrecía palabras consoladoras y toques suaves, pero nada más físico. Sabía que podría tomar un tiempo que se repusiera de su visita y tenía toda la intención de esperar varios días antes de estar más intimamente con ella de nuevo. Durante el tercer día, sin embargo, despertó una encantadora sorpresa - su hermosa esposa, completamente desnuda, sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

Su reacción inmediata fue que debía estar soñando. Hermione era cada vez más segura, pero nunca había sido tan atrevida antes. Ademas había tenido numerosas fantasías y sueños que habían comenzado y acabado de esta manera. Casi se había convencido que no era real cuando sintió su pequeña mano cerrarse alrededor de él. Casi jadeó con el inesperado pero bienvenido contacto, deleitándose de su toque aterciopelado mientras lo acariciaba gentilmente.

Sintió su ligero movimiento y soltó un gemido cuando entró en ella, maravillandose por lo increíble que se sentía, no importaba cuantas veces habían hecho el amor. Sabía que la idea de estar solo con una mujer el resto de sus vidas asustaba a la mayoría de los hombres, pero él no podía pensar en nada que disfrutaría más que tener todas las mañanas de su vida como esta. Muy pronto sintió la familiar sensación debajo de su ombligo, mientras veía la hermosa vista delante de él.

"Correte para mí" susurró él, jadeando en su lucha de resistir un poco más. Casi inmediatamente le concedieron su petición mientras veía a la asombrosa bruja encima de él correrse. Con su cabello rebelde por el sueño y su cuerpo desnudo revestido por la suave luz de la lámpara, se veía casi etérea. No pudo contenerse más y escuchó su nombre fluir de sus propios labios una y otra vez mientras se corría dentro de ella.

Finalmente ella se derrumbó sobre su pecho, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Te amo", murmuró en su oído, su cabeza enterrada en su hombro.

"Yo también te amo" contestó ella en una voz suave, acurrucandose más contra él. "Vuelve a dormir amor", su sonido, includo su respiración lo calmó y cayó dormido unos momentos más tardes.

Cuando despertó unas horas más tarde, encontró su cama sorpresivamente vacía. Ligeramente decepcionado, echó un vistazo alrededor y encontró una nota de Hermione, pidiéndole que se le uniera en la cocina cuando se hubiera vestido. Se sonrió a si mismo comprendiendo que la asombrosa experiencia todavía fresca en su mente no había sido un sueño después de todo. "Buenos días amor", dijo Remus a Hermione mientras entraba en la cocina, bastante conciente de que sonreia como un colegial. Solo ver su mirada pacífica de nuevo hizo parecer todo más brillante.

"Buenos días amor", dijo casi tímidamente, girando para darle una dulce sonrisa. Casi gruñó juguetonamente en respuesta antes de darse cuenta que Harry estaba sentado en la mesa a solo unos centímetros. Saludó a Harry brevemente antes girarse hacia su esposa.

"¿Estás segura que está bien para ti preparar el almuerzo?" preguntó, comprendiendo que indudablemente ella había estado de pie por un tiempo.

"Estoy bien Remus" contestó ella, sacudiendo su cabeza un poco. "Sharon dijo que estaba perfectamente bien preparar la comida mientras me sienta bien".

La estudió durante un momento, asegurandose que no ocultaba nada. Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de voltearse hacia Harry. "Um, ¿Harry crees que podrías ver una asignación rápido?, Dumbledore fue un poco vago al respecto", mintió, esperando que Harry hubiera caído. La culpa roía su interior y desesperadamente quería, no, _necesitaba_ hablar con él a solas.

"Claro" contestó Harry, levantándose de la mesa. Remus le dio una sonrisa a Hermione antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

"El almuerzo estará listo en aproximadamente quince minutos", Hermione dijo mientras entraban a la sala de estar.

Remus habría querido sentarse sobre el sofá y explicar su comportamiento de los días pasados. En cambio, el apenas hizo su entrada a la sala de estar antes de decir, "lo siento".

Harry se detuvo en medio de sus pasos, mirando de manera confusa a Remus. "¿Qúe es lo que sientes?".

"Mi comportamiento el otro día cuando Hermione visitó a Ron", respondió Remus solemnemente. "Me pasé de la raya. No estoy seguro que me sucedió pero yo…"

"No hay ninguna necesidad de pedir perdón", dijo Harry. Dio un paso hacia Remus, colocando su mano sobre su hombro en un gesto amistoso. "He hablado con Hermione y se que no haz sido exactamente tu últimamente".

Remus dió un suspiro de alivio, afortunadamente Harry entendía. A veces lo asombraba lo madura que Harry se había hecho en los pocos años que tenía de conocerlo. "De todas formas no debí haberte amenazado… ó enfurecerme contigo", dijo arrepentidamente, dejando caer su mirada al piso.

"Remus, por lo que he escuchado no suena como si tuvieras muchas opciónes sobre como reaccionar", dijo Harry seriamente. "Solo estas protegiendo a tu familia y yo no podría molestarme contigo por eso".

Las palabras de Harry se repitieron en su mente… _su familia_. "Tengo una familia", suspiró Remus, el peso de esa sola palabra lo golpeaba fuertemente. Él sería un marido… un padre!. Probablemente se habría desmayado si no hubiera sido por la oportuna llegada del Profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts.

"Hola, Remus, Harry", vino la voz molesta de Severus Snape. Mientras la guerra seguramente había curado algunas heridas, la animosidad profunda entre Harry y su antiguo profesor de Pociones estaba todavía muy viva. Harry saludó a Snape friamente, entonces inmediatamente Hermione lo llamó pidiendo su ayuda en la cocina.

En cuanto Harry estubo fuera de vista, Remus se dirigió a Severus. "¿A que debo el honor de esta visita?"

"Vine a traerte la poción Matalobos", contestó Severus simplemente, depositando el frasco sobre la mesa delante de él. Hizo una pausa durante un momento como si discutiera que debía revelar. "Yo… Yo tambiñen vine a hacerte llegar las disculpas de Tonks".

Remus levantó sus cejas en sorpresa. Había asumido que Tonks todavía sentiría un poco de culpa sobre sus acciones, pero no penso que enviaría a Snape para expresarlo a menos que… Remus casi sonrió cuando comprendió que sus instintos habían tenido razón. Había una conexión entre Snape y Tonks, y estaba seguro que era más que solo una amistad. La presencia de Snape era una prueba; él raras veces salía en ayuda de alguien y Remus estaba seguro que no hubiera hecho llegar una disculpa por parte de nadie, menos Tonks

"Por favor déjale saber que su disculpa es aceptada e innecesaria", contestó Remo, siendo incapaz de ocultar la sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

"¿Hay algo que te gustaría compartir Remus?, parece que encuentras algo bastante divertido", se burló Severus, su cara perdiendo su familiar ceño fruncido.

" Oh, solo me paso por la mente algo", contestó Remus, haciendo una pausa mientras Severus daba vuelta para afrontarlo. "La flor favorita de Tonks es la margarita". Severus abrió su boca para contestar con una réplica indudablemente desagradable, pero Remus añadió con inocencia, "solo creí que te podría gustar saberlo"

Vió con placer como la pálida cara de Severus mostró un débil tono rosado. No había dudas ahora en su mente – a Severus Snape le gustaba Nymphadora Tonks. No podía imaginarse una pareja más diferente… ó más compatible. La naturaleza casi infantil de Tonks estaba obligada a suavizarlo, mientras que su personalidad estóica ayudaría a serenar sus… turbulencias.

Justo antes de aparecerse, Severus fulminó con la mira a Remus antes de contestar, "Su nombre es Nymphadora".

Remus simplemente rió mientras se dirigía a la cocina… Oh, ¡el todopoderoso ha caido!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hola!!!

Que les ha parecido la reacción de Moony con Harry, sinceramente creí que si lo golpearía y entraría al cuarto donde estaba Ron y su amada Hermione y se le tiraría a la yugular y… bueno bueno creo que imaginé demasiado!

Y bueno jajaja hemos confirmado que Sevy anda tras los huesitos de cierta metamorfomaga!! Ya nos las olíamos jaja pero ver a Sev ruborizado no tiene precio jaja y el hermoso de Remus dándole consejos sobre las margaritas.

Muy hermoso este capi tuvo de todo furia, pasión, dolor, arrepentimiento, alegría, humor y sobre todo AMOR como siempre jeje y hablando de amor… ¿a que son buenos y me dejan un review?? Si?? Andenles corazoncitos!! Jajaja bueno lo dejo a sus conciencias y no no se vale esconder la conciencia en un cajón!! Miren que he sido buenita y les he actualizado rapidito jeje

Buenooo nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!! Besos!! Bye Bye!!


	23. Arrestado

Título: A Higher Law (TRADUCCION)

Autora: Nynaeve80

Traducción: Mira Black Lupin

Pareja: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Nada es mio todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones: Debo hacer notar que esta historia NO ES MIA, su escritora es Nynaeve80.

Nota: POV (Point of View ó Punto de vista)

- - - - - - - - - - **A Higher Law** - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 22. Arrestado**

**POV de Hermione**

Con un poco menos de seis semanas para su parto, comenzaba a sentir que el entusiasmo que había tenido antes estaba siendo sustituido por la impaciencia. Siempre había sido pequeña y no se acostumbraba a su estómago crecido como si se hubiera tragado una pequeña calabaza. Tenía problemas para ver sus pies, inclinarse, levantarse, sentarse, incluso para besar a su pobre marido. Aparte de las limitaciones físicas, su ansiedad era sobre todo debido al deseo de finalmente tener a su hijo en sus brazos. El pensamiendo de ver a Remus cargando a su hijo, sonriendole…

"¿Hermione, amor, estás lista?" Remus preguntó, el profundo sonido masculino de su voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de responder, sintió sus dedos ágiles deslizandose lentamente por sus hombros masajeando su piel. Podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre su cuello y tuvo un ligero temblor cuando la besó tiernamente en la nuca. "Vamos a llegar tarde a la cita si sigues haciendo eso", advirtió ella, sintiendo como su sangre comenzaba a calentarse.

"Podemos separar otra" sugirió Remus suavemente, colocando su espalda contra su pecho. La presión ejercida sobre su espalda era prueba suficiente de su excitación y seriamente pensó en saltarse la cita.

"Desearía que pudieramos", gimió ella con pesar, dando un ligero paso lejos de él. "Sharon nos mataría si la dejamos plantada y lo sabes". Rió al escuchar a Remus comenzar a lloriquear en una voz lamentable, haciéndolo aún más adorable. "¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato?"

"¿Un trato? Remus repitió, girándola para encararlo. "¿Qué tipo de trato tienes en mente?" Sus manos bajando por sus hombros, recorriendo sus costados. Logró rozar la parte inferior de sus pechos en el proceso, haciendola morder su labio para evitar dejar salir otro gemido.

"Si prometes comportarte", dijo ella enviando una mirada enfática a sus vagantes manos, "entonces puedo recompensarte _después_ de la cita".

"Siempre me comporto", declaró Remus con inocencia, moviendo sus manos hacia sus caderas. "yo siempre fui la voz de la razón para los Merodeadores en la escuela".

"Palabra clave, _Merodeadores_" respondió Hermione secamente, haciendo a Remus reír en silencio ligeramente.

"Buen punto", concedió mientras la dirigía a la chimenea. "Pero prometo que me comportaré", tomó un puñado de polvo floo y lo lanzó a la chimenea… "tal vez". Rápido como un gato, extendió su mano izquierda para apretar ligeramente su trasero.

Ella dio un pequeño grito, pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar, Remus rápidamente dio un paso en la chimenea, enviandole un sonrisa malvada antes de desparecer en las llamas.

**POV de Remus**

Después de esquivar las tentativas de venganza de Hermione debido a sus atrevidas manos, alegremente hizo su recorrido por el pasillo del hospital. Normalmente estaba inquieto con las citas, su naturaleza pesimista convencida de que algo iría mal. Hoy, sin embargo, era el epítome del optimismo. Siendo que Hermione había hecho maravillas por él, física y emocionalmente. Más de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo habían comentado sobre su mejorado aspecto y comportamiento en semanas recientes. Kingsley, nunca desperdiciando la oportunidad de ponerlo en un aprieto, inmediatamente había informado a sus compañeros de trabajo que su felicidad era debido a que finalmente estaba siendo 'correctamente complacido'. Lo había mirado airadamente entonces, pero procuró no negar sus declaraciónes ya que eran, después de todo, increíblemente exactas.

"Sr. y Sra. Lupin, entren" Sharon los saludó, abriendo más amplia la puerta para permitirles la entrada. Les dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaban sus asientos habituales en el cuarto, Hermione sobre la mesa de exámen y él en la silla al lado de ella. Su sonrisa le pareció algo fingida, pero lo sacó de su mente creyendo que lo había imaginado. "¿Cómo te haz estado sintiendo Hermione?" Sharon preguntó, abriendo su carpeta.

"Genial", contestó Hermione con entusiasmo, haciendo el corazón de Remus aumentarse. Ella parecía ponerse más hermosa con cada día que pasaba. El famoso 'brillo del embarazo' había estado especialmente bien en ella, haciendola parecer un ángel en su mente. Llegar con ella a la cita de hoy era solamente otro dichoso recordatorio de que era su esposa y tendrían un hijo juntos.

"Eso es maravilloso de saber" contestó Sharon, dando vuelta para escribir algo sobre la carpeta. Aunque tratara de ocultar su cara, Remus podría decir que algo estaba definitivamente mal. Ella era normalmente muy optimista, aún irritantemente, pero estaba mucho más contendida de lo normal. Remus dió un vistazo a Hermione pero ella aún le sonreía felizmente a la sanadora. Decidiendo mantener sus sospechas para él por el momento, silenciosamente esperó que el examen comenzara.

Mientras que Sharon hizo todas las preguntas normales y realizó todos los encantamientos habituales, era obvio que algo la molestaba. Hermione se dio cuenta de eso en mitad del exámen, pero también calló. "Bien, parece que tendrás un niño fuerte y sano en aproximadamente cinco ó seis semanas" dijo Sharon silenciosamente. Ella les dirigió una sonrisa, pero esta no se reflejó en sus ojos.

Remus estaba emocionado por las noticias, pero estaba cada vez más preocupado por Sharon. Siendo incapaz de mantenerse callado más, preguntó cutelosamente, "Entiendo que esto no es de mi incumbencia, ¿pero te sientes bien?"

Sharon inmediatamente miró hacia su carpeta, que solo había estado fingiendo leer, sus ojos se ensancharon en sorpresa. "Sr. Lupin, lo siento. Me siento algo cansada hoy y…"

"No tienes que mentir Sharon" interrumpió Hermione gentilmente. "Si no quieres decirnos , esta bien. Realmente no es nuestro asunto, solo estabamos preocupados".

Sus palabras de preocupación parecieron llegarle. Sharon se sentó o más bien se dejó caer en la silla, su carpeta haciendo ruido al caer al piso. "Lo siento", susurró, cubriendo su cara con sus manos. "Lo siento tanto", repitió ella.

"¿Por qué lo sientes?" Remus preguntó, su mente tambaleandose con la preocupación. Esto no se parecía a Sharon en absoluto y tenía la sensación de que lo que sea que la molestaba era mucho más serio que lo que pensó en un principio. "Haz sido una excelente sanadora y haz tomado un cuidado excelente de mi esposa e hijo".

Ella respondió con una sonrisa amarga, lágrimas juntandose en sus ojos. "Me temo que ese ya no será el caso".

"¿Por qué?" demandó Hermione, sentandose en la mesa lo mejor que podía. "Eres maravillosa en lo que haces y estaríamos felices de recomendarte". Remus cabeceó su cabeza enérgicamente en acuerdo. No podía contar el número de veces que personalmente le había agradecido a Dumbledore por transferir a Hermione al cuidado de Sharon.

"Me gustaría que fuera así de simple" contestó Sharon sacudiendo su cabeza. "No es por mi por quien estoy preocupada, es… es por ustedes".

Remus y Hermione se miraron en uno al otro, aturdimiento sobre sus caras. "¿Nosotros?" Remus preguntó, sorprendió de que su voz no se quebrara. No solo estaba confundido por lo que pasaba, ahora comenzaba a sentir un leve pánico entrando en si.

"Los Aurores arrestaron a Marcus Lestrange aproximadamente treinta minutos antes de que ustedes llegaran", declaró ella rotundamente, haciendo una pausa cuando Hermione jadeó por la inesperada información. "Los funcionarios del ministerio han estado aquí toda la mañana. Ellos quieren…" hizo una pausa otra vez, esta vez para limpiar sus ojos, "revocar la ley de crianza de hombre lobo"

"Eso no importa, Sharon" respondió Hermione con dulzura. "El embarazo ya ha sido aprobado por el Ministerio, asi que nosotros deberíamos estar bien a pesar de todo". Alguien quien no conociera a Hermione asumiría que ella no estaba preocupada, pero Remus oyó su voz dudar levemente. Sabía que ella no estaba tan segura como parecía y siendo honestos, él tampoco.

"No es solo eso", dijo Sharon reclinandose hacia delante. "Si la ley es revocada, hay muchas posibilidades de que las antiguas leyes de hombre lobo regresarán a la práctica".

"¿Las antiguas leyes?" Remus repitió débilmente, el entendimiento cayó sobre él como un martillo. Él casi podría verlo en su mente, la revocación de la ley crearía un horrible efecto dominó… destruyendo todo lo que había construído.

"Pero eso significaría que…" la voz de Hermione se cayó, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente.

"Tener un hijo de un hombre lobo sería ilegal otra vez", terminó Remus suavemente, todavía aturdido.

"Y entregar al bebé también sería ilegal", declaró Hermione con una voz inestable, sus ojos sobre Sharon. La cara de Hermione se había puesto pálida y Remus estaba seguro que su cara lucía igual. Rápidamente tomó su mano, no sorpendido de encontrarla ya húmeda.

"Eso quiere decir que hay una posibilidad de que no pueda ser capaz de entregarles a su hijo", añadió Sharon miserablemente, dejando caer su cabeza en sus manos. "Si dieras a luz a tu hijo aquí, por ley tendría que reportarlo al Ministerio".

Remus sintió su corazón salirse por la compasiva sanadora. Le habría dado un hombro para llorar, pero no se atrevía a alejarse del lado de hermione… al menos mientras tuviera un poco natural tono blanco. Durante varios momentos, los tres sentados silenciosamente, sólo algun ocasional sorbido ó suspiro rompía el silencio. Quiso decir algo consolador ó tranquilizante, pero nada vino a su mente. En realidad, _necesitaba_ escuchar palabras tranquilizantes tanto como cualquiera. _¡No pueden llevarse a Hermione!_. Su mente gritó, pero estaba demasiado traumatizado para decir las palabras en voz alta. Si las antiguas leyes entraran en efecto, sabía que legalmente podrían encarcelar a su esposa y matar a su hijo nonato en su matriz. Las antiguas leyes serían, en esencia, una pena de muerte para su hijo.

Estabilizando su voz, Remus finalmente habló. "Todo estará bien, amor". Pensó que el cliché no tendría mayor efecto sobre Hermione, pero por suerte, se equivocó. Hermione giró sus hermosos ojos hacia él, permitiendo a unas lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. Se veía tan vulnerable, instintivamente colocó sus brazos alrededor de ella, presionando su cabeza contra su pecho. "todo estará bien" repitió él, apretando su abrazo sobre ella cuando sintió su sollozo contra él.

No sabía cuanto tiempo permanecieron en el abrazo, pero con mucho gusto se habría quedado así siempre, hasta que la suave voz de Sharon rompió el aturdimiento. "No puedo recibir al bebé yo misma, pero al menos puedo asegurarme que sea recibido correctamente".

Hermione se alejó ligeramente de él para darle una mirada interrogatoria. Remus también le envió una mirada confusa, no entendiendo exactamente su comentario. "He guardado apuntes sobre los cinco partos pasados que he hecho, he hice una copia unos minutos antes de que llegaran aquí… sólo en caso" Sharon explicó. Rebuscó en un cajón durante algunos momentos antes de sacar una gruesa carpeta llena de varias hojas de pergamino. Acercó la carpeta hacia Remis. "Sé que es técnicamente illegal para mí darles esta información, pero… es suya si la quieren".

Remus rápidamente hechó un vistazo a Hermione antes de aceptar con impaciencia la arpeta. Parecía como un hombre ahogandose a quién le habían arrojado una cuerda salvavidas. Si Sharon no pudiera recibir al bebé, entonces podría al menos hacerlo él mismo.

Moriría antes de dejar que alguien dañara a Hermione ó a su hijo y el recibimiento de su hijo parecía un pequeño precio a pagar por mantener su seguridad. Rápidamente hojeó los pergaminos, impresionado y agradecido por el nivel de complicados detalles. Tenía poco entrenamiento médico como Auror y el recibimiento de un bebé estaba fuera de su alcance. Compasivamente ella había perfilado cada paso en el proceso, desde como reconocer las contracciónes inmediatamente por…

"La carpeta parece terriblemente grande", dijo Hermione con cautela, interrumpiendo sus reflexiones. "He leído varios libros sobre partos normales, y me siento bastante segura con que esperar. ¿Los partos de hombre lobo son más complicados?". Mordía su labio inferior, signo seguro de que estaba nerviosa.

"Hay algunas más… precauciones que son necesarias", contestó Sharon vacilantemente. Era obvio para Remus que estaba minimizando los riesgos para no alterar sus emociones. En cualquier otra situación, correctamente habría solicitado toda la verdad, pero ya estaba abrumado en este momento, así que decidió permanecer ignorante por el momento.

"No te preocúpes, amor" dijo Remus, acariciando tiernamente el cabello de Hermione". Estaré contigo todo el tiempo y recbiremos a este bebé juntos". En cuanto aquella pequeña sonrisa delicada hizo su camino a través de su cara, sintió su espíritu levantarse. Independientemente de las leyes, sabía que Hermione estaría a salvo en el cuartel y esperanzadamente con algo de ayuda podría recibir a su hijo sano y salvo.

Su humor bueno no duró, sin embargo, así como sus frágiles esperanzas fueron rotas solo unos momentos más tarde…

"En realidad, Sr. Lupin", lanzó Sharon, una mirada disculpante en su cara, "me temo que eso no va a ser posible…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**POV de Harry**

"En resumen", Dumbledore anunció sombríamente, "Marcus Lestrange públicamente fue detenido esta mañana por Aurores".

"No entiendo", habló Molly Weasley. "Él es un Mortífago, así que ¿no debería ser eso algo bueno?"

Ella, como Harry y varios otros, miraron perplejamente a Dumbledore por una respuesta. Él había llamado a una reunión de la Orden de emergencia para hablar sobre que hacer acerca del arresto de Marcus Lestrange, pero nadie entendía porque se requería hacer algo. Lestrange estaba camino a Azkaban, donde pertenecía… así que ¿porqué Remus y Hermione lucían como si el mundo estuviera a punto de terminar?. Ella había estado abrazando su sobresaliente estómago durante toda la reunión y Remus seguía acercándola más a él a cada minuto. Cuando se dieron cuenta de la llegada de Tonks a la reunión, Harry supo que algo estaba seriamente mal.

"Eso pudo ser verdad pero no lo es debido a la ley de crianza de hombre lobo" respondió Dumbledore. Harry resistió el impulso de enviar otro vistazo a Hermione y Remus, sabiendo que todos los demás en el cuarto harían lo mismo. "Desde su detención, el Ministerio piensa revocar la ley".

"Pero como puede eso…" comenzó Molly, sólo para ser cortada por Dumbledore.

"Si la nueva ley es revocada, entonces hay una posibilidad que las leyes anteriores vuelvan a aplicarse" explicó Dumbledore en un tono normal. Había silencio absoluto durante los momentos siguientes mientras cada uno comenzaba a procesar sus palabras.

Las antiguas leyes… los hombres lobos deben ser registrados… no esta permitido casarse… procrear es ilegal… "Merlin", Harry respiró, su corazón que hundiendose en su estómago. La razón de la reunión, y de la expresión severa de Dumbledore de pronto se hizo dolorosamente clara. Nunca había considerado el peligro que envolvía el revocar la ley de crianza de hombre lobo y era obvio por los rostros sobresaltados de los demás miembros de la Orden que no había sido el único. A pesar de sus intenciones anteriores, sus ojos inmediatamente buscaron a Remus y Hermione, agrupados juntos en la esquina del cuarto.

"¿Qué debemos hacer?" Harry preguntó temblorosamente, su voz quebrandse como un Hufflepuff de cuarto año.

"La prioridad es proteger a Hermione y su hijo", Dumbledore contestó inmediatamente mientras varios miembros movieron sus cabezas en acuerdo.

"Hermione se quedará aquí o va a ser…" Arthur comenzó.

"Ella se quedará aquí conmigo y Harry", interrumpió Remus, su tono firme, no dejando espacio para algun argumento. "Es un riesgo demasiado grande para ella dejar la casa hasta que estemos seguros que ella y nuestro hijo estan a salvo. Me quedaré en la Casa de los Gritos durante la siguiente luna llena".

Hermione lucía como si quisiera protestar, pero cerró rápidamente la boca con una mirada de Dumbledore. Remus pareció sentir su disconformidad, porque colocó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, susurrandole con calma, "No voy a dejar que les hagan daño amor. Moriría antes de dejarlos hacerles daño". Los hombros de Hermione se relajaron algo con sus palabras y le dio a Remus una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta.

Harry miró como Molly y Arthur intercambiaban miradas de incredulidad entre ellos. Parecía que nadie les había informado de la profundidad de los sentimientos de Remus y Hermione. Había asumido que Fred y Georde les habían comunicado las noticias, pero con el juicio de Ron aproximandose, esto probablemente se habría deslizado de sus mentes… eso ó pensaban 'dejar caer la bomba' como parte de una complicada travesura. Cada argumento era tan plausible como el otro.

Afortunadamente, el Director aclaró su garganta antes de que pudieran hacer alguna pregunta torpe. "Me temo que no me veran mucho en los días siguientes" continuó Dumbledore, rompiendo el silencio en el cuarto.

"Pasaré mi tiempo intentando convencer al Ministerio de modificar las actas de registro de hombres lobos. Remus y Arthur manejarán los intereses de la Orden en mi ausencia". Hizo una pausa antes de voltear hacia Remus y Hermione. "Después de que determinemos que acción tomará el Ministerio, podremos hablar de los arreglos necesarios… para el nacimiento".

Remus cabeceó mientras Dumbledore hablaba otra vez. gravemente(grave) como Dumbledore habló otra vez. "Haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos para asegurar su seguridad y la de su hijo. Independientemente de la decisión del Ministerio, los protegeremos con lo mejor de nuestra capacidad", prometió, sus ojos sobre Hermione y Remus

"Absolutamente" intervino Kingsley, asintiendo con su cabeza hacia Remus.

"Mantendremos al bebé a salvo por ustedes, muchacha", añadió Moody. Incluso aunque su voz era brusca como siempre, su tono era quizá el más alentador que Harry le había escuchado alguna vez. Viendo al malhumorado ex-Aruror tan seguro parecio darle a los otros miembros la confianza necesaria. Con aquella sola oración, pareció cambiar la perspectiva de la Orden de preocupada a decidida. Cuando la reunión terminó unos momentos más tarde, los miembros se organizaron para ayudar a proteger a Hermione… incluso Snape.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No!! Estoy muy mortificada por la pobre de Hermione y por el cachorro!! Es que la felicidad no les puede durar a estos dos??? Pero bueno ya hemos visto que hasta el hermoso de Snape se ha apuntado para proteger a Herms…

Y bueno a que se referirá Sharon con eso de que Remus no podrá estar con Hermione durante el parto?? Pues ya lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo!!

Como siempre mil gracias por sus reviews los amo a todos!!

Y click a **GO** para que Remus no se comporte y te de un tierno pellizquito en el trasero ó tu a él jajaja hasta el próximo capitulo!!!

Besos!! Bye Bye!!


	24. Amigos y Amantes

Título: A Higher Law (TRADUCCION)

Autora: Nynaeve80

Traducción: Mira Black Lupin

Pareja: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Nada es mio todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones: Debo hacer notar que esta historia NO ES MIA, su escritora es Nynaeve80.

Nota: POV (Point of View ó Punto de vista)

- - - - - - - - - - **A Higher Law** - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 24. Amigos y Amantes**

**POV de Harry**

Incluso con el fin de l reunión, la mayor parte de los miembros seguían paseando por el cuartel, todos queriendo ofrecer palabras de apoyo y estímulo a Remus y Hermione. Después de casi treinta minutos de hablar de estrategias potenciales para evitar las antiguas leyes. Harry se disculpó y se dirigió hacia fuera. La idea de perder a Hermione ó a su ahijado le hacía difícil respirar y de pronto se encontró necesitando un poco de aire fresco.

Cuando salió por la puerta trasera del patio, vió dos figuras imponentes que inmediatamente reconoció como Remus y Kingsley. Voltearon a saludarlo, invitándolo a unirseles en la mesa. Tomó la silla ofrecida, analizando a Remus antes de preguntar tentativamente, "¿Cómo te mantienes firme?"

El hombre lobo simplemente suspiró en respuesta. "Estoy frustrado como el demonio ahora mismo. Mi propia esposa e hijo están en el peligro, y no hay ni una maldita cosa que pueda hacer sobre ello". La amargura de su voz era inequívoca.

"Remus, hay mucho que puedes hacer, compañero", dijo Kingsley, intentando lo mejor para ofrecer algún tipo de consuelo, sin embargo bastante trivial puede ser.

"Estoy bien consciente de mis _limitaciones_", contestó Remus, su voz con un tono cortante. "La peor parte, es que ni siquiera me permiten estar con Hermione cuando de a luz".

Harry le dio una mirada confusa mientras comenzaba a preguntar porque, pero Remus lo interrumpió. "La razón es la misma por la que todas las demás cosas horribles han pasado – ¡soy un maldito licántropo!". Prácticamente gritaba en este punto. Harry dirigió una mirada preocupada a Kinglsey, pero él simplemente se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla, como si él esperara el comportamiento de Remus. "¡Hermione fue forzada a tener un hijo conmigo y ahora podría perder a nuestro hijo además de cumplir una condena en Azkaban por mi culpa!"

"Eso no va a pasar", habló Kingsley encima silenciosamente. "Sabes que toda la Orden protegerá a Hermione cueste lo que cueste".

Remus cubrió su cara con sus manos durante unos momentos, entonces despacio pasó sus manos por su cabello. "Tienes razón, Kinglsey", dijo, soltando un aliento lento. "Solo… Solo quiero realmente golpear algo con _fuerza_".

Actuando por instinto, Harry alejó su silla unos centímetros lejos de Remus. El inferior de la silla raspó el piso y los otros dos hombres miraron a Harry con sorpresa. Temía que Remus empezara a gritarle, pero en cambió soltó una carcajada. " Merlin, Harry, no voy a golpearte", rió.

"Uno nunca puede estar demasiado seguro sobre esas cosas", contestó Harry nerviosamente, todavía un poco aprensivo sobre la situación. Remus estaba en una forma excelente y añadiendole su naturaleza de hombre lobo feroz, la última cosa que Harry quería hacer era molestarlo.

"Supongo que tienes derecho a estar un poco nervioso después de lo que pasó el otro día", comentó Remus, su risa resbalando de su cara. Debió haberle comentado a Kinglsey sobre el incidente, ya que el Auror simplemente cabeceó en entendimiento.

"¿Es por eso por lo que no puedes ayudar en el nacimiento de tu hijo?" preguntó Harry, odiando lo tímida que sonó su voz. Incluso aunque aún estuviera algo aprensivo con la perspectiva de afrontar el carácter de Remus, no quería ser tan obvio con eso. Él era un Gryffindor después de todo.

Remus asintió levemente con su cabeza. "Sí. Según nuestra sanadora, los hombrs lobo se hacen sumamente protectores cuando su pareja esta dando a luz. Se supone que ni siquiera debo estar en el mismo edificio que Hermione cuando de a luz".

"¿Es realmente _necesario_ o es una de aquellas cosas por 'precaución'?", Kingsley preguntó.

"Por lo que sé, es _necesario_" contestó Remus tristemente. Hizo una pausa durante un momento antes de añadir, "Según Sharon, si yo veo o huelo a alguien alrededor de Hermione o de nuestro hijo durante o después del nacimiento, voy a…" se calmó, tragando aire nerviosamente. "Los mataré", susurró él.

**POV de Remus**

Viendo las caras sobresaltadas de Harry y Kinglsey, consideró momentaneamente la idea de aplicarl un Obliviate sobre ellos. Aborrecía la necesidad de explicar el porque no podía estar con Hermione durante el parto. Tener que admitir que dañaría físicamente o aún posiblemente asesinaría a alguien por simplemente tocar a su familia lo hacía parecer tan… _animal_. Sí, el era un hombre lobo, pero también era un hombre y dañar a alguna bruja o mago nunca había estado en su naturaleza, no hasta que fue mordido por Fenrir Greyback.

"L-Lo siento Remus", murmuró Harry. "No puedo ni imaginar lo difícil que debe de ser para ti, pero sabes que estamos aquí para ti".

"Lo sé, Harry", respondió Remus, sonriéndole al padrino de su hijo. Escoger a Harry como el padrino de su hijo posiblemente había sido una de las mejores decisiones que él y Hermione habían hecho hasta ahora.

"¿Dijo Albus quién recibirá al bebé?" preguntó Kingsley seriamente.

Remus sacudió su cabeza. "No lo hemos decidido aún, pero tendrá que ser una mujer, así que Molly ó Madame Pomfrey probablemente serían la mejor opción".

"¿Tiene que ser una mujer?. Estoy seguro que Snape conoce bastante sobre…"

"Sí, tiene que ser una mujer", Remus interrumpió a Kingsley. "Si huelo a un hombre alrededor de Hermione, Sharon dice que eso recalcará la naturaleza _posesiva_ en mí, lo cual no dudo que sea verdad". Decidió no divulgar todos los detalles sangrientos que Sharon les había dicho. Hace varios años, un hombre lobo casi mató a uno de los sanadores, estaba convencido de que intentaba robar a su hija recien nacida. Después de aquel incidente, casi cada hospital en el área había requerido sólo sanadoras durante el nacimiento de un bebé de hombre lobo ya que la mayoría de los licántropos son masculinos.

"Es probablemente lo mejor de todos modos", comentó Kingsley. "Después de todo, todos saben que esas hormonas femeninas se ponen tan salvajes, probablemente el último lugar donde querrías estar sería en el parto". Terminó con una sonrisa, causando a Remus y Harry participar. Sabía que el Auror solo trataba de hacerlo sentirse mejor y apreció el esfuerzo a pesar de todo.

"Hermione no ha estado tan mal" Harry se encogió despreocupadamente. Las cejas de Remus levantadas en incredulidad, mientras Kingsley lucía ligeramente divertido. Cuando Harry encontró su mirada, preguntó inciertamente, "¿o si?"

"Todas las mujeres se ponen mal Harry", dijo Kingsley con seguridad con una sonrisa satisfecha. "No he estado casado, pero he estado alrededor de demasiadas mujeres embarazadas para dudar de ello".

No haciendo caso de Kingsley, Remus dio vuelta hacia Harry. "Ella ha estado un poco emocional de vez en cuando, pero en general, supongo que podría haber sido mucho peor considerando que…"

"Él solamente dice eso porque ella quiere coger todo el tiempo", interrumpió Kingsley, haciendo a Remus ponerse de un brillante color rojo.

"Maldición Kinglsey, ¿quieres dejar de ser un idiota por dos minutos por favor?" dijo Remus con irritación, mirandolo airadamente. Kingsley simplemente se rió, no importándole ni un poco su ceño fruncido. "Hermione es la mejor amiga de Harry y dudo sumamente que le agrade enterarse de lo que pasa entre…"

"No te preocupes por mí, Remus" interrumpió Harry. "Después de todo, me he enterado más de lo que piensas ya que siguen olvidando los encantamientos silenciadores de vez en cuando

Remus abrió su boca para contestar, sólo para encontrar las palabras pegadas en su garganta. Sabía que su cara todavía parecía un tomate, y ahora Kingsley y Harry aullaban por la risa. "¿Merlin, Remus" jadeó Kingsley entre sonrisitas, "¿no puedes recordar un simple encantamiento silenciador? ¿cuántos años se supone que tieneb? bromeó.

"No es mi culpa" protestó Remus. "Hermione puede se runa bruja muy… persuasiva". Podía sentir que su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse pensando en sus técnicas de persuasión. Aquellos labios suaves, sus tibias manos, sus Esto no es mi defecto(culpa), " protestó Remo. " Hermione puede ser una bruja very…persuasive. " Él ya podría sentir que su cuerpo comienza a calentarse en el pensamiento de sus técnicas de persuasión. Aquellos labios suaves, caliente manos, sus pechos flexibles…

"¿Qué tanto?" preguntó Harry con inocencia, no engañando a Remus en lo más mínimo. Podía ver el destello malvado en sus ojos y sabía que disfrutaban cada minuto de su acoso hacia él.

"Sí, por favor ilústranos" habló arrastrando las palabras Kingsley, enviándole una malévola sonrisa.

Remus sacudió su cabeza incapaz de no reírse de sus payasadas. A pesar de sus burlas, habían sacado de su mente el estrés del día, por unos minutos. Se sintió bendecido por tener tales amigos leales, incluso si ellos realmente de vez en cuando actuaban como unos idiotas insufribles. Siendo dicho, comprendió que tenía un modo mucho mñas agradable de aliviar la tensión y ella estaba todavía dentro de la casa. "Aunque he disfrutado mucho de su compañía, _caballeros_" acentuó la última palabra, "creo que iré a buscar a mi encantadora esposa".

Se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse adentro. A unos pasos de la puerta, escuchó a Harry hablar detrás de él, "¡No olviden el encantamiento silenciador!"

Decidió no dignarse a hacer una respuesta verbal, pero no pudo resistir el impulso de hacer un gesto bastante ordinario con la mano mientras se marchaba, el sonido de la risa de Harry y Kingsley lo siguió hasta adentro.

**POV de Hermione**

Después de que la reunión terminó, Remus desapareció en el patio. Había pensado seguirlo, pero sabía que él quería estar solo por un momento. Había estado devastado cuando Sharon le dijo que no podía ayudar a recibir a su hijo. Estaba acostumbrado a estar en las cosas más difíciles y ahora lo forzaban a mantenerse al margen mientras otros hacían lo que sentía era su responsabilidad hacer.

Había tratado de consolarlo como mejor podía, pero no pareció funcionar. Él siguió pidiéndole perdón como si de algún modo fuera su culpa, no importaba cuantas veces trató de decirle que no era culpable. Su licantropía le hacía imposible estar cerca de ella cuando su hijo naciera, pero sabía sin duda que él estaría presente cada día de la vida de su hijo a partir de entonces. También le recordó que aún no era seguro que las antiguas leyes de hombre lobo fueran rehabilitadas. Aún había una verdadera posibilidad de que Sharon pudiera recibir a su hijo y tenían muchas razones para creer que eso pasaría. Había esperado que esto lo animara viendo 'el lado positivo' de las cosas, pero él tercamente rechazó mejorar su humor.

Ella hablaba amablemente con Molly y Arthur Weasley sobre el juicio de Ron, feliz de ver a ambos estar tan optimistas. Su sentencia probablemente sería decidida dentro de los días siguientes y todos estaban ansiosos por toda la familia.

Acababa de preguntar como Ginny y Draco iban cuando sintió las manos de Remus deslizarse alrededor de su cintura. Ambos Weasleys levantaron sus cejas con sorpresa pero ninguno comentó nada. Remus rápidamente dobló su cabeza para susurrar en su oído, "Te necesito amor".

La ronquera en su voz le aclaró para que la necesitaba. Dirigiendose a los Weasley, dijo disculpandose, "Remus y yo aún tenemos algunos asuntos de que hablar. ¿Nos permiten?"

"Desde luego", contestó Arthur, sus ojos azules brillando. Molly todavía parecía estar algo incómoda con la cercanía entre ambos, pero Arthur lucía contento. Rió por dentro, emocionada por su reacción. Esperaba que Molly fuera la última en aceptar su relación; el hecho de que no los haya maldecido era francamente un poco mejor de lo que esperaba.

"Los veremos mañana por la tarde", dijo Remus con una sonrisa mientras con cuidado se la llevaba. Mientras anduvieron hacia su dormitorio, se quejó bruscamente donde sólo ella podría escuchar, "espero que hayas hablados con todos porque no pienso dejarte ir hasta en la mañana".

Hermione sintió un pequeño temblor al escuchar aquellas palabras. Habían pasado casi veinticuatro horas desde que habían hecho el amor y extrañaba desesperantemente su toque. Con los acontecimientos agotadores del día, quería olvidar todas sus preocupaciones y simplemente disfrutar. No había ningún mejor modo de relajarse en su opinión que hacer el amor con su marido.

En cuanto entraron en el dormitorio, Remus rápidamente cerró la puerta, murmurando varios encantamientos para asegurar su intimidad. En el momento que los encantamientos estaban en el lugar, dejó caer su varita y la tomó rudamente por la cintura arrastrándola hacia él. "No dejaré que te lleven amor, lo juro", murmuró él.

"Lo sé" dijo Hermione suavemente, alzando su mano para acariciar gentilmente su mejilla. "No voy a ir a ningun lado sin ti".

Él dejó sus labios caer sobre los suyos momentos más tarde en un beso posesivo y todos los pensamientos preocupantes inmediatamente salieron de su mente. Solo sentir sus firmes y dóciles labios en los suyos hizo que la tensión simplemente desapareciera. Si él no hubiera estado sosteniéndola tan fuerte, probablemente habría terminado en el suelo. Los besos frenéticos pronto terminaron en botones perdidos y broches desabrochados. La desesperación era evidente en sus ojos y sabía que él necesitaba esto aún más que ella.

"Cama" masculló ella contra sus labios mientras empujó su pecho. Él inmediatamente la dirigió a la cama, cuidando de mantenerla tan cerca de él como fuera posible.

Sus palabras eran verdaderas, ella no salió del cuarto hasta la mañana siguiente.

**POV de Remus**

Cuando despertó la mañana próxima, todos los pensamientos del día anterior se habían ido. Sabía que las preocupaciones del día invadirían su mente en las próximas horas, pero por el momento, tenía todo lo que necesitaba recostado al lado de él. Girándose, miró fijamente a su esposa, sintiendose por primera vez en su vida… contenido. El sentimiento pronto desapareció cuando encontró una contusión estropeando su hermoso cuerpo. Había tratado de no ser demasiado rudo la noche anterior, pero debió haber apretado su brazo demasiado fuerte porque había una pequeña magulladura ovalada sobre su bicep. Se inclinó sobre ella tratando de encontrar si había causado algun otro daño, sólo para encontrarla mirandolo fijamente con ojos perezosos. "Buenos días amor" lo saludó con voz somnolienta, una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.

"Buenos días" contestó débilmente, apartando sus ojos.

"¿Qué pasa?" ella preguntó, su tono inmediatamente cambiando de feliz a preocupado. Ella era siempre tan observadora, aún a primera hora de la mañana.

"No es nada, yo solamente…" suspiró miserablemente, "fuí demasiado rudo contigo anoche".

"No, no lo fuiste" discutió Hermione, ahora inclinandose sobre su codo. "Anoche fue perfecto, Remus"

"Sí, yo fuí demasiado rudo", dijo él convincentemente, indicando su brazo para enfatizarlo.

"¿Ah esto?" preguntó, dandole una risa suave. "Tú no me hiciste esto. Entré corriendo por la puerta ayer por la mañana antes de la cita".

El alivio lo inundó cuando comprendió que él no había sido quién le había hecho daño. La idea de dañarla de cualquier forma casi lo había puesto del estómago. "¿Estás segura?" preguntó con cautela, teniendo que asegurarse.

"Sí", respondió inmediatamente. "Tú no me lastimaste y anoche fué perfecto". Ella hizo una pausa durante un momento mientras acariciaba ligeramente su pecho desnudo, haciendo que un pequeño gruñido saliera de su garganta. "En caso de que no lo hayas notado, anoche no gritaba tu nombre porque no disfrutara lo que hacías".

Sus palabras ruborizaron a ambos ligeramente, y luchó para impedir que su boca se abriera en sorpresa. Incluso después de casi seis meses juntos, ella todavía tenía la capacidad de impresionarlo. Ella era ahora mucho más valiente de lo que era hace meses y se encontró disfrutando de los resultados. Siguiendo su acciones, despacio separó las sábanas de ella. "Creo que no lo recuerdo claramente. Quizás nosotros deberíamos…"

Acababa de terminar de quitar la sábana cuando un picotazo en su ventana lo interrumpió. Gruñó suavemente, haciendo a Hermione reír, mientras se levantaba de un salto de la cama caliente para dejar entrar a la lechuza. Rápidamente exploró la carta mientras regresaba a la cama, nada feliz de que sus planes de hacer el amor a primera hora de la mañana fueran interrumpidos. "Tenemos otra junta de la Orden en aproximadamente una hora," dijo él, arrugando su frente en confusión.

"¿Tan pronto? Me pregunto si todo esta bien". Mordió su labio nerviosamente antes de preguntar, "¿crees que sea sobre Ron?"

"Es posible", contestó vagamente, prefiriendo no comenzar aquella conversación con ella. Quería unos minutos más de paz antes de pensar en todos los recientes acontecimientos que les preocupan. Si no fuera sobre Ron, probablemente sería sobre las leyes de hombre lobo y no estaba bastante despierto para tratar con todas las emociones que indudablemente seguirían.

Hermione empezó a levantarse, pero él extendió su mano para detenerla. "No tenemos que levantarnos aún, amor", murmuró él contra su cuello.

"Remus", ella respiró, sus manos enredándose en su cabello, "no debemos comenzar algo que no tendremos tiempo para terminar".

"Estoy de acuerdo", rió contra su garganta, colocando besos a través de su forma desnuda. "Solamente quiero mirarte un ratito".

"¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?. ¿Disfrutas mirando a una ballena?" Hermione dijo irónicamente, arqueando una ceja. Él podría decir por la forma en que se retorcía que estaba incómoda con su desnudez, pero no podía recordar otra ocasión en que ella fuera más hermosa.

"Creo que te ves increíble amor" contestó él, deslizando su mano por su cuello, su clavícula antes de tomar con cuidado su pecho. Ella jadeó ligeramente por el contacto, cerrando sus ojos. Él entonces dejó a su mano gradualmente ir a la deriva hacia abajo a su estómago, donde él con delicadeza frotó su vientre abultado "No podrías ser más hermosa si lo intentaras. Solamente el saber que llevas a nuestro hijo…" su voz se calmó mientras sacudía su cabeza con temor. Esto todavía lo asombraba Dios le habían dado una maravillosa mujer para pasar el resto de su vida y ahora tendría un hijo, también.

"Sé que Sharon dijo que me volvería un poco loco cuando dieras a luz, pero la verdad es que siempre sere un poco posesivo contigo", dijo él, su voz apenas encima de un susurro. "A veces solo… temo no poder ser capaz de mantenerte conmigo".

"Siento lo mismo amor", confesó Hermione suavemente, plantando un beso suave sobre sus labios.

Él silenciosamente posó su cabeza sobre sus pechos, cuidando de no hacer presión sobre su estómago. "Te amo Hermione", dijo Remus su voz quebrandose por la emoción. Si no hubiera otra reunión de la Orden, con mucho gusto se habría quedado en la cama con ella todo el día.

"Yo también te amo Remus" contestó Hermione silenciosamente su voz ondulando. Ella tiernamente acarició su cabeza mientras susurró, "Nuestro hijo…"

Se quedaron así por varios minutos, ninguno deseando arruinar la perfecta calma del momento.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hola chicos y chicas!!?? Lo siento me disculpo de todo corazón por haber tardado mñas de la cuenta en actualizar pero es que hay demasiado trabajo!! En fin…

Como he disfrutado traducir este capitulo jaja sobre todo la conversacion entre Harry, Remus y Kingsley jajaja pobre Remus es objeto de sus burlas jaja pero el tierno Remus ya no se porto tan tierno con esa señal tan groserita que les dirigió jajaja no puedo imaginarme a Remus haciendo eso!!

Gente!!! La historia esta llegando a su fin!! Solo quedan 4 capitulos más y el epílogo!! No lo puedo creer que rápido ha pasado todo!!

Y como ya estamos en la recta final a dejar muchitos reviews!!! Please si?? Jaja y bueno espero poder subir capitulo nuevo el domingo todo depende de sus reviews para inspirarme!! Jajaja

Bueno bueno tons el tan tradicional click a **GO… ** para que Remus se ponga rudo durante toda una noche de pasión!!!

Hasta el próximo capitulo!! Besos!!! Bye Bye!!


	25. La sentencia de Ron

Título: A Higher Law (TRADUCCION)

Autora: Nynaeve80

Traducción: Mira Black Lupin

Pareja: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Nada es mio todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones: Debo hacer notar que esta historia NO ES MIA, su escritora es Nynaeve80.

Nota: POV (Point of View ó Punto de vista)

- - - - - - - - - - **A Higher Law** - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 25. La sentencia de Ron**

**POV de Hermione**

La primera cosa que ella notó en la reunión de la Orden es que Molly y Arthur faltaban en la mesa. Su primer instinto sobre que el objetivo de la reunión debía girar alrededor de Ron podría ser correcto, aun cuando otros Weasleys estuvieran presente, hasta Ginny. Arthur nunca había faltado a una reunión antes, y ella estaba segura que ni él ni Molly estaban en alguna asignación. Ella echó un vistazo preocupado a Harry, que hizo todo lo posible por darle una sonrisa alentadora.

Dumbledore esperó unos momentos para que cada uno se acomodara, luego comenzó la reunión. "Pido una disculpa por la rápida convocatoria,pero creí que lo mejor era avisarles acerca de ciertos acontecimientos cuanto antes".

Hermione sostuvo su aliento, curiosa, pero aterrorizada sobre las noticias que iba a compartir. Para que él haya llamado a una reunión de emergencia quería decir que algo extraordinario había ocurrido y solamente rezaba para que no estuviera relacionado de nungún modo con Lestrange u hombres lobo. Ayer había estado más asutada de lo que quiso admitir y aún con la promesa de la Orden para rptegerla todavía se sentía dolorosamente vulnerable.

"La edición de esta tarde de El Profeta va a contener alguna versión de esta historia, así que quise informarles de la verdad cuanto antes", Dumbledore continuó con voz tranquila. Ella vió las esquinas de su boca levantadas ligeramente. Si estaba prácticamente riendo, no podría ser algo malo, ¿cierto?

"El Ministerio nos informó esta mañana del destino de Ronald Weasley", dijo, haciendo una pausa mientras la habitación pareció jadear colectivamente. "Estarán llenos de alegría por saber que él no cumplirá ninguna condena en Azkaban".

Hermione, como varios otros miembros, suelta un pequeño grito de placer al escuchar que su amigo no sería enviado a aquel horrible lugar. Ron era fuerte, pero no había ningún modo de que sobreviviría a cualquier sentencia en Azkaban. Sintió a Remus apretar su mano mientras daba vuelta para darle una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Qué va a pasarle?" preguntó Fred, sus ojos azules amplios por la sorpresa y una indirecta de miedo. Incluso el saber que había evitado Azkaban, no había ningun modo de que eludiría el castigo totalmente.

"Él cometió un crimen atroz, así que no se irá sin un castigo", contestó Dumbledore seriamente, casi como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. "Como parte de su sentencia, será exiliado de Inglaterra".

Hermione sintió su corazón encogerse por sus palabras. "¿Exiliado?" repitió George, la incredulidad cubriendo su cara. "¿Cuánto tiempo?"

Dumbledore le dio una sonrisa triste antes de contestar silenciosamente, "Me temo que será un exilio permanente, Sr. Weasley". El cuarto permaneció silencioso durante un momento mientras los rostros antes sonrientes fueron sustituidos por ceños confusos.

"Esto no tiene sentido", declaró Minerva con indignación. "¿Por qué lo exiliarían permanentemente?"

"Esto no es seguramente un acontecimiento común", señaló Snape silenciosamente, casi para si mismo.

"Tienes razón Severus, esto esta lejos de ser común", estuvo de acuero Dumbledore. "Hay una facilidad experimental en América expresamente diseñada para aquellas brujas y magos que todavía se adaptan a la vida después de la Guerra. Después de una súplica apasionada de clemencia de un individuo la semana pasada, el Ministerio decidió que las acciones de Sr. Weasley eran un incidente aislado e incongruentes con su comportamiento normal".

Hermione dio una mirada a Harry por la esquina de su ojo, segura de que él había sido el que suplicño al Ministerio en nombre de Ron. Teniendo al "nió que vivió" como mejor amigo seguramente influiría en la decisión del Ministerio y sabía que Harry haría cualquier cosa por Ron, incluyendo suplicar por su vida. Sorprendentemente Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros aturdido.

"Basados en una persuasiva recomendación, así como en las propias demostraciónes del valor de Ronald en la guerra, ellos le ofrecieron un lugar en América donde será proveído de asesoría profesional. A cambio de la clemente sentencia, el Sr. Weasley ha estado de acuerdo a un exilio de la vida de Inglaterra y…" él hizo una pausa mientras su mirada se detuvo sobre Hermione, "prometó no tener absolutamente ningún contacto con Remus Lupin o su familia".

Hermione de pronto se sintió muy pequeña mientras todas las cabezas en la habitación se giraban hacia ella y Remus. Sabía que ellos no trataban intencionalmente hacerla sentir incómoda, pero las silenciosas miradas la ponían nerviosa. Afortunadamente Fred habló. "¿Eso significa que nunca volveremos a verlo?". Su corazón saltó mientras su voz dudaba. Él claramente trataba de luchar contra la emoción que sentía, y pareció ser una batalla perdida. A pesar de sus burlas, los gemelos eran terriblemente cercanos a Ron y perderlo sería devastador para ambos.

"No, mi querido muchacho" sonrió Dumbledore amablemente. El cuarto entero, Hermione incluída, soltaron un suspiro de alivio. "Esto simplemente quiere decir que él no puede venir aquí. Aunque tiene que arreglen visitas por adelantado, ustedes pueden visitarlo en América el tiempo que ustedes deseen". Había un cambio casi inmediato en la atmósfera mientras las expresiones preocupadas cambiaron a esperanza y alivio.

"¿Usted cree eso?" George preguntó con emoción. Cuando Dumbledore cabeceó en respuesta, una enorme sonrisa hizo su camino a través de las caras de los gemelos. George soltó un gritó de alegría y varios miembros participaron en su risa.

Sonrió abiertamente, emocionada por oír las noticias. Mientras sabía que ella misma nunca podría visitar a Ron, esto hizo a su alma sentirse bien al saber que él no sería separado de su familia y amigos. _Ron no estaba perdido después de todo… _

"A propósito, gracias, Harry" Fred hablo, limpiando sus ojos con su mano a escondidas. Harry volteó a verlo.

"Quiere decir por pedirle al Ministerio por Ron", se explicó George, enviándole una sonrisa brillante.

"Yo no hablé con el Ministerio", contestó Harry uniformemente. "Lo intenté pero fue informado que mi presencia _no era requerida_".

Fue el turno de Fred y George de parecer confusos mientras hecharon un vistazo alrededor del cuarto. "¿Profesor Dumbledore?" preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Hermione no estuvo demasiado sorprendida de que no hubieran permitido a Harry presentarse en el prodecimiento, considerando el alboroto que su estado de celebridad podría causar. Ya que Harry no lo hizo, su creencia estaba sobre Dumbledore. El viejo mago disimuladamente podría conseguir que cualquiera hiciera lo que sea que él quisiera.

"Me temo que yo tampoco fui", admitió Dumbledore. Cada uno ahora lucía un perdido sobre quien podría haberse dirigido al Ministerio en nombre de Ron. _¿Habrá sido el Sr. Weasley ó quizá alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo? _Hermione reflexionó silenciosamente.

Se dijo que no importaba demasiado quien había apelado al Ministerio por Ron. Lo importante consistía en que esto había funcionado, quienquiera que fuera. Cambió de opinión unos segundos más tarde cuando la voz de Dumbledore cortó el aire otra vez.

"Fue Remus Lupin".

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**POV de Harry**

No había estado impresionado cuando los gemelos y Hermione habían asumido que él fue quién hablo por Ron. Ellos habían sido los mejores amigos durante años y él habría alcanzado la misma conclusión si estuviera en sus zapatos. Estuvo sorprendido de averiguar que Dumbledore no lo había hecho. Sin embargo, la sorpresa que había sentido con las noticias no era nada comparado con lo asombrado que estaba en averiguar que Remus era la persona que Dumbledore había mencionado. Si alguien tenía derecho a suplicar por la vida de Ron, era Remus

"¿Es verdad?" Hermione susurró, girando para mirar a Remus. Su cara eestaba llena de asombro, y a no ser que él confundiera, adoración.

Remus nerviosamente limpió su garganta mientras explicó casi arrepentidamente porque lo había hecho. "Me curé de mis heridas físicas hace mucho tiempo y todos los demás tuvieron que curarse, también. No quise que nadie más fuera lastimado, incluyendo a Ron. Pareció como…"

Él fue cortado en medio de la oración por los labios de Hermione. Prácticamente se lanzó sobre él, capturando sus labios con los suyos en un apasionado beso. Remus parecía impresionado al principio, pero rápidamente respondió, colocando sus brazos apretadamente alrededor de ella. Harry soltó una tos estrangulado para impedir reírse, mientras que los gemelos soltaron un ruidoso aúllo de lobo. Ginny simplemente sonreía abiertamente de oreja a oreja, como lo hacían Dumbledore, la Profesora McGonagall, Kingsley y hasta Ojo loco. Incluso Snape tenía un amago de sonrisa sobre su rostro… cuando sus ojos encontraron a Harry, su expresión inmediatamente volvió a su ceño familiar. Tonks estaba sorprendentemente tranquila, solo mirando fijamente a la pareja con algo que parecía ser una mezcla de alegría y aceptación.

"Gracias", Hermione respiró cuando finalmente se retiró del beso. Su cara, al igual que la de Remus estaba rojo brillante, pero mantuvo sus ojos sobre el hombre lobo. "No puedo creer que hiciste esto por Ron, por nosotros", dijo silenciosamente.

"Lo hice por ti amor", respondió Remus, su mano apartando un mechon del cabello suelto de Hermione. Él la miraba fijamente como si fuera la única persona en el cuarto. "Haría cualquier cosa por ti".

Harry de repente se sintió como si se estuviera entrometiendo en un momento muy privado y agradeció cuando Moody habló. "Creo que mejor dejamos a los chicos solos para, uh, celebrar" dijo un poco torpemente, una gran diferencia de su habitual manera brusca. Harry no podía estar seguro, pero parecía haber un débil rubor sobre su cara llena de cicatrices.

"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo Dumbledore, sus ojos azules centellando como un loco. Varios miembros de la Orden fueron a marcharse, pero se detuvieron cuando vieron que pasó después.

"Te veré en casa amor", dijo Tonks mientras colocaba un rápido beso sobre la mejilla de Snape. Los ojos de Harry casi se salieron de sus órbitas mientras Tonks se aparecía lejos, dejando a un impresionado Snape solo.

Snape rápidamente se recuperó, y procedió a darles su mejor fría mirada a la audiencia interesada alrededor de él. Nadie se a trevió a hablar, pero cada uno le daba una sonrisa o un dañoso guiño, que él pareció encontrar tan desdeñable como cualquier comentario verbal. "Malditos Gryffindors" escupió antes de aparecerse con un ruidoso_ crack _dejando detrás a una muy sonriente Orden.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**POV de Hermione**

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la luna llena había llegado otra vez, lo que quería decir que tenía solo un mes más hasta el parto. Remus dijo que todas sus transformaciones durante el embarazo habían sido normales, peor la luna llena pareció caudar más problemas a ella conforme pasaba el tiempo. No había pegado un ojo hasta el momento esa noche y no podía mantener nada en su estómago. Ginny y Harry habían sido asignados a cuidarla esa tarde y ambos estaban confundidos en cuanto a que deberían hacer.

Cuando ni siquiera podía soportar el chocolate, comenzó a preocuparse. _¿Y si algo estaba mal con el bebé?_. Trató de alejar esa duda de su mente, pero se hacía más difícil con cada minuto que pasaba. Lo hacía más difícil saber que no podía estar con Remus hasta el día siguiente. Los apuntes que Sharon le había dado unicamente se relacionaban con el parto y no mencionaban nada sobre su actual situación. Sabía que las lunas llenas serían difíciles para ella y el bebé, pero esta había sido mucho peor que la último.

Para hacer las cosas peores, el Ministerio todavía no alcanzaba una decisión en cuanto a las leyes de Registro de Hombre lobo. La ley de crianza había sido rescindida como se esperaba, pero ellos todavía discutían que hacer después. Sin leyes definitivas sobre los libros en cuanto al tratamiento de embarazos de hombre lobo, ella no podía arriesgarse a ir a San Mungo.

"Tal vez deberíamos ir con Remus" dijo Harry preocupadamente, mirando fijamente en ella con una expresión ansiosa. Actualmente estaba enroscada en posición fetal sobre el sofá, sujetando su estómago de manera protectora.

"¡No!" respondió con ferocidad, su voz ronca por sus frecuentes viajes al baño. "Estaré bien. Remus estará aquí en unas horas de todos modos y estoy segura que me sentiré mejor pronto".

"Mione, tienes que comer o beber algo o vas a deshidratarte", dijo con cuidado, presionando una fría mano sobre su frente. Ella quiso gritarle 'Lo sé', pero no tenía la energía para discutir. Además, sabía que estaba preocupado como lo estaba ella, tal vez más.

"Harry, no puedo contener nada. He tratado de comer todo lo que normalmente le gusta, aún el chocolate y no ayuda. No sé que más intentar", admitió suavemente, evitando las lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Si hay algo que pueda hacer…" comenzó Harry pero fue interrumpido por la segunda persona a cargo de cuidar a Hermione esa noche.

"Hermione" dijo Ginny desde la cocina, haciendo su camino hacia la sal aunos momentos después, "encontré algo de carne para hamburguesa en la alacena. Parece que tiene algún tipo de encantamiento congelante" dijo, arrugando su nariz con disgusto.

"Remus siempre tiene un poco alrededor. Tiene antojo a veces cerca de la luna llena", explicó débilmente, cerrando sus ojos. Tres segundos más tarde, comprendió lo que había dicho. Sus ojos abiertos, mientras volteaba hacia Harry. "¿Puedes traerme la carne de hamburguesa, por favor?"

"Por supuesto" Harry contestó inmediatamente. Se levantó rápidamente de su silla y salió hacia la cocina. "¿Ginny, puedes ayudarme a cocinarla?"

Hermione no le dio al pelirrojo una posibilidad para contestar. "No le hagas nada" dijo rápidamente, intentando y fallando miserablemente en sentarse. Ginny se precipitó para ayudarle, apoyándola contra la espalda del sofá. "Tengo una idea. "

Harry le dio a Ginny una mirada interrogante, pero ella apresuradamente lo espantó. Volvió unos momentos más tarde con la carne de hamburguesa en. Colocó el plato de la carne sobre la mesa cautelosamente, alejandose despacio. "¿Estás s-segura sobre esto?" preguntó inquietamente, al parecer comprendiendo sus intenciones.

"Sí" respondió Hermione, cabeceando firmemente. En realidad, estaba lejos de estar segura sobre ello, pero se quedaba sin opciones. Su estómago palpitaba con hambre, y se hacía más débil.

Apartando sus náuseas, alcanzó la carne, casi perdiendo sus nervios cuando sintió la carne fría, fangosa entre sus dedos. Abriendo su boca lentamente metió la carne, forzandose a masticar. Harry y Ginny mirando lejos y Harry visiblemente sostenía su estómago.

Tuvo miedo de regresar la carne, pero después de unos momentos un milagro sucedió; no solo la carne comenzaba a saber bien sino que quería más. Tan silenciosamente como podía, comió el resto de la carne, ocultándola con sus manos. Ginny y Harry lucían un poco verdes, y no estuvo sorprendida cuando Ginny de repente gritó que tenía que limpiar a medianoche, apresurandose en abandonar la sala sin dar un vistazo atrás.

No tenía ningún resentimiento hacia la pelirroja, sobre todo considerando que ella misma probablemente estaba tan repugnada por comer la carne cruda como lo estaban ellos. A pesar de la repulsión que sintió por su 'cena', no podía menos que notar que inmediatamente se sintió mejor. Su estómago ya no se sentía hecho nudos y podía sentir su energía volver de manera lenta.

Harry se ocupó el mismo en limpiar varios objetos en el cuarto, ninguno en realidad necesitaba limpieza. Él seguía dando vistazos en su dirección, pero rápidamene volteaba hacia otro lado cuando ella trataba de encontrar sus ojos. "Está bien, Harry", dijo ella, mordiendo su labio para impedir reírse, "he terminado con la carne".

Las mejillas de Harry estaban al rojo vivo mientras dada vuelta hacia ella con una expresión culpable sobre su cara. "Lo siento Hermione, yo solo… quiero decir no esperaba que tu comieras… no quise molestarse" paseó él, agitando sus manos con frustración.

Esta vez no pudo impedir que una carcajada escapara mientras veía a su nervioso mejor amigo. "Está bien, enserio" le tranquilizó. Sé que esto no es una vista agradable de ver y confiar en mí, no es algo que realmente disfruté haciendo", Tanto como la idea de comer la carne cruda la hizo abatirse, ella todavía podía sentir su boca salivar en el pensamiento de comer más.

"Eres realmente demasiado buena, Hermione", dijo Harry con una sonrisa leve, sentándose al lado de ella sobre el sofá. "¿Cómo voy a aprender mi lección si siempre me perdonas por actuar como un idiota?" bromeó, su sonrisa haciendose más amplia.

Ella sonrió abiertamente de vuelta, feliz de ver las líneas de preocupación en su rostro. Él había estado preocupado toda la noche por ella y era conmovedor ver sus ojos encenderse otra vez. "Tal vez si no fueras tan buen amigo conmigo, podría ser mala contigo a cambio", respondió, acariciando su mejilla ligeramente. "No sé que haría sin ti".

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Hola!!! No fue un amor Remy al haber pedido clemencia por Ron??!! En verdad que me enamore mas de él si es posible…

Y Dios mio!! Quede impactada, no impactada es poco cuando vi la reacción de Tonks con Sevy!! Jajajaja quedé con la boca abierta!! Y el pobre de Snape no encontraba donde meterse jaja así que hizo lo más correcto y desapareció!! Es tan extraño ver a Snape con pareja y más que esta pareja sea Tonks jaja pero esto feliz por él…

Y bueno ya han visto un poco sobre como ha pasado las lunas llena Hermione durante su embaraza jaja pobre de Harry y Ginny teniendo que presenciar eso jaja y más pobre de Herms al tener que haber comido eso!! Asqueroso!!!

Y bueno el próximo capitulo estará hot hot hot jajaja me muero por comenzar a traducir jeje

Así que los vere por aquí en el próximo capitulo!!! No se lo pierdan…

Y a dejar reviews!! Que ya solo nos quedan 3 capitulos!!! Porfis porfis!!!

Así que darle click a GO para tener a un Remus lastimadito y adolorido por su transformación en tu cama para que lo apapaches… si, hoy estuvo más sweet jajajaja

Bueno besos, abrazo y apapachos los amo!!! Bye Bye!!


	26. Amigos

Título: A Higher Law (TRADUCCION)

Autora: Nynaeve80

Traducción: Mira Black Lupin

Pareja: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Nada es mio todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones: Debo hacer notar que esta historia NO ES MIA, su escritora es Nynaeve80.

Nota: POV (Point of View ó Punto de vista)

- - - - - - - - - - **A Higher Law** - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 26. Amigos**

**POV de Harry**

Cuando su mano tocó su mejilla, luchó contra el impulso de inclinarse hacia ella, agradandole el calor de su toque. Sabía que que era debido a su soledad, pero cada vez se encontraba más impaciente estando cerca de ella. Había mantenido su distancia cuando Remus estaba cerca, sabiendo que el hombre lobo se agitaría, pero no podía resistirse a la tentación esta noche.

Se decía que pensaba en ella como una hermana, pero no era completamente cierto. Ella era su mejor amiga y siempre había estado cerca de ella, pero con todo lo que pasó durante los meses pasados, comenzó a imaginarse en los zapatos de Remus… teniendo una esposa, un hijo. Su sueño no necesariamente incluía a Hermione como su esposa, pero ya que era la única mujer que había permitido en su vida, su rostro había aparecido más d euna vez…

"¿Harry, puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Hermione interrumpió sus pensamientos, mirando fijamente en él con aquellos enormes ojos cafe de ella.

"Desde luego" contestó inmediatamente, todavía incapaz de negarse a lo que ella pidiera.

"¿Sinceramente estas de acuerdo en que Remus y yo estemos juntos?" hizo la pregunta silenciosamente, pero podría oír la indirecta de miedo de su voz.

Realmente no habían hablado en detalle sobre su relación con Remus y estaba sorprendido de que le hubiera tomado tanto tiempo preguntarle sobre sus sentimientos sobre el tema. Sabía que Remus le había dicho que él estaba de acuerdo con su relación, pero Hermione nunca había estado satisfecha con la información de segunda mano. La curiosidad puede matar al gato, pero eso aún no era una fuerza disuasoria para Hermione.

"Sí lo estoy" contestó francamente, orgulloso que su voz no dudó. "No puedo decir que no estuve impresionado, pero es obvio que ustedes dos son el uno para el otro". Su corazón casi se derretió mientras su rostro casi brillaba con sus palabras.

"Gracias", susurró mientras se inclinaba para abrazarlo con ferocidad.

La sensación del toque de otra mujer casi trajo lágrimas a sus ojos. Había pasado tanto tiempo…

"¿Harry, estás bien?" preguntó Hermione, su cara llena de preocupación mientras se retiraba del abrazo. Podía ver sus inquisitivos ojos buscar su cara, buscando cualquier pista sobre que lo molestaba. Cerró sus ojos, no que viera el anhelo en ellos.

"Estoy bien" contestó Harry rápidamente, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Eres tu quién ha estado enferma toda la noche. Así que no comences a preocuparte por mí".

Si ella hubiera estado de pie, Harry estaba seguro de que tendría sus manos sobre sus cadera. "Me siento bien ahora y puedo decir que hay algo que te está molestando".

"Yo solo…" sacudió su cabeza, deseando de algún modo poder evitar contestar la pregunta. "estoy solo" .

"¿Solo?" Hermione repitió, enderezandose un poco. "Sé que Ron no estará más cerca, pero todavía me tienes a mí, a Remus a los Weasleys…"

" Sé que tengo muchos amigos, Mione", interrumpió con calma. Hizo todo lo posible por no ruborizarse mientras explicaba, "solo estoy… _solo" _

El énfasis añadido sobre la última palabra en aquella oración finalmente le indicó a ella sobre a que se refería. No necesitaba amigos… necesitaba una amante. Las dos únicas mujeres que alguna vez realmente se había imaginado eran Ginny y Hermione, ambas implicadas en sus propias relaciones ahora. "Sé que los meses pasados han sido un poco difíciles, con Ron estando…" su voz quebrandose ligeramente, "…lejos y luego tu y Remus enamorados…" dijo vagamente.

"Oh Harry se que hay alguien allá afuera para ti", dijo Hermione, apretando su mano con cuidado. Le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante antes de añadir, "Juro que no son sólo las hormonas hablando".

Harry dio una pequeña risa, su ánimo comenzando a levantarse. Se sentía un poco tonto admitiéndole sus sentimientos a Hermione, pero naturalmente ella tenía la habilidad de confortarlo con solo unas pocas palabras habladas suavemente. "¿En verdad crees que hay alguien para mi?" preguntó, queriendo oír las palabras otra vez.

"Absolutamente", contestó con una cabeceada firme. "Eres un hombre maravilloso Harry y cualquier chica tendría mucha suerte de tenerte", declaró ella, sosteniendo su barbilla alta en un gesto desafiante. _Aún la misma vieja Hermione obstinada_, reflexionó, incapaz de evitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

"Tú crees que…" comenzó, pero se cortó de repente mientras comprendía llo que pensaba. Había querido preguntar si ella quizás se había preguntado sobre ellos dos… si habría sido diferente sin Ron cerca.

Mirando fijamente en su cara encendida y ojos cariñosos, sabía que no podía hacerlo. Esto sólo traería un 'que hubiera pasado si…' o 'que podría haber sido si…' pero esto no cambiaría nada ahora. Era demasiado tarde para ellos, y aunque estaba desesperado por una compañía, esta no era la forma de llenar el vacío. Ella lo amaba por todos los motivos correctos, pero solo como un amigo. Sabía profundamente que él no estaba enamorado de ella; él solo quería alguien que lo mirara del modo que ella lo hacía, sin fama ni dinero nublando sus ojos. Pero ella era una mujer casada ahora y se merecía disfrutar su matrimonio sin su interferencia.

"¿Creer que?" Hermione incitó, su mano todavía en la suya.

Echando un vistazo abajo a su mano, él le dio un apretón apacible mientras tragaba el nudo en su garganta. "¿Crees que Ginny haya terminado de 'limpiar el patio'?" preguntó, enviándola un guiño para cubrir su metedura de pata.

Mientras escuchó el familiar tintineo de su risa, comprendió que había hecho la decisión correcta en guardar sus pensamientos para él. Hermione era feliz con Remus y Harry sabía que tarde o temprano encontraría a alguien… algun día. Por ahora, estaba feliz de ser un buen amigo y aún un mejor padrino.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**POV de Hermione**

Las siguientes dos semanas casi la volvieron loca. Parecía como si toda la Orden estuviera a su alrededor observando cada movimiento que hacía. Sabía que lo hacían con buen intención y estaba agradecida por la protección, así que mantenía sus malos pensamientos para ella. En privado, sin embargo, se quejó tanto como podría con Remus y Harry, ambos pacientemente escuchando con oídos comprensivos.

Remus, desde luego, probablemente estaba sobre ella más que cualquiera, pero no podía culparlo. Estaba muy ansioso por el nacimiento ya que el Ministerio todavía no tenía una decisión final. Dumbledore estaba optimista sobre que las viejas leyes también serían revocadas, pero nada era seguro.

Afortunadamente el nacimiento de un hijo de hombre lobo, aunque era mñas complicado, era mucho más fácil de preveer. Sharon le había proporcionado una lista de 'síntomas', todo lo que ocurriría aproximadamente veinticuatro horas antes del nacimiento. Hermione con cuidado había estudiado la lista entera, aprendiendo de memoria cada uno. Una vez que los síntomas comenzaran, Sharon dijo que era casi una garantía que su hijo nacería dentro del día.

Ella y Remus habían estado ocupados planificando las disposiciones para el nacimiento, ambos sido la planificación ocupada las disposiciones para el nacimiento, pero esto todavía la golpeaba de tiempo en tiempo en como surrealista era la experiencia enter. ¡Justo en dos semanas, ella tendría un hijo! Estaba asutada con el proceso del parto inminente, pero esto no se comparaba de ninguna forma al miedo que tenía de ser madre.

"¿Hermione?" La voz de Remus llamó, haciéndola sonreír.

"Estoy en aquí, amor" contestó ella, tirando las cubiertas un poco más alto alrededor de sus hombro. Acababa de salir de la ducha, y había saltado en la cama, acurrucandose en el calor de las cubiertas. Ahora que Remus había llegado de su misión, comprendió que no le importaría acurrucarse con él en cambio.

"Ahí estás", dijo él con una sonrisa mientras entraba en el cuarto, inmediatamente dirigiéndose hacia su cama. Con su cabello enredado y risa infantil, él era una vista definida para ojos doloridos. Inclinandose hacia abajo para besarla, bajó un poco las cubiertas, su mirada oscureciendose cuando vió su cuerpo desnudo. "Te extrañé", murmuró él, besando sus labios suavemente otra vez.

"Yo también te extrañé" contestó ella, deslizando su mano ligeramente sobre su pecho. "¿Te gustaría unirteme en la cama?" preguntó, emocionada al ver su reacción. Aún parecía un globo deforme, pero Remus pareció pensar que era aún más atractiva ahora que cuando sl principio estuvieron casados.

"No hay ningún lugar donde preferiría estar", declaró suavemente, rápidamente quitándose su camisa. Se desnudó del resto de su ropa, mucho a su placer, y subió en la cama al lado de ella. "¿No podías dormir?" preguntó mientras deslizaba su mano tiernamente sobre su sobresaliente estómago.

"No", contestó, suspirando alegremente por su gentil toque. "Te quería a mi lado".

"¿Lo siento dijiste que me querías dentro de ti?" preguntó, enviándole una sonrisa pícara mientras dejó a su mano vagar hacia el sur.

"¡Remus!" exclamó, sus mejillas sonrojandose. "sabes que quiero pero Sharon dijo que no podemos".

Sharon les había aconsejado, según sus palabras, abstenerce de copular, por al menos 2 semanas antes del nacimiento. Cuando presionada, por Remus desde luego, ella admitió que no era necesario, pero que era sumamente aconsejable. Ellos habían estado de acuerdo anoche con evitar el sexo hasta el nacimiento, pero Remus pareciera no resistir mucho tiempo. Eran sólo veinticuatro horas después y ya la tentaba.

"Ella dijo que no deberíamos, que no es lo mismo"

"¡Remus Lupin!" amonestó, apartando su mano. "Estuviste de acuerdo anoche, y aquí estas un día después tratando de faltar a nuestro acuerdo".

"Lo siento, amor", dijo dándole una mirada 'correctamente castigado'. "Solo parece que no puedo mantener mis manos lejos de ti", susurró suavemente.

"Está bien", contestó ella, soltando un pequeño gemido mientras su mano masajeaba gentilmente sus pechos. "También te deseo".

"Sabes amor" comenzó él, dándole una sonrisa malvada, "hay _otras_ cosas que podemos hacer…" su voz se calmó mientras la hacia rodar hacia él, colocando su espalda sobre el colchón.

Podía sentirse mojanda, pensando en lo talentosos que sus dedos ágiles eran. No era sólo amante experto amante, sino también muy generoso. Juzgando por el tono ronco de su voz, esta sería una muy agradable noche para ambos. "Yo sabía que hice lo correcto casándome con un inteligente mago", bromeó ella, alzandose hasta besar su cuello. "Estoy ciertamente a favor de esas _otras_ cosas de las que hablaste".

"Bien", dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica, "porque quiero probarte esta noche".

Hermione dejó salir un pequeño jadeo cuando entendió a que se refería. Él comenzó a moverse hacia abajo por su cuerpo, pero ella tomo sus hombros en un esfuerzo por detenerlo. "Remus, no creo que…" comenzó, sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente. Siempre había traído alguna excusa en el pasado, pero no podía pensar en ninguna en este momento. Era vergonzoso admitir que estaba asustada, pero aún no se sentía cómoda con él besandola _ahí_.

"Está bien amor, quiero hacerlo", Remus le aseguró colocando un beso en su cadera. "Te prometo que lo haré bien para ti".

Esta vez él se movió aún más abajo y ella no podía apoyarse fuera de su alcance. Asustada gritó, "no!"

Remus echó un vistazo bruscamente al sonido de su voz. "¿Qué pasa?"

"N-No… me gusta… eso" dijo débilmente, sonrojándose.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó, su cara ahora más curiosa que preocupada.

"Es solo…" la voz de Hermione se calmó mientras maldecía su inseguridad. Ellos habían estado en casi cada situación sexual en la que podría pensar excepto ésta y sabía que no tenía ninguna verdadera razón de preocuparse. A pesar de todo, todavía se encontraba casi paralizada por el miedo. "E-Es solo que creo que disfruto más con otras cosas" tartamudeó, contenta de que fuera aún capaz de hablar.

Él estudió su cara durante un momento antes de dejar a sus dedos bajar entre sus piernas, acariciando la sensible piel ahí y sacando un pequeño gemido de ella. "Nunca haz dejado a nadie lamerte ahí, ¿verdad?"

Dibujó un aliento agudo a su pregunta, sabiendo por la brusquedad de su voz que no sería disuadido fácilmente. Durante un momento breve pensó en mentir, luego lo despidió tan rápidamente como lo pensó. La conocía demasiado bien como para que funcionara. "No, no lo he hecho".

"Entonces déjame hacer esto para ti" dijo con seriedad, sus dedos todavía dibujando círculos alrededor de su punto sensible. "Por favor amor", pidió, dándole una mirada con los ojos inocentes.

A pesar de todas sus dudas, sabía que era la masilla en sus manos. Sus talentosas manos ya tenían a su cuerpo casi pidiendo liberación y la mirada suplicante en sus ojos era imposible de rechazar. Mordió su labio inferior, no capaz de hablar mientras lentamente cabeceó en consentimiento.

Remus no gastó ningún tiempo en situándose entre sus piernas, susurrandole que se relajara. Intentó no tensar sus músculos, pero casi cerró de golpe sus muslos cuando él con cuidado abrió sus piernas. "Está bien, amor, prometo que disfrutarás de esto", dijo en una voz calmante, deslizando sus manos tiernamente de arriba a abajo por sus muslos.

Eventualmente se relajó, cerrando sus ojos mientras se recostaba en el colchón. No estaba completamente segura de que disfrutaría de eso, pero confió en Remus bastante como para saber que se detendría si ella lo quisiera. Las mujeres siempre decían que podría ser increíblemente…

"¡Ah!" exclamó, mientras sentía su lengua mojada contra su centro. Él la lamía con caricias lentas y aunque se sintió un poco peculiar al principio, aquellos sentimientos pronto giraron a dicha mientras se acostumbró a ello. Rápidamente olvidó sus miedos e inseguridades y en cambio se enfocó a las increíbles sensaciónes que le causaba.

Su lengua y dedos le hacían cosas increíbles y podría sentir que su cuerpo se calentaba. Su respiración era ya desigual, y la única palabra que podía lograr pronunciar era el nombre de Remus, muchas veces. Podía sentirse mojandose y Remus apresuró sus atenciones sabiendo que estaba cerca.

"Sabes mejor de lo que hueles", murmuró, colocando un beso sensible sobre su muslo interior.

"Ah, Remus, por favor…" gimoteó, retorciendose sobre sobre la cama. Sentía que su cuerpo estaba en llamas y necesitaba correrse… desesperadamente.

Él bajó su cabeza otra vez, esta vez raspando con cuidado con sus dientes su pequeño punto sensible. Saltó un poco al contacto, no capaz de suprimir un gemido gutural. Después de solo unos pocos segundos se sintió correrse, sus caderas instintivamente empujando hacia arriba. Oyó el nombre de Remus salir de sus propios labios y estaba segura que se habría caído de la cama si él no hubiese mantenido un apretón firme sobre sus caderas.

Una vez que su cuerpo dejó de convulsionar y despacio flotó de nuevo a la realidad, se dio cuenta que Remus había avanzado descansando su cabeza sobre sus recientemente crecidos pechos. Su corazón todavía latía salvajemente y tomó algunos minutos antes de que pudiera hablar. "Si hubiera sabido que esto sería tan bueno, te hubiera dejado hacerlo hace meses", confesó aún jadeando por su pasada actividad.

Remus levantó su cabeza, una sonrisa satisfecha sobre su cara. "No tienes que parecer tan satisfecho", lo regañó con una sonrisa, pasando una mano por su cabello rubio oscuro.

"Yo creo que sí", respondió él, dandole otra sonrisa dañosa. "Juro que verte correrte es la cosa más sexy que alguna vez haya visto y no puedo evitar sentir un poco de orgullo sabiendo que era mi nombre el que gritabas", añadió seriamente.

Hermione sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse por sus comentarios, sintiendose adulado y un poco avergonzada. Él le había dado orgasmos incontables durante los meses pasados, pero este había sido por mucho el más intenso. Era todavía un poco tímida sobre sus demostraciónes, pero viendo cuando Remus disfrutaba de ello ciertamente ayudaba. "¿Realmente disfrutaste de esto?".

"Por supuesto", contestó él inmediatamente levantándose para colocar un gentil beso sobre sus labios. "Asumo que no lo notaste, pero de hecho me corrí justo después de ti", admitió, apartando un mechon de cabello de su rostro. "Parece que pierdo mi autocontrol contigo cerca".

Era el turno de Hermione de darle una sonrisa satisfecha mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de él, dejando al familiar sentimiento de calor extenderse sobre ella. "No te preocupes amor" bromeó ella, "nuestro hijo estará aquí pronto y he escuchado que tener un bebé hace maravillas para el autocontrol".

Remus rió contra su cabello, acercandola más. " No puedo esperar a que nuestro hijo este aquí, pero todavía planeo violarte tanto como lo hago ahora".

Hermione sonrió mientras susurraba contra su pecho, "Espero que lo hagas amor".

Poco sabían que su hijo haría su aparición más pronto de lo esperado…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hola!! Como estan cariños de mis cariños!!

Vaya con el capitulito he!! Super Hot jaja la remiglada de Herms no quería en un principio pero después de un ratito pedía más y más jajaja como para no hacerlo! Por Merlin si es Remus!! Y ella rechazandolo eso debería ser pecado!!!

Pasando a otra cosa estoy en completa depresión… todo porque me llegarón solo 5 reviews (que debo agradecerles infinitamente por que esos 5 reviews me dieron la energía para traducir)!! ¿¿Que ya no les esta gustando la historia??!! O ya no les está gustando como la traduzco o que?? Se aceptan sugerencias…

En fin espero que haya sido un lapsus jeje y que ahora si me dejen muchos reviews porque sino me deprimo jaja

Bueno como siempre click a **GO** para que Remus te haga el favorcito como a Herms y recuerda que rechazarlo es pecado!! Así que a dejar reviews porque si no arderás en el infierno por pecadora!! Jajajaja nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!! Ya va a nacer el nene!! Solo nos quedan dos capis más!! Besos!! Bye Bye!!

Nota: he estado ytratando de subir este capi desde el sabado por la mañana y la página no me dejaba!! Pero aquí lo tienen por fin!!


	27. Tiempo

Título: A Higher Law (TRADUCCION)

Autora: Nynaeve80

Traducción: Mira Black Lupin

Pareja: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Nada es mio todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones: Debo hacer notar que esta historia NO ES MIA, su escritora es Nynaeve80.

Nota: POV (Point of View ó Punto de vista)

- - - - - - - - - - **A Higher Law** - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 27. Tiempo**

Despertó la mañana siguiente sintiéndose más relajado de lo que había estado en semanas; sin embargo, el feliz sentimiento no duró demasiado tiempo cuando comprendió que Hermione no estaba su lado. Podía sentir el pánico en su corazón hasta que se dio cuenta que ella se encontraba en el cuarto de baño, a solo unos metros de distancia. Libero un suspiro de alivio, se recostó de nuevo esperando a que su encantadora esposa se le uniera, regañandose silenciosamente por reaccionar de manera exagerada de nuevo. Mientras el parto estaba cada vez más cercano el podía sentirse haciendose cada vez más neurotico… _Merlin, necesitaba ayuda._

"Buenos días", ella lo saludó tímidamente, abrigándose en su bata de saten roja. Él sobreabrió sus ojos mirandola fijamente con admiración, preguntandose como era tan afortunado. Mucha gente le había dicho lo 'linda' que se veía embarazada, lo 'adorable' que se veía con su sobresaliente vientre. Había esperado que ella luciera linda y adorable durante todo el embarazo, pero no había esperado que luciera tan increíblemente sexy.

Siempre que la veía deseaba hacerle el amor lentamente, tiernamente, acariciando cada parte de su hermoso cuerpo. Sabía que todavía se sentía un poco tímida sobre estar desnuda delante de él, pero no veía como alguna vez podría cansarse de verla. Ella era absolutamente increíble… y era suya. "Quítate la bata" dijo él, asombrado de de encontrar su voz ya ronca.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpesa y sus labios se separaron ligeramente como si ella quisiera oponerse, pero lentamente se deshizo de su ropa, dejandola caer a sus pies. Se deslizó en la cama al lado de él cuidadosamente, acurrucandose contra él mientras pasaba un brazo sobre ella. Se sintió un poco culpable en ser tan controlador, pero se había dado cuenta en las semanas pasadas de cuanto ella disfrutaba cuando él se comportaba… dominante en el dormitorio.

"No estabas aquí cuando desperté", comentó mientras deslizaba su mano hacia sus pechos. Con cuidado masajeo la sensible piel, viendo como su pezón se endureció unos momentos después. "Estaba preocupado por ti".

"Lo siento", respondió, su respuesta saliendo más bien como un gemido. Se sonrió a si mismo, agradandole lo rápido que ella respondió a su toque. "Yo…" su voz se cortó mientras él bajaba su cabeza hacia sus pechos, "no quise… oh dios Remus" jadeó ella, enredando sus manos en su cabello.

"¿Te sientes bien ahora?" preguntó, moviendose ligeramente para prodigar la misma atención al otro pecho.

"Me siento absolutamente maravillosa ahora mismo", contestó, soltando una pequeña risa sin aliento.

"Me alegra oír eso", contestó él, riendo con maldad contra su piel, "porque pienso que nosotros deberíamos declararnos enfermos y pasar el día entero en la cama". La vió sonreír a su sugerencia y estaba seguro de que la había convencido de pasar el día entero tal como había sugerido si no hubieran sido interrumpidos… por una maldita lechuza.

Logró evitar maldecir, pero no pudo suprimir el gruñido que abandonó su garganta. Hermione simplemente rió, sabiendo que él odaba ser interrumpido cuando estaban en la cama. Era bueno que comenzaran a recordar el encantamiento silencioso porque había hecho algunos comentarios muy poco gratos sobre Harry cuando el jóven hombre había hecho el error de llamar a su puerta en ocasiones inoportunas.

Arrebató el pergamino a la lechuza, no molestandose en alimentar al animal por entregar el mensaje. Normalmente era un amante de los animales, siendo una criatura mágica él mismo, pero no tenía nada de amor en su corazón para lechuzas en este momento. La lechuza ululó con desaprobación y Remis vió a Hermione acercarse hacia los convites para lechuzas que guardaban en su mesa de noche. "No es su culpa, lo sabes", comentó ella, sonriendo mientras alimenta a la lechuza. Esta hocicó su mano durante unos momentos, enviando un último fulgor en dirección a Remus antes de volar enojada hacia la ventana.

"Tal vez no, pero aún así no significa que tenga que agradarme", contestó Remus distraídamente, sus ojos rápidamente leyendo el contenido del pergamino. "Parece que la reunión de la Orden ha sido cambiada de esta tarde a esta mañana", comentó él.

"¿Dice porque?" preguntó Hermione, su voz mostrando un poco de nerviosismo. En cualquier momento que había un cambio en los proyectos de la Orden aún algo menor como hoy, ella se sentía aprensiva. Su mente automáticamente saltaría a las leyes de hombre lobo o Ron como la razón del cambio y ambos temas le causaron bastante preocupación. Él había pensado en proponerle que faltara a las reuniones de la Orden para evitarle tensión pero estaba seguro que ganaría un regaño por parte de su encantadora esposa.

"No te preocupes amor", le tranquilizó, atrayendola hacia si cuando volvió a la cama. "Dumbledore tiene una reunión con el Ministro esta noche y Arthur tenía un compromiso de última hora, asi que decidieron cambiar la reunión. No es nada malo lo prometo".

Él la sintió relajándose en sus brazos mientras el la abrazaba protectoramente, acariciando ligeramente su cabello. Después de la asombrosa noche que habían pasado juntos, no quería que ella se agotara de nuevo. Su hijo estaría aquí en un poco más de diez días y eso estuvo obligado a ser bastante agotador sin cualquier preocupación adicional. "¿A qué hora comienza?" Hermione preguntó, su voz ligeramente opacada por su pecho.

"Dentro de… treinta minutos", Remus comentó, inclinandose para echar un vistazo al reloj.

Hermione hizo un movimiento para levantarse, pero Remus la sostuvo rápidamente, con cuidado apretó más su brazos alrededor de su torso. "Remus, tenemos que levantarnos ya si la reunión es en treinta minutos", protestó ella, meneándose contra él.

Estaba seguro que ella lo haría pagar por eso más tarde, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad y deslizó sus manos hacia abajo entre ellos dos buscando rápidamente la calidez de sus muslos. "¡Remus!" gritó ella tratando desesperadamente de apartar su mano.

"¿Tienes idea de lo que se puede hacer en treinta minutos?" preguntó con voz ronca, enviándola una sonrisa malvada.

"Remus, yo… no… oh… pero…", jadeó mientras el empujaba dos dedos dentro de ella, sus músculos inmediatamente apretando alrededor de él. Tener su cuerpo desnudo contra él era demadiada tentación para ignorar. Él no sería capaz de hacer todo que él quiso, no podía hacer todo lo que quería, pero ciertamente no podía mantener sus manos lejos de ella.

"Déjame enseñarte amor", murmuró, cubriendo su boca con la suya para cortar sus protestas. Cuando finalmente removió sus labios de los de ella para besar un camino hacia abajo por su cuerpo, todas sus protestas se fueron y solo quedaron exclamaciones placenteras en el lugar.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**POV de Hermione**

Cuando anduvieron hacia la reunión, ella se sentía como si un enorme cartel estuviera detellando sobre su cabeza, alertando a todo mundo sobre su actividad de la mañana. Disfrutaba mucho con aquellos momento robados pero esto la hacía imposible mantener la mirada directa sobre los demás. Remus simplemente gustaba de susurrarle cosas traviesas en su oído o dejar su manos 'accidentalmente' apretar su muslo, sabiendo que no sería capaz de reprenderlo en público.

Remus se comportaba como si nada en este momento, pero Harry por otra parte siguió sonriendo con satisfacción con aquella mirada de saber sobre sus ojos. Luchó por impedir al rubor formarse sobre su cara mientras tomaba asiento al lado de él. "Juzgando por el rostro de Remus, adivino que distrutaste de tu mañana hasta ahora", susurró Harry mientras ella se sentaba.

"Cállate detestable" replicó ella, haciéndolo reírse disimuladamente, claramente contento por disturbarla. Harry y Kingsley raras veces rechazaban la oportunidad de molestarlos, independientemente de quien estaba alrededor. Evitó una risa mientras le envió una mala mirada fingida antes de regresar su atención al frente del cuarto donde el Director estaba de pie.

No le había dicho nada a Remus, pero esperaba que Dumbledore diera algunas buenas noticias. Había estado sintiéndose un poco indispuesta recientemente, combatiendo las náuseas y dolores de cabeza por el día anterior o dos. Más pronto el Ministerio rechazara las antiguas leyes de hombre lobo, más pronto podría regresar al cuidado de Sharon. Remus trató de ocultar su nerviosismo, pero claramente se ponia cada vez más ansioso. No podría estar con ella cuando diera a luz y estaba aterrado de que algo malo ocurriera. Suponía que todos los padres primerizos probablemente se sentán de la misma forma, pero su licantropía solo hacía las cosas peor para él.

"¿Asumo que todos están aquí y esperan una explicación?", preguntó Dumbledore mientras se ponía de pie para señalar el inicio de la reunión de la Orden. Las conversaciones rápidamente se extinguieron y todos giraron sus cabezas para afrontar al mago. "Pido perdón por el cambio de última hora y realmente aprecio que todos hayan reorganizado sus ocupaciones para venir".

"Me reuniré con el Ministerio esta tarde para hablar acerca de las leyes de hombre lobo, aunque" hizo una pausa mientras miraba fijamente hacia Remus y ella con una leve sonrisa, "estoy completamente seguro que las antiguas leyes serán rechazadas", Hermione inmediatamente volteó hacia Remus, lágrimas al instante aparecieron en sus ojos. ¡Su hijo estaría a salvo! Remus apretó su mano mientras volteaba a verla, claramente aliviado con las noticias.

"Les advertiré…" añadido Dumbledore gentilmente, haciendo a Hermione ponerse rígida de nuevo, "no creo que las leyes sean repelidas sino hasta después del nacimiento de su hijo".

"¿Por qué esperarían para repeler la ley? ¿Qué no la mayoría de los hombres lobo va a tener a sus hijos en las próximas semanas?" preguntó George, su sonrisa normal substituida por un ceño. Parecía bastante extraño ver a George sin su gemelo que había faltado a la reunión para abrir su tienda.

Remus apretó su mano una vez más en esta ocasión dejando salir su cólera en lugar de apoyo. Podía ver sus ojos entrecerrarse y sabía que estaba luchando por mantener sus emociones a raya. Él era normalmente un hombre sumamente suave, pero se convertía a combativo si sentía que alguien le hacía daño a ella o a su hijo. Dumbledore abrió su boca para responder a la pregunta de George, pero Remus lo cortó. "Están esperando que los niños mueran" dijo rotundamente, su voz sonando extraña. "Si no pueden ir a San Mungo para el parto, entonces no podrán sobrevivir. El Ministerio no quiere tratar con una especie mixta".

El cuarto permaneció silencioso, nadie sabía que decir exactamente. Incluso Dumbledore no ofreció una explicación alterna o aclaró las palabras de Remus. Comprendió en ese momento que no era la única asustada. Los demás mienbros estaban tan nerviosos como ella e irónicamente esto la hizo sentirse un poco mejor. Mientras que sería más agradable tener a todos confidentes y optimistas, esto le hizo saber que no era la única que se sintió perdida.

"Bien, nadie va a dañar a ese niño", dijo Moody bruscamente mirando su prominente estómago. "La Orden va a proteger a los suyos, no olvides eso Remus".

Hermione dió suna pequeña sonrisa a pesar de la ola de nauseas sobre ella. Alastor ha sido especialmente protector de ella durante el embarazo, y era conmovedor ver a tan malhumorado mago mostrar su lado 'suave'. Remus también sonrió mientras respondió con un simple "Gracias".

Molly, una vez más, se limpió sus ojos a escondidas balbuceando algo acerca de los idiotas del Ministerio. Tonks se inclinó a darle un abrazo a Molly y Hermione logró capturar su atención en el proceso. La Auror sonrió vacilante, una Mirada esperanzadora en sus ojos. Había estado furiosa con Tonks en el pasado, pero tenía que admitir que la bruja de cabello Rosado había sido muy amable las semanas pasadas. No había más miradas o hacia Remus y Harry le había dicho que había ayudado a pintar el cuarto del bebé.

Hermione sonrió de vuelta, encontrando más fácil de lo que se imaginaba perdonar a Tonks por lo que había hecho. Estaba tan agradecida de tener a Remus y a su hijo en su vida que le pareció poco dejar morir una amistad por los celos pasados. Además, había visto el intercambio de miradas cariñosas entre ella y Snape y estaba ciertamente convencida de que Tonks no tenía más sentimientos por Remus. Hermione se levantó lentamente, estabilizándose contra la mesa mientras luchaba contra otra oleada de nauseas. "Disculpenme un momento. Creo que voy a prepararme un té", dijo silenciosamente, sonriendo en disculpa a Dumbledore.

Remus hizo un movimiento para unirsele pero ella agitó su mano para detenerlo, sabiendo que estaría sobre ella con preocupación si lo dejaba. Hizo su camino lentamente a la cocina, para proceder a preparar un té de hierbabuena después de salpicar su rostro con agua fría. Tranquilamente bebió a sorbos el té durante unos momentos, ya sintiendose mejor decidió volver a la reunión. Poría oír la risa en el otro cuarto, señal bienvenida que claramente habían seguido con otro asunto.

Mientras se adentró, sintió un rubor en sus mejillas por la mirada fija acalorada de Remus. La miraba del mismo modo que lo había hecho por la mañana y esto casi la volvió loca por la necesidad de tocarlo. En cambio, con calma se sentó al lado de él, silenciosamente colocando su mano sobre su muslo superior. Su rostro se puso rojo mientras tosía, moviendo su pierna ligeramente lejos de sus dedos vagantes.

"¿Qué nombre han decidido?" preguntó George, haciendola separar su mirada de Remus. "¿Quién ganó James o Sirius?".

"En realidad, decidimos no llamarlo de ninguna de esas formas" contesto Hermione, no sorprendida por los rostros sobresaltados que la rodeaban. Sabía que la mayoría de la gente asumía que llamarían a su hijo como alguno de los merodeadores, pero Remus tenía otras ideas.

"James y Sirius eran maravillosos hombres que tuvieron una vida cortada", explicó Remus, enviándole una sonrisa. "Aunque hay muchos recuerdos buenos de ellos, también hay algunos tristes. Y ya que nuestro hijo tendrá que tratar con su inusual genética", añadió irónicamente, "No quisimos hacerle las cosas peores dándole una carga emocional con su nombre".

Hermione miró arriba para ver a Minerva darle una sonrisa triste. Sabía que a pesar de las historias de Remus, la profesora de Transfiguración tenía un suave espacio en su corazón para los merodeadores, tal como lo hacía para los gemelos Weasley. La mirada en su cara confirmó las sospechas de Hermione de que ellos habían hecho la decisión correcta decidiendo no llamar a su hijo James o Sirius. EL solo mencionar esos nombres causaba que los ojos vidriaran con tristeza, algo que ella no quiso que su hijo tratara el resto de su vida.

"Además", Kingsley habló encima, claramente tratando de aligerar la atmósfera, "Harry aquí puede querer usar aquellos nombres cuando finalmente convenza a alguna afortunada bruja de pulir su escoba".

Casi todos rieron a carcajadas, aún Harry cuya cara estaba más roja de lo que Hermione alguna vez había visto. Molly lucía decididamente ofendida, mientras Arthur envió un fulgor poco entusiasta en dirección a Kingsley. Una vez que su esposa giró su cabeza, sin embargo, la cara de Arthur estalló en una sonrisa, como lo hizo Dumbledore y Minerva.

"¡Kingsley!" gritó Molly con un tono escandalizado cuando el alboroto comenzó a calmarse. "Yo habría esperado un comentario tan grosero de George, pero no de ti"

"¡Hey!" exclamó George, fingiendo estar herido. "¿Insinuas que hago comentarios groseros?"

"Creo que ella hacía algo más que insinuar", contestó Harry con una sonrisa satisfecha, finalmente bastante recuperado para hablar.

Mientras George y Harry bromearon durante un momento, Hermione se inclinó sobre Remus, su mano aún sobre su muslo. "¿Crees que alguien nos extrañaría si volvemos a la recamara?" murmuró, una sensación de excitación corriendo a través de ella mientras pensaba en lo que haría una vez que llegaran a su destino.

"Incluso aunque lo hagan, es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar si esta reunión no termina en los próximos cinco minutos", Remus murmuró de vuelta con un brillo en sus ojos. Lentamente acarició su estómago, una acción que se había convertido en un hábito para él en las semanas recientes. No solo se sentía bien para ella, también pareciá calmar a su hijo.

Abrió su boca para contestar, cuando notó que el rostro de Remus palideció subitamente. Sus ojos abiertos con terror y aunque sus labios se movían lentamente, las palabras no eran formadas. "Remus, amor, ¿estás bien?", preguntó Hermione moviendose para alcanzar su frente. Sabía que había numerosos entantamientos para revelar si él tenía fiebre, pero nunca había dejado algunas práticas Muggles.

"Tus ojos" dejó salir, su aliento saliendo en pequeños intervalos, "Tus ojos están amarillos".

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**POV de Harry **

A pesar del comentario anterior de Kinglsey sobre su 'escoba', Harry bien disfrutaba de la reunión de la Orden. Casi todas las noticias eran positivas y comenzaba a sentir como si hicieran un verdadero progreso en la erradicación de los Mortífagos. Estuvo un poco preocupado por las náuseas de Hermione, pero lo sacó de su mente… hasta que escuchó la voz de Remus.

Todos los miembros de la Orden eran conscientes de las señales de un nacimiento inminente ya que habían tomado turnos para supervisarla durante unos días. Sabía que Hermione ya había estado experimentando algunos síntomas antes, que quisieron decir que su hijo no sería nacido hasta dentro de diez días - él nacería ahora.

Era casi gracioso ver como magos normalmente tranquilos se convirtieron en torpes por el parto de Hermione. Kingsley y Moody lucían un poco perdidos, mientras Arthur Weasley tenía una mirada de pánico puro sobre su cara. Remus por mucho estaba demasiado aterrorizado para moverse siquiera y George siguió refunfuñando sobre una apuesta. Harry esperó que al menos Dumbledore hiciera algo, pero parecía más bien divertido con la vista delante de él.

"¡Bastante!" dijo Molly firmemente, agitó su varita mágica alrededor del cuarto, haciendo callar a cada uno, salvo Dumbledore. "Ahora, quiero que todos me miren" dijo, o más bien ordenó. Harry, como todos los demás, inmediatamente giró su atención. "Todo estará bien. Pasaremos por esto y Hermione y su hijo estarán bien".

Harry lanzó un vistazo rápido a Remus para encontrar que había recuperado al menos un poco de color. El pequeño arrebato de Molly pareció funcionar y el orden había sido restaurado, al menos por el momento. Después de unos momentos quitó el hechizo silenciador enviando una firme mirada a los hombres. Dumbledore se inclinó hacia Minerva, susurrando silenciosamente en su oído. Unos momentos más tarde, desapareció con un pequeño 'pop', sin ninguna explicación dada. Cuando Molly dio una mirada perpleja hacia él explicó, "he solicitado que Minerva encuentre a Madam Pomfrey. Está lejos visitando a su familia y no volvera hasta mañana".

"¿Y si el bebé llega antes de que ella regrese?" preguntó George, encogiendose cuando Molly volteo a verlo.

"Entonces recibiremos al bebé sin su ayuda", declaró Molly en un tono helado, su barbilla sobresaliendo insolentemente. Harry liberó un aliento que no sabía que había estado sosteniendo, agradecido de tener a Molly en el cuarto. Mientras que podría ser un poco autoritaria, esta era una ocasión en que sus talentos verdaderos brillaron. Podría inspirar confianza hasta en Neville Longbottom si quisiera.

"No puedes hacerlo sola, Molly", susurró Remus miserablemente, su brazo ahora se abrigó firmemente alrededor de Hermione. "Necesitamos a alguien más. "

Hermione agarraba su estómago de manera protectora y Harry claramente podía ver el miedo en sus ojos. Le dolía pensar que no podría estar ahí para ayudar, pero sabía que al menos sería capaz de cuidar de Remus en la Madriguera. Pensoó en sugerirle a Geroge que buscara a Ginny cuando la otra mujer en el cuarto habló sorprendiendo a todos.

"Y-Yo puedo ayudar", ofreció Tonks algo tímidamente, enviandole a Remus una mirada esperanzadora. Incluso aunque Harry supiera que Remus no aceptaría su ayuda, estuvo orgulloso de la Auror por ofrecerse de todos modos, sabiendo que podría ser rechazada. Esto irónicamente le recordó a Hermione cuando se ofreció hace siete meses cuando Remus necesitó ayuda…

"No hay ninguna maldita forma de que tu ayudes a recibir a mi hijo", gruñó Remus, alejándose de las tentativas de Hermione de tranquilizarlo cuando se levantó de su silla. Tonks trató de defenderse, pero él siguió. "Tiene que haber alguien más que pueda ayudar".

Harry se sintió rasgado por la escena delante de él. Sabía que Tonks francamente quería ayudar, pero también sabía por qué Remus estaba poco dispuesto a permitirle acercársele a Hermione. Recogiendo la expresión afligida sobre la cara de Tonks, él decidido. Cuando abrió su boca para reprender a Remus, la sedosa voz de Severus Snape rompió el silencio.

"Tienes mi palabra Remus" habló Severus silenciosamente manteniendo sus ojos sobre Remus mientras daba vuelta sobre la mesa para afrontarlo, "Nymphadora no dañará a Hermione o tu hijo".

Esto sorprendió de nuevo a Harry, oí a Severus ser tan… respetuoso con Renmus. Normalmente su voz estaría cubierta con desdén, pero al parecer había dejado de lado sus sentimientos para ayudar a calmar a Remus. Harry sintió alguna emoción desconocida pasar por él cuando comprendió que Snape podría tener un corazón después de todo…

Dando un paso atrás, Remus susurró, "Severus, solo no creo que pueda…" sacudió su cabeza otra vez, su furia aparentemente dado paso a la duda y el temor.

"Está bien amor" habló Hermione suavemente, girando sus ojos cafes para afrontar a Remus. Extendió su mano para tocar su brazo y cerró sus ojos en respuesta. "Necesitamos su ayuda".

Remus no dijo nada al principio, simplemente estando de pie ahí permitiendo a Hermione acariciar su brazo. Finalmente cabeceó en aceptación, pero sus ojos eran todo menos tranquilos cuando los abrió para dirigir a Tonks, su voz bajo. "Si cualquier cosa y me refiero a cualquiera le pasa a mi esposa o a mi hijo", hizo una pausa mientras los ojos de Tonks se ensancharon con cada palabra, "me enviarán a Azkaban por lo que te haré".

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Hola!!!! Estoy taaaan emocionada!!! Es como si estuviera ahí junto con todos esperando a que nazca el cachorro!!! Pero ya han visto que Moony esta pero demasiado sobreprotector!!

En el próximo capitulo ya nacerá!! Y lamentablemente ya será el ultimo capitulo!! Aunque todavía tendrán un epílogo!!

Bueno en otros temas gracias por sus reviews jaja ya sabía yo que fue lapsus de su parte jajaja ahora si me llegaron muchisimo reviews ya pasamos los 300!!! No me lo puedo creer!!!

Y bueno la parte mas importante de esta nota es…. Ta ta ta taaaaaaan!!!

¿Cuál será la siguiente historia que traduzca?!!! Veran hasta el momento tengo dos opciones no significa que no puede cambiarlas al final pero quiero su opinion y por favor hasta aqullos que no suelen dejar reviews nunca porfas opinen finalmente es para un bien común jaja.

Las opciones son (Les explicaré más o menos, igual y los títulos no son completamente exactos pero es que no los tengo a la mano):

**1. Un Severus/Harry llamado Because i love you (porque te amo): **Se trata de un Harry embarazado (si embarazado jaja) de cómo 6 o 7 meses de Snape claro, estos dos mantienen una relacion no muy bien vista por los demás, todos creen que Snape maltrata a Harry porque finalmente es Snape y no podemos esperar que grite a los cuatro vientos cuanto ama a Harry ni que le lleve serenata ni nada. Y bueno a decir verdad Snape se comporta agresivo con el en un principio y conforme avanza la historia cada vez lo es más, en realidad puedes llegar a odiarlo en algun momento pero tambien se ve que ama a Harry.

**2. Un Sirius/Hermione llamado Matrimonio de un año (no recuerdo el nombre exacto en inglés): **Bueno es un fic sobre leyes de matrimonio estos dos tienen que casarse, peeeeero me ha agradado porque no es el típico donde a escondidas la parejita ya se amaba desde hace tiempo, no señor aquí no y dios mío aunque me vaya al infierno por decirlo pero… hasta odié a Sirius Black si!! Lo sé soy una blasfema!! Pero es que si vieran lo que dice ustedes lo odiarían!! Es exactamente como me lo imagino en su epoca merodeadora, trata fatal a Hermione de hecho a casi todos menos a Harry y Remus obviamente.

Bueno esas son las dos opciones que tengo hasta ahorita ninguno de los fics esta terminado pero creo que estan lo bastante avanzados y se actualizan rápido.

Bueno espero sus opiniones sobre los nuevos fics y por supuesto sobre el nacimiento de cachorro!!

Habiendo dado mis anuncios no me queda nada mas que decir click a GO para que ya nazca el cachorro!!! Y puedan cargarlo y arrullarlo!!! Jaja besos a todos hasta el proximo capitulo!!

Bye Bye!!


	28. Bebé

Título: A Higher Law (TRADUCCION)

Autora: Nynaeve80

Traducción: Mira Black Lupin

Pareja: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Nada es mio todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones: Debo hacer notar que esta historia NO ES MIA, su escritora es Nynaeve80.

Nota: POV (Point of View ó Punto de vista)

- - - - - - - - - - **A Higher Law** - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 28. Bebé**

**POV de Hermione**

Podía sentir el dolor punzante en su estomago y lucho por evitar el pánico. Aunque tenia fe en Molly e incluso en Tonks realmente deseaba que Remus estuviera a su lado. Estuvo asombrada durante meses de cómo el mismo par de manos que pueden excitarla también podían calmarla mejor que cualquier cosa. Es como si el contacto por si solo enviara una señal al resto de su cuerpo sobre que todo estaría bien.

Harry y Arthur prácticamente tuvieron que arrastrar a Remus lejos de ella, a sabiendas que no podía estar ahí para el nacimiento. Finalmente había accedido a que Tonos ayudara, pero solo después de varios minutos de persuasión de parte de Snape. Hermione aun podía ver el miedo en sus ojos. Sabia que estaba preocupado y ella también lo estaba, pero Tonos era la menor de sus preocupaciones en este momento.

"Hermione, querida, todo va a estar bien", aseguró Molly mientras se posicionaba en la cama. Todavía no había señales de Madam Pomfrey y Hermione estaba bastante segura de que tendrían que hacerlo sin ella. Molly afortunadamente había leído las instrucciones de Sharon y parecía tranquila y profesional como cualquier sanadora que hubiera visto. Silenciosamente agradeció a Merlin por la presencia de Molly.

Trato de relajarse de nuevo, mordiendo su lengua, cuando una nueva ola de dolor cruzo a través de ella. Sabia que sus contracciones no eran muy distantes, lo que significaba que el bebe estaba listo… solo rezaba que ella estuviera lista para el. 

**POV de Harry**

Se sentó a la mesa en la cocina de La Madriguera su culpabilidad carcomiendo su interior. Sabía que Arthur y el habían hecho lo correcto, pero le dolía mucho ver a Remus prácticamente encarcelado en el sótano sin poder estar con su esposa e hijo. Le había dicho en numerosas ocasiones a Remus que no lo consideraba un monstruo y era cierto… pero esta noche, había estado obligado a tratarlo como tal y no era algo que disfrutara hacer. Trato de recordarse a si mismo que era lo mejor, pero no era suficiente para aliviar su conciencia.

Remus les había estado pidiendo que lo liberaran y Arthur finalmente había colocado un hechizo silenciador a la puerta, ninguno de ellos capaz de hacer frente a los gritos de ayuda de Remus.

No ayudaba el hecho de que no habían oído nada de Molly o Tonks, sin embargo, a pesar de que Arthur le había advertido que podría tardar un tiempo. Arthur había decidido pasar el tiempo contándole a Harry acerca de los nacimientos de cada uno de sus siete hijos, comenzando con Bill. Le dijo a Harry como generalmente el primero siempre tarda más y hablaba con una confianza tal que a Harry lo conforto mucho más de lo que pensaba que iba a ser.

Parecía casi gracioso ver que Arhur se retrataba a si mismo en sus historias como un pilar de tranquilidad. Sus acciones de pánico esta tarde parecían muy diferentes a la conducta que desplegaba en sus historias. Desde luego Harry sabía que habían pasado muchos años desde que Arthur había estado en esta situación y sabía a ciencia cierta que Hermione era considerada una hija para los Weasleys. En vista de los hechos, calculó que probablemente Arthur se volviera loco cuando finalmente Ginny tuviera hijos.

"¿Estas bien Harry?" pregunto Arthur mientras colocaba una taza de te frente a el.

"He estado mejor", admitió, sonriendo, agradecidamente al hombre. "Solo odio estar sentado aquí sin poder ayudar" suspiró, tomando un sorbo de té. Después de un momento de pausa, añadió, lamentablemente, "no puedo ni siquiera imaginar lo que Remus esta pasando"

Arthur parecía sentir lo mismo mientras hablaba tranquilamente. "aún queda mucho por hacer, Harry. Sabes tan bien como yo que es para proteger a todos, incluyendo a Remus".

Harry miró hacia arriba dándole una sonrisa cínica. "Sin embargo eso no lo hace nada fácil. ¿No?".

"No, no lo hace", acordó Arthur, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente. Finalmente había agotado las historias sobre partos, mientras Harry había estado mirando la mesa silenciosamente durante los últimos minutos.

Una lechuza picoteo la ventana era el único sonido que había sido a la vez una esperanza y temor a escuchar. Estaba seguro de que eran noticias sobre el bebé y Hermione y estaba orando porque fueran buenas. No creía que pudiera manejar si algo hubiera ocurrido a su mejor amiga y a su ahijado.

Arthur tomo el mensaje con una, mano temblando. Miró a Harry rápidamente antes de tragar nerviosamente. Había leído el pergamino rápidamente y luego lo deslizo a través de la mesa hacia Harry, sus ojos sobre abiertos. Deseaba que Arthur solo le dijera lo que decía la nota, pero se dio cuenta de que el patriarca de los Weasleys no podía hacer uso de la palabra en ese momento. Harry miró la escritura a mano, reconociéndola inmediatamente como la de Molly Weasley.

_Hola cariños!_

_El bebe esta aquí y esta sano. El y Hermione están bien. Tomara otra hora o mas limpiar todo, después me apareceré en casa por Remus._

_Los amamos._

_Molly_

Harry dejo salir un fuerte grito, la alegría deslizándose a través de sus venas. Arthur rebosante tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y ambos dejaron salir carcajadas, el estrés de la espera finalmente termino. Hermione estaba bien y su ahijado estaba bien... 

Un repentino pensamiento golpeo en el y emocionadamente se giro hacia Arthur. "¿Podemos decirle Remus?"

**POV de Tonks**

Mientras Molly dejaba al pequeño niño en brazos de Hermione, Tonks casi estaba abrumada por el remordimiento. No podía creer que hubiera albergado tan mala voluntad hacia Hermione y su hijo, especialmente ahora sabiendo lo mucho que los amaba Remus. Es evidente que Hermione seria una madre maravillosa, estaba felizmente cargando a su hijo recién nacido, a pesar de estar agotada y sudorosa.

"Felicidades, Hermione," dijo en una tranquila voz, no queriendo asustar al niño. "Creo que voy a volver a casa ahora." Recogió cuidadosamente las sábanas y toallas y se dirigió hacia la puerta, deseosa de estar a solas con sus pensamientos. Aunque estaba encantada de que Hermione y su hijo estuvieran bien, no pudo soportar el ajetreo de las emociones que transitaban a través de ella.

"Gracias, Tonks," Hermione susurró, causando que Tonks moviera la cabeza en sorpresa. Después de todo lo que le había hecho, sin duda no esperaba escuchar esas palabras, independientemente de la forma en que ha ayudado esta noche. "Yo sé que esto no fue fácil para ti y sólo quiero que sepas..." se pauso Hermione mientras tragaba duro, luchando contra las lágrimas "que significa el mundo para mí."

Tonks le dio un acuosa sonrisa de regreso, mirando hacia Molly, "De nada, pero creo que la experta aquí hizo la mayor parte del trabajo. Ella probablemente podría darle competencia a Madame Pomfrey", agregó, enviando un guiño a Hermione.

"Por supuesto que no!" gritó Molly, agitando la mano. A pesar de sus protestas, Tonks sabía que secretamente estaba complacida con el cumplido.

Se despidió una vez más de las damas y el _caballero_ y lentamente cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Cuando apareció de vuelta a su apartamento, esperaba encontrarlo vació, completamente carente de vida. Había llevado las últimas de sus cosas hacia el apartamento de Severus hace solo unos días y estaba pensando en rentar su apartamento en los próximos meses. Aunque Severus no le había pedido formalmente que se mudara con el, había solicitado su presencia en su apartamento todas las noches y rápidamente se convirtió en un 'habitual' acuerdo. Cuando había casualmente mencionado lo absurdo que era seguir pagando un apartamento en el que rara vez se quedaba, Severus había sugerido calmadamente que debería rentarlo. Aunque se sentía emocionada por el momento, se restringió a ella misma, a sabiendas que el estaba demasiado inseguro en este momento con ella para hacer un escándalo sobre su propuesta.

Era un hombre maravilloso debajo de su exterior sarcástico y contó con la suerte de ver por si misma raro lado en el. Cuando comenzó su relación, nunca pensó que, de hecho, pudiera enamorarse de el. Ella ha asumido que se limitaba a solo algunos encuentros por así decirlo y estaba feliz de tener a alguien que quitara de su mente a cierto hombre lobo. Sólo tomo algunas noches, sin embargo, antes de que se diera cuenta de que el no seria alguien que pudiera dejar ir fácilmente. 

Independientemente de los progresos en su relación, ella seguía sorprendida de verlo sentado tranquilamente en una de sus sillas, claramente esperando su llegada. Tan pronto como sus ojos encontraron los de el, prácticamente saltó de la silla, casi aplastándola con su abrazo. Fue tomada desprevenida por su exhibición de emociones que casi había olvidado porque se había aparecido ahí para empezar.

"Pensé que podrias venir aquí en lugar de a casa," Severus susurro en su cabello, manteniendo presionada su cabeza contra su pecho. "Estaba… Estaba preocupado ", dijo, su voz desmintiendo la emocion que sentia.

Tonks se separo brevemente de el, dandole su sonrisa mas tranquilizadora. Estaba sorprendida y un poco halagada de que estuviera preocupado por ella. "Todo estuvo bien. Hermione y su hijo estan bien ", dijo, tratando de mantener sus emociones bajo control.

"Me alegro de oír eso", dijo suavemente, "pero lo que quiero saber es cómo estás tu"

Abrió su boca para hablar, pero sus palabras le fallaron. Sintio todas sus emociones estallar y se derrumbo en sus brazos. Si él no hubiese mantenido su aprenton sobre su cintura, sabía que habría caído al suelo. "Estoy tan ...", exclamó entre sollozos, "es simplemente demasiado." 

"Dejalo salir", murmuraba tranquilamente, acariciando su pelo con su mano izquierda mientras que su derecha mantenia firme su agarre. "Está bien, amor."

Tonks dejar escapar las lágrimas por sus mejillas, al percatarse de que necesitaba llorar mas de lo que había pensado. Habia tenido un poco de miedo de que Severus viera sus lagrimas como una debilidad, pero al parecer fue mas comprensivo de lo que creia. Le tomó varios minutos para calmarse, pero finalmente logró hacer uso de la palabra. "Me sentía tan culpable, viendola", susurró, "Al ver su pequeño hijo inocente ... Estoy tan avergonzada de haber intentado interponerme entre Remus y Hermione."

Severus levanto con su dedo pulgar su barbilla, mirandola con sus imposibles ojos negros. "Ellos te han perdonado, Nynphadora," dijo suavemente, acariciando su mejilla con la mano.

Ella casi le sonrió al escuchar decir su nombre. Era al unico a quien dejaba salirse con la suya. "Tal vez", admitió, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente ", pero no estoy segura de que pueda perdonarme a mí misma."

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que él preguntara: "¿Aun estas enamorada de el?"

Lo miro, sorprendida con la pregunta. No le paso desapercibido el ligero temblor en su voz y le sorpendio que necesitara preguntar eso después de todo el tiempoq ue llevaban juntos. Sus sentimientos hacia Remus prácticamente habían desaparecido después del "incidente de la bañera", cuando finalmente se diero cuenta de que no estaban destinados a estar juntos. "Por supuesto que no!" Exclamó, su tono un poco indignado. En una voz más suave, añadió, "Yo no podria amarlo porque estoy..." perdio su voz, no capaz de decir las palabras. "Estoy feliz contigo", finalizó, emocionada al ver aparecer una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su amante.

"Estoy feliz contigo, también," contestó el, capturando sus labios en un beso suave. "Ayudaste a recibir a su hijo hoy, Nymphadora y no tengo ninguna duda de que el niño hubiera estado en peligro sin ti". Abrió su boca para protestar, pero el la callo con un dedo sobre sus labios. "Yo ...", se detuvo un momento, antes de tragar duro, "estoy muy orgulloso de ti."

Tonks sintió que sus ojos se aguaban, una vez mas, esta vez con lágrimas de felicidad. Aunque no había dicho te amo, sus palabras significaban lo mismo para ella. Estaba feliz de tenerla en su vida y se dio cuenta de que era toda la tranquilidad que necesitaban. Aunque su culpabilidad aún no ha sido plenamente mitigada, sabía que todo estaría bien con Severus a su lado.

"Volvamos a casa", susurró, contra su pecho mientras el besaba la parte superior de su cabeza, apretando aun mas sus brazos alrededor de ella mientras se aparecian en casa.

**POV de Remus**

Le parecia haber estado en la Madriguera durante días en lugar de horas. Afortunadamente Arthur había preparado en cuaro hace unos días, así que estaba totalmente abastecido de alimentos, libros, juegos, etc. El problema era que nada parecía poder sacar de su mente a Hermione y su hijo. Ningún libro en el mundo era bastante interesante para hacerlo olvidar que su esposa de siete meses estuviera actualmente en parto, mientras él estaba atrapado kilómetros lejos en un sótano.

Como una precaución añadida, Harry había confiscado su varita mágica y habían colocado numerosos hechizos sobre el cuarto, previniendo que se apareciera ó realizara magia sin varita. No había ninguna chimenea, así que una fuga por red floo estaba fuera del plan. Después de pasar una frustrante hora tratando de encontrar un modo de escapar, finalmente se rindió sin dejar de pasear de un lado a otro con inquietud esperando noticias del nacimiento de su hijo.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la puerta se abrió para revelar a un ojeroso Arhur Weasley. Remus abrió la boca para preguntar si tenía noticias, pero fue cortado por Molly Weasley quién entró por la puerta. "¡Ellos están bien, Remus!" gritó, exprimiéndolo en un abrazo aplastante. Incluso con sus palabras ligeramente siendo amortiguadas, él comprendió lo que había dicho, y una enorme sonrisa hizo su camino a través de su cara.

"¿Hermione y nuestro hijo estan bien?" preguntó, oblicuo hacia Arthur que cabeceaba enérgicamente.

Harry también había hecho su camino en el cuarto y tenía su brazo lanzado alrededor de los hombros de Arthur, ambos hombres sonriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Tengo que verlos ahora" exigió , haciendo todo lo posible por impedir a sus emociones abrumarlo. No quería repartir golpes a diestro y siniestro con la misma gente que les ayudaba, pero estaba desesperado por ver a su esposa e hijo.

"Por supuesto querido" estuvo de acuerdo Molly, dirigiéndolo hacia la puerta. "Tenemos tu varita mágica y el resto de tus cosas aquí y ella espera por ti"

"¿Estás segura que está bien? ¿Comprobaste alguna hemorragia?" preguntó Remus, deseoso. Su mente estuvo rápidamente llena de una larga lista de las cosas que podrían estar mal, todas podrían dañar a su esposa e hijo.

"Ella está bien, Remus, realicé todos los hechizos necesarios. Hermione y tu hijo están bien", Molly le aseguró pacientemente, ni un poco molesta por sus preguntas.

Dio otro abrazo rápido a Arthur y Harry antes de aparecerse en su casa, su corazón golpeando desordenadamente con el pensamiento de finalmente conocer a su hijo.

Alcanzó la manija de la puerta, vacilando ligeramente antes de abrir la puerta. Todo le pareció tan surrealista, tenía miedo de que si atravesaba la puerta, se daría cuenta que todo había sido solo un maravilloso sueño. No podía soportar el pensamiento de perder a Hermione y su hijo y era casi aplastante todo lo que los amaba. No había sido tan vulnerable en mucho tiempo y el sentimiento era estímulante y mutilante al mismo tiempo.

Empujando despacio la puerta, sus ojos inmediatamente se dirigieron a la forma de su esposa que estaba recostada sobre la cama con su hijo en su regazo.

Ella levantó la mirada cuando él entró, sus ojos cafes encendiéndose a pesar de su rostro cansado. Trató de hablar, pero su lengua parecía pegada a su paladar. Su corazón aún latiendo apresuradamente en su pecho, anduvo despacio a la cama, sentandose al lado de Hermione. "Hola amor" susurró él, colocando un brazo cuidadosamente alrededor de sus hombros mientras besaba reverentemente su frente. Lucía tan hermosa en aquel momento era como si pudiera desaparecer si la abrazaba demasiado fuerte.

"Hola" contestó ella suavemente. Hechó un vistazo hacia el bulto en sus brazos, retirando la manta para revelar a un niño de cabello castaño. "¿Quieres conocer a tu papi?" gorjeó, sonriendole a su hijo.

Papi. Remus tragó un nudo en su garganta mientras comprendía que después de años de pensar que nunca sería padre, era ahora el padre de alguien. Rápidamente parpadeo evitando las lágrimas, abriendo sus brazos para aceptar a su hijo. Hermione con cuidado colocó al niño dormido en sus brazos, con cuidado moviendo su codo hasta apoyar su cabeza. "No te preocupes, está dormido" dijo ella, tiernamente alisando los mechones castaños del cabello de su cabeza. "Es idéntico a ti"

"Pobre" bromeó Remus, no capaz de quitar la sonrisa de su cara. ¡Él era padre! Era tan extraño y apasionante todo al mismo tiempo y sintió como si su corazón pudiera salir de su pecho. Una parte de él quería salir y gritarlo, pero la otra solo deseaba pasar cada momento que pudiera con Hermione y su hijo. "Aidan Gabriel Lupin".

Hermione volteó hacia él con sorpresa. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, no habían podido ponerse de acuerdo en el nombre de su hijo, pero después de verlo, supo que era el nombre perfecto. "¿De que color son sus ojos?" le preguntó a Hermione sonriéndole por su expresión asombrada.

"Los recién nacidos por lo general no abren sus ojos inmediatamente," contestó ella. "Eso sólo pasa en las películas. Por lo general toma un tiempo antes de que ellos puedan…" Su voz se calmó mientras miraba fijamente a Aidan. "¿Abrió sus ojos?"

Remus hecho un vistazo al diminuto niño en sus brazos, seguro de que no había nada tan precioso y perfecto en el mundo entero como su hijo. "¿Quieres ver a tu mami?" le preguntó a Aidan suavemente, que mirando con temor como su hijo abrigó sus diminutos dedos alrededor de su dedo anular. "Es muy hermosa tienes suerte de tenerla" dijo Remus. Poco después, Aidan abrió sus ojos, dándoles una deslumrante vista de sus orbes ambar oscuro.

"Asombroso" Hermione suspiró, una sonrisa maravillosa sobre su cara. "Creo que le gusta el sonido de tu voz"

"Él solo quería ver a su mama" bromeó Remus dándole una sonrisa.

" Claro que no " respondió ella irónicamente". Le estuve hablando todo el tiempo mientras lo bañaba y ni siquiera me parpadeo".

"¿Ya lo bañaste?" preguntó, sorprendido por sus palabras.

"Tenía que asegurarme que no pudieras percibir el olor de nadie, salvo el mío y el de Aidan", explicó ella.

Remus cabeceó en respuesta. "Él es hermoso", susurró él, acercando a su hijo más hacia su pecho. "Es perfecto, como tú"

Hermione se ruborizó con gracia mientras besaba su mejilla. "Te amo Remo Lupin" dijo ella.

"Yo también te amo" contestó él, nunca queriendo decir aquellas palabras tanto como quiso en ese momento. Ella le había dado todo… un hijo, una familia…una vida.

**POV de Hermione**

Les tomó casi tres días completos antes de que ella y Remus abandonaran el cuarto y casi seis semanas antes de que le permitiera a alguien más que Harry cargar a Aidan. Era gracioso ver lo protector que Remus era de su hijo, incluso si era inoportuno de vez en cuando. Ella y Harry salieron de la casa solo para ver a sus padres, ambos estaban llenos de alegría con su nuevo nieto. Permanecieron en casa de sus padres poco más de una hora, pero los orgullosos abuelos lograron tomas casi tres docenas de fotos. Hermione estaba segura que sus vecinos estarían hartos de ver fotos de Aidan en unos días.

Aidan tenía ahora dos meses y estaba maravillosamente. Se parecía cada vez más a Remus y Hermione no podía creer lo rápido que crecía. Desde luego, Sharon la había advertido que los hijos de hombre lobo tienden a desarrollarse antes, así que sabía que sería asunto de unos meses antes de que su hijo emperzara a caminar.

Afortunadamente las leyes de hombre lobo habían sido rechazadas hace dos semanas y los hombre lobo eran ahora libres de casarse y "procrear" según palabras les Ministerio. Remus inmediatamente había insistido en llvarla a ella y a Aidan a ver a Sharon y estuvieron aliviados cuando les dio a ambos el certificado de buena salud. En celebración, Molly había decidido relizar una pequeña fiesta invitando a todos los miembros de la Orden a su casa. Esto era un gesto increíblemente dulce de su parte, pero Hermione también sospechó que Molly quería una razón para cargar a Aidan.

La fiesta finalmente había terminado y Aidan dormía profundamente en su cuarto. Molly y Minerva habían estado gorgojeando toda la tarde sobre él y Aidan parecía absolutamente contento con toda la atención. Harry finalmente había puesto a Aidan en la cama, mientras Hermione y Remus se despedían de los demás. Antes de irse a la cama Hermione y Remus pararon en el cuarto del niño queriendo comprobar que esta bien una vez más antes de irse a la cama.

"Absolutamente adoro este cuarto" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, viendo alrededor del acogedor cuarto. "Es lo bastante grande para cuando tengamos otro hijo él o ella puedan quedarse aquí con Aidan".

"¿O-Otro hijo?" tartamudeó Remus, su expresión en shock mientras daba vuelta para encararla.

Hermione se ruborizó un poco, comprendiendo comprendiendo que había sido un poco apresurado. "Bien, solo quise decir que si tu quiseras tener a más hijos, estoy de acuero con ello. Después de todo, soy hija única y personalmente puedo atestiguar el hecho de que esto puede ser un poco solitario".

Él estuvo silencioso durante un momento antes de hablar. "¿Entonces francamente quieres tener más hijos conmigo?" preguntó suavemente. Tenía una expresión tan esperanzadora sobre su cara, ella quiso llevarlo hacia su dormitorio en ese momento.

"Por supuesto" contestó suavemente, moviendose para acariciar su mejilla. "Sé que es un poco pronto, así que pensaba esperar un año o dos, pero no puedo imaginarme nada que me gustaría más que tener otro hijo contigo".

Remus prácticamente le saltó encima sus brazos aplastándola en su abrazo apretado. "Te amo tanto" susurró él con ferocidad, su voz ligeramente opacada por su pelo.

Ella podía decir por el tono de su voz que sus palabras quisieron decir más de lo que ella comprendió. Sabía profundamente que él había estado dudoso de que ella quisiera tener más hijos con él, pero no podía haberse equivocado más. Estaba segura de que quería ser la Sra. Hermione Lupin el resto de su vida y no podía esperar a darle un hermanito a Aidan o hermanita. "Yo también te amo" respondió ella, pasando sus brazos por su cuello.

Cuando finalmente la soltó unos momento más tarde, él a escondidas limpió sus ojos, sin duda quitando las pruebas de su emoción. Sacudió su cabeza brevemente antes de estallar en una risa dañosa.

"Sabes" comenzó él, pasando sus brazos por su cintura para tirarlahacia él, "estoy absolutamente de acuerdo con esperar unos años antes de tener otro, pero debo insistir en que comencemos con la práctica enseguida".

Gracias a Merlin Aidan estaba durmiendo, Hermione soltó una suave risa mientras Remus con cuidado la condujo hacia su dormitorio…

**FIN**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Si!! Por fin estoy de vuelta!! Pero bueno es que acabo de cambiarme de trabajo y bueno la adaptación es una locura así que hasta hoy pude subir siento haberlos dejado con la incetidumbre pero el cachorro ya está aquí!! Y personalmente amé su nombre puedo imaginarle igualitito a mi Moony!! Suertuda de Hermione!! En fin… saben para ser completamente sinceros me esperaba muchísimo más de esta capi, si me gustó por supuesto pero a historia fue muy buena y tenía muy altas expectativas para este capi lo más destacable es que tenía que haber un punto de vista de Hermione mientras estaba dando a luz y no lo hubo!!! Pero bueno yo solo soy una simple traductora jaja y bueno el epílogo creo que lo recompensa así que si, esto aun no acaba hasta que se acaba jaja el siguiente capi es el epílogo!! Que pasa con la vida de estos tres??!! Pues lo verán en el siguiente capi!!

Y bueno TENGO que AGRADECERLES los reviews!! Santo dios fueron muchísimo batimos record, no había recibido tantos en un capi y los amo!!!

En cuanto a los resultados de la votación ha perdido miserablemente el Harry/Severus jaja va ganando Siri boy y Herm pero… me he encontrado un Remus/Hermione/Sirius jajaja ah que se oye interesante?? Y alguien me menciono un Sirius/Hermione/Severus quién fue?? Quien haya sido podría mandarme la direccion o el nombre del fic y el autor please es que ando perdida!!

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy y no me queda más que decirles… click a **GO** para que Remus les haga un hijo y le den un hermanito (a) a Aidan!!!

Besos bye bye!!

PD. Hoy hay luna llena no? Asi que Remy estará salvaje hay que aprovechar!!!


	29. Epilogo

Título: A Higher Law (TRADUCCION)

Autora: Nynaeve80

Traducción: Mira Black Lupin

Pareja: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Nada es mio todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Aclaraciones: Debo hacer notar que esta historia NO ES MIA, su escritora es Nynaeve80.

Nota: POV (Point of View ó Punto de vista)

- - - - - - - - - - **A Higher Law** - - - - - - - - - -

**Epílogo**

**Seis años después.**

**POV de Harry**

Hechó un vistazo alrededor de la Madriguera, todavía asombrado de cómo su vida se había convertido en algún tipo de cuento de hadas. Dando una mirada a su lado izquierdo, vió a su novia de mucho tiempo y le dio un apretón a su mano. Suspiró, pensando en lo atónito que había estado la primera vez que puso sus ojos en ella…

Eso había sido en la consulta del segundo año de Aidan y Harry se había ofrecido a llevarlo al sanador. Hermione estaba ya embarazada de Conner y Hermione no s ehabía estado sintiendo bien para el viaje. Entró en la oficina y casi jadeó cuando vió a una hermosa rubia llamada Sharon. Nunca se había sentido atraído por las rubias antes pero todo cambió cuando vió ese pequeño y lindo uniforme de sanador.

A pesar de su inmediata atracción hacia ella, no logró armarse del valor suficiente para pedirle salir hasta seis meses más tarde cuando Conner había nacido. Mientras todos les daban un tiempo a solas a Hermione y Remus con su hijo recien nacido, él finalmente se había arriesgado y le había pedido a Sharon salir a cenar. Una mirada atónita había cruzado su cara y durante un aterrador momento penso que ella diría que no. Entonces su rostro fue cruzado por una sonrisa y ella contestó con un simple 'sí', haciéndolo sonreír abiertamente durante toda una semana.

Habían pasado casi cuatro años y agradecía a Merlin que hubiera hecho su movimiento cuando lo hizo. Sharon había sido una salvadora, dandole un compañero y el amor que había deseado durante años. También había sido increíblemente paciente con él sabiendo que no esta listo para comprometerse aún. Tarde o temprano le había pedido irse a vivir con él el año pasado y las cosas nunca habían estado mejor entre ellos. Aún contemplaba pedirle que se casara con él, pero sentía que todavía era demasiado pronto, a pesar de sus años juntos. Por suerte Sharon parecía contenta con su arreglo y él nunca había sido más feliz.

"¿Estás listo para el ataque de niños amor?" preguntó Sharon, enviándole una sonrisa brillante. La Madriguera casi estaba invadida con niños hoy día, para mucho placer de Molly. Hermione y Remus tenían tres niños, Aidan, Conner y Alexander, todos ellos considerados de la familia para Molly, mientras que Bill tenía tres hijas, junto con Fred y George con dos niñas cada uno, esto era bastante para las comidas del domingo. Ron también se había casado con una chica americana y tenía un niño y una niña. Sin embargo no podían visitar la Madriguera, Molly tenía muchas fotografías de ellos por toda la casa, era casi como si estuvieran ahí en verdad.

Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de responder, una pequeña voz habló encima, "¡Tío Harry!" rápidamente se dio vuelta para encontrarse con el hijo de tres años de Hermione y Remus, corriendo irregularmente hacia él, su cara manchada con lo que parecía ser chocolate.

"¡Alex! ¿Haz estado comiendo chocolate antes de la cena otra vez?" Harry preguntó, arqueando una ceja en una reprimenda fingida mientras cargaba al niño en sus brazos.

Casi se rió de la mirada inocente sobre el rostro del niño. Los tres hijos de Hermione eran los clones de Remus, con el cabello suave castaño y brillantes ojos ambar. Sus personalidades sin embargo, eran mucho más similares a Sirius, un hecho que Hermione había lamentado en más de una ocasión. Los padres de Hermione sin embargo, eran firmes al decir que los tres niños eran simplemente unos ángeles y eran incapaces de hacer algo malo.

"No es chocolate, es…" se detuvo por un momento buscando la palabra adecuada, "frijoles" dijo, orgulloso de haber encontrado una respuesta posible o una _mentira_.

Harry rió en silencio suavemente mientras ponía al niño sobre sus pies. "Bien, será mejor que vayas a lavarte los frijoles de tu cara o tú papá podría darse cuenta", susurró, enviándole un guiño a Sharon que intentaba sofocar su propia risa.

Alexander le envió una sonrisa brillante que mostro que le faltaba un diente delantero. "¡Tonto Tío Harry!" dijo, cubriendo su boca para ocultar su risa tonta. En una voz más suave añadió, "papi fue quién me dio los frijoles" Harry soltó una risa ruidosa, sin estar ni un poco sorprendido de que fuera Remus quién le hubiera dado los 'frijoles'. A los tres niños les gustaba el chocolate tanto como a Remus. Alexander comenzó a correr de la sala de estar, pero se detuvo en la entrada. Echando un vistazo alrededor rápidamente, añadio con voz nerviosa, "no le digas a papi que te dije. Me dijo que no podía decirle a nadie sino mami s eiba a dar cuenta", con eso se volteo y salió del cuarto, dejando a Harry y a Sharon atacados de risa. 

- - - -

Después de la cena, algunos hombres hicieron su camino a la sala de estar mientras las mujeres se quedaron en la cocina. Ginny y Draco finalmente se habían comprometido y todas las mujeres estaban ocupadas con los detalles de la boda. Draco afortunadamente había optado por no aparecerse y Harry no podría decir que lamentara su ausencia. Aunque la tensión entre ellos hubiera disminuido desde sus días de escuela, todavía sólo se dirigían el uno al otro por sus apellidos, no exactamente capaces de completamente dejar sus prejucios el uno por le otro.

"¿Y?" comenzó Harry mientras se sentaba sobre el sofá y le daba un guiño de complicidad a Kinglsey "¿dónde está tu encantadora esposa hoy? "

"Mi esposa está en San Mungo con Ginny", contestó Remus con un tono de molestia en su voz. Harry tuvo que morderse el interior de su boca para evitar reirse y parecía que Kingsley hacía lo mismo. Le asombraba que Remus siguiera siendo tan posesivo con Hermione, incluso después de siete años de matrimonio.

"¿Y no fuiste con ella?" preguntó Kingsley sorprendido.

"Quería ir pero…" la voz de Remus falló mientras agitaba su cabeza. "Merlin, va a matarme" dijo en un susurro.

Harry levantó su cabeza con sorpesa, _¿va a matarlo? _Sabrá Circe que habrá hecho y Harry sintió su espalda tensarse en respuesta, sus sentimientos protectores hacia Hermione surgiendo de nuevo. No creía que Remus pudiera lastimarla, pero definitivamente había algo que estaba mal. "¿Qué hiciste?", preguntó, su voz dura.

Remus levantó su cabeza para verlo, "No es lo que estás pensando Harry", dijo suavemente, agitando su cabeza. Harry se relajó ligeramente mientras Remus suspiraba de nuevo antes de continuar, "Ella estaba tan emocionada el mes pasado porque finalmente le habían quedado unos jeans que tenía cuando estabamos recien casados".

"He notado que ella ha estado luciendo exquisitamente" dijo Kinglsey con una sonrisa malvada en su cara.

Remus dejó salir un gruñido por sus palabras y Harry rápidamente brincó. No quería pensar en lo que haría Molly si encontrara a Remus y Kinglsey peleando dentro de su casa. "Creo que lo que el trata de decir es que parece que ella ha perdido un poco de peso recientemente".

Remus le dio otra mala mirada a Kingsley antes de contestar, "Sí, lo ha hecho. Le dije que se veía bien, pero insistió en perder un poco más de peso".

"¿Y porque va a matarte?" preguntó Harry, aún perdido en encontrar una conexión.

Remus pasó sus manos por su cabello antes de declaran sin rodeos, "Solo voy a decir que ella va a ver a estar viendo a tu novia de nuevo muy pronto".

Los ojos se Harry se abrieron enormemente cuando comprendió que estaba ocurriendo. Antes de que tuviera una oportunidad de hablar, Kingsley habló encima, "La embarcaste de nuevo".

"Realmente debería golpearte" dijo Remus distraídamente, girando su atención hacia Harry. " Lo sabía desde hace unas semanas pero no podía decirle. No pensabamos tener más hijos y …"

"Eso no importa" interrumpió Harry, palmeandole la espalda. "sabes que ama a los niños Hermione estará emocionada de estar embarazada".

Remus tomó otro aliento profundo, su cara ganando un poco de color. "Sé que lo hará eventualmente, pero no por el momento. Además es mi maldita culpa, sigo olvidando maldito encantamiento" dijo miserablemente.

Harry quiso reírse, pero a camibió se mordió la lengua, no queriendo molestar al pobre hombre lobo. Aunque sabía que Hermione lo perdonaría, sabía que se sentía bastante culpable por eso. Kingsley sin embargo rió fuertemente sin molestarse en ocultar su reacción. "Merlin Remus, ¿aún no puedes recordarlo?"

Él medio esperó que Remus lo golpeara, pero simplemente lo miro airadamente en respuesta. Estaba probablemente demasiado nervioso para preocuparse por Kinglsey. "Con tres hijos, no hay siempre mucho tiempo. Era tarde y la luna llena era la siguiente noche…" su voz se cortó mientras el rubor cubría sus mejillas. "Es difícil recordarlo todos los días".

"Quieres decir que ustedes dos estan… _juntos_… todos los días" preguntó Harry incapaz de quitar el tono de incredulidad en su voz. No era ningún secreto que tenían un activa vida sexual. Pero nunca pensó que fuera _tan activa._ Pensó que él y Sharon eran bastante activos para tener una relación de bastante tiempo. Pero Remus y Hermione les ganaban.

"Bueno, nosotros solo somos una … pareja muy afectuosa" Remus contestó diplomaticamente, su rostro aún rojo. A pesar de su sonrojo Harry podía ver el orgullo en sus ojos.

"Más bien una pareja muy _cachonda_" contestó Kinglsey con una sonrisa.

"¿He mencionado que a veces te desprecio Kingsley?" dijo Remus, haciendo el Auror reír.

"No hoy", contestó. "Pero míralo de esta forma Remus" ofreció Kinglsey, "si ella está embarazada, entonces quiere decir que erlla querrá coger contigo todo el tiempo. ¿Tienes idea de cuantos sujetos matarían por una hembra así?"

"Quizás si te abstuvieras de llamarlas 'hembras' en realidad podrias encontrar una mujer que te tolerara", Severus dijo mientras caminaba lentamente para unírseles.

Harry le dio una cabezada leve de saludo, evitando al impulso de hacer algún comentario vil. Por impuslo de Tonks todos habían forjado una amistad provisional hace unos años, pero los viejos habitos nunca mueren. Sin embargo de mala gana tenía que admitir que mientras Severus jamás sería su confidente, se había hecho más tolerable desde que Tonks había comenzado a vivir con él. Incluso Harry lo había visto sonreír en alguna ocasión… no una sonrisa de burla, sino una real.

"¿Dónde está tu hembra?" preguntó Kinglsey, refiriéndose a Tonks en un modo que sabía molestaría Profesor de Pociones.

"Nymphadora está en la cocina con Molly y Sharon", contestó Snape uniformemente, echando un fulgor desdeñoso en dirección de Kingsley.

"¿Y que tal van las cosas ahí?" preguntó Remus, mirando cautelosamente hacia la cocina.

"Si tengo que adivinar, podría asumir que Nymphadora ha quebrado por lo menos tres platos hasta ahora y posiblemente ha arruinado un o dos artículos de valor sentimental" contestado Severus, con una indirecta de una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

Remus estuvo a punto de responder cuando Hermione y Ginny entraron por la puerta. Él inmediatamente se levantó de su silla, su rostro drenandose de todo color. Harry no podía menos que pensar en lo asombroso que era ver al feroz guerrero de batalla frente a él convertido en un idiota sonriéndole con afectación a una mujer veinte años menor. Los dioses realmente tenían un maravilloso sentido del humor en su opinión.

"¡Hola, amor!" la saludó nerviosamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Harry podía verlo tragar aire mientras le daba una sonrisa deseosa.

"¿Lo sabías, verdad?" Hermione dijo suavemente mientras caminaba despacio hacia él, sus ojos enfocados sobre su cara.

La cara de Remus giró temerosa mientras trataba de explicar. "Yo solo lo supe por unos días, lo juro", contestó él, con un tono suplicante. "Solo creí que te alterarías porque no pensabamos…"

Antes de que él pudiera terminar su oración, Hermione había cerrado la distancia entre ellos y había presionado sus labios fuerte contra Remus. Estuvo claramente impresionado al principio, pero rápidamente se recuperó, sus brazos serpentearon alrededor de su cintura para abrazarla fuerte. Harry esperó que al menos se separaran por el aire, pero el beso se hizo más profundo en cambio, con Remus soltando un bajo gruñido mientras pasaba su mano por los largos y castaños rizos de Hermione.

Harry miró fascinado como Hermione mantuvo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Remus, al parecer no preocupándole nada el hecho de que tenían bastante audiencia. Ella simplemente ladeo su cabeza, soltando un pequeño gemido mientras Remus siguió asaltando su boca. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo hubieran podido permanecer así de no se porque Kinglsey hubiera hecho otra burla de nuevo. "Creo que podemos ver porque tienen tantos hijos", comentó fuertemente, causando que Remus y Hermione finalmente se separaran.

"Recuérdame hablar con Fred y George sobre algun conveniente dispositivo para vengarnos de Kinglsey", murmuró Remus contra sus labios, dándole un picotazo rápido antes de sentarse en el sofá.

Hermione, con us cara aún roja por el beso anterior, anduvo despacio al sofá donde Remus la tiró en su regazo. Mantuvo a Hermione tan cerca de él como fuera posible como siempre que estaban en el mismo cuarto. "¿Estás segura que no estas molesta conmigo amor? Sé que estabas feliz por esos jeans y ahora tendrás que esperar algunos mese más…"

"Soy más feliz de lo que alguna vez había estado" interrumpió ella, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. Harry miró con diversión como Remus le dio una mirada confusa, claramente no esperando esa reacción. Él él mismo estuvo a punto de preguntarle por qué no le hacía las cosas más difíciles a Remus cuando Hermione habló encima. "Porque, amor," hizo una pausa mientras le dirigía a todos una sonrisa triunfante, "esta vez, es una niña".

**FIN**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Primero que nada por favor no me maten, detengan sus vociferadores, maldiciones y torturas!! Siento mucho haberme tardado pero de verdad que no pude actualizar antes… pero al fin aquí esta el epílogo!! Ahora si que esta hermosa historia ha terminado!! Aunque debo decir que un segundo epilogo me hubiera vuelto loca!! Queria ver como Remus siendo asi de sobreprotector como es se comportaba en esta ocasión con una cachorrita!! Me hubiera derretido verlo tan tierno con una nena!!

Y bueno jajaja Kingsley tiene razón que de niños han tenido estos dos!!! Pero todos identicos a Remy así que vale la pena tener por lo menos una docena jajajaja y viendo lo travieso e inteligente que es Alex pues tambien son una adoracion en su forma de ser ademas de guapos jajaja

En fin chicos y chicas este cuento se acabo!! En verdad que ha pasado tan rápido el tiempo… y DEBO darles las GRACIAS todos USTEDES porque se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi traducción y de dejarme reviews que creeanme que sin esas palabras de aliento probablemente iria en el capitulo 10 jajaja… pero esto no se queda aquí jaja volveremos a vernos (y no señores no es una amenaza aunque así haya sonado) jajaja nos veremos en una proxima historia que espero tambien sea de su agrado y tambien espero que los vea paseandose por esa otra historia y… VOY A EXTRAÑAR ESTO!! Jajajaja bueno ya mucho drama espero que POR FAVOR POR FAVOR POR FAVOR todo aquellos que me hayan leido y nunca hayan dejado un review lo dejen en este capitulo final vamos vamos que les cuesta, de perdido para saber que alguna vez estuvieron ahí leyendome… y para todos aquellos que fielmente me dejaban review capitulo por capitulo pues bueno que esta no sea la excepcion y espero con ansias sus reviews!!!!

Besos!! Y Gracias por leerme!! BYE BYE!!!

P.D. Y sobre la siguiente historia a traducir, supongo que será una sorpresa jaja porque ni yo se aún cual será pero apoco no es mas emocionante así?? jajaja


End file.
